


O'Death

by VixxDer



Series: The Walking Dead: Angela Series [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 02, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-03-11 11:11:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 166,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13523034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VixxDer/pseuds/VixxDer
Summary: Trust: It has grown to be a thicker meaning, one that people don't take too lightly anymore. At least, they should. Angela and her teen sister are out to try and just live another day. Can they find this trust within a group of Atlanta survivors? [DarylxOC] COMPLETE (WARNING: Contains/mentions rape, suicide, and sexual content!)





	1. Chapter 1

"I'm sick of camping."

"Hmm."

"Sick of pitching this damn tent."

"Hm-hmm."

It's been going on for about an hour now. Standing guard for the thin whiney teenager, who was currently taking down the tent they slept it the night prior. Angela was growing weary of her little sister's complaints. Sure, it wasn't the easiest life they had currently, but they had to make due with what they got.

The apocalypse- It's said to happen one day by the judgement of the Christ Lord himself; The dead would rising again! Angela was pretty sure she missed something when forced to church growing up. She wished that damned priest was still alive back home to rip him a new one, excluding the fact; yes, the dead would rise, but forgot to mention they would eat you!

"I'm sick of-"

"Y'know what _I'm_ sick of?" Finally losing her patience, the elder sister snapped her head toward her. "I'm _sick_ of hearing what your _sick_ of. Just get the tent packed away so we can keep moving."

Kaylee glared at her sister's back, as Angela returned to scanning the area. "What about you? I do all the hard work, while you nature watch over there."

She resisted to roll her eyes, bringing this argument up again. "We've agreed to this; I defend, you prepare." Kaylee groaned in annoyance as she folded the metal poles together. "Besides, Nolan took you camping, not me." Angela quirked a grin at her. "Do you trust me to pitch that tent together? We'd wake up to it collapsing on us in no time."

Kaylee huffed her short brown bangs from her face as she started shoving the folded tent into her bag. "All done."

Kaylee wiped the sweat from her forehead and stood. She wasn't short for her age of seventeen, tall and lanky, one would assume she was twenty-one by her physical appearance. Her bushy brunette hair fell around her shoulders and neck as her hazel eyes glared down at her work. With this heat, she resorted in wearing her navy blue tank top, dull pink plaid long sleeve tied around her waist, and - as much as Angela hated seeing them- her denim shorts reveal her bony legs to anyone who spotted her, dead or alive. Usually Kaylee wore sneakers, but Angela convinced her wear boots as they last longer than some converse.

Angela sighed through her nose and trudged over to her, nodding to her legs. "You should wear something to cover them up."

"Why? In case a tick bites me?" She retorted, throwing the backpack over her shoulder with a grunt.

Angela shook her head. "Not ticks, I assure you." She tapped her hand at her thighs, wearing skinny jeans, "Could at least borrow my jeans." she offered.

"And sweat even more? It's hot enough as it is, Angie!"

The elder sister scoffed, taking her gray cap off and wiping the sweat off her forehead just by the hairline of her short dirty blonde hair. Angela herself dressed in a tight tan shirt with her black and red sleeved jacket and dark blue skinny jeans with a black leather bang strapped to her thigh that held what ammo and medication they had left. "That's why we're searching for a creek. Wash some clothing, and ourselves." She explained, placing the cap back over her short haired scalp.

"Can't we use the water we have?" Kaylee asked, walking over to the fire pit and stomping on it to make sure it was completely out.

"What water? Did you forget we had to use it to make the last ramen pack last night?" Angela sighed, placing her hands on her hips. Her sisters gave an 'Ohh', now remembering. "Reminds me, we need to figure out food." Her green eyes scanned around, searching. "Did you see any berry bushes around?"

Kaylee shook her head, side stepping. "I wouldn't risk it. We don't know what's poisonous or not."

The elder sister nodded, then shook her head. "If need be, I'll test it. If it makes me sick, we'll write down the description and label as 'do not eat'. If I end up alright, we'll gather as much as possible and label then 'edible'."

Kaylee frowned, she hated that Angela was always taking the risks for her. Sure, as a big sister she had to, but at the same time she was worried for her health. "You didn't even eat the half of the ramen last night, last thing you ate were those peanuts we found at the gas station yesterday morning."

Angela shrugged, walking over to her. "So?"

"If you eat the wrong berry-"

Angela placed a hand on her little sister's shoulder, smiling at her. "I'll be fine. I can go without a meal or two, remember? You need it more than I do." Angela patted her arm and turned toward the direction she was watching earlier.

"Come on! I want ahead start today!" She called, waving her arm to have her follow. Kaylee sighed and indeed did follow behind her sister. "Keep your knife on you!" She called.

"Yeah, yeah.." She muttered, taking a switchblade knife from her pocket and holding it in a loose manner.

Five months has passed since the family separated at the start of everything. Their parents perished within a month much to their dismay. It was a sacrifice for the kids to make it through, though Angela held less emotion over the matter than Kaylee did. It took the teen a while to adjust and accept this new world, with her sister by her side every step of the way. Angela, couldn't see their parents surviving any longer than being eaten by these monster now roaming. Her mother would beg and grovel at any person she'd some across, while her father would try to take charge with whatever group they found. In a way, Angela saw this as a good thing. Sure they missed their parents, but it was better for them to be at peace and not suffer this world.

The one person that they were mostly upset about in loss, was their big brother, Nolan. After their parents died, Nolan took charge to take care of his sisters. The girls trusted him; he camped, hunted, and knew how to survive and keep them safe. He taught Kaylee how to set camp up, and taught Angela how to prepare food they found such as rabbit or fish. At first, she found it hard to kill a white rabbit they saw, but adjusted fine soon after. He was much better at it than her, laying out traps and even catching them with his own hands! Being a cop up North, he knew how to handle any living people they encountered. To their luck, all they approached were families trying to connect. They had their peace, swapped needed items, and continued on their way. This was the image they believe would stay to the girls. Although, it never ends pretty for everyone.

"Do you think we'll find more survivors?" Kaylee asked, following her sister, her knife hanging loosely in her grip.

"Hopefully not." Angela didn't fail to notice and gave a look to her sister.. "Would you take that thing seriously? You look like you're about to drop it at any second." Unlike her, Angela kept a tight grip on her M1911 colt semi-automatic ready to aim for any ghouls that arrived.

"You think I'm not?" She countered, getting annoyed by her sister's pestering. "He taught me how to defend myself, too."

That is not what I said, she thought to herself, resisting to argue anymore. Her eyes scanned left and right, her footing paused as she found a clearing to her left.

"See something?" Kaylee asked, flicking her knife out as her grip grew tight.

Lucky for the girls, their brother kept a collection of guns and ammo, and he managed to get them before leaving their home. The two were down to only the one handgun Nolan owned and other instruments, such as a steel 21inch baton for Angela, while Kaylee resorted to just using her switchblade knife her brother gave her. They prefer to use these over the guns, to save ammo and keep it quiet for them.

"Angie?" Kaylee questioned.

Angela raised a hand for her to stay as she slowly moved to the opening out of the woods. Kaylee watched, hearing birds above and around her, now and then she heard a cricket and saw a squirrel jump from branch to branch above her. One would find these noises relaxing, but it only caused anxiety to raise in the teen as her sister moved further away from her.

Finally, Angela motioned her arm to follow, Kaylee trotted over as the two passed the clearing shocked to find a road. Not just a road, it was a cluster of cars on the road! Kaylee beamed as she made a dash for the cars, peeking inside to find anything; food, medicine, clothing. Angela looked around, any sign of movement and she was ready to shoot or tackle her sister down from sight. So far, it seemed like a ghost town, all these cars abandoned and left behind.

"Make sure none set off an alarm. The last thing we need is attention to ourselves." Angela instructed as she kept her gun in hand, rounding the vehicles.

Kaylee nodded, folding her knife, shoving it into her front pocket and peeked into cars for anything. She retracted from some, finding some signs of dead or killed ghouls inside. Angela kept her eyes over the cars, not caring what was inside- not yet, anyway. She wanted to make sure the perimeter was clear, safe enough to scavenge what they need and be on their way.

Her green eyes spotted an old ugly Ford truck, she eyed it up and maneuvered to the flatbed. Angela put her gun down, as it clunked against the metal, then hoisted herself up onto it. She climbed to her feet, bending down to pick the gun and walked to the roof, standing on top of it. It gave her a much better view, there were ten times more cars cluttering the highway. She tried to look for any signs to indicate where they were.

"We must be near Atlanta. I remember going this way during break from the college." Angela indicated to herself. Her eyes went toward her sister, "Don't linger." she told, watching Kaylee dig through the trunk of an old mustang. "We scavenge and leave."

Kaylee turned frowning at her, "What? But we just got here. We can spend a few nights in these cars."

Her green eyes narrowed hazel ones. "Are you insane? We're sitting ducks out here. We take what we need and go back into the woods. It's safer there." She turned back to keeping watch.

Kaylee huffed and crossed her arms, a can of spinach in her hand. Something mumbled from her lips, Angela whipped back to her sister. "What was that?"

"Nothing!" She barked at her, now acting like a child again.

"No, I want to know what you got to say." Angela crouched down to get a better look at her lips, knowing she can just read them if she muttered again.

"I said, Nolan would think it would be safe out here." Kaylee told louder this time.

Angela's jaw hung as her brows lowered. "No, he would not. If anything, he'd be out here getting what we need while we hid in the bushes." The brunette walked up the the grill of the truck, glaring up at her with a hand up to block the sun. "He wouldn't want us anywhere near here!"

"It would be ten times safer hiding in a car than some shitty old tent!"

"What if someone sees us and guns us down…" Angela's voice trailed off, her eyes slowly gazing up at the road to her right.

"Ohh, you're so-"

"Shh!" Angela waved her to shut up, as she stood straight looking down the road. Motor; she heard a motor in the distance. "..I think someone's out there."

"People?" Kaylee leaned on the hood, following her sister's gaze to the road. Though her view was limited with the amount of cars clustered about.

"Unless the ghouls learned to drive, I can't imagine it being anything else." Angela tried to pinpoint what kind of engine it was. Not a car, too loud and out in the open. "...That damn thing will drive those thing out here."

Kaylee bit her lip, she wanted to see what it was exactly coming toward them. Looking around, she saw an overturned semi truck and jogged toward it, with her arms full of the cans of veggies. Angela spotted her, and hissed for her to return.

"Kaylee! Get the hell back here!" She sighed seeing her still jogging. With sigh, she jumped down from the truck running toward her sister who stopped when the engine grew louder.

"It's a motorcycle." Kaylee concluded, her arm was tugged back forcing her to near trip over her feet. "What the hell-!"

"Get down and shut the hell up!" Angela hissed, dragging her behind one of the opened cars and crouched down, pulling Kaylee down with her. "Are you crazy? We don't know how many there are."

The motorcycle grew louder, slowing down. Angela held her breath, and gave Kaylee a look not to dare make a noise. The elder sister moved around her sister, in case they were spotted she can make sure her sister had a break to get away. Some would call this being cautious, Kaylee would call this being paranoid. Ever since their brother, Angela refused to try and communicate with any people they could come across. Trust was not in Angela's dictionary anymore.

As the motor of the bike rumbled, Angela got a glimpse of it coming through the small spaces between the cars. Getting to her hands and knees, she leaned over getting a good look. Only one man was on the motorcycle, he looked scruffy with brown hair but that's all she got before he disappeared behind the cars. He soon returned, rounding back out of the cars a little faster. Once again, didn't get a good look at him but she sighed a bit seeing him leaving.

"Did he leave?" Kaylee asked only to have her answer when she heard the motor slowly return after a a minute.

Was this man looking for something? Possibly a way through? His bike can easily maneuver through the cars without trouble. That could only mean he had more with him, he might just be the scout of whatever he was with. Her thoughts were correct, as the motorcycle passed again, with a slow moving RV behind him.

"Son of a bitch!" She hissed seeing the large old vehicle. Who knew how many people that thing carried. Her eyes shot to her sister, nudging her sister. "We need to get out of here."

"Woah, hold on." Her sister stepped back, balancing the cans in her arms. "What if they're just passing through? Once they leave, we can continue our scavenging."

A second car came into view, earning a sigh from Angela and a tight grip on her gun. "They better pass by, Kaylee. I am not repeating with Nolan." She whispered, giving her sister a stern look. Kaylee gave a lesser one back, not liking how she kept reminding her about their brother.

Well, just as they prayed the cars would move faster, a loud screeching pierced their ears. Kaylee jumped, almost dropping the cans from her arms. Angela peeked back out seeing steam pour out of the engine of the Winnebago. Stupid old jalopy, she cursed.

The gruff man on the motorcycle must have heard it, as he kept looking back as he slowed his bike down to a stop. The old large vehicle soon stopped, as did the car behind it all engines shutting down. Angela felt anger and gave a glare to her sister as if it was her fault the damn thing started steaming. Kaylee mouthed a 'what' at her, as she looked back to see what was happening. People started to pour out of the cars, out of the RV came out four men and a woman, while the car behind had two women, a man, and two kids each boy and girl. Angela was curious, they had children with them. Rarely did she ever see kids these days, some people tend to just abandon them, finding them useless in this new hellish world. Though what caught her eyes was the one man who held a shotgun. Her heart pumped into overdrive as she eyed him, following the shorter older man to the front of the large steaming tub of a vehicle.

Kaylee peeked over her sister's shoulder, watching them group around the front of the Winnebago as the steam continued to pour out. Though Kaylee's eyes were more fond of the kids that came around by the younger looking adults. Kids! When was the last time she saw children? Hell, it was rare enough to find teenagers around here.

"They don't look so mean, they got kids with them." Kaylee whispered, nudging her chin toward them. The kids clinging to the sides of their mothers as he held them close. "That one group didn't have-"

"Do you not see the man with the large shotgun?" Angela asked, taking her sister's face by her chin and moving her gaze to the tall man looking around. They were at a distance they couldn't really hear them and Angela couldn't read their lips well with the sun in her eyes. Bringing a hand up, she shielded the sun, lowering herself more seeing the gruff biker walking to the back of an open car, rifling through the stuff.

Angela grew tense, that was theirs to take, not his! The group spoke a little while longer, before spreading out. Kaylee patted her sister's arm, she turned to her. "We could help them, dad taught you about cars. Remember?"

Angela eyed her before going back to glaring at the man still going through the back of the car. "I just wanted to take what we deserve, here they come taking it from us." Her eyes shot back to Kaylee. "And you want to help them when we got nothing? They got cars, guns, and more food we can imagine. We got little ammo, no food, no transportation."

"All the more reason to help them. We don't know-" She argued, Angela clapped her hand over her mouth to keep her from saying more.

The two women with the kids were coming closer, peeking into the car they hid behind. They had to leave, if they were spotted, for sure they'd be robbed of what they had left of their possessions. Something must have startled Kaylee, as she dropped a can, clanking to the ground and rolling under the car. The two froze as it rolled, and soon appeared on the other side of the car causing the women to step back, pulling their children with them.

"A can?" The boy questioned, getting held back by his mother as he tried to pick it.

"I think something's behind the car." The little girl said, holding her doll closer to her chest.

The sisters held their breath, hearing the mother order the boy to stay with a woman named Carol. The sound of her shoes scraping against the asphalt grew closer around the car, Angela's hand still over her sister's mouth as the other gripped her gun tightly, ready to aim if she saw a weapon on this woman.

When the dark haired woman came around, she couldn't deny she was shocked to see two young looking women hiding behind the car looking a mixture of terror and anger. The brunette clutched onto the arm of the short haired dirty blonde who held a gun tightly at her waist. At first, she found them a threat, backing up and eyeing the gun. But, the protective position the dirty blonde held in front of the younger brunette gave her a different intuition of these girls.

"What is it, mom?" The boy asked, eager to see what had his mother so shell shocked. The boy's call must have attracted attention as another voice called out.

"Lori? What's wrong?" The sound of footsteps running against the asphalt put Angela on alert. The same man that she spotted with the shotgun came around, instantly pointing it right at them.

Within that second, courage ran through Angela's veins as she stood and held her gun up, aiming it at the man. "Stay back!"

"Shane, stop!" The woman, named Lori, demanded touching his arm wanting the weapon lowered.

"What's going on over there?" Kaylee slowly stood to peek over the car, seeing the rest of the group's eyes now on them as she clutched the cans to herself tightly. She looked back at the man's glaring tone and moved closer behind her sister.

"We'll put the food back, please don't shoot." She softly pleaded, Angela resisted to roll her eyes. Sounded like their mother with that begging shit.

"We are not leaving without food. We were here first." Angela argued, keeping her gun trained at the man.

"Wanna bet?" He asked, cocking the gun ready to shoot at any moment. Angela kept a steady aim, the gun held by both her hands. The tension was thick, until a third pair of footsteps trudged over.

"Shane, lower that thing." Came another male, Angela glanced over seeing the man wearing a normal white shirt but had on a sheriff hat. Didn't take an idiot to tell what he was before this world went to shit, was he the group leader?

"Not until she does first!" The heavier man argued, maneuvering himself more in front of Lori.

"You pointed the gun at me first, you lower it!" She barked, putting her hand out to keep her sister behind her.

"You could lower them at the same time." The man suggested, looking between the two. It took a few seconds, but slowly and eventually, the guns were lowered. "Thank you." The man made it way around the car and past Shane spotting the fear in the younger girl.

"We won't hurt you." Lori said, coming up behind the man, a hand on his shoulder. She held a smile for the girls, though Angela looked away and kept her eyes on the man. Her soft tones gave her an annoyed vibe, wanting to ignore it. "I'm Lori, this is my husband Rick." The man nodded to them, hands on his hips.

"We didn't mean to scare you, if we did." He told, Angela could tell he had this authoritative tone, but not in the same condescending way most policemen she crossed held.

"We were just scavenging, but my sister wanted us to hide when we saw you coming up the road." Kaylee's eyes glanced toward the group, now watching the scene before them. Her eyes fell on the boy and girl standing by the short gray haired woman. "It's been a long time since we saw kids."

Rick looked around, circling a bit to get a full 360. His eyes lingered down the road and at the tree line of the woods. "Are you two on your own?" he asked, looking back to them.

"I can take care of my sister just fine, if that's what you mean." Angela retorted, slipping her gun into the waistband of her jeans. She crossed her arms, sure, she sounded a bit childishly defiant right now with this Rick. It was pure instinct with her run ins with police back home.

Rick chuckled, "Not saying you can't. Just not common you see two young girls by themselves."

Kaylee shook her head, "We weren't always alone. Our brother was with us-" Angela turned to her with a sharp glare, silencing her instantly. "...We did have family once." Angela added, turning back to Rick. "It's just my sister and I."

"All by yourself?" The gray haired woman asked, her eyes shone with concern and fear for them. "What about your parents?"

How old did they assume the sisters were? Angela could be mistaken to be about her sister's age at times, they must have thought they were just some lost kids. Angela shrugged giving a glance, seeming to not care about their fate. "Dead." She bluntly stated, shocking some of them.

"How old are you two?" Lori asked, trying to get a range of their age to determine anything.

"My sister is seventeen, I'm twenty-seven." Brows shot up in surprise from Lori, she thought they were younger! Angela resisted to make a remark on Lori's reaction, she was confused for a teen since she turned twenty, it becomes tiring after seven years.

"I'm Kaylee." The eager teen suddenly stated, shooting a hand out to Rick as she balanced the cans in her arms. Rick smiled and shook her hand, his grip was firm, but gentle to her thin hand. Kaylee liked Rick, though she couldn't account to her sister's opinion. "My big sister, Angela. She's just a bit protective." She warned, pointing her thumb at her sister as she now stood beside her.

"It's nice to meet you, girls." Rick told, holding a hand out to Angela once it was free from the teen. Angela looked at it and turned away, ignoring the kind gesture. Rick was a bit taken back, but dropped his hand to his side.

"Where are you two heading?" Lori asked.

Angela shrugged, taking the cans from her sister's arms and dropping her bag down to pack them up. "Anywhere- we originally came Savannah, just trying to get around.." She told, looking over the cans to make sure it would be food they would eat. They heard a few give a few surprised mutters, Savannah was a long way from where they were. "Is Atlanta good to go?"

Rick's smile fell and he shook his head. "We just left there, the city is overrun. The CDC we found was taken down, so that's out as well." Angela nodded, heaving a sigh through her nose. Rick watched her thinking deeply, where to go. "We're heading to Fort Benning."

The girls didn't seem to react to that, they glanced to one another then around at the others. "Where's that?" Angela asked.

A sound that made her believe it was a scoff, made her turn her head at the group. Shane, the more built man, shook his head as she bit back a snicker at her question standing by a bearded man. "Got something to say?" Angela called to him, gaining his attention.

He took a step, handgun still in his grasp. "You're just wander'n around here without any sense of direction or where you're go'n?" He asked, his southern accent heavy compared to Rick's which was softer and harder to tell. "You girls will find yourselves' dead sooner or later with that shit plan."

Angela shifted in her footing, with her sister blocking one way, and not wanting to shove Rick and Lori, she felt like a raging caged animal. Wishing to jump this man and rip his-

"Why don't you two join us?" Rick offered, looking between the two. "We can't just leave you out here, all by yourselves."

Kaylee's eyes gleamed at the offer. "Really? You'd let us join?" She asked with a hopeful smile.

Rick shrugged, "Don't think I'd feel alright leaving you here in this death trap of a highway." He was sure that certain members would also extend the invitation if he didn't. Giving a glance to Lori and Carol, he knew they would. "We got food, shelter, protection; can take you right to Fort Benning."

"No thanks." Angela stated, throwing her bag onto her shoulders, turning back to Rick. She nodded toward the people. "It seems you got enough people as it is. Wouldn't want to crowd the clunker."

"It'd be better for you, and your sister if you came with us." Lori tried to convince. She was shocked these two made it fine so far, as it is. "You traveled all alone, all the way from Savannah."

"I can protect her perfectly fine on my own." Angela countered, trying to keep her tone even but direct. "We'd just like to take some food found in these cars and head back out."

Kaylee frowned at her sister, she couldn't let this chance slip from her. Her sister needed this more than she did. Watching her sister take all the work in watching for night and day, killing those ghouls for her when Kaylee herself couldn't. Anytime they had meals, wanting her sister to eat full meals while Angela ate one meal a day, if lucky. But, from the loss of their brother, Angela found herself weary of trusting others she came across. Kaylee had a strong feeling in her gut, that these people were indeed good! They were nothing like the group that took Nolan away from them. Her eyes went to the RV, an idea sparked in her brain as she pointed toward it.

"My sister can help fix that RV!" She told, a little louder volume than she intended making Angela jump. She muttered a sorry, putting her attention back on Rick. "Our dad used to be a mechanic, my sister worked a few times and knows how to fix cars."

"We know what the problem is, we just need the item to replace it." The bearded guy told, looking stressed at the trouble this vehicle was causing them.

"Need a radiator hose, right? Looking through one of these cars, you're bound to find it from one of them." Eyes shot to her as she tilted her head, eyeing it up. "1973 Winnebago Chieftain, you won't find an exact replica of that hose. But better than nothing." Angela said, biting her tongue in scolding from saying anything. She turned away, bringing a hand to her mouth.

Some Asian boy with the crowd nodded at her statement. "We could use more hands." He shrugged in agreement to them joining. "Can you fight?"

Kaylee nodded to him. "We have guns- a gun, just very little ammo. We've just stuck to my switchblade and Angela's baton." Her face grew soft, as she took a step toward Rick. "My sister can be paranoid, but if you're really letting us join, we'd love to."

Rick heard enough, he smiled at the teen. "I promise you, we are not bad people. We're just like you, trying to survive and get to a safe haven for our families." The girls looked at his group, some nodded and others smiled in agreement to his words. He held a hand out to the girls, Lori moved for them to came around the car. "I think it's settled that you're stuck with us."

* * *

Thanks to Kaylee's convincing, Angela agreed to only stay until they get to this 'Fort Benning'. It didn't take long to learn the group's members. The boy was Carl Grimes, he was the son of Lori and Rick Grimes. The little girl was Sophia Peletier, Carol was her mother. The kids were only the age of twelve, but the seventeen year old got along with them instantly. The other woman was Andrea, but something seemed wrong with her. It was heard she lost her sister, got bitten and turned. She was forced to kill her, and end the suffering. Angela instantly sympathized with her but kept her distance. She couldn't let herself be attached to anyone, but her sister. The bearded man was Dale Hovarth, and he was an extremely sweet man. He instantly offered them to enter the RV whenever need be for resting or bathroom needs. Hearing about a proper bathroom near brought Kaylee to tears, much to her own embarrassment. Shane Walsh was the built man who still sent a few looks toward Angela. She learned he and Rick worked together as the sheriff's deputies all the way in King County. The black man was T-Dog, also known as Theodore Douglas. He was sweet and welcomed the two, Angela didn't get to know too much as he went off with the gruff man, known as Daryl Dixon. Angela eyed him, he didn't have a real say about their welcome. Though Angela prefer that than being watched by Shane.

He left with T-Dog to siphon whatever gas would provide for the vehicles. The kids went with their mothers to scavenge the cars. Rick and Shane kept watch, shotguns and rifles at the ready. Angela noticed the blonde woman, Andrea, trudge into the RV. It was then, she realized her sister wasn't anywhere in sight, her head whipping around as she waited for Glenn to get the parts out of a car she spotted that might work.

"Kay?" She called, walking toward the RV wondering if she was messing around in there.

"She's with the kids." Angela stepped back and looked up, finding Dale on top of his Winnebago. He had his sights through the binoculars, nodding. "Don't worry, she's alright."

Angela sent him a hesitant nod to him. "Thanks." Her hands rested on her hips, walking back to Glenn, seeing what the hold up was. "You sure he's alright with us doing it?"

Glenn glanced up to her, squinting as the sun got in his eyes for a second. "Yea, why not?"

She chewed her cheek. "Let me rephrase: You sure he's alright with _me_ doing this?"

Glenn's brows lowered a bit confused, looking back at under the hood. "I don't see why it would be a problem." He nodded toward the man who was looking around from his point of view. "Gives him a chance to keep an eye out for us." His eyes went back his work. "Unless you're going to sabotage it?" He paused and looked back at her. "You're not going to sabotage it, are you?"

Angela scoffed, a smirk playing on her lips as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't think I can do anymore damage to it than it already has." She shrugged. "I just wouldn't let some stranger work on my ride, be it peacefuls or today."

"Well, anyone could use any help they could get these days, right?" Glenn offered, smiling to her. He was innocent, she figured out. Just like her sister, saw the world still had kind people. Angela wished she still saw the world like that again.

She tilted her head and turned to the car, pointing her finger by the screw driver. "Turn it the other side." She instructed, "Righty tighty, lefty loosey."

It seemed Glenn was distracted and realized he was actually tightening the screw, not loosening it. "Oh, right!" Glenn chuckled, Angela looked around spotting Shane walking over. His damn shotgun in hand as if it was a trophy. He eyed her up as he placed it down against a truck behind Glenn. Almost like he was making sure she wouldn't take it, she sighed and turned back to the car. Getting a grip, he lifted the side door of the truck, amazed to find tanks filled water jugs inside.

"Glenn," Shane called, he glanced over still turning the screw. "Were we short on water?" Glenn slowly stopped seeing the large amount of water he just discovered- it was the jackpot!

Angela glanced over just to see Shane pop a lid off and let the clear fresh water pour over his sweaty body, soaking his clothing much to his pleasure. Glenn laughed, cheering now and then as he quickly started screwing faster to get this task done.

"Save me some!" He told, as Shane still bathed himself in the luxury of the water. Angela didn't want to admit it, but she was finding herself thirsty for some as well, as Shane gulped some down.

"It's like being baptized, man." His eyes caught Angela's she huffed and turned back to the car, correcting Glenn's clumsy screwing from his excitement. "Want some, sunshine?"

She raised a brow at the name, seeing that water just pour out onto the hot pavement now. "I'll wait my turn." She gave a short smile and returned to her observation with Glenn. Oh well, more for him. He dunked his head back wanting his hair and head as soaked as possible.

* * *

Kaylee trotted about as she joined in with the others to scavenge the cars. That was usually her job, while her sister kept watch. This time around, it was Rick and Shane watching while her sister took a break. Well, if you call fixing a radiator hose a break- sure. But, this would be great for Angela, she thought. Finally, she didn't have to do constant watch for her. Kaylee was happy finding a pep in her step as she glanced through the car windows not seeing anything worth checking. The mothers found clothing, as they checked if they would fit themselves or anyone else.

"Kaylee, c'mere!" Lori called, she jogged back over seeing Lori holding some pants out for her. "Think they'll fit you or your sister?" She offered.

Kaylee pursued her lips, they would fit her. Kaylee had small hips while her sister was cursed with wide ones. Birthday hips, their mother called them. She didn't want to handle with wearing long pants and sweat. But, she also didn't want to be rude to Lori, so she gladly took them. "I'll try them on tonight, thanks."

Lori bit her lip, she wanted to know more about these lonely girls. No parents, lost their brother, it must be really hard on them. The way Angela didn't seem bothered announcing their parents dead, brought a chill to her spine. It was such an empty statement, as if it wasn't worth her breath. But the mention of their brother, that caught a bit of emotion there. Clearly something on the touchy subject for the sisters.

"Do you have a lot of food?" Lori was brought back from her thoughts at Kaylee's question. She looked down at the pants in her arms, feeling sheepish. "My sister tends to eat very little, always giving me more of the share we have. So, if you have enough food for her to eat more, if possible?"

Lori smiled, that genuine motherly smiled that brought warmness and comfort to you. "Of course, sweetheart." Kaylee blushed at the name, something she hadn't been called in a long while. "I'll keep those jeans, go join Carl and Sophia."

Kaylee nodded a thanks, handing her the pair and trotting over to the kids who were peeking into the cars. "Ready to ravage and scavenge, guys?" Kaylee asked, rubbing her hands together as if she were some villain. They nodded, eager to have someone finally spend time or show attention. Usually they only got attention to stay close to camp or do homework.

"Hey, Carl!" Their eyes went to Lori who gestured to her sun, her two fingers from her eyes to his. "Within my sight, okay?"

"You too, Sophia." Carol called after, peeking around to look toward her daughter.

Kaylee grinned, wrapping her arms around their shoulders. "Don't worry, these thieves are stuck to my sides! I'll keep an eye on them."

The mothers smiled gratefully. "Thanks, Kaylee." It was nice to be given a break on watching the kids constantly.

She turned letting the children follow behind her. Kaylee kept looking into each car, giving the two a caught whenever she opened the door. She refrained from anything that resembled a body inside, for children's sake and not wanting to deal with those Walkers, she learned were called by the group. She liked that name better than what her sister was calling them. Ghoul sounded something a little too Halloween for her taste.

"Kaylee?" Carl called, after seeing something in a red car. "What were your parents like?"

Kaylee glanced down to him, smiling at his question. "They were nice, but wouldn't survive long. My mom would beg anyone she came across, while my dad tried to be a leader of everything. It didn't lead to a nice ending for them."

"But, what about before everything happened?" He asked, scratching at a sticker on the window of a red Ford they found.

"Oh, well, my dad was a retired mechanic and my mom did calls from home. He rebuilt classic cars in his garage." She nodded to where her sister was. "Angela spent lot of time whenever she was home from college."

Carl nodded, "Do you think our dad's would've gotten along?"

Kaylee scrunched her face up in thought, then shook her head. "Probably not. Dad was always a bit of a control freak."

Carl nodded, Sophia spoke up feeling bit left out. "...Walkers ate my daddy. It's just me and my mom."

Kaylee looked to her, still smiling but with a sad gleam to it. "Sorry to here."

Sophia swallowed and shook her head. "He wasn't nice, he hit mom a lot. I think mommy is happier though."

Kaylee concluded she must have been abused by the man, good riddance then. The three stopped at a red Ford, pulling a blanket out to check for damage. "Lori!" Came a hushed shout, everyone turned seeing Rick rushing over. "Lori, under the cars." He told.

Lori instantly ducked down, shuffling herself under the car she and Carol were looking through. His eyes hot the kids. "Carl, Sophia, Kaylee, get down now." Kaylee pressed her hands against their backs, urging them to get under the cars. She got under with Carl, tucking him close to her as possible. Guilt ran through as she glanced to Sophia who trembled as she held her doll tightly. Kaylee pressed her finger to her lips, assuring her to stay quiet and be alright. She looked passed Carl, holding him close as he saw Rick under the car across from them. He held a hand up, telling them to stay and not to move, the two nodded understanding his order.

* * *

"Get under!" A sudden demand came at Glenn and Angela as Shane forced them to the ground. The two groaned in pain, Glenn scrambled under the truck, knowing it had to be some danger. But Angela's first thought was to get up, only to be forced back down by Shane. "Get down, damnit!" Shane hissed, roughly pushing her to the ground and forcing her under the truck.

"What the hell-!?"

"Shh!" He squeezed her between him and Glenn, still holding her wrist tightly in case she tried to get out. If Glenn and Shane were down with her, it was some hold up she first thought when Shane shoved her down. Something dangerous was coming their way. She only hoped Kaylee was safe where she was with the others.

Angela assumed it was another treck of people coming in, but the assumption was thrown out the window when she heard scraping of shoes on the asphalt and groaning from above. Walkers; a herd by the amount of them she saw shuffling by. Angela covered her mouth, as she felt Glenn's hand on her back. Was Kaylee alright? She seen a herd in a distance before, but never encountered them before. The sisters just kept their distance the best they could, how long would this last until they could get out?

* * *

The walkers were now passing the others further down, Sophia whimpered trying to keep herself as silent as possible. Kaylee held Carl tightly, but kept her eyes on Sophia mouthing to her 'it's alright', trying to assure the girl the best she could. Carl didn't really tremble against her, maybe she should've dove under with Sophia instead as a better comfort. Well, it was too late now with these moaning and groaning bastards stumbling past them.

It felt agonizing, not knowing when it would end. The groans soon started to sound distant as less and less walked by. It wasn't too big of a herd, enough that they had to hide for sure. Though, when no noise was given, not one person dared to move. Carol and Lori stuck together holding each other tightly. Rick instructed Kaylee and Carl to keep still, he wanting to wait a bit longer in case there were any stragglers. The one to finally move though, was Sophia. Kaylee looked over seeing the girl starting to shuffle her way out, Kaylee shook her head to try and get her to stop. But once a walker's foot came into view, it was too late to back under. It spotted her!

Sophia saw the creature's body lower down, finding her, he snarled reaching for her. She whimpered and sobbed trying to get herself away from it, getting to the other side of the car. Not seeing Rick already moving to take action, Kaylee let Carl go and started to get out from under the car. She rolled out and grabbed the walker's legs pulling it back from reaching Sophia. Feeling being tugged, the walker turned snarling and now wanting to find Kaylee as a good meal instead.

"Shit!" Rick hissed seeing the teen got herself involved.

Sophia pulled herself under the guardrail as a second one from behind the car spotted her. She tried to get to her feet, but stumbled down the steep dirt hill. Kaylee let the walker go once it tried to claw at her hands. She saw Sophia run into the woods, she jumped the guardrail and ran after her as the two walkers took chase.

Rick finally got to his feet, going around the cars and jumped over the railing. Stumbling down the steep hill, he got back up and bolted after them into the forest.

The second it was clear, Carol got to her feet as fast as she could running to the guardrail. "Lori!" She cried, collapsing at the railing. "Those two Walkers are after my baby!" She sobbed, having Lori support her the best she could.

"Kaylee?" Angela called out as she with everyone else gathered. "Where's my sister?" She asked, walking towards Lori and Carol. She heard from Dale she was with them last.

"She went out there, with Sophia." Carl told, just as panicked. "Some Walkers chased after them.

"What!?" Angela made a jump for the railing before Shane grabbed her arm. "You can't go in there!"

Angela glared, trying to yank her arm from his grip. "My sister is out there with that little girl, Walkers on their asses. Someone has to go after them!"

"Rick went after them, he'll get 'em back." Shane assured, pulling her back from the guardrail.

"What if he doesn't?" She argued, yanking her arm back but not making a move to run off.

"I saw Kaylee…" Eyes went to Carl as he swallowed thickly. "Sophia was going to get out, and those Walkers spotted her. Kaylee helped her get out and they both ran into the woods, there was only two of them."

Angela started to grow a bit calmer, at first she thought half the herd was chasing her, but two. Kaylee can handle two Walkers. Angela leaned against a care and sighed, pressing the palm of her hand to her forehead muttering how she shouldn't be scared like that. Her eyes went up to Carol who was crying hysterically, the women needed comfort and her baby back. At least Kaylee knew survival in the forests and to defend herself better than the little girl that was Sophia. If need be, she could just stab those two in the head with her knife and be done with it.

"Angela?" Glenn's voice called, with a tone of apprehension in it. She turned to him, seeing he was holding up something in his hand that made Angela's heart drop. "Isn't this Kaylee's?" Her switchblade knife was left behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Kaylee ran and ran, the only problem was, she wasn't running from anything . As she tried to get the walkers to stay on her, they must have caught onto Sophia's trail, who was smaller and slower than the teen. At this point, Kaylee was now trying to find the little girl, trying to retrace her way around the woods. She and her sister were here not too long ago, and already she lost.

"Sophia!" She called out, trying to get her to maybe come toward her direction or earn a call back. Oh God, what if those bastards ate her up already? Kaylee was just trying to keep that little girl safe, and she couldn't do that.

"Sophia!" She called out again, cupping her hands around her mouth to evoke her voice louder.

* * *

They waited, and waited, and _waited._ Angela was pacing at this point, soon though the three other members of the group joined, T-Dog, Daryl, and Andrea. She was covered in blood and seemed a bit shaken up, but that was the least of Angela's concerns.

"Oh god, what happened?" Glenn asked, seeing the red streaks of blood over her face and shirt.

"Walker in the RV." She answered, still panting to calm herself as much as possible. That was the closest call she's had in awhile.

"Hey! Need some help over here!" Daryl yelled, T-Dog leaning heavily on him covered in blood.

"Jesus Christ, what happened?" Dale asked, as Glenn stepped back. "Was he bit?"

"No, I wasn't bit..." He panted, as he was settled down to the ground. He held a cloth to his heavily bleeding arm, clearly a blood vessel was cut.

People's attention and concern went to T-Dog and they tried to stop the bleed. Angela tried not to pay attention, her eyes on the forests. Kaylee was her concern, not these people.

"Hey!" Her attention was shot toward Daryl, who was kneeling behind T-Dog. "Got anything medical to help him?" He asked, nodding to the bag attached to her thigh. Dale and Andrea were jogging to his RV to find what he had.

Her first initial thought was to say no, but with Rick taking them in and out there finding his sister, she did have a bit of a debt to pay. Angela stopping her pacing and unzipped the leather bag riffling through what might help. It wasn't much, her feet lead her over to the injured man and knelt down opposite of Daryl. The amount of blood that he was covered with shocked how he wasn't passing out right now.

"It's not, much, but it'll help stop you from bleeding to death." She took out her gray bandana she kept in there and rolled it up. "Lift your arm up." She instructed, he did so with a few pained winces and groans. She wrapped the arm above the cut tying it as tightly as she could making a tourniquet. Going back into the bag, she got out a blue towel and folded it up. "Help me tape this up." She told, taking out electrical tape, it wasn't medical but her sister claimed it might end up useful when they hit the gas station the other day.

Angela pressed the towel hard against the wound earning a painful grunt from T-Dog. "Bite through the pain." She told him, as Daryl leaned over wrapping tape around the top, middle, and bottom to secure it. "How'd you manage this?"

"Got it cut from a damn car frame, when trying to hide from those geeks." He seethed, leaning his head back as sweat formed on his head. Angela went through her bag, finding a small pack of tissues her sister and her used for bathroom breaks. Tugging one out, she wiped the sweat off earning a thankful smile from him.

"How is he?" Dale asked, rushing back empty handed. Guess they didn't have anything compared to her small little amount.

"It's obvious he needs stitches. But, I sadly have nothing of that, and that's as far as my medical knowledge knows." She said, getting to her feet.

Glenn sighed, leaning against a car by T-Dog. "Thanks for that."

She just nodded at Glenn, no thanks was needed, really. "I would be right saying, you don't have the needed supplies for stitching the wound, do you?" Angela asked, placing one on on her hip and the over resting on top of the bag strapped to her thigh.

"You'd be right." Andrea said with grimace, now her face clean of the blood from before.

Angela didn't expect this, it seemed they had just as little medical supplies, let alone food. Judging by Shane's reaction to that water supply, maybe this group was just as bad as her and Kaylee. Oh, Kaylee. Angela's eyes went back to the forests where she spotted Rick climbing the steep hill. He had blood on him, causing both her and Carol's hearts to sink.

"What happened? Where's Sophia?" Carol asked, as Rick was catching his breath. She gasped, seeing his shirt, her hands trembling over her mouth. "That's not-"

"No! No, I swear it's not theirs. Had to take care of those walkers" Carol sighed, but still not satisfied as her baby was still out there. He saw Angela walk over to him, his eyes held something. Almost as if he had regret or guilt in them.

Angela looked to the woods, then glanced to everyone else. She wanted to scream, to blame it on everyone here. How could this group end up not just losing a little girl, but her sister too? Her breathing started to grow as she stepped back and bringing a hand to her forehead.

"Where are they, dad?" Carl asked, not understanding the dead silence before them.

"I left Sophia somewhere safe." Before Carol could comment, Rick held a hand up to add on. "I told her to stay there, and I'd come back for her. I just need back up in case more stragglers show up and to find Kaylee too." He said, looking to everyone else.

"I'll go." Shane instantly offered, taking his shotgun off the hood of a car and joined Rick. "Glenn, Daryl, c'mon." The two nodded, Glenn getting a bat, and Daryl heading back to get his crossbow.

"I better come too." Angela told, already climbing over the railing.

"It'd be better if ya stayed here." Shane told, as Glenn and Daryl came back over.

"Like hell I am!" She barked at him. "My sister is out there without any defense, and you want me to sit on my ass and wait?"

"Ya'd only slow us down." Daryl drawled, giving her a look as he slung the crossover over his shoulder. Her anger fueled sight landed on him. "I can track these woods and find 'em both. Just stay here and out of the way."

Angela's fists tightened at her side, wanting to clean his clock for such comments. Probably because she was a woman, Angela eyed him up. Yea, he looked to be the sexist hillbilly type. His accent didn't help in any defense against that either.

"Alright, let's go before we lose daylight." Rick called, as the three men followed him down the hill and into the woods.

Stay here? Who was he kidding? Angela huffed and bit her knuckle, refraining from sending out any curses to their retreating backs. Half of her mind wanted her to just run off and find her sister herself, while the other held the voice of Kaylee, easing her to calm down. Angela tried to listen to her sister's voice of reason; Kaylee knew how to get through woods, she new how to find herself something to defend herself, and if she ended up finding Sophia before the guys then she can get her back to the highway just as fast.

"Hey, Angela?" Her eyes looked up from the ground to Dale. His eyes soft on her. "They'll find them, Daryl is a good tracker and hunter. You can trust him and the others to get your sister back."

Angela sighed and crouched down, rubbing the palms of her hands deeply into her eye sockets. Turst? How can she trust anyone in this world?

* * *

"Sure this is the spot?" Daryl asked, looking into the thicket by the river they stood in. He glanced to Rick who walked over, trying to explain what happened best he could.

"I left her right here." He indicated, pointing at the thicket. Daryl stepped back as Rick pointed up the water. "I drew the walkers way off in that direction, up the creek."

While Daryl and Rick stood in the water halfway up to the knees, Shane and Glenn were up the hill on dry land looking around. "Without a paddle- seems where we've landed." Daryl commented as he and Rick trudged through the water some more.

"She was gone by the time I got back here." Rick continued, "I figured she just took off and ran back to the group." He pointing towards the ridge where Glenn stood. "I told her to go that way, and keep the sun on her left shoulder."

Daryl walked up, following where Rick pointed off to. His gaze went up and sent a glare toward Glenn where he stood. "Hey, short round," He called, Glenn looked down to him. "Why don't cha step off to one side, yer muck'n up the trail." Glenn looked down to his feet and stepped back, not wanting to ruin their way to find her or tick Daryl off.

"Assuming she knows her left from her right." Shane commented, earning a look from Rick. Did he seriously think this girl couldn't understand his simple instructions?

"Shane, she understood me fine." Rick countered, his breathing growing as he started to feel a panic set in on finding Sophia.

"Kid's tired and scared, man." He tried to reason. "She had her close call with two walkers. Got to wonder how much of what ya said stuck." Rick understand Shane was trying to be realistic about it, but he wanted to deny any of these claims.

"Got clear prints right here." They all looked to Daryl as he looked over the ridge, pointing to the dirt where small shoe prints were found. "She did like ya said, headed back to the highway." Daryl motioned with his hand over his head in a circle. "Let's spread out, make our way back.

"She couldn't have gone far."

Shane pulled Daryl out, as he stepped around the track he saw on the ground. Rick gave one last glance down the creek and to the thicket, before he took Shane's hand and heaved him out as well. "Hey, we gonna find her." Shane assured to Rick who nodded as the three followed Daryl. "She'll be tuckered out hiding in a bush somewhere."

Rick felt heavy pounds of guilt resting on his shoulders, as they followed Daryl. His legs down and low to the ground, letting his hunting skills track down the possibly terrified child. Half of it that the managed to lose this girl in the woods all by herself, the other half that they haven't spotted a hint of anything from Angela's sister, Kaylee. He thought on splitting the pack into two to try and find both girls. But, if the girls were out in the woods before, Kaylee might be better in defense to walkers than compared to Sophia.

Around a tree and climbing over branches, Daryl paused. He crouched down leaning his crossbow down as he gazed down at the dirt below him. "She was do'n just fine til right here. All she had to do was keep go'n." Shane crouched down next to her, as Daryl pointed past him. "She veered off that way."

"Why would she do that?" Glenn asked as they looked into the direction.

"Maybe she saw something that spooker her, made her run off." Shane suggested as Daryl looked around for any other evidence.

"Walker?" Glenn thought outloud.

"Don't see any other footprints, just..." Derly looked toward where she went again, stepping over making sure he was checking right. "There, another set of footprints." He pointed to the ground taking a few steps forward. "She ran to someone, they both ran this way." He told, pointing in the direction she veered off to.

"Did someone take her?" Glenn asked, assuming still to be a walker. Daryl shook his head, point at the ground then toward the highway. "These ones came from the highway, they could be Kaylee's."

"Two birds with one stone." Shane muttered getting to his feet, Daryl stood but still looked over the tracks. "So, what do we do? All of us press on?"

"No." Rick instantly stated. "Better you and Glenn get back to the highway. People are gonna start panicking." Or get worse, for Carol and Angela's sake. "Let them know we're on her trail and we found Kaylee, they're together. We're doing everything we can. But most of all, key everyone _calm_." He stated sternly between the men.

"I'll keep 'em busy scavenging cars." Shane suggested, lifting his rifle up. "Think up a few chores. I'll keep 'em occupied." He assured, and nodded to Glenn. "Come on." Shane and Glenn turned back to the highway, as Daryl and Rick continued with the hunter's lead.

* * *

Back at the highway, everyone stood by the guardrail with anxious gazes at the woods. Angela paced as she bit the nail of the thumb, refusing to look away until her sister made her way out. The second her sister returned, the two were leaving this fuckhell of a group and continueing…. God knows where. Trust, she scoffed inwardly at Dale's words. How can she trust anyone anymore? For all she knew, these four men could've tied her sister to a tree. Left her out there for dead to rob them of what they had. Of course, they didn't have much to give let alone be robbed of. Her other hand twirled the knife her sister stupidly left behind. Apparently it was found on the ground, must have fallen out of her pocket when she helped that little girl.

Angela shook her head, her sister running out there to save someone who wasn't even their own. If Rick was going to help her anyway- Angela sighed. No, she was just a scared little girl, she couldn't blame her for all this. It could've happened to anyone.

The rustling in the bushes caught her and the others' attention. Shane and Glenn came out, climbing up the steep hill. But no Daryl or Rick, and no Sophia or Kaylee with them.

"...Well?" Angela asked, her pacing pausing when she saw them climb over the guardrail.

"They're on Sophia's trail, and they managed to find Kaylee's too. Daryl believes they bumped into each other, and they're together." Glenn explained, feeling nervous to tell her they were still empty handed of her sister.

While Carol did heave a sigh, she was still scared how long it would take to track her down completely. Angela nodded, still spinning the folded knife. "Point me where so I can find her."

Glenn stammered at her piercing glare, Shane stepped up. "We just explained, they're on the right track. While they're out there get'n those girls," His eyes went to everyone. "We should get to work on clear'n out a way for the RV."

Everyone nodded, Carol stood by the guardrail, waiting for her baby to come running out any second. As the members started to get to work on how to move the cars, Angela kept a scowl to Shane. "Distracting me isn't going to bring my sister back faster."

"Neither will you get'n lost make'n it three people gone miss'n today." Shane countered, then nodded to the RV. "We're gonna need the RV up and running when they get back." Almost as if he was forcing her to do the mechanic work now.

Angela's face scrunched in defiance from under her hat. "I'm not moving a single, _damn_ inch until Kaylee is back beside me." She hissed at him, as the two were now staring each other down.

"Angela." The soft voice of Carol came up beside her. "I'll keep watch, and let you know when I see them come back." He assured, pressing a hand on her shoulder.

Out of instinct, Angela shrugged her touch off, then turned away with a huff toward the front of the Winnebago. Carol was a tad surprised by the denial of comfort, earning a glare at Angela's head by Shane. He didn't like her one bit; her attitude, her demands, defiance. Why did Rick even let her and her sister into their group? They don't know these girls, they could've planned this from the start, while Angela is here keeping them busy, Kaylee could be held hostage by that sister of hers.

Shane sighed and shook his head. No, no, he was overthinking this. Kaylee showed to be a kind and friendly spirit. Angela, he couldn't read, but he read Kaylee to be as innocent as the Korean boy beside him.

Shane soon got everyone to work, though he let Carol keep watch. He and Andrea got to moving the cars, taking the breaks off and sliding them into the grass between the highway roads. Dale helped Angela who seemed to be distracted by looking over towards where Carol was every few seconds. Carol seemed restless, she walked over to Dale and Angela, needing to let her anxiety out.

"Why aren't we all out there looking? Why are we moving cars?" She asked Dale who looked to her. Angela glanced and continued with her work.

"We have to clear enough room so I can get the RV turned around, as soon as it's running." Dale explained. Shane came around the corner, damned shotgun still in his grip. He glanced toward Angela, almost making sure she was doing as he told. Dale continued, "Now that we have fuel, we can double back to a bypass that Glenn flagged down on the map."

His eyes finally left Angela when she sent a glare out of the corner of her eye. His gaze went to the group that was coming around, some members with items they've gotten out of the cars. "Going back's going to be easier than trying to get through this mess." Shane added.

Angela paused at her work sending a look toward him with low brows. "You mean, after they find Kaylee and Sophia, right?"

"Yes. We're not going anywhere until my daughter and her sister get back." Carol agreed, nodding to Angela.

Lori placed a basket of items down going to Carol's side. "Hey, that goes without saying." She looked to Angela and walked over to enter the RV.

"Rick and Daryl, they're on it, okay?" Shane spoke, patting her arm gently with reassurance. Knowing not to touch Angela, he just nodded to her. "Just a matter of time."

"Can't be soon enough for me." Andrea spoke out, tossing a bottle of water to Glenn. Angela heaved an aggravated sigh and continued with repairing the damned clunker.

She drowned out their discussion over the herd, clearly not seeing something like that very often. Angela shook her head, switching her tools as she lifted her cap and wiped the sweat off her forehead. Her footing kept repositioning without her knowledge, growing antsy to just go out and look for her sister. If that redneck was as good of a tracker as everyone claimed, he better bring those girls back soon.

* * *

Daryl and Rick walked along the trail as the hunter kept his eyes out for. To Daryl, it was pure instinct and knowledge to his skills to find these girls. To Rick, he just saw dirt, and a lot of it. He couldn't figure out how Daryl could see any trail or sign that someone was even here. Well, he did hunt and track for years and pretty much lived in the woods as a kid. He guessed it grew on you, like him with his leadership skills as a cop before hand.

Rick noticed Daryl's steps paused as he squinted at the ground. "Tracks are gone." he concluded, earning a deny from the hunter.

"No, they're faint, but they ain't gone." He told, then pointed forward, stepping over a tree branch. "They came through here."

He stepped over as well, following close behind. "How can you tell?" Rick asked, trying to see what Daryl sees. "I don't see anything. Dirt, grass."

"Ya want a lesson in track'n or you want these girls and get our ass off that interstate?" Daryl retorted, focusing on the weak growing trail. Rick sighed looking away, Daryl was not the best people to talk to, that was for sure. Though, he was really putting in a deep effort for Carol and Angela to find these girls for them.

* * *

"What kind of cars did your father work on?" Angela looked over seeing Dale standing by. He checked on her now and then, but not the same way Shane was doing. Shane had this look of watching her like a cop watching his prisoner. Dale though, he was just checking to make sure she was alright.

"..He, uh, worked on classics." She answered, if she just gave what he wanted to her maybe he'd leave her alone. "For a hobby, not a career, of course." Angela felt her words pour out, despite her brain telling her to stop. "He strictly stuck to Chevrolet's though."

Dale nodded, leaning against his clunker. "Bit of a grease monkey?"

Angela shook her head, "He'd deck you if he heard that term." Despite her tone, Dale gave a chuckle. "He went by motorhead."

Dale nodded, seeing how hard she worked on his car. He could take over at this point, but keeping an eye out made it easier for him. For some reason, to Angela, he trusted her with his car. She couldn't wrap her head around it. Maybe with how protective her father was over his cars grew onto her.

"You're not from this area, right?" Dale asked, curious to know more about her. Also hoping talking would help her with her sister missing right now. Lori kept track with Carol, checking in on her now and again.

Angela sighed, her sister's voice come to play to not be rude. Just answer and he'll go away. "I'm originally from Delaware, my family moved to Savannah a few years ago."

Dale nodded, a smile on his bearded face. "Had a feeling." He watched her thin fingers grow dirty from the grease, but she paid no mind. He didn't see many women who know much about cars, let alone willing to get down and dirty over it. Dale dug into his back pocket taking out a blue rag and held it out to her. Angela eyed it up, she took it with some hesitance and wiped her face, feeling it grow filthy.

"..Um, thanks." She muttered, clearing her throat.

Dale nodded, smile still there. He's seen her kind before; the world changing her. He had no idea who she was before all this happened, but he hoped she was as kind as her sister was.

"Dale." The man turned, finding Carl coming over carrying something in his arms. He seemed disheartened at something.

"What is it?" Carl got down and rolled out the wrapped up bundle, revealing it to be a hunting kit. Angela glanced over, slightly pausing her work eyeing up the weapons. She spotted a machete, hatchet, elk ridge knife, traditional hunting knife, and others. "Where'd you find that?" Dale asked, kneeling down to check them out.

"In the car, over there " He told, pointing his arm towards the bunches of cars. "I showed Shane, but he told me to give them to you."

Angela looked over at Shane in the distance, judging by his demeanor, Shane wasn't too impressed with his find. However, not many kids are lucky enough to find a case of knives and see use to them. And yet, Carl did. She couldn't help but feel a sense of joy for him.

Dale rolled them up, giving the boy a praising smile before bringing them into the RV. Angela glanced around the corner, and let out a motioned her hand at the boy to come to her. Carl looked quizzingly over at her, but approached nonetheless.

"Shane wouldn't let you keep them, huh?" She asked, wiping her hands on the cloth Dale loaned her.

Carl shook his head. "My mom wouldn't." He said with a disheartening tone. "I just wanna help."

Angela hummed, "Y'know, I once found my granddaddy's rifle after he died. I was about your age." Carl shifted his feet, tilting his head with curiosity. "That was back when they were teaching us not to touch guns found in family houses. I didn't know, cause I was out of school during that time from the flu." Angela cleared her throat, and balled up the cloth and leaned against the front of the vehicle. "Kinda ironic, huh?"

She couldn't stop herself, once the words left her lips. This kid, she knew he could do no harm. Probably why she opened herself a bit to him, compared to the adults. "Did he hunt? Like Daryl?"

Angela shook her head, "Nah, he used it to shoot at the squirrels that messed with his precious bird feeder." Carl chuckled at the thought, Angela found herself smiling at the boy. "But, I didn't touch it, despite not knowing the dangers of that gun."

"Did your mom tell you not to?" He asked.

"She was downstairs talking to my grandma- her mom." She explained, raising her hand in emphasis, then extended it out as if to reenact the memory for him. "My hand was just a few inches from touching it. _That's_ when I heard my grandaddy's voice."

Carl's eyebrows raised in intrigue, "Isn't your granddaddy dead?"

She nodded in agreement. "He said, 'don't touch it, grapevine'." Her lips smirking up at the nickname he gave her back then. She rerested her arm back on the RV, as if to think about her granddaddy. "He told me, 'get yer momma, show it to her.' And that's what I did."

Carl's face was adorned with a smile, then nodded down. "What if he was here now?"

Angela scoffed and threw the rag over her shoulder to rest. "He'd say, 'pick up that damn thing and kill some rotters!'" Carl laughed at her low and growly imitation of her grandfather, perking his feelings up from before. Angela bent down leaning her hands on her knees, to get eye level to him. "Don't let what your mom or Shane say get to you. You're eager to fight, I get that. But you're time will come when you know it."

Carl nodded, the smile brighter on his face. "Thanks, Angela." Before leaving to keep looking around, he turned back to her. "I'm sure my dad will find your sister. ." He assured and turned on his heel walking away.

Angela watched Carl, before heaving a shaky sigh. Dale watched from the inside of his RV, he knew this girl wasn't all that bad. He hoped to see more of a soft side to her open up with the rest of the group. The last thing they needed was another Darly.

* * *

The sun was setting, so was Carol's heart not seeing any sign of the men. Angela stood by Dale letting him know the update with his car. She wasn't sure it would get them far, but it was enough to get the RV moving for sure. Glenn found her work impressive, she let him help and taught him a few things, suggested by Dale. T-Dog and Shane were organizing the supplied they found, which looked like a gold mind to them. Angela tried not to stare at the cans of vegetables that her sister had found.

Her eyes traveled to Andrea who wandered over to Carol for the third. She understood Carol needed support, seeing one's little defenseless girl get chased by walkers is a terrifying thing. Lori and and Carl brought more bags of clothing they had found further down. They were preparing to leave, Angela knew this. Well, she wasn't going to leave just like Carol until they came back. Angela wasn't part of this group, so she didn't have to follow every rule Shane would throw at her. If they decided to move on, let them move on.

"Where's my gun?" Angela turned finding Andrea had approached Dale. "You have no right to take it." She added, giving him a look. Glen backed out, feeling an arguement growing by the tone in Andrea's voice.

"You don't need that just now, do you?" Dale asked, handing Angela another tool as she switched it with her current one.

"My father gave it to me. It's mine."

Dale sighed softly, clearly expecting her to bring this up sooner or later. "I can hold onto it for you."

"Or you can give it back to me." The two paused as Shane walked over hearing the tense words. Hands rested in his pockets, Angela rolled her eyes at his stuanter to them.

"Everything cool?" Shane held this air around him that screamed 'authority'. It was clear to her Rick was the leader, Shane his second in command. But, she can tell Shane seemed to take it a bit further than needed.

This wasn't her business, her focus returned to the engine deeming her work almost done.

"No, I want my gun back." Andrea told, crossing her arms almost as if a child had her toy taken away.

"I don't think it's a good idea right now." Dale responded, trying to find reason in it cause.

"Why not?" Shane asked Dale, who took a breath before turning back. "I'm not _comfortable_ with it." He stated to the man. Andrea scoffed, shaking her head and looked to the asphalt below them.

Comfortable? Angela's damn curiosity grew as she heard more of their words. Had Andrea done something to have her gun confiscated by Dale?

Shane glanced between the two, seeing they wanted him to find an answer for this dilemma. Andrea was expecting him to instantly defend her having a gun for defence. Though, Shane's next choice of words were what she didn't expect. "The truth is, less guns we have float'n around camp the better."

Andrea shifted her foot, arms still tightly crossed. "You turning over your weapon?"

A chuckle escaped Shane's throat at her question. "No. But I'm trained in it's use. That's what the rest of ya'll need is proper train'n. Until that time I think it's best if Dale keeps them all accounted for."

Andrea glanced to the capped girl behind Dale and nodded to her. "How about her? We don't know her and she carried a firearm on her hip."

Angela paused, her brows lowered as she looked to the blondie know it all. "I was trained by my brother who was a cop." Her eyes pierced this woman, daring to get her involved in their shit. "I have the proper training."

Shane sniffed, giving the tip of his nose a scratch. "We don't know that for sure."

Her eyes shot to Shane, she pointed a screwdriver in his direction. "Don't even think about taking this from me." Angela growled, pressing her free hand over her gun in a protective way. "...It was his." She muttered with a swallow and turned back to the hood of the RV.

Dale rose a hand to drop that subject. They might not know much or anything about Angela and Kaylee, but Dale knew it would be better not to take a weapon from someone who was kind enough to help. Also, distressed enough with their sister missing. Andrea seemed to not find the favor of letting this new girl keep her gun. She huffed and stomped away returning to Carol.

"Mind telling me what that's about?" Shane asked, but before Dale could answer Glenn heaved out, "Oh God, they're back."

Angela froze and spun her head back to the guardrail. Dropping everything they were doing, they all gathered by Carol seeing Daryl and Rick return. But there was still no Kaylee or Sophia by their side.

"You didn't find her?" Carol asked, her voice cracking in a threat to cry.

"Their trail went cold, but we're sure they're together." Rick assured, looking between Carol and Angela who joined. He climbed over the railing, "We'll pick it up against at first light." he offered.

"You can't leave my daughter out there to spend the night alone."

Angela stepped up, "My sister knows about survival in the woods. Our brother taught her, if she's with Kaylee, I'm sure she's keeping Sophia safe."

" 'Sides, out in the dark's no good." Daryl added, his voice filled with slight sympathy, compared to his rude, rough tone before at Angela. "We'd just be tripping over ourselves. More people get lost."

Carol shifted at how the men tried to reason with her. "But she's twelve. She can't be out there in the open. You didn't find anything?"

Rick rose his hands as Lori brought her hands to Carol's shoulders in attempt to calm her down. Angela stood by Rick, showing a he understood his words. Her arms crossed her arms as her hands shook, didn't mean she wasn't just as worried as Carol.

"But I'm asking you not to panic. We know she was out there."

"We tracked her for a while." Daryl told taking a step forward, Angela sighed chewing her lip in thought.

"We have to make this an organized effort. Daryl knows the woods better than anybody." Rick told everyone as they all stood closer to hear. "I've asked him to oversee this."

Carol sniffled, but her eyes dropped down the the stain on Daryl's pant leg, blood stain. "Is-Is that blood?" Daryl looked down to the stain on his clothing, then to Rick. Carols' breathing grew heavy, Angela watched thinking she might have a panic attack.

"We took down a walker." Rick told slowly.

That caught Angela's attention, looking up at Rick now standing beside Carol. Her hand grasped Angela making her twitch at the touch, but didn't bother backing away now. "You found a walker on their trail?" Her voice was louder than Carol's, she felt more anger than grief.

Rick's hands were still up, wanting to have these two be calm as possible. "There was no sign it was ever anywhere near them."

Angela heaved out a sigh, bringing a hand to her forehead as she brought a hand up to Carol's shoulder. The woman wasn't letting her go now, may as well stay for her support. "How can you know that?" Andrea asked.

Rick was still a bit out of breath over that matter, his eyes went to Daryl. Getting the signal, he answered for him. "We cut the son of a bitch open, made sure."

Carol let out an 'Oh God', as Angela nodded in understanding. Clever, it reminded her of the scene in Jaws when checking the shark's stomach for evidence. Feeling her legs grow weak, Carol turned and rested onto the railing, taking deep breaths. Lori sat beside her, as Angela was free of her grasp. She took a few steps over, her arms crossing again. Carol felt anger grow inside, feeling the need to blame over this whole event.

"How could you just leave her out there to begin with? How could you just leave her?" Her voice rose, Angela was waiting for when the anger would set in. Feeling anxious, she took the switchblade from her pocket and started fiddling with it in her grasp.

Rick leaned his hands onto his knees as Carol tried to keep from hyperventilating at this point. "Those two walkers were on us. I had to draw them off- it was her best chance."

Shane came up from behind Rick, aiming to back him up. "Sounds like he didn't have a choice, Carol."

"My sister will keep her safe, Carol." Angela said, keeping her distance but voice out for her and all to hear. "She won't let anything happen to her, they could come right out of the tree line any second."

"You said she's defenseless. How can she protect my baby without anything?" Carol sobbed, bringing her hands to her face to hide her tears.

Angela had no response. Carol was right, her sister had no weapons to defend herself or Sophia. She pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to keep her own breathing even and calm herself.

Rick felt guilt run through him, and seeing Angela helping out to ease the pain to Carol was something he didn't expect. He stood, glancing to Angela spotting her fiddling with the blade in her hand. He knew it was Kaylee's and it was the only defense she held when first spotting these girls. Without it, he pondered on Carol's words on how much she could fight off any walkers.. A second weight of guilt came through when his eyes met Angela's as her head rose, anger filled those green eyes. She was repressing the urge to blame him, he knew this. For all everyone knew, the two young girls could've separated again or been attacked.

Rick finally heaved a sigh and walked off through the maze of cars, he needed to clear his head. Daryl climbed over and passed Angela heading toward the RV. Andrea sat down with Carol to comfort her with Lori. Angela made no move to do so, she glanced to the tree line then to the knife in her hands. Half of her was sure her sister would keep her and the little girl safe for the come to be night. The other half- she swallowed the fear down not wanting to even think of it.

* * *

Night arrived, and sleeping arrangements for the group weren't hard to figure out. Most of them would sleep in the RV, those who didn't slept in the cars they drove. Dale took night watch on top of the RV first, and later on T-Dog would take second. Everyone started to eat their dinner of the food they found. With no way of making a fire, they all crammed into the RV to eat their meals of canned whatever they picked. All but Angela were inside.

She sat on top of one of the cars between the even distance of the RV and the treeline of the forest. Her hand held a can of spinach, as she slowly stuck her fingers in, pinched a bit and letting it fall in her mouth. And they said manners were important, she thought. She would've preferred these cooked, but this wasn't a life to be picky with food.

Angela let the sound of the crickets and the sight of the stars above her calm her nerves. Kaylee always got Angela to point out star constellations for her. Angela smiled softly to herself, she could imagine her pointing them out to Sophia right now, getting half of them wrong. Putting her can aside, she wiped her dirty hand on her jeans and laid down on her back. She placed her arm behind her head and looked out at the stars, trying to find some for her own enjoyment.

"Let's see.." She bit her lip, as her eyes scanned the night sky. "Ah, there you are Scorpius." Her hand shot out pointing a finger in the sky, outlining the Scorpion in the stars. "You were always tricky to find."

"Find what?"

Angela gasped and jumped as a male voice came up behind her. Spinning around, knocking the can over she found Daryl standing there watching her as if she had grown a second head. Her lips were tight as she just stared at him, when did he even get out here? His crossbow slung over his shoulder, he wasn't on watch yet. But she hasn't seen him anywhere with that weapon, maybe in case a walker came up.

"N-Nothing." She stammered, sitting up straight and looking for her can that had probably rolled off the car at this point. "You should tell people when you're approaching them." She scolded, sending a glare his way.

His eyes narrowed a glare right back at her. "Should be more aware of yer surroundings." He retorted, turning toward the RV spotting Dale up there. He knew Dale was on watch, did they need two people out here?

Daryl sighed and turned back toward Angela approaching her as she placed her gaze on the woods again. "Ya said yer sister learned survival by yer brother, right?"

Angela looked to him, why was he here? Was he going to go out and look again or was he just here to chit chat? "Yes, I did." She confirmed.

Daryl shrugged, "If she's as good as ya say, Sophia might have a chance out there. Better than be'n all alone with no one."

Her green eyes stared at him for a while, then to the forests, soon up to the star filled sky. "If she's smart, she'll let the stars guide her." Daryl looked to her, then followed her gaze to the sky.

"Don't see no North star." He concluded, craning his head to try and find it.

"The North star won't always help. The constellations can, though." She glanced to him, he seemed confused by her statement. Of course, he wouldn't understand what she meant. "She always asked me to point out the constellations for her, every night." Her hand pointed at the sky, "See, there's Scorpius, and right next to it is Libra."

Daryl squinted at the sky, not seeing exactly what she saw. Angela was growing frustrated, but decided to use this idea as if teaching a child about reading the night sky. "It's like reading the trackings of an animal." The hunter moved to where she was by the car, leaning against the side thinking maybe his spot wasn't right.

"Follow the trail, follow the stars." He muttered, his hand went up pointing at the sky, his fingers moving to trace around what he found. "There's the scorpion."

"And beside that, you can see the centaur." She told, pointing up beside the clawed creature. "Sagittarius"

Daryl followed where her finger pointed, she outlined the figured as he was harder to see compared to the scorpion. He nodded, pointing his own hand out to connect the stars. "Then above that, is Scutum."

He frowned, letting his hand drop to his side and tilted his head to her. "Yer make'n that one up." he accused, glancing at her.

Angela raised a brow at him. "Think so? I didn't study astrology to have a redneck call me a liar."

He felt a tinge of anger flare at her chosen words. Thought she was better than him, smarter than him. Daryl shook his head and got off the car turning toward the RV. "You don't have to keep watch." She looked to him as he nodded to Dale on top the clunker.

Angela brought her knees up to rest her arms on them, linking her fingers together. "I'm keeping watch on myself."

That caught Daryl's attention. To herself? Did she not trust them still, after today? "Ya'll need yer sleep for the search tomorrow." He informed, adjusting the crossbow strap over his shoulder.

"Sure I won't slow you down?" Angela questioned, and looked back to the stars, waving him off. "Go join your motley crew. I'll be fine out here."

Daryl shook his head, and turned back to the RV. He honestly didn't like the crowded space in the vehicle, wishing he had his truck that they left back in the quarry. At the very least, he could sleep in there.

* * *

Night came and went, the morning sun rising for a full day of searching. With fresh clothing on, everyone gathered in front of the yellow mustang as Rick spread out the hunting kit Carl found yesterday. "Everybody takes a weapon." He ordered.

"These aren't the kind of weapons we need." Andrea told, not happy the fact she still didn't have her firearm. "What about the guns?"

"We've been over that." Shane stated, Daryl glanced over and Glenn and Lori chose their knives from the kit. "Daryl Rick, Angela, and I are carrying."

Rick looked to Angela who stood by the RV beside T-Dog. "You're trained?"

"Her brother was a cop, he taught her." Shane told, earning a nod from the capped woman. Rick understood, as Shane continued explaining to Andrea. "We can't have people popping off rounds every time a tree rustles."

"It's not the trees I'm worried about." The tone in her voice was starting to annoy Angela at this point.

"Say somebody fires at the wrong moment, a herd happens to be pass'n by. See, then it's game over for all of us." The tense tone in Shane was clear he was sick of hearing Andrea complain about not having guns- her just her gun. "So you need to get over it." He lifted his bag over his shoulder, ready to move out.

"Where did the trail hit last?" Angela asked, lifting her cap to look at Rick.

"The idea is to take the creek up about five miles," Daryl started turning to make sure he had everyone's attention. He wasn't one to actually enjoy said attention, he'd prefer Rick give this orders. But, he was the hunter and tracker of the group. Everyone better listen well, he wasn't going to repeat this. "Turn around and come back down the other side. Chances are they'll be by the creek."

"I did tell my sister that we were searching for a creek when we found the interstate." Angela told, leaning off the RV and standing between Rick and Daryl. "I have no doubt that's where she would be."

"Alright, stay quiet and stay sharp." He told as everyone moved to get started. "Keep space between you, but always stay within sight of each other."

"Everybody assemble your packs." Shane called, taking a large bottle of water with him.

Rick approached Dale with his wife and son as Angela went to her pack she had sitting on a hood of a Ford. She made sure to take a bottle of water with her, as she felt the heat would be growing high today. Also put some granola bars for when they find the girls, knowing they'd have to be dreadfully hungry. Angela closed her bag and threw it over her shoulders, reaching for her pocket she got out her switchblade. She sighed and pocketed it and instead got her beton out from her back pocket, whipping out to it's full extension.

"Woah," Her eyes fell on Glenn who eyed up the black steel baton with wonder. "Didn't see that in the kit."

"It's my own." She answered, bringing it down tapping it against her thigh. "It's kept me safe thus far, it's all I'll need for the search."

Glenn looked to his chosen weapon over hears. "Won't something sharp be faster?"

Her brows knotted at his question. "It's not about killing them faster, it's about killing them as quietly as possible."

Glenn nodded in agreement and got to work with his pack. Angela sighed and leaned against the car watching everyone get ready. Since she was up all night, she was prepared before the sun even rose. The dark circles under her eyes were proof of her sleepless night, she was used to barely any sleep. Need be, she'd take a nap once her sister was back.

"Got everything packed?" Her eyes went up to see Rick approach her, dressed in his sheriff's uniform topped with the brown hat on his head.

She nodded, "Yup, been ready since dawn."

Rick squinted at her with the sun in his eyes. He tilted his head looking to see the circles under her eyes. He heard that she had been out here all night, not searching, just on watch. He knew she didn't see the trust in him yet, or in anyone. She was only here still because Sophia was with her sister. Search for them together, find them together; That was the goal.

"You done staring at me?" Rick blinked and stood back, seeing the irritated look she was giving him. Clearing his throat, "Sorry." He muttered, tipping his hat in apology.

"I'm gonna stick it in my mouth and pull the trigger the moment you hand it to me?"

Rick and Angela's attention moved onto Dale and Andrea, as her voice was growing louder. Seemed she was still struggling to get her gun back from Dale. Her words caught Angela's curiosity, did she try to pull a suicide?

"I know you're angry at me. That much is clear." Dale told calmly, hoping she would too. "But If I hadn't done what I did, you'd be dead now."

"Jenner gave us an option. I chose to stay."

"You chose suicide." Dale's calm voice was growing louder now too.

"So what's that to you? You barely know me."

Dale took a breath, "I know Amy's death devastated you."

"Keep her out of this." She hissed, clearly he found her nerve. "This is not about Amy. This is about us."

Amy must have been her sister, Andrea concluded. By this time, their argument had caught everyone's attention. They all paused in their works to watch this scene unfold.

"And if I decided that I had nothing left to live for, who the hell are you to tell me otherwise? To force my hand like that?" Andrea's emotions growing worse as she stared at Dale with accusing eyes.

Angela had heard enough and walked around Rick to head to the guardrail. This was none of her concern, these people weren't her concern. Only thing that mattered in her life was her sister and for them to get to Fort Benning. As she climbed over the rail, she looked over the treeline thinking where Kay could've taken Sophia to sleep for the night. Maybe a makeshift thicket or up in a tree?

"Ready?" Angela turned seeing Daryl jump over the rail beside her and glanced to her. Seems the argument had ended, she looked back seeing everyone follow in line. Angela nodded to him, "Let's find them."


	3. Chapter 3

" _Are we lost?" Sophia asked timidly as she followed the teenager. She clutched the now dirty and worn out doll close to her chest, her eyes darting left and right through the trees._

" _If I say no, would you be able to tell if it was a lie?" Kay asked, glancing at her with a small smile, trying to make light of their current situation._

_It may have been a bad idea for Kaylee to be screaming Sophia's name into the open forest, could've caused walkers to find them. Though, something else just as bad happened, it caused the little girl to change her course to the highway and deeper into the woods with Kay. Now, with the teen leading them, it seems her direction got a little screwed up from the incident beforehand._

_Sophia knew Kaylee was lost, but at least she wasn't alone in the woods. From what little she knew about Kaylee, she knew how to navigate through the woods and how to survive fine. Kaylee admitted though, she didn't know how they would fair the coming night without shelter. She had the thought of looking for a lake or stream that her and Angela initially were looking for earlier that morning. The heat was intense, and looking to check in on Sophia, the sweat on her face and soaking her shirt proved they needed water. Only so much shade was given to them from the thin trees around them, Georgia heat was merciless._

" _Are we looking for the highway?" Sophia asked, stepping over a branch as her gaze switched from Kaylee to the ground below her to watch her footing._

_Kay shook her head, "Not yet." She told. "It'll be dark soon, I thought of looking for a source of water to cool us down." Her eyes gazed up to find where the sun to, determining the time of day. "We can hunker down there tonight, that way if walkers come about, we can use the stream or brook to slow them down."_

" _Mom will be worried." She softly told, Kay paused after climbing over a large fallen tree and looked around before her eyes fell on her._

" _I won't deny it, she will be." Kay nodded. "But, I'm sure the others are looking for us right now." She held a hand out to Sophia to help her over the tree, she took it and climbed on top. She jumped off as the leaves crunched under her sneakers._

" _Won't your sister be worried, too?" She asked, as they continued, Sophia kept a hold on her hand. Kaylee didn't mind, she knew the girl would need some sort of comfort. It also helped not to lose her if a walker decided to jump them._

_The teen shrugged in response. "To be honest, she's probably flipping her lid at the others right now."_

_Sophia's eyes furrowed up at her in confusion. "Why?"_

_Kay licked her lips, feeling them chap as her mouth grew dry. "She doesn't have the best temper. You saw how she was when- Shane was it?" Sophia nodded in confirmation at her question. "When Shane pointed a gun at us. My sister honestly just wanted to get the needed supplies and head back into the woods."_

" _I'm glad you didn't leave." She suddenly said, Kay looked down to her. Sophia smiled and squeezed her hand, "I would be alone if you hadn't come after me."_

_Kay smiled back, squeezing her hand in return and looked back to focusing on their destination. She knew, in all honesty, if Kay hadn't done so, maybe Sophia would've found the highway just fine. Kaylee blamed herself for the predicament these two found themselves in._

* * *

The group was in a thin formation of a line; Daryl leading up front as he was the tracker. Rick was behind for back up. Followed by Andrea, Carol, and Angela. Behind her was Glenn, Carl, Lori, and Shane keeping watch at the end. Angela heard Carl trying to talk to Shane, only to ignore or shush him. She's noticed a pattern with this group; not many of them got along with each other.

There was a clear tension between Dale and Andrea about suicide and her gun. It didn't take an idiot to know that she clearly tried to take the easy way out, and Dale had stopped her. Carl must have been trying to get Shane's attention, he wouldn't stop talking how his mom let him carry a weapon. Angela bit her lip to keep from smiling, this kid was too much. He just wanted to impress Shane, looking for praise to finally help the group. Her smile was easier to lose when she heard Shane shush him, and move ahead of him.

After taking a few turns, Angela let Glenn go ahead of her and she waved at Carl to come to her. She was glad to see Lori found it alright, as she said "Go on." and Carl jogged over to walk beside her.

"Got yourself a weapon, I see?" She pointed to the sheathed knife in his grip. He nodded, turning it in his hands now and then. It was just like yesterday, instantly down just from Shane.

Angela glanced at Lori, who shook her head as not to worry. Her eyes went past her to Shane who was watching the area, when their eyes met he, had this hard gaze. Was it on her or just how he looked around for signs of the girls? She turned back to Carl and patted his shoulder, he looked up at her. "Want to see my weapon?"

"It's the gun, right?" He asked, giving a short look to the said handgun in her jeans waist line.

"Well, yes. But, there are times when you'll need to be silent. Which is why everyone has knives, instead of guns." She pointed to Shane behind her, then to Rick and Daryl up front. "Besides those three."

Angela lifted the cover of her holster for her baton, the sound of velcro ripping caught Carl's full attention. She made sure she wouldn't hit Glenn in front of her, as she whipped her hand to the side and the metal baton extended to full length. Just like before, Carl's eyes went big at the weapon.

"My dad had something like that, back when he was a sheriff." He told, tilting his head and almost tripping on a branch to see it more.

Angela kept it in her hand, letting her hand fall to her side as the cool metal pressed against her leg. "According to that attire, he still is." She joked, referring to the outfit his father was currently wearing. "But wasn't I right?" Carl's brows furrowed at her question.

"About your time to help the group." Her hands pointed to everyone around. "Here you are, helping us find Sophia."

Carl thought about, he smiled at her. "You were right. Thanks, Angela." She smiled back and nudged his arm, earning a nudge back at her.

Lori smiled from behind, she pondered if Angela has had children before. Shane, although, was growing more and more annoyed by Angela in the group.

Angela and others noticed the gang up ahead started crouching down by Rick and Daryl's orders. Once they got behind, they noticed a yellow and white tent further around a clearing. Angela's heart thumped against her chest, in hopes the girls were in there.

"They could be in there." Shane thought out loud.

"Could be a whole bunch of things in there." Daryl muttered

The hunter stood, slowly making his way to the tent, bow at the ready. Rick stood, but turned to gesture for the others to hang back before following. Carol was antsy, praying that her daughter would be in there. Shane and Rick followed Daryl, though he noticed Angela was following along behind him. He motioned for her to wait back with Carol, she shook her head and moved to pass him. Shane glared at the back of her head, if they hadn't need to be so quiet, he would've shoved her back to the others. Angela slid her extended baton in her belt loop, as closing it back would prove too loud currently. It hung on the loop as she took her gun out, hand on the trigger and the other under the handgrip.

The four got closer, Daryl paused, and looked back giving signs that he would approach first. Rick, Angela, and Shane watched as Daryl put his crossbow down, hunting knife now in hand and standing in a defensive stance to the entrance flap of the tent. Angela eyed the items around it; small cooler, flashlight, lamp and other assortments. Her lips hung in a frown, she knew her sister was not here. But that didn't mean Sophia might be.

There was an opening in the flap, Daryl peeked in but couldn't see what exactly was in there by his angle. He stepped back around the items on the ground, and tried to look into another opening in the corner. Still, couldn't see anything. Daryl shrugged at the three, finding it impossible without going inside. Rick sighed and looked to Angela, pressing a hand on her back. "Call out, see if Kay is in there." He whispered.

Angela swallowed, stepping back from his touch, but careful not to make much noise. She shook her head at him. "I know she's not here." She whispered back, Rick saw the look in her eyes. "Sophia might be though, in case they seperated. Carol should call out for her."

Rick nodded in agreement, and turned waving his hand to her. "Carol." He called in a hush. Carol rushed over, Rick lead her closer so that anyone inside would hear. Shane held a hand up to the others, wanting to step up and see what would be inside.

"Call out softly." Rick instructed gently to her. "If she's in there, your's is the first voice she should hear."

Angela held the gun tightly, feeling herself grow tense for something to jump out- living or dead.

"Sophia, sweetie, are you in there?" Carol called out softly, Daryl kept his stance, making sure not to stab her incase Sophia came rushing out. "Sophia, it's mommy. Sophia, we're all here, baby."

No response was made, everyone waited until they were sure nothing was going to come out. Daryl reached for the flap, as Rick and Shane moved forward. Carol tried to, but Angela stepped forward, keeping a hand on her shoulder. She didn't want her to see a possible sight of her dead daughter. He lifted the flap, as a heavy disgusting odor hit the three men, making them cough and turn away, Daryl pressed the top of his hand to his mouth and nose, still holding the knife. That wasn't a good sign, something was in there causing the smell. Daryl held his breath and stepped inside nonetheless. Glenn stepped forward as Lori put a supportive hand on her other shoulder. Angela felt herself tense up, something was rotting in their, judging by Shane and Rick's reactions.

"Daryl?" Carol asked, terrified to find out her daughter could be the one rotting in their.

"What's in there?" Angela asked, unable to keep herself from wondering too.

He finally emerged from the tent, standing straight and no longer finding it a threat. "Ain't her, or Kaylee." Carol sighed, she didn't know if she should feel relieved or not that that answer.

"What's in there?" Andrea asked, Angela noticed Daryl was adjusting a handgun revolver in the back of his pants as he slid his knife into its sheath.

"Some guy." He answered, picking up his bow. "Did what Jenner said, opted out." Angela frowned, that name seemed to be floating around this group. "Ain't that what he called it?" He threw his crossbow strap over his shoulder.

Angela sighed and walked over looking over the things on the ground, looking for any sign that Kaylee was here. "Nothing seemed touched here, Kaylee would've taken help her and Sophia."

"And if she ain't?" Shane asked, adjusting to one foot as Angela crouched beside Daryl to check the firepit. She glanced up, squinting her eyes to see him. "Say the two got separated, we should focus on Sophia if that's the case."

Her eyes narrowed at the man, where was he going with this? The thought of the two separating was possible, did he just want to narrow this search down to Sophia and forget about Kaylee all together? That was the vibe she was getting from Shane.

"We'll find them both." Rick said, looking between the two.

The sudden sound in the air caught everyone's attention. Eyes darted about as the sound of bells rang around. Bells? Angela got to her feet, darting her eyes as much as Daryl did. Not just any bells, it sounded like it was church bells. Rick indicated the sound, pointing further into the woods past the tent. Everyone bolted toward it following Rick until they got to a small clearing.

"Which direction?" Shane asked, as Rick paused.

"I think that way, I'm pretty sure." He told, as they made their way to their left of the clearing.

"Damn, it's hard to tell out here." Shane commented, finding it difficult to pinpoint the direction compared to Rick.

Carol came up, hope in her eyes. "If we heard them, maybe Sophia and Kaylee did too." She said, looking to Angela. She felt her heart a bit touched, glad someone didn't want to forget her sister was out there too.

"Someone's ringing those bells, maybe calling others." Glenn added.

"Or signaling that they found one of them." Andrea told walking past.

"They could be ringing them themselves." Rick conceded, and went into a run. "Come on!"

They all trotted and jogged after Rick, trusting his word to discovering the source of the sound. Doubt plagued Angela's mind, would her sister ring those bells or let Kaylee do so? Those bells might attract walkers or some other living group toward them. Wait, maybe Kay was ringing those bells. What if they were attacked and were calling for help? The sudden fear stabbed her chest as she sped up running beside Rick and Daryl.

Leaving the foliage, they all found a cemetery greeted with a church in the distance. The sound of bells died off, as everyone looked at the empty field of the the resting dead.

"We should check it out." Angela said, looking to them, eager to make a run for the building.

"No, that can't be it." Shane said, shaking his head. "Got no steeple, no bells."

Angela's head snapped to him. "We should still search it, they could be hiding out in there."

Rick sensed her urgency, and nodded, gently pushing her lower back as a signal to go. She and Rick took lead toward the building. Shane called for Rick, clearly finding the search a waste of time. Angela's jogging soon turned into a run, going ahead of Rick. She heard him call for her as he and the others started running as well to keep up.

They had to be in there, fuck a steeple and bells. It was shelter, and she knew her sister would take that building over the open woods anyday! Angela ran up the stairs, grabbing the doors only to have Rick grab her wrist. She looked up, he held a finger to his lips indicating to enter silently. She nodded and moved her hands, taking her gun out as Daryl came up behind her. Shane followed behind Rick, as Daryl hand pressed on her shoulder to move in front of her.

They opened the doors, surprised to find the place nearly spotless. That is, until they spotted three figures sitting in the pews; walkers The four stepped in, as the walkers started to stand eyeing up their lunch. Angela aimed her gun up, and stepped a bit forward ready to shoot. Daryl's hand lowered her gun, she glanced up earning a shake of his head. He stepped around her to take care of the one dressed in a bride's dress. Rick took Lori's knife and moved to the left as Shane took the center one. Angela noticed that the one in the bride dress had attention on Shane as he stabbed the male walker up front. Angela maneuvered up and clicked her tongue as she removed her baton ready to smash it's brains in. It snarled loudly at her, as Daryl came up from behind and slammed his knife into its skull. It fell backwards, causing Darly to stepped away and made sure it was dead. He looked up at her, as she now had her attention to scanning the room. Wel, he knew she had no fear on approaching these things, since he and the others haven't seen her kill or fight them yet.

Rick and Shane finished off the other two, Rick looked up seeing Angela move past Shane to check around the room for any sign of the girls. "Kay?" She called out, checking behind the large statue of the crucified Jesus. "Kay!" She called louder.

"Sophia!" Rick barked out, opening an emergency door to his left and looking out for a moment.

Daryl came up behind Angela to the front, he watched her as she looked under and behind everything. Judging by her features, no sign of them was here. Her hand was brought to her chin, trying to keep her emotions in tact. Daryl understood where she was coming from; losing a sibling and not knowing if they were dead or alive. Just like when he went back to Atlanta for Merle, and still don't know if he's alive or dead either.

Angela met Daryl's eyes on her, she bit her lip and shook her head. Walking up to him, his eyes shot up to the statue. "Yo, J.C., taken' any requests?" He asked.

"I'm tellin' ya, it's the wrong church." Shane told, as he approached Rick.

"We still had to search this place in case they were here." Angela argued, stepping forward.

He turned on his heel, anger flaring in his sights. "And look at the time we wasted, Sophia ain't here."

"Neither is Kaylee." Daryl commented, walking up behind Angela. It sounded as if he was on Shane's side. "But checkin' this out, we know they ain't in this area. It was worth a shot."

Before anyone could add anything to the growing argument, the church bells rung again. It buggled their minds, they looked around finding no bells in the building. Angela and Daryl bolted out, wanting to find an explanation to this mystery. They weren't losing their sanity, right?

No, the answer was proven when they surrounded the building, finding a speaker connected to an electric box. Glenn went to it, forcing the box open shocked to find what it was. He turned it off, feeling his rage raise as it did with Daryl and Angela. "It's a timer." Daryl said to himself, panting from the adrenaline run. "It's on a timer."

Angela felt a git of rage run through her. She took her baton from her belt loop and smashed it against the box, stepped back, and smashed it two more times before feeling satisfied by the damage. Glenn and Daryl watched her, as everyone else stood silent by the hope they felt fall from their hearts. Carol said she wanted to go back inside, and moved to return inside the building.

The lone sister panted, feeling an urge to ram the baton against the box again. She felt her breath become ravaged as she left in a huff, seeing people stare at her. Angela didn't need these eyes on her, soon they started dispersing as she left to the lines of graves in the field.

Her brain was fighting between accepting Kay was long gone, or she would be found at any moment. There were no signs that the girls were here, and Shane wanting to give up on Kaylee grew more heavily on her anger and anxiety. Her eyes scanned the graves she walked by, the thought of the dead six feet below her feet trapped in a coffin came to mind. Said mind wandered as she moved to lean on a gravestone, she rubbed her eyes, not from her emotions, but her exhaustion starting to hit her. Not sleeping the night prior ended up being a bad idea, Angela just felt herself unable to relax to rest. Her eyes moved up, now noticing that Daryl had been following her from a distance. He paused, almost checking if it was alright to approach her. Her eyes moved down to the baton in her hand, she heard the leaves crunch as he walked up to her, bow strapped over his shoulder.

"She's out there." Daryl said, earning her head to raise to look at him. "Given' up ain't an option."

She scoffed at him, "Only one giving up is Shane." she commented. She kicked a stick by her foot, swallowing for her next words. "Thanks for, er, backing me up."

Daryl looked her over for a moment, before nodding at her. "I know what it's like, did the same with my brother."

This caught Angela's attention, she adjusting her sitting as Daryl leaned back on the gravestone next to her. It was extremely disrespectful they were doing this, but neither gave a shit right now. "You got a brother?" He nodded at her question, finding nothing from from him, she asked another question. "When you say Shane tried to do the same, do you mean, give up on your brother?"

He nodded again, feeling himself clam up out of his own comfort. Then what was the point of approaching her if he wasn't going to talk to her? "Yeah, he was back in Atlanta. Handcuffed to a roof." He finally said.

Her brows furrowed at that, "Handcuffed? Did a group attack you?"

"Rick did it." That brought shock to her, Rick did it? She sort of expected him to say Shane, but the kind man that was Rick? Daryl noticed her reaction, she swallowed at the thought. Was Rick not what he seemed?

"Did he have a reason?" She asked, wanting more information before determining her thoughts on the sheriff.

He nodded, "Apparently that dumb shit was a danger to everyone, T-Dog dropped the keys down a drain when walkers started comin' at 'em." Her eyes went wide at that, Daryl caught it. "He ain't dead."

"How do you know?"

"We went back, all was left was his hand. Tough sumbitch cut it off and left." Daryl was silent, unable to stop himself from talking now. He barely engaged talking with the others, yet here he was telling his brother's story here.

"I'll give your brother credit for that." She nodded, he glanced to her as she smirked. "I wouldn't have the balls to do that."

Daryl scoffed at her words. "He should've just stayed there. The doors were chained, so the walkers never reached him."

Angela chewed her lip at the silence between them. "Why are you telling me this?" She asked, tapping the end of her baton on the ground.

Daryl took a breath and leaned off the stone, he sniffed and wiped his nose on the back of his hand. "My brother is a dumb piece of shit, but he's a tough one too. Only Merle can kill Merle." So that was his brother's name, Merle. He continued, "If yer sister is as smart as ya claim, she'll be just fine."

Angela hadn't expected this rough redneck to give her such reassurance. But, from what he told, he seemed to understand what she was going through. Angela couldn't help but let out a short snicker. "She'd survive in the woods longer than I would, I think." She looked to him, and stood nudging his arm. "Thanks, Daryl."

Not expecting her gesture, he nodded looking away, feeling timid once again. They spotted Rick and the others gathering by a tree, the two decided to join as they discussed what to do next. Rick and Shane approached the group, he looked to her, almost with concern. She nodded, showing she was okay, as she felt eyes on her from her episode before. Talking to Daryl seemed to have helped her grasp her emotions again and calmed her down. Though, being in the presence of Shane brought a bit of that anger back.

"Y'all gonna follow the Creed Bed back, okay? Daryl, yer in charge." Shane announced to everyone. "Me and Rick, we're just gonna hand back, search this area another hour or so just to be thorough."

"Yer splitting us up." Eyes went to Daryl who had his own narrowed at Shane. "Ya sure?"

Splitting up seemed to be counted as a good and bad idea to some members. "Yeah, we'll catch up to you."

"I want to stay, too." Said Carl. Stepping up, he added, "I'm her friend."

Shane looked to Rick, it was his son, so it was his call. He looked to Shane, who just looked away wanting no word in on this. His mom finally spoke up, "Just be careful, okay?"

Carl nodded up at his mother, "I will." She affectionately held his face with a smile. "When'd you start growing up?" She hold him close, kissing the top of his head.

Angela grinned at the sight, as Carl hugged back with a bit of embarrassment. Lori let him go, as Rick approached giving her a gentle loving kiss. Carl looked to Angela who gave a thumbs up, praising his words. Carol and Glenn moved ready to head out, Daryl felt antsy ready to keep searching. Angela slowly stepped around Daryl, noticing the intense looking Shane had on his features, he was a hard man to read. Couldn't tell what was going on in his mind when that look was there. Whatever it was, Angela didn't like the gaze he held.

"I'll be along soon enough." Rick told her, as they parted, he held his revolver out to her. "Here, take this. Remember how to use it?"

Lori stopped, giving her husband a disapproving look. "I'm not taking your gun and leaving you unarmed."

Daryl remembered he had a second gun from the tent they found, he fished it out and held it to Lori. "Here, got a spare." She seemed hesitant on taking it, sure he had a crossbow and a knife, but she only had the knife on her. And by Rick's words, she knew how to fire a gun as well. "Take it." He urged, she did so and went head, ready to leave.

Everyone but Andrea seemed to be ready to head out, seeing Lori be given a gun seemed to have touched a nerve. She sent a look her way, not before giving one to Angela when passing the two. Angela frowned, Lori looked to her and the two followed Daryl and the others leaving Rick, Shane, and Carl.

* * *

_The sound of a gurgling stomach echoed into their ears. Walking, for what felt like hours, Kaylee was sure there had to be a stream nearby. She wished it was her stomach that growled for nourishment, but it was the child she was with that had grown hungry. Her eyes scanned every bush they passed, hoping to find a berry bush soon to feed Sophia._

" _I'm sorry." Sophia muttered as she walked behind the teen now, trying to keep up with her long strides._

_Kay looked over to her, frowning. "Don't ever be sorry for being hungry."_

_The teen had wished for being an elder sister, instead of being the youngest. Only to be the bossy one, compared to how Angela and Nolan were. But, she didn't have the heart to be as mean as Angela is or authoritative like Nolan was. Her heart swelled at the sight of this scared lost child, just wanting to get back to her mom. She reminded her of herself when this all had started; terrified and didn't know what to do. The thought that this innocent girl might have to learn to kill soon brought a sharp pain to her chest._

_Key's eyes finally spotted something in a bright green shrub, she smiled to Sophia. "Hey, are you a berry fan?"_

_Before Sophia could answer, Kay lead her to the shrub plucking a blue small fruit off a branch and tossed it into her mouth to test it for her first. She was right the second she spotted it, "Blueberries!" She cheered, picking a few and holding them up for Sophia._

_The girl was hesitant, but eager nodding from Kay proved they were safe. She picked one from her hands, and bit into it. A smile beamed onto her face, "It's good!"_

_Laughing, the girls picked and ate to their hearts content. Sophia kept the doll in her one arm, using the other to pick and pop them into her mouth, as much as she pleased. "We should gather some up, bring them back to the group." Kaylee suggested, going through her pockets to find a gray rag. It wasn't the cleanest, but it didn't have any blood or such on it._

_Sophia loved that idea! As Kaylee gathered them into the gray rag laid out on the ground, Sophia looked around to possibly find more berry bushes. Her little bright eyes spotted another bush a little further away from Kay. Her eyes fell on the teen, preoccupied with collecting the fruit. She wasn't going to wander too far, just a few feet away, she figured._

_Her feet trotted her over to the bush, she tucked the doll under her arm and tugged at the bottom of her shirt to try and gather some berries like Kay was. Said teen felt the cloth grow heavy as she lifted them, she took two corners to tie it off keeping the berries from falling out. Taking the other two corners, she looped through the belt loop of her shorts, and tied it off again, letting them rest on her hips. Kay got to her feet, "All full, let's keep- SOPHIA!"_

_The scream caused the girl to jump, too focused on the berries that she hadn't noticed a damn walker was stalking behind her! The berries fell to the ground as she screamed, Kay felt her heart drop when hearing the girl's voice screeched into the air. Feeling her pockets, she found her knife not on her. Her eyes darted around, finding a thick branch on the ground. Without a second thought, Kay grabbed it and ran full speed at the walker, slamming the branch against its head. Knocking it off Sophia, it fell to the ground. The sound of it's snarling proved to still be living, but she had to get Sophia away. Kay dropped the branch and picked Sophia up and ran off away from the walker, as it attempted to get to its feet._

_Kay knew she could've just killed the creature and be dealt with the problem. But Sophia's scream might have triggers other walkers near by to find them. Her panting was heavy and sweat poured from her skin as she clutched the girl closer. She cried and whimpered in her arms, "It's hurts! It hurts!" She kept sobbing._

' _It' hurt? What hurt? Kay finally took the chance to look down and was horrified to discover Sophia was bit on the shoulder. Oh God, please no, Kay begged. Not her, not this innocent little girl! All she wanted was to get back to her mom, she didn't deserve this!_

_Kaylee stayed on her path until she finally grew tired and fell to her knees, Sophia still in her arms. The girl cried, tears streaming down her face as she trembled in her arms. Kay's stomach churned at the sight of the bite, blood oozing out fast- too fast. If it wasn't the bite that would kill her, for sure the bleeding would. Her tiny body only had so much blood, and there was already a good amount staining Sophia's shirt and Kay's clothing as well. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw no walkers and heard no snarling around her. Birds chirping and… water. There was a babbling brook near by!_

" _Just-Just hang on, Sophia!" Kay stuttered, struggling to get to her feet, burning and aching to stop and rest. She walked a bit more, until she finally found small stream. "We're gonna get you fixed up!"_

_Sophia just continued to cry and tremble, her doll under her arm as she clutched Kay's shirt. "It hurts so bad!" She cried, burying her head into Kay's shoulder._

" _I know, I know." She mumbled softly, kneeling down to the edge of the stream and laid Sophia down. It was proven difficult, as she had to get her to let go of her shirt. Kay tugged the collar of her shirt off her shoulder, her eyes went wide seeing the amount that was bitten, it was a chunk. The blood kept pouring out, the more she moved the more she lost. Her eyes darted about, making sure now walkers could hear this poor girls sobbing._

_The teen cupped handfuls of water and poured it over the wound to try and clean it to get a better look. The flesh was ripped with marks of the walker's teeth outlining the bite. Kay stood for a second to remove her plaid button up tied around her waist. She soaked it in water and pressed it onto the wound, earning a cry of pain from Sophia._

" _I'm sacred, Kay…" Her breathing grew heavy, Kaylee prayed she wouldn't go into shock. "I want my mom…!" Tears kept escaping her eyes, the teen felt her own sting wanting to let tears out too. Kay bit back an urge to let a sob out._

_She let a shaky sigh out, and pressed down continuously, despite the pain it caused for Sophia. Kay didn't want to admit it, but Sophia was not going to make it through the night. Kay really wished her sister was here right now._

* * *

The air felt tense as the smaller group wander more around. Daryl lead, and Angela moved herself beside him as she tried to find any signs that her sister or Sophia were there. She wasn't a tracker like Daryl, but he suggested she keep an eye out for any indication or clue that Kay left for them. She mentioned it would be harder for her to find any signs, as she didn't have any weapons to be able to carve into a tree or such.

"The only clue I feel she'd leave, its little cloths on the trees." She told, Glenn came up beside her.

"How so?" He asked, curiously.

"Back when we were kids, my brother took us camping a lot. He tore a sheet into strips and tied them around trees between a certain amount of distance to give the line on the perimeter of the camp area." She explained, looking to him. "She was wearing her pink button up, she might use that, which is easy to see against the dark trees."

"So, look for anything pink." He concluded.

Angela rose a hand, "Don't quote me. It's a guess she'd do that, she could be hiding with Sophia somewhere as well."

"It would be a good idea, so we know where they've been." Carol added, now wanting to spot any pink clothes on the trees.

Angela took a breath, not wanting to give false hope. "Like I said, she might not have, she might have." She said glancing at Carol, not wanting to diminish it either.

Carol seemed to have grown tired, as she stepped over a fallen tree and sat down. "So, this is it?" They stopped looking to Carol, "This is the whole plan? Just wander aimlessly?"

Daryl sighed, "I guess the plan is to whittle us down to smaller and smaller groups." He concluded.

"Carrying knives and pointy sticks." Andrea added, her eyes locked onto Lori who was fixing her shoes. "I see you have a gun." Angela rolled her eyes at those words, was she really going to start this now?

"Why, you want it?" Lori stepped over the tree and took the gun out, holding it out to her. "Here, take it. I'm sick of the looks you're giving me." Andrea had this, offended look at her face and took the gun much to Angela's displeasure.

"All of you." Lori added, sitting with Carol as she locked onto her. "Honey, I can't imagine what you're going through, and I would do anything to stop it. But you have got to stop blaming Rick." Some didn't expect this, Carol was still showing anger towards him. Her eyes went all the way to Angela, same stern look. "You too."

Daryl glanced to her as he leaned against a tree, Angela shifted in her footing. "It's in your faces everytime you look at him." Angela didn't realize she had been looking at Rick like that. She wanted to tell Lori she didn't blame Rick, but knew she'd be lying. "When Sophia and Kaylee ran he didn't hesitate, did he? Not for a second." Her eyes went to the others, "I don't know that any of us would have gone after her the he and Kaylee did, or made the hard decisions that he had to make, or that anybody could have done it differently."

Carol avoided her eyes, she took to staring at the ground. "Anybody?" Daryl, Glenn, and Andrea were eyed up, Angela kept her eyes down. She felt like her mother was scolding her and she hated that feeling. This woman wasn't her mother, but had that power to put that into people. She wasn't wrong, Rick was trying his damn hardest and putting his dedication into finding Carol's daughter and Angela's sister. Anybody else Angela knew, would've given up after a day, like Shane was doing.

"Y'all look to him and then you blame him when he's not perfect. If you think you can do this without him, go right ahead." Angela finally lifted her head to Lori at those words. She had to remind herself, she was _not_ part of this group, this was _not_ her group. She just wanted Kay back and to leave these people.

"Nobody is stopping you." She took a gulp from her water bottle and packet it back away. To Angela's shock, Andrea stepped forward and held the gun back to Lori. Her features seemed softer, less with annoyance and anger. Lori took it without any hesitance.

"We should keep moving." Andrea said, watching Lori go on head.

They all moved, Daryl nodded for Angela to come along as the two walked side by side, Andrea following behind. They didn't get far until a gunshot rang out in the air, everyone froze in their spots. Heads shooting up and looking around trying to find the source of the gunshot. Worry hit everyone's hearts, but Daryl encouraged them to keep moving.

* * *

The group walked, Daryl and Angela in lead once again looking for clues or tracks. He spotted animal tracks now and then, and told himself to ignore them, hunting would have to wait another time. Angela took noticed his eyes were on the ground more than the tree lines or sky.

"What is it your looking for in the dirt?" She asked, her gun now in her back pocket, as suggested by Lori. She kept the baton in hand from here.

"Footprints, displacements with the dirt or leaves; any sign of the two." He answered, keeping his eyes on the ground.

"Haven't found any yet." She mumbled, her eyes sticking to the tree line.

"You still worrying about it?" They looked back seeing Lori stopping, looking around behind her.

"It was a gunshot." She told.

"We all heard it." Daryl said, turning to her.

Her head whipped around at everyone. "Why one-why just one gunshot?"

"Maybe they took down a walker." He suggested.

Lori didn't seem to like that answer, "Please don't patronize me. You know Rick wouldn't risk a gunshot to put down one walker, or Shane. They'd do it quietly."

"Shouldn't they have caught up with us by now?" Carol asked, feeling Lori's worry seep into her own.

It seemed to have reached Angela as well. Her eyes darted about, the thought another group or other people in the woods came to mind. Possibly shot at the other three, attacked them or worse.

Daryl walked around, eager to keep moving. "There's nothin' we can do about it, anyway. Can't run around these woods chasen' echoes."

Lori looked to him, "So what do we do?"

"Same as we've been. Beat the bush for the girls, work our way back to the highway."

Andrea spoke up to encourage Lori to move on. "I'm sure they'll hook up with us back at the RV." It seemed to work, as she moved past, Andrea approached Carol. "I'm sorry for what you're going through." Her eyes went toward Angela, nodding to her. "Both of you, I know how you both feel."

Angela bit her lip and looked away. She didn't need pity, she needed to keep moving. These pauses for conversations were killing her. "I suppose you do- thank you." Carol said and looked to everyone else. "The thought of her, possibly out here by herself if she and Kaylee got separated. It's the not knowing that's killin' me."

Carol's voice cracked, she looked to everyone then back to Andrea. "I just keep hoping and praying she doesn't wind up like Amy." Angela's eyes darted up at Andrea, seeing the hurt in her eyes. Carol noticed with instant guilt hitting her. "Oh, God! That's the worst thing I ever said." She took Andrea's hands, clearing just wanting to say what was on her mind.

Andrea seemed to understand. "We're all hoping and praying with you, for what it's worth."

Daryl stepped forward to the women, "I'll tell ya what it's worth- Not a damn thing." There was a tad shock in the women by his words, Angela crossed her arms, watching. His eyes darted between Carol and Angela. "We're gonna locate those girls. They're gonna be just fine." He assured, earning a quiet look from the women.

"Am I the only one with zen around here?" He turned away, walking past everyone to lead again. "Good lord." He added, earning a grin from Angela at his last comment. Soon, they were moving again.

"Didn't peg you to be a zen type." She teased, earning a grunt of a 'shut up' from him. She held her grin as they trudged onward.

* * *

_The dark night was good for one thing, keeping the girls from being seen. Kaylee was nervous that if the group was looking through the night, they might pass them. Her legs ached from the running, and arms strained to keep the shirt against the wound. The shirt was no longer a pail pink, but now a mixture of red and brown, as it soaked up Sophia's blood. Kaylee felt exhausted, both physically and emotionally. She sat there, watching the poor girl's chest slowly rise and fall, waiting for it to stop. She was bit, a walker had bitten her. That meant she would turn soon, but did Kaylee have to be the one to put her out when she turned?_

_Kaylee brought a up hand to wipe her forehead, feeling the blood on her hands smear her skin. Biting her lip, Kaylee tried to keep her bearings of her situation. She checked Sophia's pulse every few seconds, feeling her heart pumping the blood through her veins; still alive. But, for how much longer?_

_**Snap!** _

_Kaylee tensed, hearing a branch snap shot her head up, her eyes peering into the dark. Only light she got was the bright moon reflecting off the water of the stream. Bringing a hand over her mouth to stop breathing, her ears strained for any sound of snarling or groaning. More crunching of leaves and something dragging made her heart sink in fear of a walker nearby. Her eyes moved to Sophia, she couldn't check if she was still breathing without moving._

* * *

Time was passing, the sun was giving signals to set soon. Angela stood on a stump and looked up to the sky. Daryl took noticed, seeing where the sun's position was as it shined in his eyes through the trees. Everyone paused in their walking, seeing Daryl had stopped to eye the sky.

"We'll lose the light before too long." He warned them. "I think we should call it."

"Let's head back." Lori agreed, Carol looked to her.

"We'll pick it up again, tomorrow?" She asked, making sure they'd still search the following day.

"Yeah, we'll find them tomorrow." Lori assured.

Angela sighed, hands on her hips. She didn't want to admit it, but they'll have to get back before dark. She wanted to give a word in, that she'd keep looking. If she did, Carol or Andrea might volunteer to stay. Angela didn't need to watch for someone else's safety while searching for the girls, who were defenseless themselves. One night out here was one thing, but a second night in the wilderness? Angela was growing worried if her sister would do fine like she kept claiming.

The sound of a short whistle brought her back, she looked to Daryl who motioned for them to head out. She got off the stump and followed behind with the others. Angela sighed and felt herself grew more and more sluggish. Her body clearly wanted to rest when she got back to the highway, but her mind argued that rest was the last thing to be concerned with, right now.

"You don't look good." Angela's eyes wandered up, finding Glenn walking beside her. He paused before continuing, "I mean, you look tired. Not that you don't look good." He cleared his throat, almost running on that tangent. "I heard you didn't sleep at all last night."

She shrugged in response. "I'll be fine. A meal will do me good and I'll be ready to search tomorrow."

Glenn chewed his lip in thought, looking forward for a moment to make sure he wasn't going to walk into a tree. "I'm sure we'll-"

"Glenn, stop." She glared at him, not wanting to hear another word. Glenn blinked at her, not understanding what he said wrong. "I don't need pity or sympathy, alright?" Some heard turned toward the, but Angela kept her feet moving. She refused another pause when light was wearing down now.

"I didn't mean to-"

"Sure you didn't." She scoffed, and went ahead to walk further from him, muttering "Sick of hearing it." for him to hear.

Leaving Glenn, she walked beside Daryl, her hand up to wipe the sweat on her face as she shook her head. She blinked a few times, the heat wasn't helping in her growing exhaustion. She fought to keep up ahead of everyone not wanting to be behind and see them glance at her. Despite feeling the eyes on the back of her head, she didn't give a single peek toward them.

"Yer dog-tired, admit it." Daryl said, not even looking in her direction.

She sent a short glare his way. "Just need to take a rest- sit for an hour or so."

"More like a nap." He argued, stepping around a tree to make a turn, she followed. "We can't have ya like this when out searchin'. It'll slow us down."

Angela frowned, it wasn't his business if she got enough sleep or not. "Mind your own business.." She sighed, clearly wanting the last word, but no signs to continue to argue. Angela pondered for a bit, if Kaylee was getting more sleep than her.

"How much farther?" Andrea asked, walking closer to Angela's right side.

"Not much." Daryl answered, "Maybe a hundred yards, as the crow flies."

Andrea repressed a groan, "Too bad we're not crows." she wandered a bit further off, noticing Angela was doing just the same. She kept up, until she walked into a spider web, her arms flinging in attempt to get the sticker stuff off of her. Angela glanced back raising a brow at her antics, unable to see the material on her.

"Stupid webs…" She grumbled, now beside Angela who was indeed looking exhausted, as she started to wander more to her right. "As the crow flies, my ass." She commented, earning an agreeing hum from Angela.

Grow-, what was growling? It wasn't their stomachs, Andrea turned spotting a walker heading right towards her and Angela. She screamed, causing Angela to turn and find the damn walker reaching out to grab them. Angela stepped back, as Andrea continued screaming trying to find which pocket she stashed her knife in. Angela pressed her arm under the walker's chin, it's hands out trying to grasp her and pull her close to get a bite out of her.

"Son of a…" She groaned, her fatigue proved to be a problem as the weight of the walker grew heavier than it usually would. "Get back!" She barked to Andrea, who managed to find her knife only to let her fear screw up and get a stab in the gut out of it.

Andrea's legs clashed with Angela's causing the girls to fell back, the walker coming down with them. Andrea was behind her, as Angela kicked her legs fiercely with the walker now trying to get a grip on one of them. Her hand shot out, pressing against the head, trying to keep the mouth as far from her skin as possible. Andrea wrapped her arms around Angela's waist in attempt to drag her away from the walker, proving it impossible with the said creature's weight on her.

At this point, Angela felt her own lungs screech out, despite it wouldn't stop the walker from getting to his goal. Where the hell were the others!? "Glenn!" She screamed, before adding, "Daryl!"

Between her own screams, and Andrea's, she hadn't even heard the sound of galloping, until a blunt object slammed into the walker's head, knocking him back a few feet. Andrea fell back at the shock, as Angela pulled her shaky legs up, her eyes locating her savoir upon a brown horse. The woman tucked her bat into a pocket attached to the horse, her attention no longer at the walker nearly getting a big meal on Angela's legs.

"Lori?" She called, Angela's eyes darted past, finally everyone else caught up to where she and Andrea wandered off to. "Lori Grimes?" The brunette sounded distressed, wanting to find Lori immediately.

"I'm Lori." She answered.

"Rick sent me, you gotta come now."

Lori frowned, "What?"

"There's been an accident, Carl's been shot." That caught everyone's attention, Angela felt the need to get to her feet, but couldn't get herself to move. "He's alive, but you've gotta come now. Rick needs you- just come!" She urged.

Lori needn't hear any more, she dropped her bag and rushed right to the horse. Daryl didn't trust any of this, "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" He called, pointing at the woman. "We don't know this girl. You can't get on that horse!" Daryl tried to demand, though Lori hopped right on without a word.

"Rick said you had others on the highway, that big traffic snarl?" Glenn nodded at her question. "Backtrack to Fairburn Road. Two miles down is our farm. You'll see the mailbox, Name's Greene." Without another word, she rode off with Lori into the woods where she came.

Everything seemed to have happened too fast for Angela. She sat there, still trying to figure out what had transpired. Well, she almost got eaten from stupidity, Carl got shot, and some women on a horse swept Lori away like out of some Western movie.

Daryl's focus went toward the said sitting woman. Andrea managed to get her bearings back, leaning on a tree. Angela sat there, staring at the ground where her legs extended out. A low groan interrupted his thoughts, Daryl brought up his bow at the rising walker the women had just slammed. "Shut up." He ordered, shooting an arrow through his head and making his way to the sitting woman.

"Ya alright?" He asked, looking between them. Andrea nodded, but no response came from Angela. She just stared at the dirt and leaves, her legs just resting there. His eyes narrowed and he knelt down, patted her legs trying to find any signs of tears, blood, or exposed skin.

This seemed to have brought her out of her stupor, she blinked and watched him pat about. "W-What are you doing?" She stuttered, swallowing back to control her voice. She felt her cheeks grow warm as he gripped her calf now and then, waiting for any reaction of pain from her.

"Checking for bites." Daryl answered, now patting her other leg as he leaned forward a bit more.

"He didn't bite me." She told, tucking her feet to herself, causing him to bring his hand back. Daryl got to his feet and waited for her to slowly get to her own, only to stumble forward. He shot his arm out, letting her fall into him. "Shit, just shook up." She excused, trying to not put weight on him.

He silently waited until she got her bearings, as Glenn and Carol came up, Glenn carrying Lori's bag now. "Should we hurry back and let Dale and T-Dog know?" He asked.

"That's the plan." Daryl said, turning with Angela still leaning on his shoulder. He looked around, trying to find their direction then turned back towards Glenn. "Let's hurry back."


	4. Chapter 4

The group had to recount on what had just happened, as they made their way back to Dale and T-Dog at the interstate. Judging by what the woman on the horse told them, Carl was shot and Rick sent her for Lori, so they didn't expect Shane to be at the interstate. Angela thought on the group suddenly now split into two. With Shane, Lori and Rick gone, adding the injured T-Dog, there defense was down to five people. Did this mean the search would be on hold from this new incident?

"Shot?" Dale questioned Glenn's quivering words, "What do you mean shot?"

"I don't know Dale." He told, climbing over the railing with the others making their way up the hill. "All I know is, this chick rode out of nowhere like Zorro on a horse and took Lori."

Dale's attention when to Daryl who was climbing over next. "You let her?" He questioned, earning an annoyed glare from the redneck.

"Climb down out of my asshole, man." He retorted, going around him to avoid his stare. "Rick sent her, she knew Lori's name and Carl's."

Angela and Andrea tiredly got over the railing, Carol did so last and leaned against it as Angela walked past toward the RV wanting to get to her equipment. "I heard screams, was that you?" He asked Andrea.

"She and Angela got attacked by a walker." Glenn explained, "It was a close call."

Dale looked toward the girls' retreating backs. "Andrea, Angela, you alright?" Andrea only looked back to Dale, she shook her head and entered the RV slamming the doors.

Angela didn't answer, as she also made her way to the Winnebago door, only to stop when Andrea's slam came to her face. Shit, her stuff was in there. Angela didn't want to deal with the emotionally stressed out Andrea, but wanted her personal items. Her eyes caught T-Dog who leaning against the back bumper, a small makeshift blanket over his shoulders. Despite wanting to get her stuff and take a rest somewhere, she wandered over to check his arm. Now seeing him close, he was looking worse than when they left this morning.

"How's your cut doing?" She asked, glancing down at the wound. "Should we clean and try to-"

"Please!" He begged, holding a hand up to keep her hands off his arm. She slightly jumped at his refusal. "It-it hurts too much.."

Angela frowned, but she nodded. "Could grow to be infected." She told him.

"I think it is." She looked over seeing Dale approach her. "He has a high fever. Blood infection, I think."

"Damn." Angela cursed, tipping her cap up a bit as the sun started to hide behind the trees and clouds, giving them shade.

Dale looked her over, some dirt and mud had gotten on her clothing, he noticed black muck at the sleeve of her jacket; walker blood. "You alright?"

Her eyes went up from staring at the ground in deep thought. "Yeah, just thinking." She brushed off, walking pass toward Carol and Glenn, who walked over to the RV.

"I don't have any medication for that, or the proper cleaning stuff for it." She told Dale, hearing him follow her.

Carol tilted her head at her words, she had been pondering this for a while. "Were you a doctor, or a nurse, Angela?"

Her eyes went to the mother, "Oh, no." She shook her head, sheepishly shoving her hands in her pockets. "I was a teacher in a high school before this all happened.

"Medical?"

"History." She licked her lips out of sheer nervousness, finding her past job and education 100% useless in this new world.

"Didn't ya say astronomy?" Daryl questioned, sitting on the hood of a sudan checking over his crossbow.

"Astrology." She corrected, "But I studied it out of sheer curiosity in college, I majored in child education." She turned her attention to Carol. "I was taught emergency medical training incase any students were injured. The school was far from a hospital, so most of the teachers were trained." Angela cleared her throat, ready to drop the subject.

Dale sighed, a decision needed to be made. He called for Andrea to come out as Daryl hopped off the hood to join them, hearing their discussion not too far. Andrea came out, as Dale leaned against the opened door. Daryl looked over at each of them, with hands resting on his hips.

"What's the plan?" Andrea asked, looking at each of them.

"We may have to move out, we can't be in this position." Dale suggested, but Carol shook her head at what he was saying.

"I won't do it." She said, as everyone looked to her. "We can't just leave."

"Carol, the group is split." Dale tried to reason. "We're scattered and weak."

"What if they come back and we're not here? It could happen." Her eyes found Angela's, needing her support. Angela wanted to agree, but being out in the open with such little people was a huge risk.

Andrea was the one to agree. "If Sophia and Kaylee found her way back and we were gone, that would be awful."

Angela rubbed her eyes, and pinched the bridge of her nose, knowing Carol expected her to agree. But she couldn't find her voice to argue with Dale or Carol on the decision.

Daryl spoke up, feeling the tense struggle. "Okay; We gotta plan for this. I say tomorrow mornin' is soon enough to pull up stakes." His hands went up, "Gives us a chance to rig a big sign, leave them both some supplies." He explained, hands returning to his hips as he looked around for their opinions.

"It's the only thing we can do." Angela spoke, looking up to him as he nodded.

"I'll hold here tonight, stay with the RV." Daryl offered.

"If the RV is stayin', I am too." Dale agreed, patting the side of the said vehicle.

Angela stepped to the side, shifting in her stance feeling her feet still ache from the walk. "Obviously I'm staying." Her eyes went to Carol, who nodded with a smile at the three.

"Thank you. Thank you, so much." She told them, Daryl nodded and looked to Andrea at her decision.

"I'm in." She smiled, raising a hand.

Glenn looked over everyone, not wanting to feel the odd man out. "Well, if you're all staying then I'm-"

Dale turned, cutting him off. "Not you, Glenn. You're going. Take-take Carol's Cherokee."

Glen frowned, turning his full attention to the bearded man. "Me? What is it always me?"

"You have to to find this farm, reconnect with our people and see what's going on." He tried to reason, gesturing to T-Dog, who still resting on the bumper. "But most important, you have to get T-Dog there. This is not an option." Eyes fell on the exhausted and ill looking member.

Angela sighed, crossing her arms as she looked to Glenn. "I don't have the needed supplies and he won't let me touch it, Glenn. He's got a blood infection, which could kill him." Glenn looked down, nodding at her words.

It was then Daryl had walked away, a thought in mind. Dale and Angela's eyes followed as he walked over to the motorcycle. He sent a short glare towards Dale as he removed a dirtied white rag off the seat, and took something out of the side bags. When he returned, he chucked the rag at Dale, "Keep yer oily rags off my brother's motorcycle." Daryl placed a large plastic baggie filled with multiple drug containers on a car hood.

Angela approached, seeing the containers in the bag- drugs. Wait, Daryle had drugs? "Why'd ya wait till now to say anythin'?" He asked, opening the bag as he looked through the containers. "Got my brother's stash."

Angela mentally nodded, forgetting the motorcycle was his brother's not his own. So, his brother was a drug addict. She was starting to see some sort of light on what kind of guy Merle was.

Daryl read the containers out loud, trying to find the correct bottle. "Crystal, X- don't need that." He read a third container, and tossed them to Glenn. "Got some kick ass painkillers." Going back in, he pulled out another bottle and tossed it to Dale. "Doxycycline. Not the generic stuff niether, it's first class."

"Damn, that's some good stuff your brother had. What was it for?" Angela knew that the pills were used to fight infection. Was Merle possibly ill with that type of medication?

"Merle got the clap on occasion." Her brows shot up at that answer, her curiosity stabbed and killed at that moment. Ah, of course he did.

As he walked off, Angela bit her lip and walked over to enter the RV wanting her own personal stuff. A grin was spreading on her face, as she went through her bag. She believes the word 'occasionally' was a light term for 'constantly'. Angela let out a chuckle, shaking her head at the memory of her co-workers teaching students the diseases from unprotected sex. Mrs. Jones had a way of putting fear into those sex driven teenagers.

"What's so funny?" Angela turned after finding a shirt to change into, as the mud and dirt on her clothing was starting to feel gross on her. She found Andrea walking in, curious to her laughter.

"Oh, just-" she shrugged. "Daryl's brother reminded me of the students." Andrea's brows furrowed in confusion. Yea, that didn't make any sense, now thinking. Angela paused her searching and turned to her. "I had a co-worker, Mrs. Jamestone, she taught P.E. and used to _scare_ the sex out of the students."

Andrea smiled, sitting at the table clearly interested. "A lot of sex driven students?"

"Oh yea, trying to fix the reputation of that school was an utter hell." Angela placed the shirt down and went through to find another pair of jeans to change to. "She told those kids every sex diseases and what they do to you." Angela's crooked grin came again. "Jeez, 'clap' haven't heard that term in so long. Just-" She brought a hand up and let it fall back onto the bag, shaking her head. "Just brought back that memory. I did the same damn thing to Kay, she'd laugh hearing this."

Andrea nodded as Angela pulled a pair of lighter shade of blue jeans out and rested them on the table. Andrea folded her arms on the table, watching her head to the small bathroom to change. She returned in cleaner clothing and shoved the dirty clothes into her bag with a sigh.

"I know what you're going through." Andrea said, watching her.

"Oh?" Angela asked, giving a short glance as she took a cloth out and a bottle of water, wetting it to clean the muck off her face and arms.

"Kaylee reminds me of Amy." She told, looking down at the the table surface. "She had a lot of innocence, kinder than I was for sure." Angela nodded, but didn't respond. Andrea took that as to continue. "She wanted to go on runs with Glenn or such, I guess she wanted to be useful in the group."

Angela kept silent, focusing on getting the mud off her arms that was drying, making her had to scratch the crap off. Andrea sighed, "The camp got invaded by walkers, and she got bit. Didn't think I could go on without her." Angela paused and leaned on the counter, closing her eyes. "Just… seeing her terrified face-"

"Stop." Andrea looked up, seeing Angela glare down at the table. "That's not going to be Kay." Her piercing gaze hit Andrea. "She isn't going to leave me."

She clearly didn't mean the conversation to go like that. "I was just-"

"You're sister may be gone, and I am sorry for that." She hurriedly closed the water bottle and shoved that and the rag into her bag. "But Kay is different, she a survivor." Grabbing the bag and roughly taking it off the table, turning to the door. "I already lost my brother, that was devastating enough. You bringing the thought that she could be bitten or dying out there isn't helping me."

Andrea blinked by her sudden attitude, and got to her feet trying to fix this. "I'm just saying, I know what it would feel like if you-"

Angela turned back at her. "What? You expect me to do what I keep hearing you almost did? Take a gun and blow my brains out?"

A frown now appeared in Andrea's features. "That is _not_ what happened."

Angela scoffed, shifting her footing as she slung the bag over her shoulder. "Whatever it was, it was stupid."

Andrea scoffed right back at her, "You said you lost your brother a while ago, you didn't feel the need to do that when it happened?"

"Fuck no!" She barked, stepping back though her words faltered at the denial. "My brother died for some stupid reason, and we lived to keep trudging through this hell hole. Why we lived, I don't know. I ask myself that every goddamn day, sometimes wishing I had died instead of him." She admitted, taking a pause to catch her breath. "If Nolan was here, he would have prevented this, but I couldn't! And hearing your sob story doesn't put my mind at ease; it pisses me off."

Andrea took in her stance, seeing her sway as she kept going on, her voice raising and she was sure others heard her outside the RV. "Angela, I think you need to sit down." The emotions seemed to have been bottling up, and were exploding at this point.

Angela was panting, her mind was fuzzy. "I just need to get some air, and get away from you people!" Angela skipped a few steps to leave the RV, finding Dale and Glenn almost peeking in to see what the shouting was about.

Angela swallowed her dry throat, hearing Dale ask Andrea what just happened. Daryl was by his bag, going through the medication when he spotted Angela walking past him through the cars. He stood, seeing the sweat shine on her face. "Where ya think ya going?"

She just kept walking, ignoring him completely. Andrea stepped up with a look of concern on her face. "She doesn't seem alright." She told looking to him. Angela showed signs of leaving, until she climbed up onto the hood of a chevy and just sat there, staring at the trees.

He looked down and then bent back down to the bike. "Just leave her be for a while." He told her, tinkering with the bike. Andrea wanted to get this straightened out, but decided to obey Daryl's words and returned inside the RV.

* * *

Hours passed, and Angela hadn't moved from the car hood. Everyone had eaten and before it got too dark, Glenn left with T-Dog to the farm. Angela just kept sitting there, her knees huddled to her chest as her eyes were still on the treelines. Carol offered her food, but she be claimed he wasn't hungry. It was true, she had no appetite and just wanted to be alone. Once night had fallen, Daryl announced everyone should get some rest, and they piled to the RV to get some sleep. Dale kept watch on top, seeing Angela didn't move. He grew worried, after hearing the argument with her and Andrea, he couldn't stop glancing to check on her. Andrea believes she's emotionally exhausted, like how she was when Amy died. Dale reminded her, that this wasn't like Amy and started to wonder what it was she had said to Angela.

Dale took noticed that she would change her sitting position now and again. His attention got cut off, when he heard someone emerge from the RV. Daryl came walking out, crossbow clung over with Andrea following him. "I'm coming, too." She told him.

Daryl didn't argue, as he looked to Dale who sat back in his foldable chair. "I'm goin' for a walk, shine some light in the forest. If they're out there, give 'em somethin' to look at."

Dale's face scrunched with concern on that notion. "You think that's a good idea, right now?"

"Dale." Andrea gave him a look to drop it, and walked past Daryl. The crap going on between the two was growing larger, Daryl shook his head and followed Andrea who paused to shine her light at the tree lines.

Daryl made his way to the railing, pausing to look over at Angela. She still hadn't moved from her spot, heaving a sigh he followed along the metal up to the car she rested upon. "We're gonna go walk, shine some light for them to see." He told her, she didn't respond or even look in his direction.

He was going a bit far on this, he bit his inner cheek and tried to talk to her. "You wanna," he gave a cough." Wanna come with us? Find anythin' that yer sister might-"

"Just go." She told lowly, resting her head on her knees facing away from him. "I'll slow you down."

Daryl blinked at her words, his brows furrowed and he turned around without a word. Andrea looked her over before following him over the railing and into the woods. Angela could feel eyes on her still, she peeked over her shoulder seeing Dale was indeed watching her. She didn't want to be here, didn't want to be watched or concerned over. Her anger flared as she finally got up, sliding off the car and grabbing her bag. Her footing was off, finding it hard to see the ground below her, slowly maneuvering toward the RV. Dale stood, wanting to say something, but she didn't give the chance as she entered the RV shutting the door. Thought, expecting Carol to be sleeping, the sound of her soft sobs proved wrong.

"Daryl?" She asked, Angela stepped up and looking down the hall to find Carol in the back room, wiping her eyes. "Oh, Angela…" She sniffled and sat up, trying to clean her face.

"Sorry..." She muttered, Carol must have thought Daryl returned sooner than expected- possibly found her daughter. Angela cleared her throat, turning toward the door. "I was just-"

"No, I'm sorry." She told, sitting up, still wiping the remaining tears off her cheeks. Angela watched her wrap her shaw closer to her, Angela felt her head tighten as a tension headache growing in her skull. A soft smile graced her lips seeing Angela. "I'm glad you came in, we were getting-"

"Worried? Don't." She snapped, earning surprised look from her. Angela glanced, guilt filling her chest. "My bad, just... Headache."

Carol nodded, then remembered the painkillers Daryl had from his brother. They split what was left in case they needed any after Glenn and T-Dog left. "Do you want some painkillers for it?"

Angela nodded, but then shook her head, confusing Carol. "He said they were strong, don't need them knocking me out."

"You honestly should be resting, right? You haven't slept in over 24 hours and didn't eat a meal." Angela didn't respond, he rubbed her forehead feeling her headache get worse in meer seconds. Carol noticed her silence, trying to concentrate on her headache. "You're always welcomed to sleep here."

Angela cracked an eye open at her, her smile was saying 'you can trust me'. Can Angela actually trust right now? Well, she was trusting Daryl to find her, and they all trusted Dale to keep watch for them. Carol was a broken woman right now, distrusting would make it worse, right? With a sigh, she decided to muse her and nodded to her suggestion.

"I'll rest my head for a.. Few seconds." She told, trying to think the words through, the pounding headache making it hard to focus.

"You might have a migraine on your hands." Angela now leaned heavily on the table, she closed her eyes and lowered her head onto the bag with a groan. Carol started looking through the RV for the pain pills, before eventually peeking outside to ask Dale. He kept them on him, tossing a bottle down to her. Angela heard him ask what they were four, She explained Angela had a horrible headache. He asked if she was okay, Angela couldn't hear anything that that.

Carol returned, closing the door and holding a pill out to Angela. "Taking it will help." When she didn't respond, Carol gently patted her shoulder, only to startle Angela and cause her to stumble for the floor. "Oh, gosh!" She gasped seeing Angela wouldn't make a move to get up, she knelt down as Angela's hands pressed against her eyes.

"Angela, this is scaring me now. When was the last time you had proper rest?" She asked, her hand pressing to her forehead to move her hat out of the way.

"Days…" She mumbled, then pressed her hands to the side of her head as her eyes close tightly.

The RV door opened, Dale came in. "What's all the- what happened?" His attention instantly on the woman on the floor. "Angela?"

"She fell over, but I think she's over exhausted." She moved over to Angela's other side, Dale put her rifle down and instantly knelt down to help Carol. "She hasn't slept and the search today didn't help."

"Let's get her to the bed." Dale suggested. They both heaved the girl up, and got her into the bed in the back. Angela groaned as she pressed the palms of her hands into her eyes. She grumbled a being fine, earning a stern look from Dale. "No, you're not. Where are the pills?"

Carol went back to the table, getting the pill he placed there and a bottle of water from Angela's bag. She returned and the two managed to get her to swallow the horse pill, and drink some water. Carol noticed her cap was off her head, must have fallen when they picked her up. Her hand pressed against her forehead in a motherly manner, Angela's hands fell to her side and her breathing started to even out.

"I think she's out for the count." Dale said, Carol nodded in agreement. "Scared the shit out of me." He muttered walking down the hall and taking his rifle, he picked up Angela's hat, looking it over before placing it on her bag resting on the table. "She'll be alright?"

Carol looked over and nodded, "I think she really needs this rest, exhausted hit her hard." Carol rubbed her arm in a soothing way, making sure Angela was indeed asleep. Dale made it for the door, as Carol followed him. "Mind if I join you for a bit? I can't really sleep."

"Of course." Dale told, and the two walked out, leaving Angela to her dreams.

* * *

Daryl and Andrea soon returned, after the only thing they found was a walker hung up in a tree, legs eaten clean to the bone. The note on the tree explained in a few simple words that he got bit and 'opted' out, as Daryl like to say. Carol become near distraught once again, seeing only the two of them. A small hopeful thought they might find Sophia was in her mind. This also meant they didn't find Kaylee either, Angela slept though so that's a concern to come in the morning. Carol returned inside the RV, forgetting Angela was sleeping inside for moment. The girl was curled to her side, facing the opposite Carol was facing before. There was room for the two, so Carol laid down beside her, just as she heard the RV door open. Daryl came in, peeking down the hall to find Carol trying to keep from crying. He didn't have to tell her, she already knew.

Resting his crossbow on the seat by the table, he took notice of the bag and hat. The hat was Angela's; now that he thought about it, he didn't see her outside when he and Andrea came back. Daryl looked around, and looked to Carol who nodded her head beside her, finding the girl had been asleep. The exhaustion he mentioned before finally hit her, it seems. He trudged down the hall a bit further, kneeling down to his makeshift bed on the floor, now seeing her curled up to her side. Without the hat, Daryl could see her hair was almost as short as Carol's. The dark made it look more brown, but in the light he knew it was a darker shade of dirty blonde. Carol's soft sobs returned, Daryl glanced to her and to Angela. They needed to find these girls sooner or later, Carol was venting her emotions out but Angela was becoming a ticking time bomb. He was sure her shouting at Andrea today was only the beginning. For now, he laid down, presting his arms behind his head as he closed his eyes, to get some rest for himself.

* * *

The sun hadn't even risen when Angela' finally woken up. Her eyes felt the crusts of sleep, she rubbed them out, sitting up to make sure they didn't fall into her eyes. Letting out a yawn, she looked around finding Carol sleeping beside her, back facing her. Ah, she blacked out from last night. Angela peeked out the window, seeing dawn was almost here. Not wanting to go back, she slid off the bed, making her way down the hall finding Andrea sleeping at the table. Her eyes went to her hat, she instantly placed it on her head without a second thought. She hoped nobody saw that, maybe if she was lucky it was too dark to see anything.

She took her bag, making sure not to wake Andrea who was resting her head right beside it, and stepped down to the doors exiting the vehicle. Her headache was gone, and she felt a little better, energy wise. Yes, Angela admits she needed that rest, but would never say so to the others. What if something had happened while she slept? Taking the final step, she wobbled feeling those pills made her drowsy still.

"Ain't mornin' yet." Angela shut the door and looked up top, finding the hunter on watch duty. Was Dale asleep, he must have been sleeping up front. She remembered seeing a sheets laying in the hall of the RV, Daryl's spot no doubt.

"Don't feel like sleeping anymore." She countered, deciding to get a better look at the area, Angela walked over to the ladder climbing up to join Daryl. She spotted him sitting in the arm chair, crossbow resting in his lap as he eyes scanned the area.

"When'd you get back?" She asked, slowly making her way to him, only to stop a few feet away for personal space.

Daryl shrugged. "Not long after ya blacked out." His narrowed eyes kept off her, watching for anything to move. Angela cursed to herself, she walked to the edge of the roof and sat down, letting her legs dangle off the end. "Told ya were exhausted." He added.

"I wasn't going to rest until I found Kay." She countered, refusing to look to him as well. "Guessing you found nothing out there?"

"Just some dead guy, hangin' in a tree, left a note." Angela titled her head toward him, wanting to hear more. "Said, 'Got bit. Fever hit. World gone to shit. Might as well quit.' Ended up turning after he killed himself."

"What inspiring words." She said with sarcasm. Angela turned, lifting one leg to look to him. "So, he was just hanging there?"

Daryl nodded, "Like a big, dumbass pinata." Angela couldn't help but chuckle as his chosen words. "His legs were eaten like prime rib."

She shook her head, retaining her laughter. "Did you put him out?" He nodded again, she turned back to look at the trees. "Amazing how many people can just give up, without even trying."

"Once yer bit, yer bit. Ain't no other way than that or turnin'." He told, remembering how Jim and Amy went. Bit and turned, that was the end for them.

"Think your brother would get bit?" She asked, knowing that was not a proper thing to ask.

"Nah." He answered casually, leaning back in his seat. Angela looked to him, as his narrowed eyes met her. "Merle's a dumb pain in the ass, but he'd never let a walker get him." He held up two fingers, "Killed two sumbitches while bleedin' out after he cut his hand off."

Angela nodded at his words, "He sounds like a badass brother, to me."

Daryl shook his head, hand resting on his knee. "Ya wouldn't have liked him, with yer smart talk and shit." He told, Angela stood ready to counter it. "Wouldn't know astronomy from his biology."

Angela couldn't help but snicker at that thought, how could he be so clever on getting out of being handcuffed, yet be as dumb as Daryl claimed? Then again, Daryl seemed to be an expert tracker and hunter, yet didn't know much on the science or history side.

"You're close, it's astrology." She corrected again, he furrowed his brows not seeing the difference. "Astrology is the study of horoscopes, star signs and history. Astronomy, is the study of star readings." Thinking it through, she nodded at him. "They are connected though. I just like the history of the signs more than the science."

Daryl nodded, his eyes went up to the sky, seeing whatever stars were left before the sun would rise. Angela walked over and sat beside his chair, was he looking for some right now, she wondered. "What was that one you made up? Scrotum?"

Angela looked to him, trying not to laugh if he seriously thought that was the name. "I swear, I didn't make it up. Scutum, is the name. It was founded in the late seventeenth century, Latin for shield."

"Figures." He looked around more, Angela couldn't spot any tonight as the sun was going to rise soon.

"You remind me of Sagittarius." She spoke, still looking at the night sky.

"How so?" He asked, his own eyes wandering the stars that were slowly fading.

"He's an archer, like you." Daryl couldn't help but grin at that fact. "The history is that the Scorpius and Sagittarius don't get along."

"But ain't they beside each other?" He asked, glancing to her.

She nodded, "Yes, but he's pointing his arrow at the scorpion." She told, and continued explaining. "Lore has it, that Scorpius the Scorpion was sent to kill Orion the Hunter. Sagittarius is actually Latin for archer. So," She shrugged and smiled to him. "You are technically called a Sagittarius."

Daryl shook his head at her, "Thanks for the history lesson." He sarcastically replied. The sun was finally shining over, the two looked over watching the sky turn from dark blue to pink. A new day had arrived, a day to join the others at the farm.

Angela, didn't want to sun to ever return. She wanted to wait longer for her sister, and staying here alone with an option she couldn't do. Daryl grew curious, he adjusting his seating and soon got to his feet. "What would ya consider yerself as?" He asked, glancing down to her.

She got to her feet as well, and folded her arms in thought. "Never really thought about myself." She shrugged at him, "Maybe I'll find out sometime."

* * *

_Lead them; running and going back around was the only thing she could think of. Hopefully she hid Sophia well, the thought they would smell her blood immediately made her mind boggle. The dark night beforehand was hell to get through. Barely on any sleep and covered in mud, sweat, and the little girl's blood, Kay felt like this was just a horrible nightmare. Wake up, wake up! If she wished really hard, she'd wake up next to Angela and…_

_No, no this was real. Because if she woke up, Nolan wouldn't be there. It would just be Angela and her alone. Alone, how long can she handle being alone? She had just left the girl alone, how well would she do.. If she didn't bleed to death._

_Kaylee slid down a cliff, losing her footing to fall face first into a mud pile. She groaned, spitting the gross muck out of her mouth and shook her head to whip it out of her hair. Snarling made her scramble to her feet as she wiped the mud off her face best she could, the weight of the wet dirt hanging off the front of her clothing. Kay coughed, still tasting muck in her mouth, spitting constantly to get it all out, she swore there might have been a bug at one point._

_Before leaving Sophia, Kay followed along the creek so that when she lost them, she could follow her way back. It lead to failing, as she got blocked off by more walkers and had to take a sharp turn to avoid being cornered._

_Kay's legs burned, wanting to stop and rest, she also felt a stinging side in her waist. Her arm wrapped around and pinching hoping to ease it, it reminded her of being forced to run track back in high school. Kay mentally wished she had ran more back then, not expecting it to actually be important back than._

_She wished the sounds of snarling were fading, but she found herself too scared to even look back and check. The sun beat on her shoulders and face, causing the skin to turn red from sunburn. Her breathing was now turned to wheezing as she just couldn't stop. Would she eventually just collapse or find somewhere to hide? Kaylee's thoughts started to think up on what to say if she saw her brother in heaven soon._

_Oh God, what kind of thinking is that? She had to live, she can't leave her sister on her own like this. Keep going, she told herself, wincing after leaping over a fallen tree._ _**Keep** _ _!_ _**Going** _ _!_

* * *

The next morning, everyone packed up, though Carol was hesitate despite trying to abel herself to do so. She and Angela picked out some foods and drinks to leave behind and gathered them on the hood of a yellow 1967 mustang. Angela near thought of her daddy when looking the vehicle over, Daryl managed to find spray paint in one of the cars, leaving a huge message on the windshield.

SOPHIA KAY

STAY HERE WE WILL

COME BACK EVERYDAY

Angela leaned against the guardrail, looking over the trees. They were leaving, sure they'd go and check everyday. "We're ready to go." Angela sighed at Daryl's voice, she turned finding him approach her with crossbow.

"If I could, I'd stay." She said, crossing her arms.

"We're separated enough, as is."

"What if I handcuffed myself to the railing here?" She told, earning a dark look from Daryl. She realized those words were not right to say, to him of all people. "My bad, I didn't mean it like that."

Daryl shook his head, "Just get packed and pick a ride." Was all he said and turned, walking away..

Angela sighed and turned followed him until he got to his bike, attaching his crossbow onto the back of his motorcycle. His ride was a no go, she never rode on said ride and if shit were to go south -say a herd came around- they could grab her instantly and the loud noise attracted them. Not to mention, with his reaction to Dale's rag on the said vehicle, she doubted Daryl would allow another human being touching the thing. Her eyes traveled to the RV, it had better protection against a herd and more room for sure. It was Dale's ride, and she didn't have to consider if he would allow, Dale would insist if anything. Angela's final choice was a light green 2011 Hyundai Tucson, which Andrea was driving. She internally winced at the thought of a long silent ride with the woman she barked at yesterday, Dale's RV was the only choice she had.

Carol climbed into the RV, Angela adjusted her bag with fresh food and water now inside, and made her way to the large clunker. Dale smiled at her presence, "How ya feeling?" He asked, not getting a real chance to since she was avoiding everyone all morning when they were turning the cars around.

"Better, thanks." She nodded, and walked up with him behind.

Carol sat at the table, she decided to join her, as Dale moved up to the front. The RV started, Angela can hear the loud roar of Daryl's motorcycle taking lead. How did that _not_ gain any nearby walkers, she wondered.

"Did you sleep alright?" Carol asked, feeling the silence kill her a bit.

Angela personally prefered the silence of the ride, the sound of the motorcycle actually soothed her mind. But, Carol probably needed to talk with the thoughts of possibly leaving Sophia behind plaguing her thoughts. May as well amuse her, for the sake of this lost mother.

"Yea," She muttered, tapping her short fingernails against the table surface. "Sorry about doing that to you. I won't be that troublesome anymore."

Carol smiled and shook her head, "Dale and I were extremely worried, but seeing how you were this morning proved to be alright." Angela nodded and glanced out the window. When they hit a bump, Angela was the only one who was startled as the vehicle jumbled. She grabbed the edge of the table, looking outside as if to see what caused it.

"Sorry!" Dale called from up front, seeing her reaction in the rearview mirror. "Just a small snag on the road." Probably a walker laying in the road, Angela thought.

Carol didn't seem to jolted, possibly used to the bumpiness this vehicle gave. "Don't get carsick, do you?" She asked, tilting her head at the young woman.

Angela couldn't help but chuckle, "Not even a bit woozy." She told, managing to relax a bit once the ride grew smoother. "Just never been in an RV before."

Carol nodded in understanding. "It's the same as a bus, right?"

Angela shrugged at the comparison, resting her arms on the table. "I usually rode in small cars, corvettes or camaros growing up."

"You're dad was a Chevy man, I guess?" Dale asked from up front.

Angela moved to sit at the end so she can properly respond. "True blue Chevy man. He was shunned when we moved here years ago, seeing Fords left and right." Angela grinned, "Knowing my dad, he'd travel by foot before relying on a Ford to get around."

Dale and carol laughed at that, imagining a grown man refusing to ride just for the car being a certain manufacturer. "Where is it your from again?" Dale asked, focusing on the road but glanced in the mirror now and again.

"Delaware."

"Oh, I've never been there. What's it like, compared to Georgia?" Carol asked, leaning on the table with interest.

"Well, I've only been in Savannah so I stayed by the shoreline here, I did visit Atlanta once or twice. But, it's much safer here than back home. Delaware is known for having a large crime and murder rate."

"Did that toughen you up, growing up in that environment?" Dale asked.

Angela shrugged, "I guess so. I'm not too shocked with crimes, when a small store got robbed or someone got stabbed on the news, I wasn't too bothered. There is a large weather difference, though."

"You get more snow, right? Being more North?" Carol asked, Angela nodded. "That's one good thing about Georgia with this happening; less snowfall."

Angela hummed in thought, "I didn't think about that."

"It could go both ways." Dale spoke, the two women look over to him. "The snow would slow the walkers down for sure, but it would be a risk for us on shelter and resources."

The rest of the ride grew silent, Carol sooned moved to sit up front with Dale. Angela stayed in her spot, gazing out the window as the scenery changed to farm lands. They were getting close, soon open fields of cattle and horses came into her sight. Now and then she'd see a wandering walker, but didn't think too much on it. Surprisingly, the ride was relaxing her to the point she rested her head on the table.

Angela thought back on rides with her dad every weekend, just driving around. They would talk about her job or his car projects. It had been awhile since she admitted that she missed her father, the cars back on the highway brought back memories. Being able to identify each one and the type reminded her of what her father drilled into her head. Whenever they went on drives, he would point out what each car was at every red light or stuck in traffic. He could even tell what was an original and what was modified.

She hadn't even realized her eyes were closed until the RV came to a stop. Angela sat up, seeing a farmhouse outside the window, spotting Glenn and some bald guy with him. Her, Dale, and Carol got out, joining Andrea and Daryl to approach the others. Angela knew everyone was worried to hear about Carl, just as the other half of the group needed to know how the search went.

As Angela walked with Dale, she noticed the bald man in the heavy farmer garb turned out to be Shane! Her brows furrowed, why did he shave his head? She noticed his limping and thought maybe he got a head injury as well?

She noticed by the porch were a few new faces; one short haired brunette, and blonde girl looking Kaylee's age and a boy standing beside the blondie. Walking with Rick was an older man, behind him a woman with sandy blonde hair. Angela guessed he must be the owner of the farm house and property.

Rick, Lori, T-Dog, Shane, and Glenn were all accounted for. Not seeing Carl insight brought a heavy feeling in her heart.

"How is he?" Dale asked, Angela couldn't find her voice to ask herself.

"He'll pull through, thanks to Hershel and his people." Lori gave a tear smile, Angela let out a sigh she hadn't known she was holding.

"And Shane." Rick added, eyes glancing toward the man. "We'd have lost Carl if not for him."

Everyone seemed to have felt the same, Dale pulled Rick into a hug, as Carol gave a 'thank God' as she hugged Lori tightly. Andrea and T-Dog shared a hug as well, careful of his properly bandaged arm. Angela felt out of place, she stepped back and tipped her hat downward. Noticing Daryl wasn't take a motion to greet the others like three had, she assumed he wasn't the touchy type and respected that.

"What exactly happened?" Angela asked, not wanting to seem like she didn't care- she was strongly wondering how the hell he got shot.

"Hunting accident." Rick answered looking to her, before shaking his head. "That's all… Just a stupid accident."

Angela's eyes couldn't help but fall on Shane, something was different about him. He was more quiet and reserved than usual. "We'll be holding a funeral." Hershel told, gaining everyone's attention. Now that was a word Angela even forget existed anymore.

"Did someone die?" Andrea asked, recounting to make sure it wasn't one of their own. Angela's eyes darted about, fear believing it was her sister.

"One of ours; Otis." The woman behind Hershel bowed her head looking as if she had grieved enough, but felt the need for more. "He and Shane got the needed medical equipment for the boy. He didn't make it back."

Angela glanced to Shane again, he avoided eye contact of any kind. Now, she didn't know this man well, only a day or two. But, she hasn't seen him this silent ever before. It was obvious that the rest of the group would attend, it'd be extremely rude not to. With no grave, what was substituted were rocks they were piling up when Angela and the others arrived. It was told, that each member for honor of him, would place a rock from a wheel barrel on the pile, same as when one would toss dirt into a grave; respect. Angela felt she didn't belong there, standing by Daryl who was silent with her. Hershel held his bible, reading as everyone in his group- er, family, placed a rock down.

"Blessed be God, father of our lord Jesus Christ. Praise be to him for the gift of our brother Otis, for his span of years, for his abundance of character; Otis, who gave his life to save a child's, now more than ever, our most precious asset."

Angela noticed those with hats, such as Jimmy, Rick and Glenn, took them off. She grew nervous, her own hat still upon her head. Angela knew removing it was a big deal with these things, her eyes glanced to Daryl who stood beside her, not paying attention. Taking a breath, as Hershel continued, she turned more toward the pile almost bumping Daryl in the arm. That gained his attention to her moving as she removed her hat, revealing her short hair. His eyes went back to the ceremony, Angela held her breath praying no one would walk on her left side to see what she was hiding.

"We thank you, God, for the peace he enjoys in your embrace. He died as he lived, in Grace." Hershel paused, his eyes fell upon the shaved, bald man. "Shane," He called, "will you speak for Otis?"

Shane swallowed and declined. "I'm not good at it." He muttered. "I'm sorry."

"You were the last one with him." Said Patricia, Otis' now widowed wife. Her voice strained to speak. "You shared his final moments." Maggie placed a supportive hand on her shoulder, everyone's eyes falling onto Shane. Angela almost turned, but kept her eyes down at the rocks. "Please, I need to hear." She begged, as tears formed in her eyes. "I need to know his death had meaning."

The broken look on the woman seemed to have gotten Shane to cave. It was the damned least he could do. "We were about done." He started, keeping his eyes on the ground, still avoiding anyone's gaze. "Almost out of ammo. We were down to pistols by then. I was limpin', it was bad. Ankle all swollen up. "We gotta save the boy." See, that's what he said."

Angela could hear his voice crack, it must have been hard for him to retell this tale. "He gave me his backpack, he shoved me ahead. "Run," he said." Shane took a breath. "He said, "I'll take the rear, I'll cover you." And when I looked back…"

Angela was tempted to look again, only to look back at the rocks, her hat tightly gripped in her hands. It was clear by his pause, the worst had happened to Otis. Out of her peripheral, Shane was limping toward the barrel. Angela stepped back and held her head up, growing more and more self conscious without her hat on.

"If not for Otis, I'd have never made it out alive." He looked to everyone, as he worked his words out. "And that goes for Carl too. It was Otis. He saved us both." His eyes fell onto Patricia, he nodded to her. "If any death ever had meanin', it was his." Shane made a few more limps toward the pile, placing his rock to join the others.

Once Hershel and his family turned, giving the signal the service was over, Angela turned right around and shoved the hat back onto her head. Her heart was racing, scared someone would notice and just stare or question her after the service.


	5. Chapter 5

Rick called everyone in the group together, telling them how the arrangements would be. With Carl recuperating in bed, he was staying in the house. They all couldn't shove themselves inside, so they decided to make camp out on the property.

They moved the cars further onto the property, resting them by the fencing. Glenn, Lori and Dale got to making the camp. Daryl didn't set his tent up yet, and neither did Angela make a move to… since she didn't know how. Now, she had two things to worry about; her hat being removed at times and not knowing how to pitch a tent. Angela couldn't ask anyone else to, how would that make her look? She'd want to have it set up a bit aways from the others for her own privacy and safety. Angela had the idea Daryl was doing the same, as his bike and belongings were moved further from where they were making the tents. Her own personal items still sat in the RV, she made a mental note to get them later.

They informed the group that Kay and Sophia still weren't found, much to Angela and Carol's distress to remember. Hershel and the short haired brunette, Maggie, got right away to work on it, as they with Angela, Rick, Daryl, Shane, and Andrea were gathered around the hood of the Cherokee.

"How long have those girls been missing?" Hershel asked, as Maggie came over with a map rolled up in her arms.

"This'll be day three." Shane answered, now dressed in properly fitting clothing, and a police hat on his head. Angela found herself rudely looking over a few times. Hypocrite, she called herself. The looks must have made him uncomfortable.

Maggie unrolled the map, as the others held down the corners for them to see. "County survey Map. Shows terrain and elevations." She explained, placing rocks to hold it flat.

"This is perfect. We can finally get this thing organized." Shane said, looking over the map.

Rick nodded, "We'll grid the whole area, start searching in teams."

Harshel looked to him. "Not you." He denied, earning a look from Rick. "Not today. You gave three units of blood. You wouldn't be hiking five minutes in this heat before passing out." His stern aged eyes went to Shane, who sat up to attention. "And your ankle; push it now, you'll be laid up for a month. No good to anybody."

"Guess it's just me and Angie." Angela did a double take at that nickname- Angie? He didn't even glance at her as he pointed at the map. "We're gonna head back to the creek, work our way from there."

He looked to Angela, who nodded at his indication of the two searching. Rick nodded back at the two. "I can still be useful." Said Shane, Rick looked to him. "I'll drive up to the interstate, see if Sophia wandered back."

"And Kay." Angela added giving him a look and earning a silent one from Shane. Eyes darted between the two, before Shane replied, "Yeah, and Kay."

"Alright, tomorrow then." Rick decided, "We'll start doing this right."

Shane adjusted his foot for the sake of his injured ankle. "That means we can't have our people out there with just knives. They need the gun trainin' we've been promisin' them." Andrea seemed to eagerly look at Rick on that notion.

Hershel expression said otherwise, "I'd prefer you not carrying guns on my property." Everyone looked to Hershel, his features stern once again. "We've managed so far without turning this into an armed camp."

Shane was ready to argue. "All due respect, you get a crowd of those things wanderin' in here-"

"Look, we're guests here." Rick cut him off, raising a hand to keep an argument from happening. "This is your property and we will respect that."

Without hesitation, Rick removed his revolver from his holster and placed it onto the hood of the car. Shane followed and took his out as well, he suddenly looked to Angela expectedly. Eyes followed and fell on her, knowing she was packing as well. With a sigh, she took the gun from her waistband, looking it over before slowly placing it with Shane and Rick's gun. Angela brought her hand back, letting out a sigh as if it was more difficult to do than she thought. It was her brother's handgun after all, she didn't want to lose the last piece of him.

Rick gave Angela a thankful look, knowing this secured place was important to keep. If it meant following this old man's rules, so be it. "First things first; Set camp, find Sophia and Kay."

Angela felt that the meeting was over, until Shane spoke again. "I hate to be the one to ask, but somebody's gotta." Curious eyes went to him, Angela tilted her head toward him. "What happens if we find either of them, and their bit?"

Angela's footing almost faltered, wanting to send glaring daggers at Shane to even mention the mere thought of it happening. She already told Andrea about this thought, now she had to deal with Shane on it? She felt Andrea look from Shane to her, then back to Shane.

"Why do you ask?" Angela questioned, hands resting on the hood.

"I think we should all be clear on how we handle that, including you." He told, pointing a finger in her direction.

Rick looked to Angela, then to everyone else. "You do what has to be done." Angela's head whipped to Rick, he wasn't wrong. But, it still hurt that they were discussing this right in front of her, Shane could've let her go and then discuss this. She didn't want this damn thought on her mind!

"And her mother?" Maggie asked, looking shocked or disgusted at this conversation as much as Angela was. "What do you tell her?"

"The truth." Was all Andrea said, without an ounce of hesitance.

Angela sighed and turned- she couldn't stay for another word. She marched around the RV and went inside to gather her things, now determined to set her crap camp up away from the others. She found her bag and searched around finding some food and drinks she gathered sitting about. The weight of the vehicle moved, giving her the sign someone was entering. She turned to see Shane who hesitated in walking up next to her to place all the guns in the sheriff bag. Angela noticed he had her brother's gun, and was looking it over.

"It's a nice piece," He commented, turning it over in his hand. "Ya said yer brother was a cop, right?"

"That I did." She snapped lowly, not really wanting to be here with Shane of all people of the group.

Shane sighed and placed the gun in the bag, "We're gonna keep all the guns together, and use them for trainin' off the farm So, your brother's firearm will be safe here for your trainin'."

Angela narrowed her eyes at him, "I don't need training, I was taught by him."

Shane tilted his head at her words, "I haven't seen enough proof of yer work."

Angela extended her arm out toward the closed door, her patience gone. "Rick was the one who said not to use the guns, from the loud noise. You can't just _assume_ I'm shit at a gun because you haven't seen me!"

Shane's brows lowered at her yelling, "You need to calm down, and-"

"No, I am sick of you and your accusations. You need to leave me alone, before I really lose it." She told, earning a threatening look as Shane stepped forward.

"I don't need some know-it-all brat like ya threatenin' me, ya here."

"What are 'ya gonna do'?" She drawled out imitating his accent, "Arrest me?" She tested, slamming her hand onto his chest to shove him away from her personal space.

Something seemed to have snapped in Shane, as the second her hand made contact with him, he grabbed it and held it high in the air. Angela let out a yelp of pain as his grip tightened on her wrist, shoving her against the wall making her let out another sound of pain. Shane glared down at her, as if deciding what to do on his next action. Her face was scrunched in pain from his death grip on her wrist, wondering if he planned to break it. The thought crossed his broken mind, he kept shaking his head as if to scramble it on a decision. His grip tightened by the second, Angela started whimpered at the pain of her wrist, feeling her bones ready to snap. She yanked to get her arm free, only to make the pain worse than before.

Finally, what felt like ages, Shane let go and stepped back feeling his energy leave him. Angela slid to the floor, holding her wrist close to her, circulation cut off cause it to be numb unable to tell the damage he had cause. Shane let a hand come over his face, his chest heaving in and out at what blind act he had just committed. He stepped down to check on her, only to have her flinch away, staring at the space next to her. Seeing he did enough damage at his random rage, he stood and gathered his guns, leaving the RV without a word.

Angela sat there for a moment, trying to figure out what had just happened. Sure, Shane seemed to have a temper, but she hadn't expect to cause that to happen. Angela instinctively pressed her sore wrist to her forehead, trying to even her breathing at the fear that had just ran through her. Those eyes; they were not the usual glared he sent her before when they first met. Those glares were filled with uncertainty, now they were full blown death rage. He meant to hurt her, snap her wrist in half. What if he hadn't? She would've screamed, gaining everyone's attention outside. That's why he stopped, it would've caused a scene putting him in the bad position. Angela could tell the others- no, she can't. This wasn't her group, she was an outsider to them. If she told Rick his best friend, right hand man, family member to him, tried to snap her wrist for no reason… She'd be lying if she said Rick would be on her side. They'd believe anything Shane said, not her words. An outsider; that's all she was to these people.

The RV creaked, someone was climbing up, Angela scrambled to her feet and ran to the bathroom with her bag. She slammed the door as she heard Lori's voice calling out. "It's me, Lori!" She called, clearing her throat to try and not sound as panicked as she felt before.

"Oh, Angela." Some footsteps were heard, as Angela looked over her wrist at the counter, seeing the red marks and growing bruises on the skin. "You alright? I saw you rush right in."

"Uh, y-yea." She called, going through her bag one handed to find something to cover it. "Just a small rush, I'm not holding you up here, am I?"

Lori chuckled, "Oh no, I just came in here to get something for Carl. Since he's awake, I want to make sure he stays in bed and doesn't grow restless."

Angele gave out a weak empty chuckle right back, tossing useless clothing and other nick nacks her sister had to carry into the sink. "Send him my wishes, I'll visit him as soon as I can." She called, finally finding her sister's hoodie. Having her arm wrapped would be obvious, so using something long sleeve would work. Although the hoodie was heavy, it'd have to do until the injury went away.

She slid the hoodie on, wincing at the pain set in her wrist right away. She looked at herself in the small mirror, tilting her head to fix her cap that was skew from pulling the clothing over her head. Her good hand grasped the front of the cap, slowly lifting it off her head. The second it came into sight from the left side of her head, she instantly pulled the hat down more to cover it back up. If she can't even bare to see it, what made her think anyone would want to see it?

So many emotions ran through her, she bit her lip and leaned on the counter, hanging her head over the sink. "Kay, I need you more than ever…"

* * *

Daryl had been setting up his own camp a bit aways from everyone, once he got his crossbow set up he went off to find Angela. He hasn't seen her set her set up in the area, maybe she was in the RV.

"Daryl." He stopped, seeing Rick walk off the porch calling for him. "You okay, just you and Angela?"

"I'm better on my own, but she'll come whether I like it or not." He snapped back and turned away, his eyes scanning around for that woman. "We'll be back before dark."

"Hey!" Daryl paused and looked back again at Rick's second bark. "We got a base. We can get this search properly organized now."

"Ya got a point or are we just chattin'?" Daryl questioned, taking a few steps.

"My point is, it lets you off the hook. You don't owe us anything."

Daryl turned, yelling back, "My other plans fell through." He kept walking, with Rick no longer calling him, he focused back to looking for Angela. Walking to the RV, he spotted Andrea and Shane talking as he poked his head inside. "Angela?"

"She's in here." Lori called, Daryl placed his crossbow against the vehicle and stepped up inside. He spotted Lori writing on a paper giving Daryl a greeting smile. "Angela, you ready?"

"Shit, I'll hurry up!" Angela called from the bathroom.

"No need to rush." Lori assured, Daryl peeked down before she got his attention back. "I'm making a list for the run Glenn and Maggie are going on. Need anything?"

Daryl thought about it, leaning on the counter and shook his head. He crossed his arms, then uncrossed them as he picked at his fingernails impatiently, wanting to head out now. The door opened bringing his eyes up to spot her in a heavy looking hoodie. A brow rose as he eyed her outfit, "Ya sure that's smart to wear with this heat?"

Angela looked down, pulling the bottom of the hoodie down with one hand as if to find a flaw in it. "I'll be fine, it's mostly so I don't get cut by anything, y'know." She tried to excuse. Seeing the stares from both Daryl and Lori- she was bullshitting badly.

Lorri stood and untied the thin plaid shirt from her waist. "Wear this, it won't cause you to have a heat stroke."

Angela took it, and nodded in thanks. She glanced to Daryl, before spinning back to hide into the bathroom again. Daryl rose his hands in exasperation and groaned in annoyance. "Get out before I leave the property, or I go alone." He called out heading out of the RV.

Angela rushed to get the hoodie off, biting her lip to keep from letting out any indicating noise of pain. This was a thin door, she was sure they could hear her if she yelped or such. Finally with the bad arm out, she rushed her other arm out and slide it into the shirt sleeves. Angela rolled them down and buttoned at her wrist, being more haste with her bad arm making her freeze as she bent over hissing out through her teeth. Her brain told her to get over it and hurry, Daryl was gonna leave without her. She buttoned the last sleeve, and slammed the door opened not caring to leave the hoodie behind.

"Daryl, wait!" She called, rushing out and looking around where he went.

"It's 'bout time." She turned seeing him leaning by the door, his bow over his shoulder. She hung her shoulders, made her rush for no reason. "Don't give me that look, it got yer ass out, didn't it?"

He walked past her, she heaved a sigh as he paused to talk to Shane who sat at the table looking over the guns. He glanced up, spotting Daryl and a meek looking Angela behind her. What did they want?

"We're heading out, need her gun." Daryl told as she slowly made her way over, avoiding Shane's glances. Her hand went over her wrist, he took noticed that she covered it. Clearly she was going to keep quiet about it.

"Ya got yer crossbow, ain't that enough?" Shane questioned, looking to Andrea as he was teaching her how to take a gun apart. "She got a knife, it will do."

Daryl sighed, he wasn't in the mood for this shit. "C'mon, Angie." He called walking away, catching her off guard by the nickname again. This caught Andrea and Shane's attention, she swallowed at the eyes on her and followed him off the property into the woods.

Angela held her sister's switchblade as they ducked under branches and pushed some away to get by. Daryl lead her through the foliage in silence, she decided to keep quiet as he might need the silence to concentrate on his tracking. Then again, he wasn't as thorough with checking the ground and passing trees as before. He just looked to be wandering at this point, maybe they needed a lead first before making headway to a specific direction.

As she followed in Daryl's steps, she kept peeking down at her wrist, wanting to take a gander on how bad the bruising was going to be. With being right handed, and it was -of course- the right wrist injured, she'd have difficulty attacking walkers. Angela slowly rolled her wrist, pausing now and then feeling the tension tighten at the movement. Damn, she would be restricting her wrist for who knows how long to heal properly. Angela knew she should've just told Daryl to go ahead and search, but would he catch on?

Her feet carried her through, only to have her bump right into Daryl's back. He looked back as she fixed her cap, he stopped at the opening of a field. Nervously she licked her lips and took a few steps to the side, giving him space. Thankfully she didn't have the blade out, would've stabbed him in the back- literally.

"Find something?" She asked, looking ahead to see an old abandoned like farmhouse. Angela took a step forward, then looked to Daryl.

He brought his crossbow in front of him and set his final arrow into the mechanism. Taking lead, he carefully trudged toward the front door, Angela gripped her knife and followed behind him, pressing her other palm to the end of the handle. She flipped the blade out, taking even breaths as Daryl held a hand up to pause at the doors. She felt herself counting, reaching two when he kicked the doors open, wood creaking already. Angela wouldn't be surprised if the farmhouse collapsed from that alone.

More creaking echoed as Daryl first stepped in, looking into the room on their left. Angela looked into the room on her right, then glanced up the stairs. Her eyes shot to Daryl who was already down the hall looking into another room. She swallowed and made her way upstairs, each step cracking and creaking beneath her weight. A soft whistle caught her attention, Angela looked back down, Daryl nodded for her to come back down. She pointed up the stairs, possible that they could be up there. Daryl shook his head, and pointed toward the room she barely looked into properly. Sighing through her nose, she slowly made her way down, following him into the room he indicated. She kept her knife up, as he had his bow ready for anything to jump at them. Angela felt the need to lower her arm a few times, feeling her wrist sore at the tight grip on the knife.

The building creaked like there was no tomorrow, the furniture was just as old, looking thrown and torn apart. Angela guessed this place was ransacked like hell. Breathing through her nostrils, the scent of old wood and possible mold came through, she resisted to cough when tuna hit her. Wait, tuna?

As Daryl was looking into another room of a connecting door, she sniffed the air trying to find the source of this disgusting fish. Tuna, she was absolutely sure it was tuna she smelled. "Psst!" She hissed for Daryl, who turned seeing her crouch down at a to a trash can sniffing it.

He reached his hand in, picking out a can she seemed to have sniffed out, he smelled it too confirming it to be tuna. The juice was fresh, so someone had been here recently. His eyes shot up, spotting a small cabinet door cracked open, dark inside. Something told him to look in there. Slowly placing the can back down, he tapped her shoulder to get her attention and pointed toward the cabinet. She nodded and stood, slowly walking toward, as he raised his crossbow, finger resting on the trigger. Angela raised her knife, her eyes near squinting at the soreness returning. She had to ignore it, one of them could be hiding inside here. Her eyes were up at Daryl, he nodded to confirm he was ready to have it open. Nervously licking her lips again, she swung the door open and stepped back, as Daryl nearly shoved the crossbow into the cupboard. Not a single living thing was found. Though, it wasn't completely empty, inside were jars and cans of food, including pillows and blankets at the bottom. Daryl and Angela shared a look, Sophia must have been here. But, what about Kay?

Daryl went outside to the back door, looking over the field, had she been here as recent as he thought? "Sophia!" He called, stepping down to the ground and looking toward the right. He wandered further out, then stepped back and turned around. "Sophia! Kaylee!" He called again, only to go back toward the door finding Angela looking down at the grass.

She was starting to lose hope on her sister's survival, finding more signs of Sophia than her sister. The two might just have seperated, just as Angela had feared. Daryl sighed and lowered is bow to his one hand, the other resting at his side. "Ya okay?"

Angela looked up to him, "It's a clue." She responded.

"That's not an answer to my question." He retorted, earning a short glare that only died off seconds later. "They might not be separated, maybe she kept watch like ya said she would before."

Angela shook her head, leaning her shoulder against the doorway. "Kay would've taken the food and there'd be more evidence of food eaten. She wasn't with her."

Daryl watched her for a moment, before she muttered something incoherent and turned to go back inside the farmhouse. He thought on following her, but she was fine on her own. He sighed and looked over the fields, his eyes catching something white blowing in the breeze.

Inside, Angela took the chance to walk up the steps throwing caution to the wind. Not hearing the creaking below, she was sure Daryl was looking around outside some more. The upstairs was just as empty, doors wide open with more torn apart furniture. Her steps grew slower as she didn't know if she would end up falling through these floorboards down below.

Some bugs buzzed by her, the dust hung in the air as the sun shined through the windows. The wind blowing the shredded, thin curtains about. Angela stepped over a fallen chair as she paused when the woods lowered to her weight. With her legs on either side of the chair, she stepped backwards and decided to stay where she was. This was a small farmhouse, and just by the condition, the thought on looking for something to scavenge seeped from her mind.

"Angela, we're headin' out." She heard Daryl call from below. The others rooms seemed useless to check, so she made her way down meeting him at the front.

The two walked down the steps and made there way back into the woods, Angela following his lead. A few times to try and get a trail, but nothing seemed to have caught his eye. It wasn't long that Angela took notice of something tucked behind his ear. She thought it was a cigarette at first glance, but her curiosity got the better.

"Is there something in your hair?" She asked, eyeing it up to be a flower.

Daryl grunted a responses, "Cherokee Rose." But didn't look back. He paused and gently took the flower from behind his ear and twirled it in his fingers for a moment. "Yer a history teacher," he mused, looking to her.

"Was." She shrugged, wondering where he was going with this.

"Do y'know the story of the Trail of Tears?" He asked, his eyes watching her.

"Of course, why do you ask?"

Daryl was sure she'd catch on, maybe there was something even she didn't know. "It's said that, during the Trail of Tears, the mothers cried over the loss of their little ones from the difficult journey." Angela's was all ears, a bit shocked by this sudden story Daryl was telling her. It was something in her interest, and he knew it.

"They prayed for a sign, something to give them the strength of hope that they needed." He looked down at the rose in his hand and lifted it for her to see. "This rose grew right where the tears fell, blooming for their lost children."

Angela was in awe by the story, she never knew much on Native American history, it wasn't taught much up North. Clearly, it was a thing taken down South here. "...So beautiful." She muttered, a smile gracing her lips.

"Not the only one with some history knowledge." He joked, earning a chuckle from Angela.

Daryl was hesitate on even having her know he held the flower, picked from the grass to give to Carol. Didn't know what Angela would say on his action, it brought anxiety to his chest. He thought it was something the mother needed with how long her daughter had been missing. There was nothing he could do or say to help Angela though, only that he knew her pain of having a missing sibling. Merle was tough as nails, so Daryl knew he'd be fine on his own. Angela, despite her claims for her sister's survival, had doubt she would be just as ok as his brother would. But, seeing the smile, telling her the story, that seemed to somehow lift her spirit back up.

"Gonna give it to Carol?" She asked, looking up at him.

Daryl shrugged, "Thought she would like this, I think it's bloomin' for Sophia." He admitted, sheepishly, looking back down at the flower.

Angela touched his arm, earning a look from him at the contact she made. "It's real sweet Daryl, really." She assured, seeing how he wasn't as much a talkative person compared to Dale or Rick. Always keeping to himself, just as she is without her sister.

"We'll find Kay too, Angie." He assured. "Don't let those doubts weigh ya down."

Angela dropped her hand and shook her head, "Why do you keep using that, 'Angie'?"

Daryl shrugged, "It's easier than sayin' yer full name, Angela." He excused, placing the flower back behind his ear and turned to continue walking. "Keep up!" He called, throwing his arm up and waving her forward.

Angela rolled her eyes and followed him, biting her lip to keep the grin off her face. This man somehow had the power to make her dark thoughts fade away, just by talking or looking over nightly stars. That alone, was growing to be a usual thing, he believed.

* * *

_Dead silent. Be it a good or a bad thing, Kaylee could guess good with how long she heard that snarling and growling getting hot on her heels. Losing track of the walkers proved to be harder than she initially thought. She managed to pass a swamp and 'rounded there when they got stuck in the gunk. Now, Kay had to find her way back to the creek and take care of Sophia._

" _Come on, hurry up!" She barked at herself, wanting to go running back but found her legs too tired. She rested for a bit when off the chase, but had to push herself to get back. "Sophia, hang-"_

_The sudden sight of a walker from behind a tree caused her to stumble back, and around the creature. It growled with barely any skin on its gnawing jaw as it launched its arms out at her. Kay gasped at the sight and tried to keep going backwards until she tangled her feet in her haste. When she made contact to the dirt, a scream erupted from her throat as something latched onto her leg. Skin pierced with blood slowly streaking down to drip onto the dirt and leaves. The thought of a walker biting her was initially the fear that ran through her, but didn't feel any other bites or her flesh being ripped apart. She tried to gain her breath as they grew labored, Kay looked down as her eyes fell onto her leg finding a bear trap had latched onto her._

" _Jesus Christ!" She cried out, letting out a few yelps and was sickened to find how this aged contraption was locked onto her skin and bone._

_The sound of the walker came back to her mind, looking up she spotted the walker was not moving towards her. It was on the ground, claws at the ground to try and pull itself toward her. Kay saw that the walker's leg was stuck in another bear trap, like her. She hadn't even thought these would be around anymore, who uses bear traps these days!? Then again, considering the circumstances, it made sense._

" _At least you're at a distance.." She muttered, sniffling as she wiped her sweaty and now tear streaked face on her arm. Her eyes fell to the beartrap, her face scrunching at the sight, she had to get out of this._

* * *

Just as Daryl was sure to Rick, the two were back before it got completely dark. Daryl made a beeline for the RV, grabbing an empty beer bottle off the picnic table to place the flower in. Angela chuckled to herself at that, he wouldn't admit it, but Daryl was extremely thoughtful and sweet. Rude and a pain in the ass at times- but sweet. When she noticed how the sun was making its way down to rest, a dread feeling came when she passed by everyone's tents… Her's wasn't set up yet.

"Shit," she groaned, and walked over to an empty space and put her belongings down that Lori had gathered for her. Angela knelt down and unzipped the bag with her tent in there, pouring the metal poles and the tent material itself onto the grass.

"No problem, I've seen Kay do it hundreds of times. Just gotta snap these together." She took the poles and tried to attach them together, only finding the sizes were different. "Wait, there's different sizes?" Angela sighed and started to lay out the poles to figure out what went with what.

She got about an hour into the work when it was growing dark. Angela was tempted to just chuck the damn poles into the woods and just lay on the flat tent itself for the night. She was having twice as much difficulty, with her injured wrist adding to the mix.

"Stupid god damn.." She hissed as she dropped the poles again, grabbing her wrist that shot up her arm in stinging pain.

"Hey, Angela?" She turned finding Glenn approaching with an amused look on his face. "Need some help?"

Angela frowned and glanced behind him to see everyone was getting dinner ready. Her eyes shot back to him, "You've been watching the entire time, haven't you?"

Glenn rubbed his neck timidly, yes he has. "I would've asked if you needed help, but I had to talk to Lori about something first when I got back" Angela sighed as she sat down, clearly finding it hard to admit the need for help. He tilted his head, waiting for a response as he shifted his footing, "So-"

"Fine, fine!" She barked, causing him to jump at her sudden loud voice. Angela grunted as she got to her feet, and extended her arms out to the disgrace of her attempt to pitch the tent. "Take it away."

Glenn chuckled and got straight to work on it, telling her if he needed her to hold anything for him. He attached the poles much easier than she could, and started to nail down the rope. In a matter of twenty minutes, the tent had been perfectly set up. Glenn removed his cap and wiped the sweat off his brow, smiling proudly at her.

She couldn't help but grin at his dorky smile. "Thanks." She told, going over to heave up her bag, only to mistakenly use her bad arm. "Ow, shit!" She hissed, dropping the bag and gripping her wrist.

Glenn instantly came to her side, worry on his features. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"Just a sprain," She excused, stepping back from Glenn. She couldn't let him see the injury Shane had caused, an uproar was not what she needed. Her mouth worked quicker than her brain knowing Glenn would question it more. "Got it when Daryl and I were searching."

Glenn eyed the wrist, she shifted to hid it to her side. "Maybe Hershel should take a look, does it hurt to move it?"

Angela was growing frustrated, "It's fine, Glenn. I just aggravated, it'll be healed within a day or two."

"Angela," Glenn's voice sounded more stern than usual. Her eyes met his, he licked his lips nervously and sighed, taking a step back to respect her space. "I don't know what it is you consider me, or the others. But, I consider you a good person." He paused before adding at the end, "A friend."

Angela stared at him, shocked by his words. Friend, was that a word used in this world anymore? All she had was her sister since her brother's death, claiming to need no one else in her life. Someone actually wanting to be her friend, with how withdrawn she's shown to be, astounded her. Glenn would be her first actual friend since this hell started.

Glenn continued, "I'm just saying this, because you seem to need someone. And, um," Glenn was growing nervous under her stare. "And, if you need someone to, I don't know be by your side or lean on, I'm here for you."

Finally getting her mind set back, Angela nodded to Glenn's words seeing him smile. "Thanks, Glenn." She told, he nodded back. "For pitching the tent." She cleared her throat and grabbed her belongings with the correct hand and entered the tent, zipping it shut.

Glenn nodded to himself, and left to leave her be. He had a large amount enough of stuff on his mind and he didn't need to add anymore. If she showed signs her wrist wasn't getting better, he'd talk to Hershel or Dale.

Angela set her sleeping bag down and unrolled it to lay right down, heaving a heavy sigh. She felt guilty for brushing Glenn's concern off like that, but if he had seen it it would've bit her in the ass. Angela now realized she hadn't checked it since she first initially got hurt. She unbuttoned the cuff and gently rolled the sleeve up, near gasping at the sight of her wrist. It had become horribly swollen and the skin turning to an ugly blue with some purple spotting to show it was badly bruised. The discoloration showed it was internally bleeding. Great, Shane caused a contusion to her wrist. Angela was sure it was going to be worse the next day or two, it needed medical care. Maybe she should go to Hershel, hearing how he was a vet and worked on Carl. She could always tell him the same she told Glenn; just an accident when searching with Daryl.

Shaking her head, she rested her arm on her stomach, tucking the other behind her head as she stared up at the roof of her tent. It was spacious enough for her and another- her sister. Glancing over at the empty space made her chest tighten up. It has been three days, but it felt like three months to her. The off chance she was alright out there was dwindling as the days past. Daryl told her they'd check again tomorrow, Angela wondered if she should even go out there. With the way her wrist was going to stiffen up tomorrow, she won't even be able to move it right, she'll just end up slowing him down.

"Angela, you there?" Ah, Dale. "Glenn told me you were over here."

Angela resisted to roll her eyes, Glenn better not have blabbed about her arm too. "Yea, just resting. Need something?" She called back, sitting up in her spot.

"We got dinner cooking, wanna join us?" Angela tilted her head seeing his faded shadow against the front of the tent. She fixed her sleeve and re-buttoned her cuff before emerging from the tent.

"What's for dinner?" She asked, folding her arms, tucking her swollen one under the other.

"The canned foods we found at the highway. Some beans and spinach." Angela nodded, giving a glance around seeing the night was really coming in. How long was she resting in there? "We can live on these for a while before Daryl will have to hunt again." He explained.

"Just some spinach, thanks." Dale nodded with a smile and walked back over to the main camp where Shane was setting a fire up.

The thought of joining them was declined at the sight of Shane with them. She didn't want to be anywhere near him when she didn't have to, and that included be invited to a meal. Angela will just take the food, eat in her tent, return the plate, and head back to her tent for the night. With being on the farm, Angela assumed a night watch wouldn't be needed. Can't be too sure, curious how that would work out, she let her feet wander toward the group.

"Hey, Angela, right?" Her attention went toward Maggie, she hadn't really spoke to her but she got a good vibe from her. With all the help her and her family offered, she sensed Maggie was a good soul. Rare to find, clearly she hadn't been too exposed to the horrors of this world.

"Yeah, what's up?"

Maggie smiled and placed a hand on her hip. "We never really got to really talk, and I hate for this to be a way to break the ice." Angela's brows furrowed at her words. The smile seemed to be one of sympathy, she noticed. "Having your sister out there, it's tough."

Angela sighed and looked away feeling annoyed. "No shit," She countered, but then saw Maggie's reaction to her words. "Sorry." She muttered, shifting her stance. "Everyone else gives me this, pity look and I'm growing sick of it."

Maggie nodded in understanding. "I honestly was wondering if you would want to use our shower?"

Angela's brows went up at that, her eyes went to the RV where she knew there was a functioning bathroom, but no shower. When was the last time she even felt nice hot water on her body?

"Is that alright? You're dad wouldn't mind?" She asked, now knowing if anyone besides Lori and Rick could enter the home with their son resting inside.

Maggie laughed and waved the questioning off. "It's fine, some of the others had their taste, wouldn't be fair if you didn't. You seemed stressed so I think it'll help both ways."

How could Angela decline this; a shower?! "Er, sure! Thanks so much, Maggie." Angela took a step toward the house, only to take a sharp turn to her tent. "I'll get some clothes first." She told, having Maggie laugh at her eagerness.

"It's upstairs, second to the left. Don't worry if daddy asks, just tell them I offered." Maggie told and turned to go back in the house.

* * *

_Kay looked around, maybe a branch was nearby within her reach. A few sticks and thin twigs were spotted, but she needed something stronger. "There has got to be..." She winced and fixed her position back from trying to twist and look behind her. This trap had her locked in good, her moves were restricted._

" _If I had my knife, I could just use that." Kay sighed and gave her eyes a roll. "Then again, I wouldn't be here if that was the case."_

_Not able to twist or turn, Kay patted her hands about behind her to feel for anything that could work to get her free. Her fingers felt something wooden and it was considerably thick. Her heart skipped when she brought it around, deeming it perfect._

" _Thank God, this will work." She looked down at her leg, taking in breaths to prepare for the pain. "This is gonna hurt like a bitch…" Kay warned herself._

_She bent her good leg so she could leaned forward to reach the trap. It was tightly into her knee, knowing the damage in that spot would be horrible compared to her calf or thigh. Hell, she was shocked this alone wasn't snapping her bones in half!_

" _Okay, okay, here we go." Kay shoved the branch between her leg and the teeth of the trap, pausing to let the pain she got to pass. "On three; one, two-" Her hands bent the branch, bottom to her leg and the top against the teeth._

_The jagged ends were slowly moving out of her skin, much to her relief as hse kept pushing against it. More blood came out from the wounds as she bent down more, her next move was to lift her leg out of the space. But before she could even attempt, the branch suddenly snapped from the pressure, releasing the teeth to sink back into her leg, deepening the already made wounds. She screamed at the top of her lungs and flung herself back onto the ground, grinding her knuckles into her eyes. Sending out curses into the air, she slammed her fists into the dirt at her side trying to find any other pain to make her forget the one in her leg. "Fuck you, God!" She screamed._

_Feeling her energy started to run out, her panting echoed her ears, though the sound of that damned walker was reaching them as well. Angela slowly rose up, leaning against her elbows watching it. The walker was still eager to reach for her, despite a good ten or so feet from her. Her face was feeling clammy at the thought of her two fates, just what would come first? The walker eating her alive or bleed to death?_

_Was Kaylee going to die out here?_

* * *

Angela had never felt so alive, that shower was the best she had in forever. The water almost turning black from all the dirt and walker blood that was still in her hair and on her skin. The third outfit she had was just a thin burgundy long sleeve and a third pair of jeans. This was her last outfit, she'd have to get them washed tomorrow. Angela was using a towel to dry her short hair before placing the hat back on. Despite how dirty the hat was, she would never take it off unless she had a spare or something else to cover her head.

With her clothing bundled in her arms, Angela left the bathroom and made her way downstairs. She spotted Rick walking out of a room, they looked to one another. He looked exhausted, he needed rest after the hell Carl had gone through. Almosting losing their child, it seemed this world wasn't made for the young ones anymore.

"How you doing?" She asked, stepping down from the last step of the stairs. "Saying, 'fine' isn't an answer, by the way."

Rick smiled shortly at her added statement. "Just-" He took a breath, hands on his hips. "Just relieved he's going to be okay." He looked toward the room and nodded in that direction. "You wanna see him?"

Angela looked between the room and Rick, before taking a step back. "He needs his rest, right?"

Rick thought on it, and nodded. "You got a point, he's been restless since he woke up." Angela smiled at the thought that Carl was getting his needed rest.

"He'll be up on his feet soon, right?" She asked.

Rick nodded, he sighed as the silence returned to them. Angela didn't know Rick that well, compared to her interactions with Glenn, Dale, Daryl, and Shane. Rick seemed to sense her hesitance and spoke again.

"If ya need those clothes clean, Hershel offered for us to get them clean here." He told, trying to keep a conversation going. "Better than wander out to find a lake."

Angela instantly waved her good hand. "No, it's alright. I was planning on cleaning them tomorrow."

Rick's brows got low at that indication. "It'll be taken care of while you and Daryl search tomorrow."

Angela swallowed, knowing this would be something to talk to someone about sooner or later. She can't drag Daryl down on the search. "I think Daryl would search faster without me in his shadow." She suggested, looking down at the clean floorboards for a second.

Rick leaned against the banister, curiosity in his eyes at her words. "Did something happen with Daryl?" He asked, she looked up at him. "I know he can be-"

"Oh, no!" She denied quickly, "No, I just think it would be better I stayed behind tomorrow. All we found was an empty farmhouse, and we had to get back. If he's on his own, he wouldn't have to worry about dragging me back constantly." Lies, all of it was lies.

Rick brought a hand over his mouth and scratched his chin in thought. "If that's how ya feel." He shrugged, "You sure it's nothing else?" He asked, tilting his head with a smile.

Inside, Angela wanted to show her injury. Even if she couldn't tell who did it, just so that it could be a reason to not go with Daryl. But then, they might question how it came to be. She already told Glenn she got it from her search with Daryl and he already didn't seem the type to approach the hunter with the racial slurs he was given. Rick, being the leader, would want to talk about it for sure. Instead, Angela shook her head giving an assuring smile.

"Yea, just need a day here."

* * *

Glenn had a lot running through his mind right now. The recent item he had gotten for Lori during his run with Maggie, Lori swore him to keep it a secret. She was pregnant, why else would she want to keep this hidden? He hoped she would talk to Rick about it soon. That and another weight on his mind with Angela's injury added to it, and the way she brushed it off didn't seem right. He really wanted to help her, Angela needed a friend and Glenn was willing to be that friend for her. He sat out on the porch, looking out onto the field as the members of his group ate around and in the RV. Glenn felt he needed some air, so he brought his meal up to the porch.

The front door of the house opened with Angela leaving looking cleaner in different clothing. Glenn stood wanting to talk, but Angela quickly walked off toward her tent. He saw a light lit inside, and as quickly as it was lit, it was turned off just as fast. She was very reserved like Daryl, but with how she's so far interacted with her and Dale, maybe she was nicer underneath. Glenn told himself that she was going through tough times like Carol; a love one missing out there, not knowing if they were dead or alive.

Once his meal was finished, Glenn walked over to the RV and entered seeing Andrea, Dale, and Carol eating at the table. Glenn placed the bowl in the sink and hesitated from walking back out. With a sigh, he turned to the trio. "Dale?" The man looked up, as did the two women. "Can I talk to you about something?"

Dale looked to the other two, then back at Glenn. "Er, sure, Glenn." He scooted out from the seat and followed him outside around the RV. "What is it?"

Glenn's eyes followed up the yard to Angela's tent, then back to Dale. "I just wanted your opinion on something."

Dale shrugged, "Shoot."

Glenn sighed, giving another glance. "What do you think of Angela?"

Dale was confused by his question at first. "Do you mean, what do I think about her personally or as a member of the group?"

"That's just the thing, I don't think she considers herself part of this group." Dale looked over at her tent now, then back at Glenn and leaned against his RV.

"She's going through a tough time, Glenn. I don't blame her, and she'll understand once her sister is found." Dale assured.

Glenn shook his head, something just didn't feel right. If only he could figure it out. "I was helping her with her tent and she hurt herself- not with me, but when she was out with Daryl." Dale's brows furrowed at that. "She didn't want to talk about it, almost seemed displeased I knew. I asked her to get Hershel to look at it, but she just shoved it off."

Dale scratched his jaw with a hum, thinking this over. "How did she get hurt?"

Glenn shrugged shaking his head. "She didn't say much on it, it felt like she was hiding it." Glenn rubbed his arm sighing at the next explanation. "I told her, if she needed a friend, I would be there. She seems to really need someone, and-" Glenn tossed his arms out and let them flap to his side. "I just wanted to help, and she brushed it off."

Dale was trying to figure out where Glenn was going with this. "And you wanted my opinion on her from that?"

"Kind of? I don't know. Should I try to be her friend or just leave her alone? I've seen her snap before, when we were all out looking for Sophia and Kaylee. She beat the shit out of a timer box at this church- it was scary."

Dale chuckled, finding the problem Glenn was having. "You don't have to be terrified of the woman, I don't think she'd hurt you for trying to be a friend. She just need to adjust, it's only been her and Kaylee this whole time."

Glenn nodded in understanding, he sighed and looked over at the tent a final time. Angela laid in her tent, her swollen wrist resting on her stomach as the other was tucked behind her arm. Usually she would sit outside and star the stars, she wondered if Daryl was expecting her somewhere to look at the stars again. But, Angela felt the need to distance herself from the others for the night. She looked at her wrist with the sleeves rolled up, the color was growing worse. The hot water didn't help like she thought, it needed cold to take down the swelling. The only way to get something cold, was to get it from the farmhouse. And if she went in asking for something cold such as an ice pack, questions would be asked.

Her stomach growled, forgetting the dinner the group made, but Angela didn't want to get up. She looked over her arm one last time. "It'll heal." She assured herself, closing her eyes with a sigh. She knew she wouldn't get to sleep, but Angela accepted to lay there for the remainder of the night.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning came a little too fast for Angela. Then again, she was woken up early by someone at her tent. She knew the voice to be Rick's, calling her to the meeting about the search. Angela responded she would be out in a moment, his shadow fell off her tent indicating he walked away. She sighed and sat up, first to check her injury. It was still as swollen as she saw before going to sleep, and the color still a grotesque blueish purple. Her filthy used clothing was piled in the corner, Angela forget they needed to be cleaned. She also spotted her baton resting by her makeshift pillow of her sister's hoodie. She attached the sleeve for it to her hip and slid the baton inside, then tucked her sister's knife into her pocket. Gathering her clothing, she left her tent spotting Carol taking a basket of clothing toward the house. In a rush, she ran over passing Dale and T-Dog.

"Carol!" she called, causing the woman to pause and turn. "Sorry, can, uh, can I get these cleaned?" She asked, nodding her head to the bundle in her arms.

Carol smiled and nodded, "Sure, want me to take care of them when you and Daryl-"

"I've decided to stay back, today. I can clean them myself." Angela insisted, stepping ahead of Carol and walked backwards toward the house. "Just point the way and I'll get to work."

Carol was confused by this, but didn't ask any further. "Sure, follow me."

The two entered the house and walked toward the back where a large washing basin was found. Carol filled the basin and added soap, handing Angela scrubber. Angela was scrubbing hard at her shirts and jeans to get the muck and blood off them. The dirt and mud seemed easy enough, but she found it hard to get the dried blood off. Her wrist restricted her movements still, unable to scrub as hard as she wanted to. It didn't help that she also refused to roll her sleeves up, trying to keep from getting them wet. Hiding this injury was harder than Angela thought it would be.

Carol took notice at Angela's struggle, "Want some help?"

Angela sighed and handed the scrubber and jeans to Carol, who gladly got to work. It was a good distraction with all that was going on. Angela's words on not joining the search got her curious. "You're not giving up, are you?" She asked, watching Angela wring out her tank top from the soapy water.

"Oh, no. I just don't want to slow Daryl down. We didn't get to search as far as we hoped yesterday, not wanting to get back too late." She explained, wincing as she strained to get more liquid out of the material. "Daryl is faster when alone, I think."

Carol nodded, glad to hear she wasn't going to admit her hope to find Kay wasn't gone. Carol had also noticed that Angela was keeping her hands in the water only at her thumbs, keeping her love sleeves dry. "Wouldn't it be easier to roll those up? The blood might come off with a deep soaking." Carol suggested.

Angela shrugged the notion off, "I just prefer to have my sleeves down today." Lies, more lies. Angela tightened her winging of her tank top, Carol spotted her features showed a sign of pain.

"Are you hurt, Angela?" She asked, pausing her scrubbing.

Angela dropped her tank top back into the water, her eyes searching Carol. She wanted to tell, it was eating her alive that she couldn't just tell what happened. The fear in her grew more and more, her eyes darted down to the tank top, seeing it had become soaking wet again. A wasteful effort, she thought.

"I.." she started, looking into Carol's eyes, she leaned forward looking down at her arms to find any indication of an injury. With a heavy gulp, Angela lifted her right arm and rolled her sleeve up. The gasp Carol gave at the sight made Angela lean back a bit, wishing to hide it again.

"Oh God, Angela." Carol stood from sitting across from her, tilting her head to look it was completely bruised all over her wrist, the swelling from the end of her palm up ending just before mid of her arm. "How'd that happen?"

"Injury from, er, the searching." She excused, adding more lies."I wandered away from Daryl at this farmhouse. Tripped on something and landed on my wrist, like an idiot." The lies were piling up, how much more can she make up?

"Daryl hasn't mentioned anything of it." She inquired, causing Angela to add one more lie.

"I didn't want him to know. If he saw me get hurt," Angela scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I just didn't want attention brought to it, y'know?"

Carol looked over her arm once more, then up to Angela. It was like she was searching for the truth, to see if this was all true or not. Carol nodded, and took the tank top from Angela, giving her a soft motherly smile. "Get Hershel to wrap that up, it'll get worse if you don't take care of it."

Angela gave a weak chuckle, and stood. "You sure you can handle my clothing? I'd feel bad leaving you with my laundry."

Carol waved her off, "It's only a few more pants and shirts, anyway."

"...Thanks, Carol."

Angela walked around her and through the house. She rolled her sleeves back down, in case anyone else were to see when coming in. Looking around, she wondered if Hershel was upstairs or outside talking to Rick. Despite Carol's advice to get it checked, Angela walked out of the house seeing some other members were up and about. She spotted Daryl at his now distant personal camp, looking over his crossbow in a tank. Andrea was sitting with T-Dog, Angela wandered closer to the camp. She didn't know what to do, until her stomach rumbled rudely and loudly. That's right, she skipped dinner last night. Her feet lead her to her tent, remembering she still had some food she kept in her bag.

Entering, she knelt down to her bag and dug out what she had. Loads of vegetable cans, about four or five, a box of granola bars containing two bars left, and a bottle of water. Angela placed the cans back in and stuck with eating one of the bars. She wasn't a fan of these as a kid, but now it wasn't a time to be picky with little food choices. Angela ate her breakfast and took a few sips of her lukewarm water before re-emerging from her tent.

Carol was now back, the basket of laundry ready to be hung dry around the camp. She'd have to remember to get them later in the day once dry. She still couldn't spot Rick anywhere, or Shane for that matter. Her eyes fell on Daryl who was walking into the encampment, she walked over spotting him carrying his crossbow and a plaid shirt. His eyes found her, he turned and leaned against the cherokee, placing his weapon down against the wheel.

"Didn't see ya last night." He told, pulling the sleeves from being inside-out.

Her brows furrowed at his words, "Did we have a date?" she asked teasingly.

Daryl shrugged, looking away at her joke. He assumed the nightly star was was a recurring thing. He felt he guessed wrong when he didn't see her at all after they got back from the search. "Sorry." She told, his eyes fell back on her. "I was pretty tired, just needed some 'me' time. Tonight, for sure." Angela assured.

He nodded, spotting her tent just as distant from everyone as his was. "Judging by yer spot, need a lot of 'me' time."

Angela followed his gaze, seeing her tent, then looked back to him. "I just feel better, having my own space. I shouldn't crowd about here, anyway."

"Morning guys." Called Rick, the two looked over spotting him and Shane walking from one of the cars further down. So, that's where they were. "Let's get going. Got a lot of ground to cover."

Rick laid the map back out on the hood as Andrea and now T-Dog joined them. Angela and Daryl stood side by side as she was throwing his shirt on. Angela couldn't help but noticed some scars on his chest, peeking out from under the tank.

"All right, everyone's getting new search grids today." He told, everyone's attention to Rick, all but Shane. He was on the other side by Andrea, he opened the door and sat down to ease his ankle. "If they made it as far as the farmhouse Daryl and Angela found, they might have gone further East than we've been so far."

"I'd like to help." They all looked over seeing the teenaged boy Jimmy, Beth's boyfriend. Angela hadn't even noticed he was lingering back there until now. "I know the area pretty well and stuff."

"Hershel's okay with this?" Rick asked, making sure of this.

"Yeah, yeah." He told, nodding. "He said I should ask you."

"Alright then, thanks." Rick gave looking back at the map.

Shane of course, had to have some input. "Nothin' about what they found screams Sophia to me." Angela took a breath, annoyed Shane kept excluding her sister. "Anyone could have been holed up in that farmhouse."

"Anybody includes her or Kay, right?" Andrea asked.

Daryl didn't like Shane's doubts, they didn't need it. He glanced to Angela seeing her anger flare up. "Whoever slept in that cupboard was no bigger than yay-high." He told, holding his hand up to the height of a child at the car's mirror on the door. "She couldn't have been there alone, Kay must have kept watch." He added.

"It's a good lead." Andrea praised.

Angela was thankful of Daryl and Andrea trying to keep up on the search. Was Shane thinking the search was useless at this point? She nodded at Daryl for sticking up for her.

"Maybe we'll pick up her trail again." Rick told, looking to Daryl and Angela. "You two should head out together, like yesterday."

Angela held a hand up, but Daryl spoke first. "No maybe about it." He pointed at the map, letting the unbuttoned cuffs hang off his wrists. "We're gonna borrow some horses, head up to this ridge right here, take a bird's eye view of the whole grid."

Angela turned, just noticing Dale coming around Daryl's other side, placing the bag of guns onto the car. "If they're up there, we'll spot her."

Rick nodded, "Good idea."

"Er, actually." Angela cleared her throat, gaining everyone's attention. She paused as the eyes on her made her hesitate on her announcement. "...I-I'm gonna stay behind."

It's not like she didn't expect it, but everyone's shocked looks got to her. Shane looked over seeing her eyes fall on him before shooting to Rick. "Why's that? We need as many people on the search as possible."

Angela rose a hand up at his words, "I understand that. I just think I'll slow Daryl down." Her eyes met his, definitely not expecting him to narrow his at her suspiciously.

"Explain." Daryl inquired, leaning on the hood.

Angela turned to him. "You said so yourself; you're faster and better on your own. I'll stay behind and help around here."

"Helpin' around here isn't what you should be doing. It's goin' out there, searchin' for yer sister." Daryl argued, his temper growing at her denial to join.

Shane sniffed and stood up, "Maybe she's finally acceptin' the truth." Everyone looked to Shane, Angela felt her chest tighten. "I'm sorry, Angela. I don't think yer sister is-"

"Shane." Rick stopped him, raising a hand at her to not go any further. Angela stepped back, feeling Shane's eyes move from Rick to piercing her own. Rick looked to her, "You sure you want to stay behind? You can look with the others if you want."

Angela looked to Daryl, he scoffed at her when she didn't answer. "I'll... just stay here." With that, she walked away, not toward the RV or her tent. She just needed to walk away and take a moment.

Daryl was setting up his chosen horse, ready to head out. He was taking bits of his temper out on the equipment, at times the horse whined at the tightness of the saddle. He muttered a 'my bad' as he fixed the strap and got the bridle on the horse. Heaving himself up top, he spotted Angela walking by the stable outside, just wandering about.

He clicked his tongue, and urged the horse to move to the exit, seeing Angela walking away. The horse trotted over, cutting off her path. She was surprised to find the hunter on top of the horse approach her. He watched as she moved her arms behind her and avoided his gaze. Daryl looked around, giving a sigh he found his words.

"Givin' up ain't an option." He told her.

"I'm not giving up." She countered.

"What do ya call this then?" He asked, glaring down at her. "Wanderin' around like a lost puppy? Ya'd be more useful helpin' us find 'em."

She glared right back at him. "I just need some space."

"Space, my ass." Daryl scoffed, "That lie ain't gonna work on me."

Angela looked away, stepping back as if scared of something. Daryl shook his head. "Whatever." He turned the horse around, and gave his heel a nudge to the horse. It galloped toward the front gate, leaving the property.

Daryl felt some connection with Angela, there talks alone were nice and calm. Maybe he was just hoping to find someone like himself.

'She aint nothin' but a book smart, bitch.' Came his brother's voice in his head. 'Ya think ya need her? She ain't kin, brother.' Merle mentally reminded him. "Once that sister of her's is found, ya'll be nothing but another shit pile."

All he needed was Merle, that's all his brother ever told him growing up. Maybe he was right after all, Daryl tried to open to Angela and it failed with her backing out of it all. He was going to find this little girl and teen. Prove that doubt in Angela's mind was absolutely useless to have.

How long had she been lying there? That was a question that came to Kay's mind when she opened her eyes. Her mind felt fuzzy as the sun beamed down on her. She was out for a while, possibly all night. How did she survive the night? With a weak cough from her dry throat, leaning on her elbows to sit up. Her eyes blinked the blurriness away feeling her sweaty clothing stick to her body. The hot sun was beating on her hard, she winced at the stinging of sunburn on her shoulders arms and face. It had to be early afternoon, Kay guessed.

A low snarling brought her mind to a halt, she completely forgot she wasn't alone. Her eyes travel down past her feet to the walker that was still reaching its arms out to grab something of her. Kay felt dizzy, between the heat and who knows how much blood loss, she was in horrible condition.

Her eyes trailed over her legs, spotting the trap still in a death grip at the joints of her knee. The pain of trying to escape and the teeth slamming down on her must have caused her to black out. That was extremely risky. There was a mixture of dry brown blood crusting around the wounds, while fresh still dripped down to the dirt. It wasn't enough that she would bleed out, if she got up and started moving it would cause more blood to flow out, for sure.

Something else hit her ears that made her stomach churn. It sounded like.. Bones snapping, the grotesque squelching caused her to scrunch her face trying to find the source. It was then something else caught her attention; the walker was closer than before. It was at least two or three feet closer. Wasn't it caught in the same trap as her?

"..Oh fuck.." She muttered, realizing what was happening. The walker's rotted leg was falling apart at the tugging and pulling it was doing to reach her. It's leg stuck in the trap was ripping in half! "No, no, no!"

Kay risked placing her fingers between the teeth of the trap and groaned trying to pull the teeth out of her leg to get free. She was not going to die by this one legged walker. Kay wasn't going to let them find her eaten alive by getting stuck in this stupid aged bear trap!

"No! Not gonna die here!" She screamed at it, as if it would stop its advances. The final sounds of the flesh ripping apart echoed and the walker was free. It dug its nails into the ground, dragging itself closer to reach her legs. Angela tucked her one good leg back, but kept prying the teeth off the other, feeling more sweat pour from her red burnt face. She grinnded her jaw, putting all her strength into pulling the teeth apart, the walker's hands now grabbing her shoe.

Kay screamed and pulled down that the trap had managed to be reset and she ripped her leg from the walker's grip. It gnawed its teeth and dragged itself further, as Kay backed away hulaing her leg with her. Just as its head was within the trap, Kay let out a scream and slammed her heel of her good leg onto the top of its head. The walker's decaying chin hit the trigger, and the trap's teeth slammed up and crunched the skull. Blood and brain splattered, Kay gagged at the sight, bringing a wrist to her mouth.

It was dead, the fact it stopped moving and killing the brain proved she killed it. "Christ..Fucking…" Kay fell back onto the ground, her arm resting over her eyes, trying to catch her breath. She swore she almost saw a white light for a second, but brushed it off as a hallucination.

"Is that.. What they call… a near death… experience…?" She questioned herself between pants. Kay new what she had to do next; keep moving.

Shane and Rick took to walking through the woods in one area, while T-Dog and Andrea took another area. Shane and Rick had blue rags nailing them to a tree to indicate their grid. The other two had red rags with them. Shane had just hammered one into a tree, with the back end of a hatchet. Him and Rick carried their guns, continuing uphill. The silence seemed to be killing Rick, as a memory came to mind for him to bring up.

"You remember the name of that waitress at the dairy queen, when we were in high school?" He asked, glancing back at his friend as he took lead.

Shane showed no sign of responding, this wasn't like him. The second a women was mentioned, especially of this type Rick was talking about, Shane would instantly respond. When it came to their time in high school, Shane was ready to boast about the women back in their hormonal years.

"I know you, Shane. Well enough to know that there is only one sure-fire way of engaging you in a conversation, and that is to start asking you about girls you did in high school." Rick urged on, feeling the silence was echoing in his ears. "I don't want to, but I'm willing to do if that's what it takes."

Shane could to tell Rick was desperate for a conversation. With what was going on in his mind, maybe this talk would ease Shane just fine as well. "Maryanne." he said, biting back a grin. "I told ya about her?"

Rick grinned at the funny memory. "In excruciating detail."

"Excruciatin', my ass." he called, as they split up around a tree for a moment. Rick went right as Shane went left. "Ya used to life for those details back in the day."

Rick chuckled. "I was impressionable." he excused, "And I may have been living vicariously through you."

"Why wouldn't ya, with my impressive list of accomplishments?" Rick managed to get Shane to take the bate. "I was an artist in his prime. A protege."

Rick almost laughed at the word his friend sued. "You mean prodigy." He corrected.

Shane paused, thinking on the word he said and the word he meant. "Maybe." Rick stopped as well, looking at him through the thin minimal branches. "Is prodigy what ya call a young high school stud that bangs 30-year-olds on a regular?"

Rick was astounded by that, how old? He was largely skeptical at the claim. "What 30-year-old were you banging in high school?" He questioned with a laugh, making Shane laugh as well.

Shane removed his hat, tucking it into his back pocket before proceeding with Rick. "The P.E. teacher."

"Mr. Daniels?" He asked in a joking manner, looking over his shoulder.

"Mrs. Kelly." Shane said, biting back a huge grin when Rick looked to him again.

"The girls volleyball coach? Wasn't she married?" Rick asked, Shane laughed at the expression he held.

"C'mon!" Shane's brows went up suggestively.

Rick shook his head, "Y'know what I just remembered? Why I never asked you about this stuff." He told, grunting as he climbed a steep part of a hill they were walking over.

Now that Shane got on the conversation, he didn't want it to end. So, he shifted it. "Why don't we talk about yer high school love life then, huh?" He challenged, walking over to him.

"Well, that's a short conversation." He told, not wanting to cross that line as he turned his head toward him. "It may already be over."

"That right?" Shane looked up at the sky in thought of the list of women Rick 'might' have gotten with. "There was Holly, right?" The man grinned, shaking his head. "Nope, that was me too." He corrected, almost rubbing it in Rick's face. Though he heard a chuckle so it was a harmless burn.

"Then there was Sheila. That's the one ya lied to me about." He accused, placing his cap back on it head, the sun beating on his scalp.

Rick spun back pointing a finger at Shane. "I never lied about Sheila." He swore to him. "I just- got mixed up about what bases meant." Shane laughed at his lame excuse, the two walked onward.

"Just so ya know, a home run, that usually means a sexual act." Shane tapped his palm to the top of his gun making suggestive, grunting noises. "That's intercourse." He explained, as if Rick needed a lesson.

Rick was finding this topic to be regretful, Shane would never shut up now. "Yeah, I realize that now."

Shane continued on, his mouth running without any thought. "I think what ya did was more like a ground rule double, or somethin'."

Rick stepped over a log, "I'm aware of the judge's ruling." He told.

Shane knew how Rick was about these conversations, it somehow turned to Shane lecturing him about sex. What did he know? He wasn't the one with a kid and a wife, the real winner was Rick. His thoughts went back to why exactly they were out in the woods, the task at hand returning to his mind.

"Shouldn't be talkin' about this stuff." Shane said, after a few seconds of silence. "That life; it's gone and everyone in it." He walked past Rick as he listed those in the past. "Sheila. Maryanne. Mrs. Kelly. It's like we're old folk. All the people in our stories are all dead."

Rick didn't like where Shane was going with this. "We can't just forget them." He told, watching Shane take lead.

"The hell we can't." Shane scoffed. "It's hard enough acceptin' what's happened without diggin' up the past." He removed his cap once again, wiping some sweat off his face as he lowered his gun. "I'll tell ya what it is; It's nostalgia. It's like a drug. Keeps ya from seeing things the way they are. That's a danger." Rick's gun lowered, now seeing where Shane was leading this to. "Ya got people dependin' on ya."

"You think I don't know that?" Rick asked, walking around to look right at Shane in the face.

Shane paused, as did Rick. He shrugged at his friend's question. "I don't know. What are we doin'? Ya got every able body at yer disposal out scourgin' these woods for two girls we know are likely dead."

Rick narrowed his eyes, remembering how Shane was talking about the chances of finding them this morning. "You think we abandon the search."

"It's not my call, is it?" Shane was starting to have a tight tone about this.

"I'm asking." Shane didn't respond, he placed his cap back on and started to walk away. "I'm asking!" He repeated, going after him.

"Survival, Rick. It means makin' hard decisions. But ya got this knack, ya spread us thinner and thinner." He told, waving his arms in clear annoyance. "I'm tryin' to save lives here and yer out savin' cats from trees."

Rick had enough, at those words he marched up at Shane. "Is that what you think Sophia is, a cat in a tree? Kay too?"

"Don't do that, man. Don't twist my words." Shane stepped back, hands held up. "How many times we get called up to look for a missin' child, man? Ya got seventy-two hours- seventy-two hours, and after that yer lookin for a body- and that was before." Shane took a breath, he looked around then back to Rick needing an answer to this.

"I mean, ya honestly think we're gonna find Sophia alive, let alone Kay?"

"And you that sure we won't?" Rick countered, stepping forward with a look of irritation on his face.

"We bein' completely honest?"

"I'm counting you to be."

It's math, man." Shane shrugged. "Love or not, Sophia; she only matters to a degree in which she don't drag the rest of us down. Kay?" Shane scoffed, "She ain't even one of our own."

Rick couldn't believe what he was hearing. "So, you don't count Kay as one of us, what do you make of Angela then?"

Shane shrugged again, he found Angela someone that was just in it for the ride. She initially didn't want to be in the group, Rick should've let her and Kay go back in the woods. Less trouble, and now where they are. Not looking for one person, but two people. "Extra baggage."

He stepped back, shocked by Shane's words. Rick's reaction made him near chuckle, as if he knew Rick was going to retract at those chosen words. "I thought ya wanted honesty."

Rick felt his jaw grind, watching his friend take a few steps before slapping a tree branch out of anger. "If we'd just moved on, we'd be halfway to fort Bennin' right now and Carol wouldn't have gotten shot. Ya said so yerself. But we're out here, we're riskin' lives. Yer own son almost died! Otis, he paid that bill. What the hell we still doin' this for?"

Rick stepped up, raising his hand to his chest. "I had her in my hand, Shane. She looked in my eyes and trusted me. I failed her." He felt the emotions start to flare up at as well from Shane's outburst. "If I hadn't, she wouldn't be out here. And I promised to find Kay's sister, she's all she's got, Shane." He took a pause, restraining himself from yelling at his old friend.

"I think their still alive and I'm not- I'm not gonna write them off."

Riding horses was not something Daryl favored. But, if it was going to help find Kaylee and Sophia, Daryl was willing to do so. He lead the timid horse through the woods, capturing a squirrel or two in the process of the search. May as well, since they might run low on their canned foods sooner or later. He doubted Hershel was going to offer any meals to the group.

Blue eyes scanned around, looking for signs of Sophia or Kaylee. Without any indication, he couldn't follow a trail and that drove him up a wall. Something caught his eye down a hill, something dulled in color sitting in mud. It didn't look like anything nature had tossed down there. Daryl climbed off the horse and tied the bridle to a tree, before walking down the steep hill toward the object. His footing paused, it looked to be a toy or doll. He pulled his crossbow over his shoulder and continued down toward the item. He was right. Picking up the soaked doll, he knew this was the doll Sophia carried around. She had been here!

Daryl clutched the doll tightly, looking around the open water and muddy terrain. "Sophia!" He called out, waiting for any movement or response. "Kaylee!" He yelled out, waiting for hopefully one of them to come running out.

With no response, Daryl climbed up the hill and heaved himself back onto the horse with the doll tucked under his belt. Clicking his tongue, he continued along the ridge's edge to find more clues. Maybe they were further up, the doll was washed away by the cascading water down the rocks. There were no footprints in the mud and the doll had to have been there for over 24 hours. The fact he found the doll, but no indication on Kay, irritated Daryl.

A few crows flew out of a nearby tree, startling his horse slightly. "Whoa. Easy, easy." He told the horse gently as he glanced up at the trees.. Daryl kept his eyes peeled for any other signs he could find. "C'mon." He coaxed it, giving out kissing noises as the horse continued on.

Circling the ridge toward the rocks was cut short, when the sound of a hissing snake spooked the horse. It kicked up making Daryl bark out to try and calm it back down. Jumping back constantly, jarred Daryl off the horse and down the jagged rocky side and splashed into the thin water. The rapid hooves in the distance prove the horse had run off, abandoning him down in the ridge. His crossbow flung off him, splashing god knows where into the water. Daryl felt his skin sore from scraping down the rocks, but the worse pain he found was in his left side.

"Son of a bitch!" He cursed, his hand pulling at his shirt on his waist finding one of his arrows had piercing through his side deeply. He groaned at the sight of it, it had missed his organs, just tore through his muscle. It still hurt like a bitch, nonetheless.

He laid there for a few moments to catch his breath, before pulling himself up to an awkward kneeling position. Standing would pull at the wound making it worse, so he made due with half dragging himself through the water. He stumbled to the shore, pausing for a second as he pressed his hand above the wound. Removing it was too risky, it was clean through and he could bleed worse. Keeping the arrow in was painful as shit, but it was keeping the bleeding from being worse.

Daryl took his hunting knife out and cut the sleeves off his shirt to tie tightly around his waist to try and slow down the bleeding. His wound was extremely awkward, letting out a painful groan as he tied it as tightly as he could muster. How would he get out? Climbing the rocks he skidded down was not an option. His eyes rose up to the much higher and steeper way back out of this ridge. Well, it wasn't impossible, but he'd had to do it if he didn't want to die out here.

Onto his feet, Daryl found a hefty long stick he could use to put his weight on as a walking stick. He froze when the sound of twigs snapping and leaves crunching caught his attention. Someone was out there, nearby in the foliage. It could be the girls, walker, or an enemy. He instinctively reached back for his crossbow, but spun around to find it was not on his person. That's right, the flung off into the water when he fell. Daryl trudged back into the water, reaching nearly his chest to look for it. Since he couldn't bend down to feel for it, he used the stick to prod about in the water to find the weapon. The stick slammed into something, Daryl was sure that was it. He was proven right, as he fished the crossbow out of the water and made his way back to land.

The strap of the crossbow was snapped, meaning it was added weight to carry. He curled his fingers around the handle as he held the stick, his other hand pressed into his side as if it would ease the pain. He gazed up at the extremely steep climb he was going to be making, the struggle was not going to be a simple walk in the park.

Angela had pondered if staying behind was indeed a good idea. She found two eyes watching her when she walked into the encampment to check her clothing. Glenn and Carol; both from different parts of the camp. Glenn knew she wasn't going to get her wrist proper medical care, while Carol was the one who would make sure the injury would be checked out. Angela kept her sleeves down, even if she got it wrapped or checked she didn't want it to be an eye sore. Soon, Glenn's attention was diverted from her to Lori who passed by. Angela sighed and started to collect her clothing, not caring if they were completely dry or not.

Her eyes caught onto two figures walking up the property, it was Rick and Shane. Angela tugged her clothing hanging by the clothes pins, stepping forward. By their expressions, she could tell they found nothing. But, something else seemed off, they looked pissed. Rick walked over to Lori, talking to her as Shane walked by. She found his gaze with that glare once more. She felt a small flare of anger as she glared back and made her way to her tent to put her clothing away.

She couldn't let Shane put fear into her, those glares were nothing but empty petty threats. Going through the clothing, she noticed Lori's plaid shirt was in the mix. "Oh, I better give this back." Angela left her tent, seeing Beth leading Rick off toward the farmhouse. She found Lori still by the car as she approached her. "Here, thanks for lending it." She told, holding the folded shirt to her.

Lori smiled, "No problem. If you need to borrow any clothing, let me know." Angela nodded and turned to head back to her tent. "Oh, yeah. Angela?"

She spun back at the call. "Yeah?"

"We're planning on cooking dinner for Hershel and his family, in thanks for the help he did." She shrugged when Angela raised a brow at that. "Carol's idea, not mine. Just wanted to see if you wanted to join in."

Angela thought on it, she knew to cook and the idea of helping might keep her mind off. Her body moved before she could think of a proper response. Shaking her head, "I'm gonna stay out here, make sure everyone gets back alright." She spotted T-Dog and Andrea returning as they shook their heads talking to Shane. So far everyone was back, but Daryl.

"Alright, we'll be inside if you wanna join us." Lori smiled and walked to Carol as the two headed for the house. Angela watched for a moment, wishing to join. But, she knew it wouldn't help her clouded mind.

Anxiety filled her chest as she found herself wandering toward the gate of the property. If anything, Daryl should've been back sooner than the others, horse riding giving him an advantage. It's not like Angela had anything else better to do, having everyone give her this 'pity' look was driving her insane. She needed space.

Her thoughts went to how Daryl took her words on her space this morning Had he taken it the wrong way or did she just imply it incorrectly? She wanted to set things right, once Daryl came back. He was doing a lot to find not only Sophia, but Kaylee as well.

"Ditching him was a bad idea." Angela shook her head, resting her hand on the metal gate. Her eyes fell on her wrist, she lifted off the gate and took a peek. A hiss escaped her lips as touching it seemed to cause the smallest sting of pain.

"No," Angela shook her head. "I would've slowed him down with this."

Angela turned and decided to try and be useful. Instead of, as Daryl put it, 'wandering around like a lost puppy'. She walked back to camp spotting Andrea on top of the RV with Dale's rifle. What happened to not having guns around the property? She understood it being Dale's, and Rick convinced Hershel to allow that. But he let her up there? She also thought Andrea was off from guns, last she checked.

"Hey, Angela." She spun around finding Dale come over, greeting her with a smile. "Haven't see you all day."

She shrugged, tucking her arm behind her back. "Just been clearing my head." She told.

Dale nodded and saw Andrea up on the RV. "What's with the Annie Oakley routine?" He asked, ah! So, he didn't know she was up with his gun at all.

"I want to help keep the camp safe." She replied and looked down at the two. "Is that alright with you?" Andrea asked in a curt tone.

Dale didn't respond. Deciding not to have another argument with the woman, he turned and walked into his RV. Angela tilted her head in thought to go up there. "Any sign of Daryl?" She called up, lifting a hand to block the sun from her eyes.

Andrea shook her head, "Nope. Nothing from the gate?" Angela shook her head back at her, the rifle woman could tell Angela was anxious. "Don't worry about him too much, he can spend a few days out on his own."

Angela walked around the other end of the RV so the sun would stop blinding her. "I'm not worried." She denied. "Just thinking-" She shrugged, looking towards the trees down the property line. "It's been a long while. Everyone else is back, but him."

Andrea gave no response as she brought the rifle back up and kept watch. Angela sighed, that was a good talk. Feeling the conversation was over, she walked back around the RV almost bumping into Glenn. He muttered a sorry and kept walking. Something was eating him up, he held this dread in him as he kept going. Jeez, it felt like this group was falling apart.

"Hey." That voice caused a shiver down her spine as she turned to find Shane walking up to her. He emerged from his tent, shirt unbuttoned trying to get over the heat today. She instinctively took a step back, Shane stopped and held a hand up, showing he wasn't going to cause harm. "I just wanted to talk."

"I don't want to talk, thank you." Angela walked back around the other end of the RV. Shane glanced at the rest of the group before following after her.

"I just want to talk about what happened." He told, in a low voice.

Angela spun around at him. "How you almost broke my wrist? I'm stuck here without a damn thing to do, because of you." She told lifting her arm as an indication.

Shane held his hands up to try and lower her voice. "I just wanted to apologize."

She scoffed, placing a hand on her hip as the injured one hung by her side. "Bullshit, you just want the guilt off your chest. Or is it that you want to make sure no one knows about it?"

Shane didn't say a word, he looked toward the open field and sniffed. "Have you told anyone?"

"Only Glenn and Carol know." Shane stepped back, bringing a hand to his capped head. "I told them it was from the search when I was with Daryl. Calm down."

Shane rounded at her, "Do not tell me to calm down." He growled.

Angela put her hand on her baton out of defense, and stepped back. Shane saw her move and stepped back as well. "Look-"

"Walker. Walker!" Andrea suddenly cried gaining everyone's attention. The two looked up at her as she stood from sitting in her chair and followed her gaze out into the field. A figure was staggering out of the woods and toward the property.

"Just the one?" Rick asked running over.

"I bet I can nail it from here." Andrea rose the rifle to take aim.

"No, no, Andrea." Rick ordered, as she lowered it. Shane got a pickaxe, T-Dog grabbed a bat, and Glenn got a knife. "Put the gun down!"

"Ya'd best ya let us handle this." He told.

"Shane, hold up. Hershel wants to deal with walkers." Rick told, trying to keep everyone from running off or panicing. Angela walked over to Rick as he tried to take control.

"What for, man? We got it covered." He argued as he lead T-Dog and Glenn toward the walker.

Rick glanced to Angela who stood still, waiting on what to do. "Damnit!" He cursed running into the RV and came back out.

He had his gun and shockingly handed Angela's gun to her. He looked her in the eye, she nodded proving she was on his side with this. Dale was halfway up the ladder, pointing out where the walker was staggering about. Rick and Angela ran after the three.

The five of them bolted through the field, she could hear Shane panting harder as he was running on an injured ankle. Angela gritted her teeth, ignoring the flaring pain up her arm as she gripped her gun tightly. The walker was growing closer, but paused when everyone stopped a few feet away. Something wasn't right; it wasn't growling, no snarling, and it didn't stink of rotten flesh. Angela brought a hand to her mouth recognizing the figure.

"Is that Daryl?" Glenn questioned, as he eyed all of us, Rick held a gun up at him.

Was he bit? Had Daryl turned while out on his own? Blood was stained on his mouth and shirt soaked of blood and muck. She spotted what looked like ears hanging around his neck. His stance was something of indeed a walker; leaning to one side and struggling to balance himself.

"Daryl?" Angela questioned, her gun pointed at him in case any sudden movements were made.

"That's the third time you've pointed that thing at my head." He spat at Rick, making everyone's shoulders fall. "Ya gonna pull the trigger or what?" He dared the two, looking between Angela and Rick. they dropped their aim, relieved to hear the redneck's remarks for the first time.

Angela sighed and leaned on her knees, half glaring at him. "Jesus Christ, Daryl."

Everyone else lowered their weapons, shaking their heads at the fearful thought they almost had. Angela lifted herself and just shook her head as she took a step toward him. Without warning, a gun was fired. Daryl fell back to the ground with a groan, Angela froze seeing he was just shot in the head!

"NO!" Rick screamed waving his arms out knowing Andrea had fired that shot. "No! No!"

"Daryl!" Angela screamed as she and Rick ran to his side. Angela gently tilted his head, seeing blood fly from when he got hit. Daryl's shaky hand moved up to find out himself. "Grazed it!" She called out, pressed her fingers against the wound. "Just grazed!" She moved for Shane to help Rick lift Daryl up with Rick

"I was kidding!" He choked out, as the two started to make their way back to the farm.

Angela noticed what Daryl was dragging and picked it up, finding it be his crossbow. The strap broke as she held the heavy thing with her good hand, as her gun was tucked away in her waistband. Andrea and Dale ran over, she repeated 'Oh my God' and saw the state Daryl was in.

"Is he dead?"

"Unconscious." Rick assured, as Daryl's head and heavily leaning on him. "You just grazed him."

Angela followed behind as Glenn and Andrea were at their sides. "But look at him. What happened? He's wearing ears!" Glenn exclaimed, pointing at the said walker ears hanging around his neck.

Rick spotted Hershel and the others running out. "Let's keep that to ourselves." He told, tucking the disgusting things into his shirt. He looked to Angela, "Go tell Hershel he needs up, go!" Angela nodded and ran off toward the gathering crowd.

"What the hell happened?!" Lori asked, thinking Rick was hurt.

"It's Daryl." She gasped out, trying to get more words out before taking another breath. "He's hurt- real bad." Her eyes fell on Hershel, he almost looked hesitant on the matter. Never had she held such pleading eye, she looked back at them then to Hershel again.

The man nodded, "Maggie!" He called, turning to his eldest daughter. "Get a room set upstairs." She nodded and ran up with Beth behind to help.


	7. Chapter 7

Rick and Shane got Daryl inside, T-Dog was holding something in his hand that was on Daryl's person. Angela saw it was a doll- she stumbled back a bit watching them take Daryl upstairs while she held the door open. Her doll, he found Sophia's doll. She was nearby! Angela had to ask if Daryl saw her or Kay anywhere. She followed inside, but stopped at the bottom of the stairs. He was unconscious, injured, and probably needed some time to rest before she bombarded him with questions. Angela turned to leave, but forgot she still had Daryl's crossbow with her. She found the single arrow he had when he left that morning. She wondered how he was going to replace all the arrows.

The door opened, Angela looked over seeing Lori walk over to her. "How is he?" She asked.

Angela stammered, she glanced up and shook her head. "I-I don't know. I, er, I just… I don't know.."

Lori can tell Angela the 'didn't knows' were more of not knowing what to do. She took her by the shoulder and led her upstairs. "C'mon, let's wait outside the room." Angela nodded and let Lori lead her up.

The door was closed, some mumbling was heard. Lori sighed and sat down the the floor, nodding at Angela to sit in the chair across from her. She did so, resting the crossbow in her lap. She looked it over, not really ever getting a good look at this fine weapon before. It was a clever thing, a silent thing such as this. Angela has used a compound crossbow back in high school when she was on the archery club. Angela took some air, and stared at the wall above Lori, her fingers feeling the groves and outlines of the crossbow

The door suddenly opened, Angela jumped to her feet as Rick and Shane left the room. Hershel hadn't left so he must still be tending to his wounds. Lori stood up, Angela held the crossbow tightly, it felt award against her chest not knowing how exactly to hold the damn thing.

"He'll be alright." He assured, giving Lori a hug. He looked to Angela, seeing what was in her hands. "He's getting stitched up, when Hershel gives the okay, you can see him."

Angela swallowed, and nodded. "Just feel I should make sure he gets this back." She excused, as Rick walked past to put the rolled up map in his hand away.

"I hate to say it," They turned to Shane who stood by the door. "But I'm with Hershel on this one." Lori and Angela were confused by his words. "Can't keep goin' out there, not after this."

Rick walked back over to him. "You'd quit now? Daryl just risked his life to being back the first and hard evidence we've had."

"That is one way to look at it." Shane shrugged off, leaning against the wall. "The way I see it, Daryl almost died for a doll." He pointed his hat at Angela suddenly. "If she hadn't hung back, he wouldn't be in this condition."

Angela's shoulders fell, this was all her fault? Lori and Rick looked to her seeing her broken expression. She blinked and stepped back, Rick turned to her. "Angela-" She shook her head and turned heading down the stairs. "Angela!"

Angela felt so much weight on her shoulders, stomach, and chest, it was like she was suffocating. Taking two steps at a time heading downstairs she heard Rick going after her. "Angela, wait!"

Feeling unable to actually get away from Rick, she stopped at the bottom of the stairs. He slowly made his way down, stopping at the second to last step. "Don't listen to what Shane says, it's not your fault."

"Yes, it is." She argued softly, refusing to look at him.

Rick took the final step down. "No. No, it isn't"

Angela spun around, glaring at the leader. "Daryl tried to convince me, that searching was the best I could do. Instead, I hung back like a coward," She shot her arm out pointing up the stairs. "and look what happened." Her hand fell to her side, wanting to comb it through her hair. She just simply tugged her cap lower over her eyes. "If-If I had been with him, I could've made sure he didn't get hurt."

Rick shook his head, "It might have been worse if you were." he implied earning a narrowed look. "The horse got spooked and kicked him off, he fell down a high ridge into a creek. If you were on the same horse or something, you might have fallen down too and he'd be stuck with himself injured and you as well."

Rick had a point. Despite he didn't know about her injury, it would've restricted her into getting him out of where he landed. Angela looked down, still feeling guilt run through her. She hadn't felt guilty of something, over someone other than her sister, for such a long time. It felt weird, almost foreign to her.

"He's resting right now, I shouldn't-"

Rick shook his head at her constant denial to see him. "He ain't gonna blame you, he isn't." He assured, placing a hand on her shoulder and urging her to go back upstairs. "If he does, I'll give him some choice words." he added.

Rick lead her back to the room, Shane and Lori walking past them before. Shane gave her a look that made her want to just go back downstairs, wanting to hide from her tent. Rick patted her shoulder, as if assuring her to keep going. Her hands held the crossbow tightly, as Rick stepped forward and turned the knob peeking in.

"Daryl? You up for a visitor?" She heard muttering before Rick stood to the side. Angela looked to him, he nodded at the approval to walk in.

Angela slowly walked in, Rick standing by the door as he made sure Daryl was indeed not going to get mad at her. Her eyes fell on his shirtless figure now under the blankets. He pulled them up to his chest, hiding the scars she noticed this morning, but leaned more on his back. His head was wrapped from the shot Andrea took. She didn't see any other injuries, but Angela guessed they were under the blanket.

"I, um" She coughed, holding the crossbow out. "Wanted to make sure you got this back."

Daryl looked it over, and nodded. "Just put it down somewhere."

She looked around and walked over to a dressed, leaning it against there. She stood and looked over to Rick, he shut the door feeling they had to talk this out privately. He couldn't babysit them constantly. Daryl glanced seeing Rick leave, but not Angela.

"Anythin' else ya want?" He asked, feeling uneasy with her in the room when she didn't leave.

She nodded, folding her hands together as she moved to the left side of the bed. She noticed he seemed to struggle with his position, he winced now and then when glancing at her. Angela stood by the window not wanting to cause pain when talking to him.

"I'm sorry." She said, looking down at him with a shameful feeling inside.

Daryl furrowed his brows, "What?"

She took a breath, "I'm sorry. I-I caused this." She let out, motioning her hand to his state. "If I had just gone with you on the search, you wouldn't have ended up like this."

Rick's words and assurance all left her mind as the guilt took over. She needed to get this off, to know if Daryl himself blamed her for his condition. "You were right- right about everything. I had doubt and I didn't want to admit it." Daryl moved the pillow under his arm to sit up, seeing her breakdown before him. "If I had just stopped thinking that maybe-" She shook her head and looked away.

"I'll take the entire blame, for what it's worth." She finished, looking down at the floor closing her eyes. As if ready for the impact of his words to hit her.

"For what it's worth," He started, looking over her up and down. "I don't blame you for this. For any of this." Her eyes returned to him, they weren't the usual narrowing and judgemental eyes she seen him hold at anyone. She saw the blue crystal that they were, almost lost in them. "Shit happens, don't beat yerself over somethin' stupid like that."

Angela hadn't expect that! Was Daryl on drugs, causing him to be more soft hearted than usual? "Then, I'm sorry for the fight this morning. I wasn't avoiding you, at all." If anything she was avoiding Shane. Staying only had her close to him more than if she was with Daryl.

"Cryin' shame, honestly." He muttered, laying down more and resting his head onto the pillow.

"What is?" She asked, tilting her head curiously.

He pointed to the window beside her. "Can't get a good view of the stars out there." She glanced out seeing the sun setting, she let out a chuckle and smiled to him. He grinned back, seeing that got her out of her dark thoughts. "Ya owe me that." He held up two fingers, "Two nights missin' 'em, that's what ya owe me."

Angela smiled and nodded, "Consider it done." She sighed and heard voices downstairs, she remembered dinner was being made in the house. Angela didn't want to be with the others, but didn't want to bother Daryl if he needed resting.

Seeing her conflict, Daryl looked around and pointed at a chair in the corner. "There's a chair if ya wanna sit yer ass down." She followed where he pointed and looked to him. "Standin' there is makin' me tense."

Angela nodded in thanks, and took the chair, moving it to the bedside where Daryl was facing. "If I become an annoyance, feel free to kick me out."

Daryl scoffed, "I would'a kicked ya out when ya started blubberin' with those 'sorries' earlier."

Dinner passed by fast, and a nice meal with everyone came to be. Though, it was in a tad uncomfortable silence now and then. Dale and Hershel eyed Maggie and Glenn's actions at the 'kids table' during the meal. The two were passing notes about where their next escapade would be, their first at the pharmacy.

Carol had taken notice that with Daryl laid up, he would be missing out on dinner. In fact, she found that Angela wasn't present at the meal either. She made up a plate as Rick came into the kitchen, placing his used one in the sink.

"What's all this? Second meal?" He joked, earning a chuckle from the woman.

"With Daryl up in bed, someone has to bring him a meal." She explained. Rick nodded, he thought on something and took a plate from a cabinet -after searching for a while- and placed one next to it. Carol gave him a quizzical look.

"Angela's up there with him, last I saw her anyway. She could be up there hiding from everyone." He explained, before leaving the kitchen.

Carol made the second plate and brought them both upstairs. She balanced the second plate on her arm well as she opened the door. Daryl was lying on his side, he made sure the blankets covered his chest and back properly. He twisted the best he could to see Carol had entered, she placed a plate of food on the end table beside him. "How are you feeling?"

"As good as I look." He muttered, looking over the food, a proper meal for once.

"I brought you and Angela some dinner. Rick said she was up here."

Daryl pointed over to the chair on the other side of the bed, Angela was asleep leaning her head against the window. "Fell asleep tryin' to look at the stars from here. She must have bored herself to sleep."

Carol smiled, "She's had a rough time." she walked around placing the other plate on the other side table. "For when she wakes up. I didn't see her at breakfast, so you both must be starving."

Carol walked back toward the door, she waited on leaving. Daryl watched her as she leaned down towards him, he flinched at her getting close, almost as if she was going to hurt him. Carol noticed, only to leave a gentle peck on his his bandaged head.

"Watch out, I got stitches."

"You need to know something." Carol told, needing to get this out to him. "You did more for my little girl today than her own daddy ever did in his whole life." She nodded to the sleeping woman across the room. "She's just as grateful as I am, having someone help find her only family."

Feeling timid at the notion, Daryl subconsciously pulled the blanket closer, avoiding her gaze. "I didn't do anything Rick or Shane wouldn't have done."

"I know." She smiled once more, finally he looked up at her. "You're every bit as good as them."

Daryl soaked in her words, though he found them hard to accept. He adjusted his pillow to sink back into it.

Carol moved to close the door, her eyes fell on Angela, she suddenly remembered something. "I shouldn't tell you, but keep an eye on Angela?" Daryl frowned looking up at her from his position. "She didn't want you to know, but she hurt herself during the search the other day. That's why she stayed behind, didn't want to slow you down."

Daryl sat up a bit, confused by her words. Was that really how? But, not once did he remember her gaining an injury from that day. "How'd she get hurt?" He asked.

"She said she tripped over something and landed on her wrist. But, I think she got that from something else." Carol indicated, from her years with Ed she can tell what was inflicted pain and what wasn't. She held those color bruises before. "I would know." She added softly.

Daryl looked over to Angela, who was sleeping soundly as they talked about her. He did find it strange how she was up on wearing long sleeves in this insane heat. Hell, he wore sleeves that morning and felt his body heat rise in temperature. Daryl nodded to Carol, wincing a bit as he laid back down. "I'll keep an eye on her."

"Thanks, good night." Carol gave a short wave and left, shutting the door behind her.

So, that was the actual reason she stayed behind. His head rested deeply into the pillow, he felt tired and didn't feel like eating right now. This woman seemed to have a habit of keeping her problems and health a constant trouble to herself. He understands not telling people she still might not trust. But, what bothered him was Carol's indication on how the injury came to be. Falling on her wrist, it couldn't have done that much damage. He never heard her fall, nor did she show signs of it happening at that farmhouse or in the woods. If she didn't get it tended t, it meant she wanted no one to know. Carol must have just caught it, and Angela made a lie up. It added up more, over the fact she didn't want Daryl to know. If he knew, her lie would crack and crumble. Something else caused the injury.

Tonight, he had a feeling Angela was out for the count. He was growing tired too. Daryl nestled his head deeper into the pillow, heaving a sigh as he closed his eyes. With his injury, searching would be out of the question for him. He could get a private talk with Angela about this whole thing.

The next morning Angela woke up finding Daryl sleeping in the bed. It was about sunrise, so she decided to leave for him to rest longer. Before so, she noticed two plates with cold food on them. Shit, did someone bring dinner up to them? Such a waste they came to be. Angela took the two plates and left the room, heading downstairs to the kitchen. She found Beth doing dishes and Hershel reading a book at the table. He looked up, surprised to see who he saw enter.

"Well, good morning." He greeted, Angela nodded with a friendly smile.

"Sorry, about these being a waste." She told, as Beth took the plates from her. "I think we were just too tired."

"It's fine." Beth assured, sending a smile as she got to work cleaning them too.

"How's he doing up there? I was just about to check on him." Hershel asked, placing a card in his book and closing it.

She turned to him, picking at her fingernails nervously. "He's still asleep, as far as I know." Angela didn't know this family well. Only a few snippet things here and there. From what she could gather, Beth was quiet and kept to herself in the house, Hershel helped so much with their medical needs and allowing them to stay. It was shocking to meet nice people again. "He might just try and bail the house and head out, though." She told, giving a nervous chuckle.

Hershel stood with a soft groan, "I better check his stitches then, make sure he stays in bed."

Angela followed him to the stairs, where she stopped her journey. Her feet lead her out onto the porch, seeing some members of the group wide and awake. She rubbed her neck, feeling the joints stiff as she stepped down and walked toward her tent. Clearly sleeping in the chair was not a good idea. She hadn't even expected to fall asleep on Daryl like that. One moment she's trying to find stars through the bleak window and then to snoresville she went.

Entering her tent, she zipped it up and sat down. Her eyes landed on her arm, she rolled the sleeve up, finding it just as discolored and bruised as before. What was it- the second or third day since Shane did this? Angela fell onto her back and heaving a heavy sigh, only to gasp as something jabbed into her back. She shot up and felt behind her feeling her gun in her waistline. How did-

"Oh right." She muttered, taking the gun out and putting it beside her bed making sure the safety was on. "Rick tossed it to me, seems I forgot all about it." The thought of returning it came to mind, but Angela didn't move.

"Hmp, if Andrea suddenly has gun approval, so do I." She decided, laying back down again with a proper sigh.

She turned her arm about above her head. Her mind felt heavy, she wanted to sleep some more but found that impossible too. She fixed the sleeve and placed her arm down, Angela closed her eyes deciding to rest some more. Didn't seem to last, as she heard someone tap the front of her tent.

"Go away." She muttered, turning away from the shadow. The tapping continued endlessly. With a groan she got up to her knees, crawling to the zipper. "Glenn, if it's you, I swear to God-"

She poked her head out, glaring at the figure only to have it die as she spotted Shane at her tent. His brow was risen at her accusation. She sighed and rolling her eyes. "Can I help you?"

Shane clicked his tongue and held his hand out, Angela frowned at his hand then back up at him. "The gun, I know ya got it."

Angela rose herself a challenging brow at him. "That so? How do you figure?"

"I saw ya with it yesterday and it ain't with the guns right now." Shane explained, he nodded to the tent. "Take it out and hand it over."

Angela's frowned deepened. "What are you gonna do, search my tent?"

Shane shrugged, "Just might." he told lowly, crouching down to her level.

Angela swallowed, but kept her glare to show no fear of him. "Come back with a search warrant." She told and tucked back into the tent.

Before she could zip it close, Shane welcomed himself right in. Angela jumped back, landing on her bad hand as she fell back onto her elbow. Shane glared down at her, ignoring her obvious pain, as he stood in her tent towering over her. "What's Rick gonna say when he sees ya marchin' about with it in yer back pocket?"

Shane had a point, Rick would see her with it and that was going against his word he kept for Hershel. Angela shook her head and reached over handing the gun to him, to which he gladly took. "I'll tell ya what." He said, tapping the end of the gun against his palm. "How 'bout ya join in the gun trainin' today? Ya seem to be itchin' to have it back."

Angela shrugged her shoulders in exasperation. "No shit. I see Andrea with guns left and right, yet you think I'm too incompetent to handle them. At least Rick-"

"Rick gave ya that gun in the rush thought of a walker. Which turned out to be Daryl, ya should've returned it to him." He scolded, placing a hand on his hip. "I can only trust ya with this," He held the gun up. "Until I and everyone else knows yer as trained as ya claim to be."

Angela looked away, putting a hand over her capped head and sighed. "Fine." She agreed, looking up at him. "If that's what it takes."

Shane nodded with a grin. "Great, I'll come get ya when we head out."

Shane then left, Angela got out as well watching him head to the RV where the other guns were kept. It wouldn't kill her to prove to these people she was well trained with a gun as her brother made sure of. Angela walked to the encampment, spotting everyone was now awake as the sun rose higher. Glenn was passing peaches out to everyone, he went over to Angela offering her one. Once again, she skipped dinner so a fresh fruit will fill her well.

"Thanks." She told, taking it with her left hand and biting right into it. The tartness made her mouth water more as she wiped the juices off her chin with her arm, avoiding her wrist to make contact.

"How's your wrist?" He asked, glancing down to it.

Angela nodded, "Fine." She answered shortly, taking another hungry bite. "You gonna be at the shooting practice?" Glenn nodded, "I'll see you then."

He seemed surprised at this, "I thought you knew how to fire a gun."

She rolled her eyes at that, picking at the fruit as she swallowed. "Well, Shane wants to see proof before I can be given permission to have a gun on hand."

It made sense, in away, he thought. He nor the others have seen her only aim her gun at Shane when they first met, and Daryl when assumed he was a walker. That wouldn't be enough to prove she had proper training before. "Your wrist okay enough to handle the-"

"Glenn." He looked to her seeing her rigid stare. "It's fine." Angela took another bite before walking away, not wanting to talk about it any further.

Daryl had moved from the house to his tent outside. He was ordered to be laid up rest of the day so his stitches wouldn't stretch or make the wound worse. At least the wrappings on his head here off. He wore a sleeveless button up, chest half exposed to keep an eye on his bandages. The graze on his temple had a bandage placed over it, surely would heal faster than what the arrow caused. When he left the house, he noticed Shane was entering Angela's tent. What was he going in there for? If his side wasn't causing him to awkwardly walk or unable to stand properly, he would investigate. Instead, he made for his tent as he laid down, unable to do much today.

He thought on fixing the strap to his crossbow, but that was a hassle to lift the damn thing into his lap. Daryl let it lay in his tent as he played with his last arrow. Damn thing caused him that much pain, he never has actually been hurt by his own weapon. Now thinking, down to one arrow, he'd have to make sure to make some more. That'd be the first thing he'll do once back on his feet. Daryl left his tent wide open, boredly poking his arrow into the screen beside him, finding it the only entertainment he had.

"Hey." He glanced up seeing Andrea welcome herself in. "This is not that great, but…" She handed him a book titled The Case of the Missing Man. Didn't seem like his type as he flipped through the pages.

"What, no pictures?" He asked teasingly, looking up as she knelt down next to him.

She took a breath, spotting the bandages on his torso and head. "I'm so sorry. I feel like shit." She confessed.

"Yeah, ya and me both." He agreed, putting the book down to adjust the pillow behind his head.

"I don't expect you to forgive me, but if there's anything I can do." She offered, wanting to make amends for shooting him yesterday.

Daryl never understood women; first Angela had to go off and blame herself for the condition he returned in. Now, Andrea was blaming herself for shooting him. "Ya were tryin' to protect the group." He told, nodding to her. "We're good." He didn't blame her, she was only doing what was best.

Andrea smiled and got up ready to leave, feeling weight lifted from her shoulders. "But hey!" He called, she turned back. "Shoot me again, and ya'd best pray I'm dead." She smiled, Daryl spoke again. "Can ya do me one favor?"

"Sure." Andrea walked back over, poking her head in.

"Fetch Angela; tell her to get her ass in here." He told, arrow back in his hand again. "She was supposed to talk to me about somethin'." Not true. But, if he put it like that, Andrea would send the message without questions.

"I think I saw her with Glenn. I'll send her over." Daryl nodded a thanks and waited, as he adjusted his position.

Andrea walked over to Angela as she was walking away from Glenn, peach in her hand. "Angela." She paused seeing Andrea walk over to her. "Daryl wanted to see you? He's in his tent, said there's something you two need to talk about."

Her brows furrowed as she eyed his tent in the distance. "Okay…" She nodded slowly. "What about?"

Andrea shrugged, "Not my business."

"Alright, just let me know when we're heading out to the firing range." Before walking over, she ran over to Glenn taking a peach from the basket and trotting over to Daryl's tent.

Angela peeked in, seeing him lying inside, shirt half buttoned and shoes off. She could tell he wouldn't be out for the remainder of the day. He was back to poking his arrow into the screen of his tent, Angela bit back a grin. Like a bored child. "Need company?" She asked, gaining his attention.

She walked in and sat down offering him a peach. He sat up as much as he could, wincing at the dull pain. He took it and bit into it, wiping the juices dripping off his thinly bearded chin. Angela chuckled, he skipped dinner as well, so of course he's just as hungry. Angela finished her peach and just placed the core beside her, reminding herself to throw it out when she leaves the tent.

"How you feeling?" She asked, crossing her legs as she watched him eat.

"Could be worse." He told, ignoring how he responded with his mouthful. Angela chuckled at how he had ill-manners. She was no better, she still felt the sticky residue on her mouth and the stain on her sleeve.

"At least you're resting up, I thought you'd be the type that ignores pain and keeps going." She told, looking around and spotting the crossbow. "By the way, I can try and fix that strap if you want?"

Daryl tilted her head, angling his jaw in thought. "If ya want. Got nothin' else to do?"

Angela rose her brows at him and shrugged. "You're the one who wanted to talk, unless you're just feeling lonely here."

"Yeah, I wanted to know somethin'." Daryl pointed a finger at her arms. "Yer wrist." Her expression fell instantly, she placed her arm in her lap as if to hide it. "Carol told me last night ya got hurt durin' the search. Why didn't ya mention it?"

Angela felt her throat dry up, she swallowed thickly as a lump grew. She didn't want Daryl or Rick to find out most of all, now Daryl knew which faltered her lies. Finding her silence the answer, he nodded to her arm. "Let me see."

Her shoulders slumped, letting a sigh out. Lifting her arm, Angela slowly rolled her sleeve up showing the swollen and bruised injury. Daryl's brows furrowed deeply, as he leaned over the best he could to take a look. He took her hand and twist it around slowly to see the entire wrist was like this. His warm hands touching her skin gave her goosebumps, not expecting him to take a huge interest.

"Jesus, woman." Carol wasn't exaggerating when she mentioned a fall wouldn't cause it. "Surprised ya haven't broken it, yet. Who did this?" Was the first thing he asked, which was different to how Carol and Glenn asked. They all asked how, or when. Daryl knew it wasn't when they were searching, also knew it wasn't from falling. He knew someone caused this damage.

Angela didn't answer, Daryl put his peach down and focused completely on her discolored wrist. "No wonder ya didn't want to head out." If she was indeed with him, she would've absolutely broken it. "Were ya like this when we searched?"

Angela took a breath and nodded, feeling it impossible to lie anymore. "Daryl," She started, feeling her voice strain. "You can't tell anyone else."

"So, someone did hurt you." He confirmed, letting her hand go. He knew it wasn't Dale, T-Dog, or Glenn; they were too nice to her and he couldn't find a purpose on why to hurt her like this. Lori and Carol wouldn't, especially with how concerned Carol was over the matter. The only qualms she seemed to have with anyone else was Shane and- Daryl leaned back in realization; Shane. Angela read his expression, seeing he had figured it out.

"Please, don't tell Rick." She begged, positioning herself in case he actually plan to get up and tell.

"Why the hell not? Look what that bastard did to ya!" He exclaimed, motioning his hand at her injury.

"Keep your voice down!" She hissed, waving her own hand up and down.

He suddenly remembered seeing Shane enter her tent this morning, eyes narrowed her down. "What else did he do?"

Angela shook her head, "Nothing." He kept his eyes on her, she patted her hand on her leg emphasizing her words. "I swear, he was just taking my gun back." Angela sighed and looked away.

"Ya gotta tell Rick."

"If I tell the others, they won't believe me." She admitted, feeling her shoulders stiffen. "I'm just an outsider in this group. I'm only sticking around until Kay is found, then we're gone."

Daryl watched her expression fall more and more, she'd felt the same as him. He didn't consider himself fully part of this group. It was just survival, if he wanted he could've left at any time. Daryl can survive fine in the world alone, possibly find his brother. Finding these girls held him back, he thought on the words the hallucination of his brother said. They aren't kin, they aren't blood.

Daryl cleared his throat to get her attention again. "The injury is proof enough." He told.

"I've already told two people what really happened, it will contradict my lies already." She explained. "Shane is Rick's best friend too, he'd believe him over me anyday."

"I'll back ya up." He offered, surprising himself as the words fell from his mouth. Angela smiled shortly before getting to her feet, fixing her sleeve. "Where ya goin'?"

Angela turned back as she took a step toward the exit. "Gun training."

"With yer hand like that?" He questioned, wishing to get up and stop her. "Yer gonna break it from the-"

Angela rose a hand to stop him, as she knelt down at his legs. "Shane won't give me the gun back until I prove I can use it properly. If it takes breaking my hand to get my brother's gun back," She shrugged. "It's worth it."

Daryl stared at her, but nodded. She was a tough girl, who was he to tell her what to do or worry about her. He honestly didn't know her as much as he thought. "Check in when ya get back." He pointed his arrow at her. "Ya still owe me two nights' worth."

Angela laughed and patted his leg, earning him to flinch at the touch. "Ya make it sound like I owe you something else." She teased, earning a look from him and leaving his tent.

Angela felt her smile falter, as she walked over to where Shane was piling the guns up in the back of the Hyundai. He glanced over at her, grin on his face. "Still up for provin' me wrong?"

"Of course." She told, shoving her hands in her pockets, only to turn away to wince at the pain.

Shane glanced down at her arm, but didn't say anything. Angela spotted Rick walking with Carl over to the car, he kept nodding at Rick's words before seeing Angela. He smiled and ran over, Rick calling out for him to be careful. "Angela!" He called.

The smile returned to her lips, seeing the boy up on his feet again. "Hey, look at this!" She flicked her finger at the hat on top his head. "Got promoted?"

Carl fixed it, smiling shyly at her. "Dad gave it to me, I joined the club." Angela raised a brow at that. "My dad was shot when he had his job, before this all happened. I'm just like him."

She laughed and patted his shoulder. "Guess so, you look pretty grown up with that hat." He grinned wider at the compliment. "You feeling alright to be running around?"

"Yeah, I was getting tired of being in that bed, anyway. I still need to be careful though." He explained. "Are you coming to the shooting range with us?" He asked.

"Yeah- wait, you're coming too?" He nodded, she felt skeptical. "You're dad alright with this?"

"Rick already gave him permission." Shane answered, glancing over to her for a moment.

Her eyes went to Rick as he got into the Cherokee, Lori, Carol, and Andrea with him. Angela saw a blue Ford pick up was there too, containing Jimmy, Beth, and Patricia. They must have been given permission to learn to shoot as well from Hershel. All who was left to go with them was Glenn, he stood at a distance watching with an anxious look on his face.

"Ready, Glenn?" Angela asked as Shane looked over, waiting for anyone else to join them.

He shook his head, "I gotta help Dale clean the spark plugs on the RV." He lamely responded, throwing a thumb over his shoulder. "He said he's gonna teach me mechanics. I should probably go look for him."

"You found me." Dale said, spooking Glenn a bit. He saw his need for back up, Dale looked towards Shane and Angela. "He's a good learner."

Angela looked between the two, then nodded hesitantly. "Alright, if you say so." Shane slammed down trunk door and he made his way to the driver seat. Angela noticed the only car that wasn't crowded was the said Hyundai Shane would be driving. Carl climbed into the back back seat, at least she wasn't going to be completely alone with Shane.

"Get in." He called as he started the car up.

Angela glanced over toward Daryl's tent. Inside she wished to just stay there and keep him company. It seemed every time she thought she was going to be away from Shane, he was closer than she expected. He blared the horn, making her jump and climb into the passenger's seat without a second thought.

"Was that frickin' necessary?" She questioned as she buckled her seat belt. Shane scoffed, letting Rick lead as Jimmy followed, then Shane pulled out. She glanced into the back, smiling as she was met with Carl's shy smile as well.

Shane kept quiet during the ride as they all followed Rick, with Carl in the back not much would be said to the female next to him. Angela was thankful as she stayed quiet as well, keeping her eyes out the window. Shane glanced over at her now and again, he felt annoyed with her around. Always questioning and challenging him. If they'd just find her damn sister's body she could just leave. Extra baggage; that's what he called Angela. They never should've let them into the group, they both weighed the group down. She needed to be taken care of.

The shooting range was something makeshift with their current situation. Along the fences were posted with bottles and cans as their targets. In the lineup was Carl with Lori, Patricia, T-Dog with Jimmy, Angela and Andrea. Carol and Beth kept watch so the others could focus without having to watch their backs every few seconds. The sound of the gunfire was something to get used to. Those who never fired a gun flinched at first, those used to it were firing without a pause. Angela watched everyone, then looked to Andrea. She hadn't shot a single can or bottle, was she that bad of an aim? Well, she did miss Daryl from her distance, so she wasn't surprised.

"Ready?" Angela looked over seeing Rick approach her, he squinted his eyes at the targets that still stood there. "Haven't fired a single shot."

Angela took a breath, the gun in her hand was looser than she'd usually have it. It made her think how she'd hold it so tight, her knuckles would be white with the imprints in her palm. Her wrist was sore still, she couldn't even move it. Daryl was right to be skeptic, but she was determined to prove she could handle a gun.

"Well, I would do better if I had my brother's gun." She current one she had was something lighter than what she was used to.

Rick looked over the gun and back to her. "Shane suggested this, he said it would be better for you to handle."

Her eyes went past him to Shane who was watching how Carl was doing. "Wouldn't it make sense to give me a gun I'm used to firing?" She suggested, looking back right into Rick's eyes.

He glanced over to Shane, seeing him make his way over to the two. Shane noticed the sets of eyes on him. "What's goin' on?"

Before Rick could speak up, Angela stepped forward. "This is some lightweight shit, I need my brother's gun. It carries better weight balance for me." She explained, in case Shane tried to make up some excuse on why she shouldn't have it.

Rick and Shane looked to one another, Shane shrugged. "Consider it done." He told, reaching behind him to fish the gun from his waistband. He took the light gun from her hand and heavily dropped the other into her hand. Angela winced, feeling him push it into her hand more roughly than necessary. Thankfully, Rick didn't take notice. Angela rose her gun at the targets and aimed at a red bottle. She held a breath, finger on the trigger for sure to prove Shane wrong.

Although, the second she pulled the trigger, an electric pain shot up her arm, making her lower the gun. The bullet shot out and hit the fence post, tiny pieces of splinter flew out. Rick and Shane watched as she aimed again, when she pulled the trigger, she almost dropped the gun making the men step back. Some of the others stopped and looked over, Andrea watching for the most part. Angela bit her tongue, trying not to show any sign of pain. This made it look like she couldn't handle this gun. Once more- one more chance. Angela re-positioned the gun, sweat was beading down her forehead between her struggle and heat. Her hand shook trying to pull the trigger, she placed her other hand under the grip to get a steadier aim. The third time she fired the gun, she missed the bottle, as the bullet zoomed past it into the field.

She dropped her hand, letting the gun hang in her fingers- one more time. Angela rose her gun again, only for a hand to be found placed on top. She turned finding Rick's hand there taking the gun from her. The silent look he gave her told Angela, she was done. Her eyes shot to Shane, he just looked away chewing his lip, as if he had zero say in this. Shane held the light gun up to her, when she met his eyes it almost seemed like he was pleased with what just happened.

Angela smacked his hand away, "Forget it!" She spat, stomping toward the cars.

As others continued firing, Carol noticed how she acted with the gun in her hand. Shane and Rick looked to one another, debating on talking to her about it. Shane shook his head and they moved on to talk to Andrea to see how she was doing.

Angela climbed into the Hyundai, slamming the door and sitting into her seat in the back. She felt anger rise in her belly as she glared at the back of Shane's head as he talked with Andrea. It was then she saw Shane hold his hand out to Rick, who placed Angela's gun in his hand. Shane offered it to Andrea who took it and fired it, knocking a can a good distance away. Angela couldn't believe it! He was just willy nilly giving her gun away like it was candy!

Feeling her rage reach its peak, Angela punched the back end of the passenger seat with her good hand until her knuckles felt sore. Some more sweat trickled down her forehead as she pressed her capped head against the seat, eyes closed tightly. Everything was against her in the world; her sister was missing, Shane near broke her wrist, and she won't be getting her gun rights back. How could this get any worse?

He was restless, it was only mid afternoon and Daryl wanted out of his tent. The antsy feeling he had in his chest was unexplainable. Ever since Angela told him she'd be at the shooting practice, he wanted to just sit outside until she got back. Not like he had anything else to do today. In fact, he wasn't going to do anything until she got back.

'What? Yer gonna sit outside like a damn dog until she gets back?' Merle's voice cursed him again, he threw his arrow to the side and just stared at the ceiling of his tent. The laugh of his elder brother echoed his mind. 'Gonna wag yer tail when she comes back?' Daryl let out an annoyed groan and threw his arm over his eyes trying to focus on any noise outside to block Merle out.

Through the day, he's done nothing but twirl the arrow in his fingers and watch as members of the group passed back. Dale would check in on him, but didn't bother him much as he had his own jobs to deal with. He only saw him and Glenn wander around since nearly 90% of their members were out practicing guns.

The next sound he heard after a moment, were cars. He lifted his arm, and peeked out seeing the Cherokee and Ford pull onto the property. The Hyundai wasn't anywhere he could see and guessed it pulled in out of his view. He propped himself onto his elbow watching the people emerge from the cars. He spotted Angela slamming the door of the Cherokee, sending Rick a glare as she passed him. Something had happened, judging by her glares and the way she carried herself, it wasn't good.

Her eyes fell onto Daryl, he laid back down as if waiting for her to arrive at his tent. She let out a sigh and looked to everyone else who was dispersing before taking a brisk walk over. He expected her to enter and tell what happened to cause her to be in this mood. She only peeked in and said, "I'll explain tonight." Her eyes shifted to the group before she left to her own tent.

Well, the waiting game had returned for Daryl. 'Keep that tail tucked in, little brother.' Merle's voice teased. Daryl muttered curses to himself, being stuck in there much longer than he expected.

The day went by slow for the two, one resting in a tent as the other was merely hiding. The scene she displayed at the shooting range was humiliating, it put her in a bad spotlight for Rick. Those disappointing eyes he held, it affected her more than she thought it would. Inside, she must have been looking for approval for Rick. She felt angry, wanting to just scream at Shane for giving her gun away like that. Scream at Rick for thinking she was something when she wasn't. Angela wanted to just scream in general.

What she mostly wanted to do was talk to Daryl; Daryl eased her mind somehow, but she didn't care how it worked. So long as it did, that's all the mattered to her. Without warning, she felt a sob escape her throat as burning tears fell down her face. Angela pressed her arm onto her face, just letting it all out. It was better to do so now than in front of Daryl tonight. She wouldn't do that to him, he didn't need to be stuck with her sobbing mess. Moving her head, Angela lifted her sister's sweater she's been using as a pillow and looked it over as more tears poured out.

"Kay, I need you." She softly cried, balling the material up and pressing it into her face

It allowed her to sob as much as she wanted, this and her tent distance allowed her to not be concerned for anyone to hear her. Angela felt like the loneliest being on the planet.


	8. Chapter 8

The dusk settled in as everyone in the camp prepared to eat for the night. With Daryl still laid up, Angela offered to bring his dinner over for Carol. She gladly understood and watched as she took the two plates over to his tent. Daryl was so bored himself, he was actually skimming through the book Andrea had given to him. It was this or poke holes into his tent again. He had his lantern on illuminating his tent, Angela wandered in and handed him his plate of dinner. The last can of sweet corn was cooked with mixed beef they've held off, trying to go another night without beans.

"Thanks." Daryl muttered, as he sat up feeling the dull pain start to annoy him less. Angela briefly smiled and sat down on the floor of the tent, scooping some corn into her mouth.

The two ate in silence, near shoveling the food into their mouths. Daryl used his fingers at times instead of the fork she provided, licking the ends of his digits. Angela watched him in amusement as the sounds of the crickets enveloped around them. She didn't know what to expect from a redneck. Angela has only heard jokes about it back in Delaware, never met one before. He'd only use the fork to eat the corn, while gather a small clump of the beef in his fingers to drop into his mouth. Daryl felt eyes on him and looked to her, as he licked his fingers again.

"What ya starin' at?" He questioned, genuinely not understanding her gaze.

She shakes her head, "Nothing."

Angela was growing to have some trouble holding her fork. Daryl watched as her hand shook, some corn spilling back into her plate as she winced at the pain it brought. At first, she was scooping the food to her mouth fine. But, the repeated process was straining for her.

"Just eat with yer hands." He told her, dropping more bits of the meat into his mouth. Some rolled down his chin back into his plate.

Angela sighed, and placed the fork down. She placed the plate on her legs and used her left hand to copy what he was doing with her corn. Daryl chewed thoughtfully on his beef, as she nodded at his suggestion.

"Don't even see the point in forks, let alone knives." She told, dropping more bits of corn into her mouth. "When I was a kid, whenever we had meat for dinner; steak, pork, schnitzel-"

Daryl frowned at her in confusion. "Was that a sneeze or a name of a shit?" He asked.

Angela blinked, not really knowing if he was being a smart ass or not. "No, no. It's usually meat covered in breadcrumbs and fried in oil. It was my favorite meal, ever had that?"

Daryl shook his head, "Can't say I have."

The woman rose her brows and smiled, "Second I get my hands on some bread crumbs, you're gonna have the best schnitzel ever!" Angela ate some more, then placed her plate beside her. "Anyway, when we had meat for dinner, my mom would pass out knives to cut the meat."

Angela took the fork off the plate to act out her words. "I would stab the fork right into the meat," She jammed the fork downward into the air, then flipped it upward. "I would eat it right off of it, like some savage."

She laughed at the memory as Daryl smirked softly at her imitation she showed him. She placed the fork back down, and noticed her fingers had residue from her meal. She glanced to Daryl, who was licking his fingers a third time without a care. Angela brought them up to her lips and copied his actions. Though she looked more like a puppy licking a wound, compared to Daryl. She would prefer a napkin or a wet nap, but she doubted the RV had any. Angela felt nervous eating like this in front of Daryl, it was one thing when she was with her family. In public, back before this happened, she ate like a civilized being. She guessed it didn't matter anymore how to eat, so long as it got them through another day.

"How'd the shooting range go?" Daryl asked, as he tossed his empty plate on top of her's. "Said ya would tell me tonight- it's night."

Angela rose a finger. "It's dusk, actually." She corrected, he narrowed his eyes at her making her sigh. "Shane made a fool of me."

"What do ya mean?" He asked, resting his arms on his knees.

"I mean- he first gave me this really light gun. My brother's gun is a heavier feel, I told him and Rick that I was used to it. They agreed and let me try it." She told, adjusting her hat as it was falling over her eyes. "Shane, he roughly handed it to me, making my wrist act up again. I-I found it difficult to fire the gun."

Daryl nodded and leaned back, bringing a knee up. "Told ya that would happen."

"Yeah, I know. I had to try though. Shane wanted me to be a scene, to look like I can't handle a gun at all." She groaned and tucked her knees up to her chest, hugging them with one arm. Her bad wrist rested on her knees as she looked up at Daryl. "Rick, he looked at me like he was expecting better of me."

"Feel ya disappointed him?" Daryl asked, as he started picking at his nails. He shook his head when she didn't respond. "Don't." Angela perked up at his words. "Ya don't need his approval like that."

Angela thought on his words. She hummed, and rested her chin on her wrist, only to hiss at the stinging and move it to her side. Daryl was disgruntled at how she still hadn't gotten her wrist treated yet. Leaned to his side with a soft groan, he took out a black bandana with fading gold designs from his back pocket. "C'mere." He called, motioning for her.

Angela blinked at him, and got to her knees as she moved to him, he leaned forward as she sat between his knees. He took her hand and rolled her sleeve up, earning a few winces from her at the touch. Daryl folded the bandana and started wrapping it around her wrist. Not too tightly, but he made sure it was enough to restrict the movement and hide the bruises.

"Since yer too big of a stubborn ass to get Hershel to see it," He knotted the end and shrugged at his work. "Better than nothin'."

Angela felt her lips stretch into a smile, looking up at Daryl with a thankful look. "I'll be sure to return the bandana." She told, not moving from her spot between his knees.

"Ya better." He teased, feeling uncomfortable now with her position as how close she was to him. He cleared his throat, making a move to stand so she could move. "Stars out yet?"

"I'll check," Angela offered, taking the plates and leaving the tent to the RV. Not many sat around the fire in camp. She found Andrea and Shane, so she hurried inside where Dale and Glenn were. Placing the plates in the sink, Angela got out before the two could say a word to her. As she passed Shane, she sent a glare at the back of his head and continued to Daryl's tent. He was halfway out when she got back, he noticed the others might be in their tents.

"We can get a good look further from the fire. Less lights, more stars." She suggested, pointing toward a small hill closer to the house.

The two sat together, looking up in silence. Angela had a bit of a difficult time finding the constellations, it could be from her mind still fraggled from today. Her eyes traveled to Shane, his figure lighted by the fire as he messed with it. She felt her shoulders hunch, she swallowed wanting to ask something to Daryl who kept staring at the night sky.

"Hey, Daryl?" He hummed in response, acknowledging her. "I was thinking," Angela hugging her knees again, rubbing the fabric of the bandana between her fingers. "Maybe I should head out."

Daryl looked to her quizzically. "Head out?"

She nodded, "I should leave, just disappear from you guys." She took a breath, continuing. "I mean- It's always been just me and Kay. We never had anyone else and it's been fine that way. I should go out and find her on my own, and if-when I do, we shouldn't come back."

Her eyes rose up to his, he just stared at her in deep thought. "What would yer sister say to that?"

Angela chuckled looking away. "She would argue and scream her head off. I first thought, she only needs me in her life. But, look where that lead her." Angela threw her hand toward the trees in the large distance. "Nolan wouldn't have allowed that. Now that I think about it, maybe she should stay here and I-"

"Not gonna happen." Her eyes shot to Daryl who was giving her a hard glare at her words. "Ya think she's gonna agree to ya leavin' her behind with us?"

Daryl was furious by her words. Leaving her only family, her lonely little sister with people they honestly didn't really know. She would trust people like Shane to be with her, after what he's done to Angela so far? If he didn't like Angela here, what made her think Kaylee would be alright with them. The thought of Angela leaving her sister, reminded him of the times Merle left him behind. The brother always claimed how much he cared about Daryl, how important his baby brother was to him. If so, why did he always find him gone when he needed him growing up? Why did Merle just leave him to get beaten by their father every day? Why did he cut his hand off and leave him, again?

"Isn't it the older siblin's job to protect the younger one?" He questioned, shaking his head. "Don't be what Merle was." he looked away, focusing his stare on the forest. "Don't leave her behind."

Angela felt touched by his words, she felt she learned a bit of him by what he said. He was right, how could she think of abandoning her sister? Nolan would kick her ass at the notion she tried to give.

She sniffled, wiping her nose on her sleeve and nodded. "You're right, sorry."

Daryl scoffed, "Of course, I'm right."

Angela nudged his arm, he looked down to his shoulder than to her finding a big grin on her face. He felt his chest tightened at the sight, Daryljust shook his head and looked up at the stars. With a grunt, he laid down, tucking his arms behind his head feeling it would help see the stars better. "Where's the damn scorpion?"

Angela laughed and laid down too, keeping a fair distance to respect his personal space and her own. Her finger shot up, outlining the stars. "Right there, you can always find it from the Big Dipper and Little Dipper." She moved her finger toward above Scorpio, lining out the dippers. "Not to mention, Polaris is connected to the end of the Little Dipper."

"Pol-what?" Daryl questioned, raising his hand slightly to outline the dippers as well.

Angela giggled, "The North Star. Some call it the Pole Star, I call it Polaris." she explained.

Well, that was something new for him to know. He sounded the word out through his lips, Angela peeked at him before adjusting her shoulders and looked at the sky once more. She never felt so comfortable with anyone other than her own sister. Daryl had this air around him that put people off, like when she first met the redneck. But, with how he's been helping to not just find Sophia, but Kaylee too, it touched her heart. Angela's heart fluttered at any movement she saw at the corner of her eye or any noise he uttered. She felt a bit of a privilege to be conversing with the hunter more than the others.

* * *

The next morning arrived faster than anyone expected. A long sleep was what everyone needed. Angela and Daryl stayed up late, looking at stars. After Angela yawned for the fourth time, Daryl decided to call it a quits for bed. They bid each other a good night and left for their separate tents. Angela felt herself sleep perfectly that night, venting all that to Daryl today seemed to have lifted off her mind.

Angela woke up and dressed in her short sleeve shirt and stayed in her jeans. The sweater was just ruined in her body odor, finally glad to let her arms breathe. Her eyes fell onto the bandana wrapped on her wrist, smiling to herself.. Angela slipped her boots on, slid on her baton, knife, and left the tent. Carol was cooking something at the fire, Angela could smell eggs being cooked. Ohh, it smelled really good!

She found her stomach taking charge, as she walked to the camp finding everyone sitting around for breakfast. Carol smiled and handed her a plate. "Hope you like eggs." She told, already scrapping some from the pan onto it.

"Haven't had them in a long time." Angela told, taking a piece and blowing on it to cool it faster. T-Dog came over and sat down, drinking something from his cup, spoon clinking around in it. "How's your arm, T-Dog?"

He looked up and grinned. "Doing much better." Carol moved the sizzling eggs in the frying pan with her spatula. She offered some to him, he shook his head. "Thanks again for helping what you had, back at the highway." He told, looking back at her.

Angela patted his arm, "It's no problem."

"I'm sure he'd do the same if it were you." Carol said, sending her a knowing look. Angela noticed Carol was eying the material wrapped around her wrist. "Unless someone already has?"

Angela turned to sit down in a lawn chair not wanting to respond. Not caring about a fork right now, she put the tinier cooler pieces into her mouth looking around the camp. Carl sat with his parents eating contently with them. Rick seemed to be spacing out, not touching the food on his plate. Andrea was sharpening her knife, giving glances to everyone now and then. Shane was spotted past the Grimes staring at her, she felt uncomfortable and looked down at her plate. Angela heard someone move a chair next to her, she glanced seeing Daryl plop down next to her. He nodded to her and she noticed him sitting there blocked her view of Shane. She smiled softly as Carol came over plating him some eggs as well. Everyone ate contently, not saying a word on what the plans for today would be. Angela liked it, she felt welcomed to something and it felt- Nice. Daryl may be right, once they find her sister, they should both stay with these people.

"Uh, guys?" Attention was given to Glenn, who stood in front of everyone. "So…" Angela and Daryl gave full attention, finding his expression solemn. He sighed and blurted out, "The barn is full of walkers."

Heads shot over, others slowly looked up in shock towards Glenn. Angela dropped a piece of egg onto her plate, feeling her heart race. Walkers. Barn. Walkers _in_ the barn.

Everyone dropped what they were doing and rushed over to the barn across the property. They all stood ten or so feet from the barn doors, Shane took the chance to look through the boards. He saw shadows wandering and staggering left and right. Moans and low snarls were heard inside. The eyes of a walker popped up in his view, making him step back and look right at Rick.

"Ya cannot tell me yer alright with this." He hissed at him, walking around him.

"No, I'm not!" He spat back at him. "But we're guests here, this isn't our land."

"This is our lives!" Shane countered loudly.

"Lower your voice." Glenn hissed, not wanting to stir the walkers inside.

"We can't just sweep this under the rug." Andrea told, seeming to agree with Shane.

"It ain't right. Not remotely." Shane added, waving his hat about in anger. Angela shifted her footing, folding her arms as she stood by Carol and Daryl. Shane walked around the group, trying to get his mind in gear on this. "Okay, we've either gotta go in there, we've to make things right or we just got to go. Now we have been talkin' about fort Bennin' for a long time-"

"We can't go." Rick told, raising a hand to stop his words.

"Why, Rick, why?"

Carol stepped up to him. "Because my daughter is still out there."

Angela agreed beside Carol. "So is my sister, we can't up and leave yet."

Shane looked between the woman, stepping back and bringing his hands over his mouth. "Okay. Okay." He sighed and dropped his hands down his face. "I think it's time we all start to just consider the other possibilities."

Angela stomped forward, glaring the man. "There are _no_ other possibilities until we see them, dead or alive."

Shane brought a hand over his face, pointing a finger at her. "You should've accepted the possibly fact that yer sister is long dead."

Daryl came up next to Angela. "I'm close to findin' these girl. I just found her damn doll two days ago."

"Ya found her doll, Daryl. That's what ya did. You found a _doll_." Shane said, slowly as if Daryl couldn't comprehend it any other way. "Kay is dead, accept that!" He shouted in Angela's face, making her stumble back at the words.

Daryl glared at him for a few seconds before shoving him by the shoulders, yelling, "Man, ya don't know what the _hell_ yer talkin' about!"

Rick got in between as Daryl eyed Shane like a feral animal. Angela blinked her eyes to keep dry, those words hurt her more than she thought. Carol put an arm around her shoulders, trying to comfort the stunned woman.

"I'm just saying what needs to be said. Ya get a good lead, it's in the first 48 hours."

"Shane, stop." Rick told, but he continued.

"Let me tell ya somethin' else, man. If they were alive out there and saw ya comin' all methed out with yer buck knife and geek ears around yer neck, they would run in the other direction!" He shouted, emphasizing by pointing out behind him.

Daryl started shouting back at him, Shane shouting right at him too. Everyone started shouting for the two to stop. Angela and Andrea tried to pull or shove Daryl back as Glenn and Lori got Shane at a distance from him. Rick kept yelling at them to stop, keeping himself between the two. Angela pressed her hand to his arm, raising a hand with a pleading look. Daryl saw and stepped back more, Shane barked something at Lori ready to walk off.

"Let me just talk to Hershel." Rick told him, causing Shane to round back at him.

"What are ya gonna figure out!?"

"If we're gonna stay, if we're gonna clear this barn. I have to talk him into it. This is his land." Rick explained, trying not to raise his straining voice any more than he already has.

Dale walked over to Rick, silent after all this time. "Hershel sees those things in there as people, sick people. His wife, his-his stepson."

"You knew?" Rick questioned.

"Yesterday, I talked to Hershel." He told, without any regret or hesitance.

Shane stepped forward, glaring Dale. "And ya waited the night?"

"I thought we could survive one more night! We did!" He barked at Shane, then looked back to Rick. "I was waiting till this morning to say something. But, Glenn wanted to be the one."

"The man is crazy, Rick. If Hershel thinks those things are alive or no-

Rick yelled for him to shut up, but the sudden sounds of chains and doors banging caught everyone's attention. The walkers were growling against the doors, hearing their arguing. Lori pulled Carl back as Carol stepped back in fear. Who knows how many were in there, they all froze waiting if the doors really could hold their weight or not. How were they going to handle this new situation?

* * *

Everyone dispersed from the barn as Rick convinced them it was best to leave it be. Their loud arguing was making it all the worse and the more they stood there, the more they would pound that door down. Shane stood back, walking around the barn to make sure it was really secure. Glenn was nowhere in sight and Lori had Carl focusing on some book work. Lori tried to convince Angela to help, but once she noticed it was math, she instantly denied claiming, 'math is true hell'. She offered that if he ever needed help with history, she'd be the first to do so.

Angela was still shaken by Shane's words, she just walked around the camp, her arms folded to try and calm her nerves. She noticed Glenn trudging back, face and hair stained with raw egg. "What happened to you?"

Glenn chewed his lips, waving his stained hat in the air. "Something I'm sure I deserved."

Angela chuckled softly, "Better wash that out before it gets all crusty."

Glenn nodded, and walked over to the RV. He opened the door, and looked to her. "Can I borrow your hat?"

The smile on her lips faded and she shook her head, placing her fingers on the front rim. "Sorry, it's my only one." Glenn nodded and walked in.

Angela decided to go visit the horses. She never actually rode them nor has she encountered them. Angela breathed in and out to calm herself more, she heard horses can sense feelings. The last thing Angela wanted was the horses to get spoked, especially since what happened to Daryl the other day. Approaching the stables, she heard voices talking inside. She stood by the entrance, hesitating to enter in case it was Maggie or Hershel tending to their horses.

"We don't know if we're gonna find her, Daryl." Came Carol's voice. So, it was her and Daryl inside talking. "We don't. I don't."

There was a pause, which made Angela near want to peek in and see what caused it. "What?" Daryl's voice muttered.

"Can't lose you too." Carol told, her voice straining at the words.

Angela turned ready to leave, until the sound of something being thrown to the ground and a groan was heard. She spun around and peeked through the wood panels the best she could.

"Are you alright?" Carol's asked, had Daryl hurt himself?

"Just leave me be!" He barked at her, making Angela jump at the tone of his voice. "Stupid bitch." was muttered before making his exit out of the barn.

He stopped, spotting Angela staring at him in shock. Without a word, he marched out on his own. Angela looked in, seeing a tearful Carol standing there. She wiped her face, turning away and taking even breaths to calm down. Angela looked around, finding a horse saddle on the ground and concluding what might have happened. She took a step to comfort Carol, but couldn't find herself to say anything. After all the times she's been there and comforted Angela, she can't find the courage to do the same.

Angela turned and marched after Daryl who was heading toward his tent. "Daryl." She called, though he didn't stop. "Daryl!" She called louder, but he entered his tent without a glance. She bolted into a run and barged right into his tent, glaring at him. "Hey! What the hell was that?"

"None of yer business." He spat at her, refusing to look at her.

"I don't care. Why did you call Carol a bitch? Just taking your anger out on her isn't right and you know it!" She barked back, not caring if anyone had heard her nearby.

"I don't need anyone else tellin' me what to do." He turned, glaring at her. "I don't need these shitheads tellin' me how I should stop findin' those two girls. Let alone the girl's own mother!"

Angela rose her hands up, in attempt to calm him down. "If that's what this is really about, that's still no reason to call Carol a bitch."

"It just- It feels like we're the only ones who are tryin' to keep on lookin' for Kay and Sophia." Daryl picked up his arrow before chucking it down at his bed. "Unless yer thinkin' the same, after what Shane said."

Angela got angry again at that. "You think Shane, screaming in my face, is gonna change my thoughts on my sister being dead or alive?" She gave one last glared before leaving his tent. "You can scream at me all you want, I don't care. But, don't treat Carol like that with how she's feeling."

Angela huffed and left the tent, the plan on heading to the stables was out of the question now. Daryl's shouting made her mind all buzzed up, unable to find something to do. It seemed Carol got Daryl keep from searching today. No one seemed to be leaving today, she guessed. Walking past the camp, she didn't see Shane at the barn. Did he finally leave the damn thing alone?

Curiosity got the best of her, she found herself walking over, being careful of her steps. She didn't want to ster the walkers, but wanted to know the number of walkers that were kept inside. Angela walked along the side of the barn, her fingers skimming along the wood to find an opening wide enough to see inside. Coming around the corner, she almost let out a shriek as she ran into Shane.

"Jesus, what the hell are ya doin' here?" He questioned, towering over her.

Angela stepped back patting her chest, her heart nearly jumped out. If her knife was in hand, she would've stabbed him thinking he was a walker that got loose. "I was just trying to get a number of how many there are."

"A dozen at least." Shane answered shortly, "Ya shouldn't be anywhere near. I've got the place under watch."

"Like there's anything else to do, since you keep claiming to stop us from searching." Angela countered.

Shane eyed her up and down, chewing on his cheek. "That why yer really here?"

Angela walked around him, still trying to see inside the barn. "Thanks to you constantly telling Carol about her daughter, she's starting to doubt as well."

Shane followed her, at a slow pace. "That means she's startin' to see reality, finally."

"No, it means she's giving up on her daughter." Angela glared over her shoulder. "I don't believe she's dead until we see her body."

Shane sped up, blocking her from making another turn around the barn. "And ya think we should be riskin' lives to find a lost cause? Ya got no say in this group."

Angela scowled at him deeply, "Like it or not, I am in this group."

Angela rounded to pass him again, but almost screamed when she felt that tight grip on his wrist again. She was slammed against the barn wall, hearing the snarling of the walkers on the other side of the wood. Her face stung as it was pressed into the wood, she saw the walkers looking through the gaps of the boards. The gnawing jaws made her shudder, Angela held her breath as the smell of rotting flesh reached her nose through the wood. In attempt to push herself away from the danger, Angela cried out as Shane helf her wrist behind her back, the other hand pressed her face to the boards.

"G-Get off me!" She hissed, hearing the walkers claw at the wood. Angela hoped they couldn't scratch her in the gaps.

Shane leaned into her ear, she closed her eyes feeling bile rise in her throat in fear. "Yer useless to us. I see it, Daryl sees it, now Rick sees it. Soon, ya'll be left behind to the walkers."

Angela growled, only to be deafened by the pounding from the threat in front of her. She felt him push his body against her, making her press right against the shaking wooden walls. Angela felt herself tremble, she didn't know which was worse; Shane or the walkers. Angela tried to angle her head, causing her hat to fall off.

It was then he noticed the left side of her head, he spotted an ugly red scar. It stretched from her temple to her above her ear, her short hair made it difficult to hide. Finding this scar intrigued him, she was clearly given it in a means of punishment. It wasn't too old, he could tell its fresh for sure. It wasn't a thin one either, it started small then widened to about one inch before getting to the other end. He always wondered why Angela was always keeping this hat on her head. Sympathy wasn't close to his heart when finding this small hint of her past. If anything, it gave Shane encouragement to get Angela out of the group for good.

"Seems ya done somethin' to deserve this." Shane indicated, before pulling her from the barn wall and throwing her to the ground.

Angela rolled onto her back, not knowing weather to tend her her worsened wrist or try to cover her head. She spotted her hat by his boots, only to have him snatch it up before she could think to reach it. He sneered at her before tucking the hat into his back pocket and marching off around the barn. The trembling dirty blonde sat there, not feeling the streaking tears pouring from her eyes.

Someone had seen her scar, though he didn't question it, he knew something happened to cause it. Angela reached up, a haunting shiver ran up her spine when her fingers skimmed at the marred skin. She had to hide it, but he took her hat away. Angela looked around, only to gasp when leaning on her injured wrist, falling to her elbow. Her eyes fell on the bandana wrapped around her wrist, leaving her with a decision. Keep the bandana on her wrist to hide her injury, or wrap it around her head to hide the ugly scar?

* * *

Maggie was in the house, trying not to think too much on the tense situation between her father and the group. They didn't understand, of course Glenn wouldn't either. Maggie glared out the window, seeing the built man Shane, wander the perimeter of the barn. Once she spotted Angela rounding the barn as well, she huffed a sigh and moved to the kitchen to finish cutting the greens on the cutting board. She had just heard the argument between Rick and her father and just got over her own argument with him. She didn't want her dad to kick these people out, it wasn't right. Sure, Glenn had gone against her plea to keep it hidden, but after that attack in the pharmacy, she saw them as dangerous as his group did. Walkers, that's what they're called.

The front door opened, thinking it was Beth or Patricia. Jimmy had left with her father so it wasn't them. "Hello?" That voice, it wasn't either of them.

Maggie wiped her hands on a towel and left the kitchen to find Angela at the front foyer looking up the stairs. Angela turned see Maggie, she had a black bandana with faded gold designs wrapped around her head. But what caught her attention the most, was the swollen ugly bruised wrist she supported against her chest. Maggie rushed over, leading her into the dining room sitting her down at the table.

"What happened?" She asked, as she gently turned to see the bruising color cover her entire wrist. The skin felt so thickly swollen, it clearly has been some time since the initial cause.

Angela didn't speak, her eyes stung with puffy redness and was still felt shaken up from the encounter with Shane. Maggie walked to the kitchen and came back putting ice into a towel and slowly pressing it onto her wrist. Angela hissed at the sudden cold contact, pulling herself out to see Maggie was trying to get her to talk.

"How'd you get this?" She asked, pulling a chair closer to keep the bag of ice in place. "It looks like it's been needing to be tended to for a while."

Angela leaned her cheek into the palm of her hand, as she rested her elbow onto the table. "Something hurt me a while ago, it happened before we arrived." She excused, causing another lie to pile up in her collections. Maggie wasn't part of their group, so Angela found it to be simple to just tell her something else entirely.

Maggie tilted her head, seeing the stress in her expression. "You sure? I don't remember seeing this the day you arrived with the rest of your group."

Angela shrugged, wincing as Maggie flipped her arm around to put the ice on the underside. "It didn't start hurting til a day or so later." She lifted her face and pressed her fingers against her cheek, feeling a prick of pain. Oh, awesome- splinters.

Her brows went up, "Clearly." Maggie eyed the colors, a lot of pressure was put onto this to bruise this badly. "We'll have it wrapped up so it doesn't get any worse. Anymore pressure and it might have broken."

"That so?" Angela asked, Maggie nodded as she got to her feet.

"I'll be right back." Maggie left the room, Angela guessed to get the first aid kit.

Looking around the room, Angela felt out of sorts. It was so clean and pristine, like the hell of the world was nowhere near to ruining this lovely home. She felt dirty sitting in the house, like she would leave a boot print into the carpet or smudges of dirt on the chairs and table. Angela peeked under the table, lifting her boots to check if she was leaving dirt anywhere. Hearing Maggie's footsteps return, she sat back up, fixing the ice as it was slipping off.

The brunette sat back down and removed the ice pack. Once the aid kit was opened, Maggie took out some gauze and gently lifted her wrist. "See, the swelling went down all ready." Angela nodded, putting her free hand into her lap as she watched.

Maggie wrapped whatever was left of the gauze, as most of it had been used for Carl and Daryl over the past few days. The two were silent, avoiding each other's gaze. Angela glanced to her only to have her eyes fall back onto her lap. Maggie took a breath, and spoke over the tense silence.

"So, you know about the barn." Angela's green eyes shot up, meeting Maggie's hazel ones.

"...Um, yeah."

Maggie's eyes fell back to wrapping her wrist. "I saw you checking out the barn before coming here."

Angela swallowed, thinking how to respond. "We checked it earlier this morning and a large argument with Rick and Shane stirred them up, so we left. I checked back to, er-" She cleared her throat. "To see how many were in there. It sounded like a dozen or so."

Maggie nodded at her words, Angela didn't think it was to confirm her numbered guess. "My brother Shawn, and my step-mom are in there. Along with neighbors we know."

"They're just-" Angela rose her shoulders up. "Just wandering around inside, not knowing what to do?"

"Pretty much."

Angela took a breath, "If it means anything?" Maggie looked up at her. "It's none of my business, I'll keep from the barn. If you want to keep what's left of your family in there, do what you think helps."

Maggie smiled at her kind words, "Done." she taped off the end and started putting things away in the kit.

"Thanks." Angela muttered, twisting her arm to see it was completely covered. "Oh, do you happen to have tweezers? I felt some splinters in my cheek."

"Yeah, here." Maggie took out the small plastic instrument and handed it to her.

"Thanks, again."

Maggie hummed in response, she got up and took the towel of melting ice into the kitchen. Angela stood and found a mirror, she stood in front and started to try and remove the splinters. She pinched her skin a few times, mumbing some curses, but managed to get a few out. She got about five out, and broke some skin making it look like she had popped an acne.

Once done, Angela placed the tweezer on the table and left the house, pausing at the porch. She honestly wanted to hide out here, not hear anymore argument from the group. Keep her distance from Shane, she found the encampment and her tent less safe. This farmhouse felt safe to her, Angela wondered if she should tell Daryl what happened. But, with him up and about he might actually do something. She heard tapping and clicking of plastic. Her head turned to find Beth, Patricia, and Carl playing some board game. Angela kept her distance, as Maggie exited the house going for a walk. She only walked so far before Glenn trotted up to her, the two paused and talked for a while. Angela would catch the two together now and again the past few days, clearly something going on. Maggie must have been furious when Glenn told them about the barn. But, the next scene made Angela chuckle. The two shared a deep kiss, reconciling with each other.

Finding someone to share love like this was rare in this new world. Angela sniffled, feeling a lump in her throat. It was rare to find anything these days- even family. She wasn't envious of Maggie. She not only had her family, but to find someone such as Glenn in her life. Looking around, the dirty blonde started to wonder where everyone was now. Daryl and Carol were missing for a while. Her eyes went to the barn, Shane and Rick were gone. In fact, Dale was nowhere in sight either. Were they all on a search or just somewhere else on the property?

Maggie and Glenn came over to the porch, and sat at the steps. It had been at least an hour, before Angela grew restless. Glenn noticed Angela's wrist was wrapped, when she excused herself to pass the two. "I know you hate me asking, Angela." She turned to him, arms crossed. "The wrist doing better?"

Her eyes shifted down, she smiled with a shrug. "Yeah."

"Let my daddy know if it hurts, it was bruised pretty badly." Maggie offered, earning a look from Glenn.

"That bad?" He asked with concern.

"Didn't you see it? It was swollen like a balloon." She told.

Angela looked away as she kept her eyes out for anyone. It was when she heard Maggie laugh and said something about early bird special, when Andrea and T-Dog walked up to them.

Glenn walked up beside Angela as T-Dog asked, "Do you know what's going on?"

"Where is everyone?" Andrea asked.

"I wish I knew, I haven't seen anyone for the past few hours." Angela told, hands on her hips.

"You haven't seen Rick?" Glenn asked.

"He went off with Hershel." Andrea answered, "We were supposed to leave for the search a couple of hours ago."

"Yeah, ya were." Eyes shot over finding Daryl and Carol approaching them. "What the hell?"

"Rick told us he was going out." Carol told, rushing up next to him.

Daryl looked over everyone, they all held confused features. It irritated Daryl at this confusion. "Damnit." he cussed, "Isn't anybody takin' this seriously?" He spun around, throwing his pointed finger out into the air in the direction of the woods. "We got us a damn trail."

It was then, Daryl and everyone spotted Shane marching up to them. Angela felt her stomach churn as she stepped back a bit. Daryl approached him, the two traded words, and Daryl took the shotgun rifle from Shane, cocking it. Shane continued closer, as Angela backed up behind Glenn. He glanced over at her questionally, then to Shane.

"Time to grow up!" He barked at everyone, "Ya already got yers?" He asked Andrea.

"Yeah. Where's Dale?" She questioned.

"He's on his way." He dismissed as he passed a handgun to T-Dog as well.

"I thought we couldn't carry." T-Dog mentioned, with a frown at the bald man.

"We can and we have to." He answered. Everyone gathered around on the porch as he rose his voice higher. "Look, it was one thing sittin' around here pickin' daisies, when we thought this place was supposed to be safe. But, now we know it ain't."

He offered a sawed-off shotgun to Glenn, Angela kept herself behind Glenn as he approached him. "How 'bout you man? Ya gonna protect yers?" The Korean looked to Maggie, she gave no indication on the thought when Glenn took the gun from his grasp.

"That's it." He nodded, then looked to Maggie. "Can ya shoot?"

"Can you stop?" She countered. "You do this, you hand out these guns, my dad will make you leave tonight."

Shane ignored her, taking out the remaining guns in the bag. "We have to stay, Shane." Carl told, walking down the steps of the porch.

Lori rushed over from the other end of the porch, frown deep in her features. "What's all this?"

"We ain't goin' anywhere, okay?" He assured the boy. "Now look, Hershel, he's just gotta understand. Okay? He- Well, he's gonna have to." Shane looked to Carl, he walked over and knelt down to him. "Now we need to find Sophia. Am I right?"

"And Kaylee." Carl added, didn't acknowledge his comment.

Shane took a gun from his back waistband and held it out to Carl. "Now, I want ya to take this. Ya take it, Carl, and keep yer mother safe. Ya do whatever it takes." He kept urging the gun to the kid, as Angela moved from Glenn to Daryl.

"You can't possibly agree with him, right?" She asked, seeing how he had the gun resting on his shoulder.

Daryl looked at her for a while, now taking notice how she sported the bandana on her head and not her wrist. His eyes fell down, seeing it was properly wrapped and tended to. Lori's voice was heard, gaining their attention once more.

"Rick said no guns." She told, pushing her son away from Shane. "This is not your call. This is not your decision to make." Lori hissed.

"Oh, shit."

Everyone looked over, seeing T-Dog's focus was on something else. They followed his gaze spotting Jimmy, Hershel, and Rick with walkers! Jimmy was ahead of them, clapping his hands to get their attention. Rick and Hershel had two walkers lead about by animal control poles.

"What is that?" Shane questioned, as he bolted into a run. Everyone, including Angela, ran after. The three were taking the walkers to the barn. The walkers were snarling trying to figure out how to reach Rick or Hershel with the poles restricting them access.

"What the hell ya doin'!?" Shane barked, as the rest caught up.

"Shane, back off!" Rick yelled over the growling walkers.

"Why do your people have guns?" Hershel questioned, struggling to get the walker toward the barn.

The scene Shane was making it difficult to control the walkers. With everyone grouping around, it made the things want to head into their direction instead of the barn. Angela was shocked to see how this was being handled. How was Hershel sure this was 100% safe to do?

Are you kiddin' me? Ya see?" He yelled, pointing at the display. "Ya see what they're holdin' onto?"

Hershel yelled back, "I see _who_ I'm holding onto!"

Shane rounded the scene, as he retorted to the old man. "No, man, ya don't!"

"Shane, just let us do this and then we can talk!" Rick yelled to him, trying to control the walker in his grip.

Shane running around them was keeping the task from being finished. Daryl ran past Angela following Shane with his gun up at Rick's walker, in case anything happened. Angela didn't like this, she wanted this to be talked through. Not barking around with walkers in between everything.

"What do ya want to talk about, Rick? These things ain't sick. They're not people! They're dead! Ain't gonna feel nothin' for 'em 'cause all they do, they kill!" He bellowed out, going back and forth unable to contain this any longer. "These things right here, they're the things that killed Amy! They killed Otis! They're gonna kill all of us!"

"Shane, shut up!"

"Hey, Hershel man, let me ask you somethin'." For a final straw, Shane took out his gun from his back and approached Hershel's walker. "Could a livin' and breathin' person, could they walk away from this?"

Shane aimed and fired his gun at the walker's chest. Blood splattered out, everyone ducked down screaming in fear. Even Daryl felt his knees buckle, not expecting Shane to do that. He kept his aim at Rick's walker, Glenn now rose his gun in fear of either the walkers or Shane.

"No! Stop it!"

"That's three rounds in the chest! Could someone who's alive, could they just take that!? Why is it still comin'?" Shane fired two more wounds, making the walker stumble backwards. "That's heart, its lungs! Why is it still comin'?!" Shane fired two more gunshots.

"Shane, enough!" Rick screamed, earning a nod from his friend.

"Yeah, yer right, man. That is enough."

Shane approached the walker and shot it right in the head. Hershel fell to his knees, as the weight of the pole fell with him. Shocked at seeing someone he once knew, drop down at Shane's actions. The pole fell from his hands, as he stared at the limp body on the ground. Shane had proved his point, but he wasn't finished yet.

"Enough riskin' our lives for little girls who are gone!" He shouted, jolting Angela and Carol who now stood side by side. "Enough livin' next to a barn full of things that are tryin' to kill us! Enough! Rick, it ain't like it was before! Now, if ya'll want to live, if ya want to survive, ya gotta fight for it! I'm talkin' about fightin' right here, right now!"

Shane spun around and ran off to the door of the barn. Lori screamed at Rick to do something, Rick yelled at Hershel to take the pole. Hershel was all but there, he seemed shocked at what he had witnessed Shane do. No one seemed to be willing to stop Shane. Glenn and Maggie yelled at him to stop and not to do it. Angela felt a burst of either anger or stupidity as she ran forward toward Shane. She heard Daryl yell for her, but ignored as she tried to pull Shane off the door.

"Shane! Stop it!" She screamed, trying to shove against his built body.

Shane shoved her off, leaving her to land into the dirt harshly. Shane succeeded in snapping the padlock off with a pickaxe and removed the board from the door. Angela got to her feet, only to stumble back as Shane banged on the door to lure the walkers out. The chains above limited the door's opening, but the first walker squeezed out. Angela watched them all start pouring out, she fell back onto the dirt as gun fire echoed into the air. Andrea and T-Dog joined to help take down the walkers as more escaped. One walker spotted Angela as she crawled back, dusting about around her. Daryl ran over, stepping in front of her and shooting it in the head without hesitation. Glenn joined in, after giving Maggie a begging look, in which she nodded approval for. He clearly didn't want to, but the need to keep her and the others safe rose in him.

It felt like as more were shot, more were coming out. One by one. Angela was in a state of shock, watching Daryl shoot them down from the safety of behind him. Dale told them Hershel's family who died was in there. She turned her head seeing Lori keeping Carl protectively behind her, Carol kept her distance out of fear. Jimmy held Beth and Patricia close, while Maggie stood by her father in comfort. Each walker dropped like flies. The one Rick held was soon taken down by Shane. Now free, Rick kept close to his family, ordering them to stay back. Dale could be seen in the distance, finally arriving to the horrific scene.

Less and less walkers were emerging from the dark barn. Everyone lowered their guns once the last walker fell to the ground, joining the pile around the front. Fourteen, fourteen walkers were killed, two more including the ones Rick and Hershel brought back. Daryl lowered his shotgun, and turned to Angela seeing her frozen on the ground. He knelt down and took her arm, helping her to her feet. She blinked and looked up at him, only to back away from him shaking her head. Angela was thankful of keeping the walkers from her, but found herself wanting distance from agreeing with Shane on this entire ordeal.

The silence was broken, when the echo of something else was in the barn. Daryl rose his gun up, ready for another walker to emerge outside. One did, short and female. It caused everyone of the group's hearts to sink into their stomachs. Sophia, the walker was little Sophia. Her skin was pale and darkness rounded her eyes as a stained bite wound can be found on her left shoulder. Bit. She was- she was bit. Angela almost fell back onto the ground like a limp doll. The only sounds that were heardwas Lori comforting Carl and Carol crying in Daryl's grasp. Throughout this entire scene, finding Sophia as a walker, Angela feared the worst. Was Kaylee a walker too?


	9. Chapter 9

The highway. How did she expect to actually find the highway? Kaylee almost cried when she spotted the guardrail above the small hill. The teen struggled to drag herself up, now that her leg was almost dead weight. It took her all day, the sun now setting, but she managed to get to where she ran off. Although, her hope faded when she found no RV, no members of the group, and no Angela. She limped around, wincing and panting to find any sign that someone stayed behind. How long was she gone for? Three, four days? Kaylee couldn't really tell herself. But, when she spotted a yellow Mustang cluttered with previsions, her heart swelled at the words found on the windshield.

SOPHIA KAY

STAY HERE WE WILL

COME BACK EVERYDAY

Her eyes stung, so they hadn't given up. But, why did they leave? Where did they head off too? If she could, Kaylee would climb on top of the cars and look down the roads to see if they maybe were further down. But, with the day twiddling down and who knows what walkers were straggling about, Kay would have to take refuge in one of the cars. She deemed the said Mustang well enough, since it held no bodies and she remembered Angela searching inside so it wasn't locked.

Kaylee took a few drinks and a box of crackers before climbing into the car. The musky smell made her eyes water, at least that's what she believed made them water. Kaylee locked all the doors, but had to make sure no walkers or living that weren't the group members saw her inside. Sitting in the back seat, she looked down at the floor, surprising to find magazines almost tucked under the seats. Kay ripped the paged out in a way so the two stuck together, then she rolled the window down with the crank handle, and stuck the tips of the pages at the top of the window. Once she had them all lined up, Kay rolled it back up making the pages stuck between the window and the rubber strip of the door. She did this for the back two windows, finding her position hard with her leg. Almost forgetting, Kay poured some water over her leg, causing her to almost cry out in pain from the open wounds.

"Shit, fuck, shit. Fuck, fuck, _Christ_ fuck!" She hissed out the best she could, not wanting anything to hear her as the night grew more over her. Kay sat in the darkness of the car, letting her leg stretch out long the seat, her back against the door as she drank from the bottle of water. It didn't taste good, with sitting in the heat for who knows how long. But, it was better than sleeping dehydrated.

"At least it's cleaner than before…" She muttered to herself, ignoring the stinging in her knee the best she could.

Kay had nothing to wrap it with, but if they were gonna check back here everyday, all she had to do was survive one more night. Kay ate her stale crackers and got as comfortable as she could for her knee, easing herself into a sleep for the night.

* * *

The sound of sobbing echoed into Angela's ears, it came from many different directions. Beth was crying, Carol was hysterical in Daryl's arms, and Maggie was sniffling back tears beside her father. Angela's eyes were glued onto Sophia's body, laying in the dirt. Her stare was broken when Daryl lifted Carol to her feet, struggling to do so. Angela blinked out of her mind and went over to help.

"Don't look, don't look." Daryl kept telling her. But Carol shoved him and Angela away, marching off passed Dale.

Angela swallowed and glanced to Daryl who shared a look before going after Carol. Her focus went to Sophia as Andrea found a horse blanket inside the barn to cover her up. Angela rose a hand at her to wait, she knelt down to investigate the bite wound. She moved the filthy short hair and tugged at the shirt collar more, finding a deep chunk of her shoulder bitten off. Angela was no doctor or scientist, she couldn't tell how long this bite was made. But, she had to find out what happened that lead her here and how she got separated from Kaylee.

Andrea handed Shane the blanket, ready to cover her. Angela got to her feet, seeing Beth break from Jimmy's arms toward the bodies. Rick tried to stop and calm her down, but she shoved him away as she ran over to a female walker. Angela remembered that their mother and brother were in there, the woman Beth was moving a walker off of must have been her mother. She was distraught, as she moved the walker and started to gently flip her to her back, thats when Angela heard a hissing. Her heart leapt out in fear, she wasn't dead!

"Wait!" She barked, running over just as her walker mother snarled and grabbed her hair.

Beth screamed out, as everyone else tried to break the death grip she had on Beth, while also killing it. Angela pressed her hand down on the walker's head to keep her teeth from Beth's arms or face. Screaming and yelling came around her, unable to figure out who was saying what. Angela took the arm that held Beth's hair and snapped it at the elbow, letting out a sickening crunch. Once free, her family ran over to bring Beth into their arms. T-Dog stumbed on the head to try and kill it. Glenn held it's working arm, as the other hung limp at its elbow joint. Angela got her blade out and slammed it into the walker's head, stopping it's movements completely. She ripped it out, letting the blood splatter as she and Glenn stepped back up, panting for air.

Hershel held his daughter close as Jimmy went over to help support her, still a sobbing mess and clearly traumatized. The Greene family decided to leave, turning to walk back to the house. Shane chased after with Rick in tow as Shane was barking at the family. Glenn followed as did Angela, wanting answers as well. She wiped the black blood on her jeans and pocketed her knife, jogging to catch up.

"We've been out. We've been combin' these woods lookin' for her and she was in there all along?" Shane questioned, not respecting how the family felt right now. " _You_ knew."

"Leave us alone!" Maggie barked at him as Glenn walked behind her, Angela followed Rick wanting a wall between her and Shane.

"Hey, Shane, just stop, man." Rick reached for his arm, only to have Shane yank from him with a glare.

"Get yer hands off me." He pointed his glare back to Hershel. "I-Ya knew and ya kept it from us."

"I didn't know." Hershel weakly responded.

"That's bullshit. I think ya'll know."

"We didn't know!" Maggie yelled at him.

"Why was she there?!"

"Your…" Hershel stopped and turned to the three, as Maggie and Patricia lead Beth back inside. Maggie lingered outside for a moment. "Otis put those people in the barn. Maybe he found her and put her in there before he was killed."

If Otis was alive, they wouldn't have been on this chase for so long. Might have given the description to him and he'd let them know before so many days had passed. Maybe even get a hint if he's seen Kaylee out in the woods.

"Yaexpect me to believe that?" Shane questioned, shifting his footing in a threatening manner. "Do I look like an idiot?"

Rick got in between, pressing a hand on Shane's chest to keep him at a distance. "Shane, hey, hey, hey."

"I don't care what you believe!" Hershel suddenly barked at him, now we had two evenly angry men. Angela stepped up in case Rick needed help.

"Everybody just calm down."

"Screaming at each other isn't going to get us answers." Angela added, raising her hands up between the men.

"Shut yer mouth!" Shane barked at her.

"Get him off my land!" Hershel demanded, as Rick shook his head at the two.

"Please. No."

"Let me tell ya something." Shane stepped forward into Hershel's space, clearly ready to hurt the man.

"Hey!" Maggie instantly shoved Shane off and smacked him in the face with rage. "Don't touch him!" Angela and Rick stepped back as Glenn instantly got in between her and Shane. "Haven't you done enough?"

Maggie turned to enter the house, Hershel followed and stopped at the door. He eyed everyone one of them, giving a final glare to Shane. "I mean it- off my land."

With silent decisions, Glenn gave a look to them and followed the Greene family inside. Angela stepped back, earning a look from Rick leave. She nodded and turned, feeling the burning glare in the back of her head. Be it a certain enraged man or a sun, it was hard to tell. For now, Angela had to investigate.

* * *

Angela walked back to the barn, seeing Lori was sitting with Carl on the ground talking to him about what just happened. He seemed to calm down enough to talk it out, Angela was grateful he wasn't too traumatized by that massacre. Andrea had just covered Sophia's body, tears threatening to escape. It reminded her of when her sister, Amy, turned and died right in front of her. She looked up seeing Angela make her way down to everyone as Dale and T-Dog made sure they were dead for good. The dirty blonde made her way to Andrea, her eyes sizing up the barn. She had to go inside and figure out if her sister was in there, her eyes scanned the bodies and knew none of them were Kaylee.

"She wasn't with them." Andrea told, getting to her feet as she rubbed her eyes.

"She wasn't." Angela agreed, sighing as she crossed her arms. "I am sorry for Carol we had to find her daughter this way." Her eyes went down to the covered body, she let out another sigh though with a shudder. "There are so many questions buzzing in my skull, I need to get answers."

Andrea nodded in understanding, she placed a hand on her arm in a comforting manner. "We should handle this before making a move, right? For everyone's sake." She told, meaning the bodies scattered about.

She thought on it, and nodded. Lori asked Dale if he could take Carl to the RV as Shane returned with Rick following. She wanted Carl to rest, as he was still healing. Rick looked to everyone there, Jimmy staying behind to help with what they needed.

"Want us to start burying?" T-Dog asked.

"We need a service." Andrea suggested. "Carol would want that."

T-Dog agreed, "Yeah, we all want that."

Rick didn't say a word, almost like he couldn't find himself to do so. Lori read this, and cleared her throat. "Let's… Let's dig a grave for Sophia, and Annette, and Shawn, uh, over by those trees." She pointed toward the left of the barn. Jimmy and Angela followed to see a shaded spot over there. "And we'll need a truck to move the bodies."

"I'll get the keys." Jimmy offered, but Shane stopped him with a frown.

"I got the truck." He told, marching off toward the blue Ford.

"And the others?" Jimmy asked, looking around. "That's a lot of digging."

Andrea looked to him. "We bury the ones we love and burn the rest." She explained.

"Let's get to work." Lori instructed, as everyone left to prepare the the holes.

Andrea wandered into the barn, to find two more blankets to cover the other two. Angela found herself useless here, her eyes went to the RV concerned for Carol. She felt the need to say something, to give her an apology. Her feet lead her away from everyone, toward the RV. She hesitated, pacing around the front to calm herself. Angela had so many things running around in her mind, all she wanted to really do was investigate the barn. It seemed useless, she planted herself to sit under a tree and just stare up at the sky. Why was she so scared to comfort others?

* * *

Shane was helping dig the holes, when he looked over seeing Angela in the distance watching. The proof of Sophia's case was clear at last. Though, would they all still search for Kaylee? He knew Daryl would still go out there, Rick would back her up on that search too. Shane had to convince them all that Kaylee was dead, it was just going to be difficult to convince Angela the most.

_"There are_ no _other possibilities until we see them, dead or alive."_

Those were her words exactly. Shane couldn't prove with a dead body of Kaylee. Deeming his hole done, Shane took his shovel and entered the barn. He felt a surge of rage in him and chucked the damn tool as far as possible. He paced a few times, seething as he brought his hand over his head a now and again. With a heavy sigh, Shane stomped over to the shovel and bent down to pick it up. Then, his eyes caught something in the light. He saw a dull faded pink plaid material, he picked it up and held it up to see it was a buttoned shirt with blood covering the majority of it. Something seemed familiar about this shirt, no way the walkers took this off of themselves. Who had he seen this shirt on?

It then clicked into his head, Kaylee had this shirt tied around her waist when they met her- the day she and Sophia went missing! How did it come to be here? The fact it was covered in blood and sitting in the barn where the walkers were rose mountain of questions. All of which ceased to be important, as a plan came to Shane's mind.

The holes were dug for the three, Glenn was informed to tell the Greene family a service was being held. When it came to gathering around for it, everyone was present but Carol. Angela stood by T-Dog, seeing how distant Daryl was from everyone. She felt the air grow bitter with everyone and Angela had no power to stop it. It was best to let the people mourn, leave the group and the Greenes be. She was alone and had been since the beginning of this whole thing.

Everyone left their separate ways. Angela watched as some went to the barn to handle burning the rest of the bodies. She watched Daryl huff off, looking pissed. It was best not to approach him, she was still irritated that he agreed with Shane before. If he was calm enough, she'd talk with him tonight.

For now, Angela had to find answers. She walked over to the barn and slide in to search the place. The smell of the rotting walkers in here for so long still lingered in the air. Her face scrunched up, she was sure the horse stables smelled better than this. Angela looked around the ground, hay shuffled around in her trail. There was no sign of blood anywhere, or anything else to show a sign Kaylee was in there.

"Angela?" She turned to see Dale standing by the entrance of the barn. "You alright?"

"Over here." She called, seeing he was looking around to find her. Angela stood in the far corner, he spotted her and walked over to her as the hay crunched under his shoes. "Done gathering the bodies?"

"Almost." He answered shortly. "I wanted to see how you were doing."

Angela chewed her lip, she looked around then to Dale. "Honestly?" He nodded. "Not so good, but I- Carol needs this sympathy, not me."

Dale shook his head, "Everyone doesn't show it, but they are just as concerned for you as they are for Carol. At least, y'know, we have closure of Sophia. But, Kaylee-"

"That's why I'm still going to search for her." She told, earning a wide eyed look from him. "Even if no one helps me, I'm going to find her."

Dale sighed at her statement. "Daryl almost got himself killed by himself, I don't want you doing the same. Especially with that injury." Angela placed her arm behind her back out of self conscious. "I'd feel better if Daryl or Glenn went with you. With how Shane is, I don't just anyone alone anymore."

"You're telling me." She agreed, looking away. "He scared the shit out of me with how he was today, I rather keep my distance the best I can."

Dale's eyes fell to her arm that tried to stay hidden behind her. He thought back to Glenn's words, how she was with the injury. It wasn't wrapped until today, why did it take so long? She also kept it hidden for a while with her sleeves and a bandana. "Angela, how did you get hurt? And please don't lie to me."

Angela looked up to meet his eyes, Dale gave her this protective fatherly feel. Just like how she felt the need to tell Daryl, she felt the even need to tell him as well. Not to lie, don't lie to him, he didn't want lies. Dale seemed to keep himself in better control than Daryl, she can't see him lunging out at Shane out of nowhere like Daryl would. With a deep breath, Angela rose her arm back and closed her eyes.

"Shane did this to me." Angela admitted, cracking her eye lids to see Dale nodding in conformation. "Please, don't say anything." She begged.

"I won't, but this proves more about my thoughts on Shane." He put his hands on his hips as Angela looked at him questionly. "Before he got to that highway, we had a camp back by this stone quarry. The camp was attacked and we lost some people, including Andrea's sister."

"Amy?" Angela asked, Dale nodded.

"We were scouting out for any other walkers near by. It was then, I saw Shane pointing his gun at Rick who was further away. He claimed he mistook him as a walker, but I could tell from _my_ distance it was Rick."

Angela's eyes went as wide as Dale's when she heard this. "You're saying something was clearly wrong with him before Kay and I came into all this?"

"I saw no other signs of anything else happening, until Otis' service." He told.

Angela brought a hand to her forehead, looking away. "There's more? Jesus."

Dale rose his hands to her, "I don't have proof, I just find his story unconvincing." he took a breath as Angela looked to him. "I think he killed Otis."

It was then Angela took a shaky breath, she's been daring herself against a true cold blooded murderer now. How could all the red flags gone this far over her head? Her hand fell over her face as she pressed it to her chest. Dale noticed her stress and rose his hands up again, in a means to keep her calm.

"Now, like I said, there's no proof." He repeated, watching her carefully. "I just find it suspicious he returns with a dead man's gun. He said Otis would cover him, so why did he have his equipment?"

Angela nodded in agreement at his words, "He didn't seem right when we rolled into the farm that day. I don't know Shane as well as you or the others, but I've felt something off with him. It's like he's getting worse as the days go by."

"I'll try to talk to Lori." Dale suggested, adjusting his footing ready to leave.

"Can't we just talk to Rick himself?" Angela asked, "I-Dale, I want to feel safe with you, Carol, Glenn, T-Dog, Daryl- everyone. But, Shane wants me gone. I don't know what lengths he's willing to go. If he killed Otis, who's to say he won't kill me too?"

Dale saw the fear in her eyes. This young women alone in the world, was terrified to be in this group. This wasn't fair to her, she shouldn't feel this way with them. Angela should feel safe and protected by them, they were good people.

"I won't let him do anything else to you, Angela. That's why you can't go out on your own to find Kaylee. He'll- I'll-I'll go with you and help search if no one else will."

Angela couldn't help but smile at Dale's kind words. Dale was the kindest man she has ever met in this hell. He was the first to be nice to her in the group next to Glenn. If she was left to trust anyone right now in her situation, Dale would be be one of those people. "I never thought I'd meet kind people anymore."

Dale smiled and patting her shoulder, Angela moved and enveloped him into a hug surprising him. Dale chuckled at the gesture and hugged her back, patting her comfortingly. He pulled back, glancing out the barn then to Angela with a serious look.

"Does anyone else know Shane's being doing this to you?" He asked, nodding to her injury.

"Just Daryl, and he alone wants to get back at him. But, after he was on Shane's side with that massacre, I haven't talked to him. I think he's also just as upset over Sophia, so I haven't talked to him since yesterday." Angela determined, remembering how distant he was during the service.

"It's a time to let people mourn." Dale figured, giving a sigh as he heard the others talking outside. "I'm going to talk to Lori, maybe you should talk to Daryl. If you want to take a search on Kay just let me know."

Angela gave one last smile and left the barn with Dale behind her. The blue Ford was piling with the walkers,T-Dog and Andrea were picking them up one by one. Dale joined them as Rick walked over to talk to them. Shane wasn't anywhere to be found, much to Angela's relief. She wanted to talk to Daryl and see how he was doing, but if he was like she thought he was, he might need some space. As she was making her way to his tent, she spotted Carol leaving the RV and towards the woods. Concerned, Angela decided to follow her, to make sure she was okay. After seeing one's daughter as a walker after missing for nearly a week, it would put the mind in a dangerous state.

* * *

Keeping her distance, she followed the childless mother to a small lake where she knelt down to some flowers. Angela recognized them as the Cherokee Roses Daryl pointed out around that abandoned farmhouse. There were so many blooming here, Daryl believing they were all for Sophia. Anger rose in Carol, as she ripped them from the ground and threw them as far as possible. She tore at the plant and just ripped and yanked at anything in her grasp. Deciding not to watch anymore, Angela emerged from the bushes as a twig snapped under her boot. Carol turned around, wiping her face to see Angela there.

"Carol?" She turned away, her shoulders rising up and down to take even breaths. "Sorry, um, can I join you?"

Carol didn't say anything, Angela walked up standing beside her as she sat on the ground. Angela felt so awkward, if this was back with her students she'd have no trouble. But, with how long its been and what the world has changed her, she'd rather hide in her tent. Angela had to talk to her though.

"I wanted to say, I'm so sorry." Carol didn't say a word, so Angela continued. "I feel responsible, in some way. If-If I had helped searched more, like Daryl did." Angela swallowed, feeling her throat tighten up, her voice cracked. "M-Maybe Sophia wouldn't have...w-wouldn't have…"

Carol stood and turned to find a crying Angela, her eyes glued to the women as tears stained her face. "I should've done better, I-" Carol silenced her by pulling her into a tight hug.

The two women sobbed silently in each others arms. Angela now saw that Carol didn't see this as a closure like she thought, this was a devastating fact. The two gave each other comfort, as Carol saw this as no fault to Angela. When Angela calmed down, the two wiped their faces, Angela chuckled seeing the dirt covering Carol's hands.

"Should get that cleaned up, but take your time. I just don't think you should be out alone." Angela suggested, earning a nod from Carol. "Also cut yourself, ripping those thorny plants out."

"I'm ready to go back."

Angela and Carol walked through the trees, she kept her eyes on the emotional distraught woman. Moving branches and stepping over bushes, the two women found a defensive looking Shane by the water spout. Angela cleared her throat, looking to Carol before rushing off. She felt guilty leaving her, but glancing back she noticed Shane started tending to her hands and cuts. He was nice to Carol- Carol is part of the group. Angela, she was not.

* * *

She was losing count of how long it's been since the first day of this. Kaylee missed her sister; she missed her nagging, missed her constant bossy tone, missed her company. Relying on just what was left behind, Kaylee felt herself near grow sick from the extensive heat and the growing rotting food with her. Some drinks she tried to keep from the heat, but the shade wasn't helping. Sitting in this car also felt like being in an oven. So far, she's been here for two days, no one has come to check the area out. Where was everyone? Where was Angela?

Even if Kaylee wanted to shed tears of losing hope, as she sat in the oven like car. The sunburn on her face and shoulders were now bright red and tight. Nothing cool to help ease her pain, her leg would shoot with pain just to touch or move. So far, Kaylee has only heard a walker or two wander by. She kept quiet as it continued on to who knows where.

"Kay...!" Blinking her eyes opened, Kaylee hadn't even noticed she had passed out in the car. Her clothing was soaked between dry blood, muck, and her sweat. "Kaylee!"

A voice- someone was calling out her name. She weakly rose her head up, looking out the back steamy window. Not a figure came in her sights, she must be hearing things.

"Kaylee! Where are you!?" No, she wasn't! She was sure that was as clear as a bell! Kaylee sat up, crying out in pain as he ripped the magazine pages from the window behind her, seeing a blurry figure.

"Angela? I'm here!" She called out, pressing her hand to the hot glass.

Her sister's figure came in a little clearer, but she didn't look to her at all. She kept looking around, "Kaylee! Answer me!"

"I'm here!" Kaylee cries, her eyes wanting to release tears in her desperate please to get her sister's attention. She slammed her hands against the window, coughing at the dryness of her throat. "I'm here! I-I'm here!"

Something changed in her sister's image, Angela turned to the car and she slowly turned out to be a walker. Kaylee gasped at the true sight as the walker slammed against the window, gnawing its teeth against the glass. It slammed and clawed at the glass, seeing Kaylee as a meal. Said teen cried in fear, moving herself against the other side of the car, sobbing as tears finally escaped her eyes. She wrapped her arms around herself, trembling in absolute fear of what would come to her.

She was having hallucinations, her sister wasn't there searching for her. She was God knows where or possibly dead somewhere. If she was actually alive, why wasn't she here for her?

"I'm here… I'm here... I'm here…"

* * *

Distant- that's what Daryl Dixon was right now. When Angela didn't see his tent in the usual spot, she grew concerned. He was nowhere near the house at all. She thought on asking the others, when Lori ran out of the house. She noticed Lori was heading right to her.

"Hey, have you seen Daryl?" It was then she noticed the stress on the woman's features. "What's wrong?"

"Beth collapsed, she's in some state of shock." Lori explained, wiping her forehead. "She's not responding to anyone, not even Maggie."

Angela frowned and glanced to the house. "Can I see? I'm not a doctor, but if its a mental thing I might be able to help."

Lori nodded and lead her into the house, she showed her the room she was in. Beth laid in bed, just staring at the ceiling with Maggie and Jimmy tending to her. Angela slowly approached beside Maggie, her brows furrowed seeing the emotions glued onto the teens face.

"I've seen this before." Angela said, Maggie looked up at her. "I used to work with kids who were abused or mentally unstable. This one kid was being beaten by his dad, right in the middle of the school library. The poor kid just-" Angely nodded to Beth. "He just went into this, catatonic state."

"What's exactly happening?" Andrea asked, standing by the door with Lori.

"Short answer; her brain thinks this is coping, for what happened at the barn. It pretty much just shut itself down from the world. But, it's putting stress on her body. No speaking, no eating- does she have a fever?" Angela asked Maggie who was patting her forehead and cheeks with a wet cloth.

"Yeah, and her heart is racing." Maggie answered, looking between her sister and the dirty blond.

"We need your dad, she'll run herself sick if this continues." Angela told walking over to Lori and Andrea. "...Where's Hershel?" She asked the Greenes.

"Rick went off with Glenn to get them, but they haven't come back."

She turned back to the two. "Wait, wait." Angela rose a hand up, now confused. "Where did he even go in the first place?"

"I think the barn was too much for him, he went off into town to a bar." Andrea told, looking to Lori.

Angela glared down at the floor, he goes off to drink while this is happening? Well, Rick and Glenn were after him and they'd bring him back. Lori peeked out the window checking the sun's position.

A thought came to mind, Lori looked to Andrea. "Would you look after Carl for me?"

Andrea nodded, "Yeah, sure."

"Angela, can you come with me real quick?" Angela nodded and followed Lori out of the house. "You asked where Daryl was right?" She nodded again, Lori sighed as she took lead.

It seems Daryl was _way_ further out than Angela had ever thought. It was still on the property of the open farmland, but nowhere near the damn camp or farmhouse. There the redneck sat against a stone pile, carving out sticks to replace the arrows he had lost. Angela picked up her pace as they grew closer to him.

"Moving to the suburbs?" Lori asked, he didn't even lift his head up to acknowledge her. "Listen, Beth's in some kind of catatonic shock. We need Hershel."

"Yeah? So what?" He grunted at them, still refusing to look up.

Lori glanced to Angela, then back to Daryl and crouched down to his level. " _So_ , I need you to run into town real quick and bring him and Rick back."

Daryl didn't stop his work, he kept carving at the stick. Angela stepped over, beside Lori. "Daryl, listen."

He finally looked up, not knowing Angela had tagged along with her. His eyes fell to Lori, finally speaking. "Yer bitch went window-shoppin'. Ya want him? Go fetch him yerself." Daryl hissed at her, looking back to his work. "I got better things to do."

Angela was worried about this happening, he really was just as upset of this whole Sophia thing. Daryl was going to turn this into anger towards anyone who approached him. "Daryl, we need Hershel before Beth's health declines from her psychological breakdown."

He scoffed at her, "Got any bigger words for me?"

Lori frowned at Daryl's attitude toward the two of them. "What's the matter with you? Don't you be so selfish."

"Wait, Lori-"

"Selfish?" Daryl got to his feet, as did Lori. He glared hard at the woman. "Listen to me, Olive Oyl. I was out there lookin' for that little girl every single day. I took a bullet and an arrow in the process. Don't ya tell me about gettin' my hands dirty!"

Angela stepped forward, Lori unable to respond to his outburst. "She didn't mean that-"

His glare shot to her, as he stepped back from her. "I don't even want to hear what _you_ got to say." He hissed at her. "Ya want those two idiots? Have a nice ride! I'm done lookin' for people." He sat back down against the stones and continued his woodwork.

Lori marched off, not wanting to hear any more of Daryl or try to argue with him. Angela turned, but sighed and glared down at Daryl. She watched Lori head back to the house, then looked back to Daryl once the distance was enough to properly confront him.

"I know you're hurting." She spoke, shoving her hands in her pockets. "You're hurting and you're angry. But, there are better ways to vent it out than to just lash it on Lori."

Daryl looked up at her, he nodded licking his lips in thought. "Alright." he got to his feet, "Alright."

"Alright, what?"Angela took a step back, "What are you doing?"

"I can't yell at Carol, I can't yell at Lori. I'll just yell at you." He spat, advancing toward her in a threatening manner.

Angela kept stepping back, finding this to be a bit scary. "Daryl, stop. Seriously."

"No, no. Ya said so before." She felt her back hit a tree, she shrunk herself against it as he glared down at her. "Yell at ya all I want. Well, that's what I'm gonna do!" He barked, making her flinch at his sudden rise of voice.

"I am sick of ya comin' to check on me like some kid! Sick of ya actin' like ya care when I know ya don't! Straight up guilt just to make ya feel better! Fer now on, just leave me the _hell_ alone!"

Angela shoved him away from her, staring at him in fear. She felt like she was with Shane, how he was stepping towards her, backed her into a corner, and his words. How dare he make her feel as little as Shane did to her. How _dare_ he!

A glare was fixed onto him. "If that's what you want, fine! It's best I just get ready to leave, is that what you want!? You stupid, hillbilly asshole!" She yelled back, ready to shove him against if he got closer.

"Fine! Off with ya then! Go find yer sister and get lost with her! I ain't gonna try and find her, she's staggering out there as a walker somewhere!" He hollered in her face. "Go 'head and join her!"

Angela shoved him again, feeling anger surge through her. "Screw you, Daryl Dixon!" Then she stomped off to return to the farmhouse.

Daryl huffed as he sat back down, finally getting back to making his arrow. He stopped after two carvings, then looked up watching Angela's retreating back.

* * *

Dinner that night was decided to take place in the Greene home. Everyone was helping getting the servings ready or setting the table. Angela saw no sign of Daryl, but didn't expect him to join anytime soon. Carol and Patricia helped with the servings, as Maggie was still tending to Beth. It felt empty without Glenn, Rick, and Hershel there. Probably only reason they were allowed to eat here was because of Hershel's absence.

"They should've been back by now." Andrea stated, entering the dining room with Shane in tow.

"Yeah. They just got holed up somewhere." Shane said, taking a seat at the end of the table with Andrea beside him.

It boiled Angela inside how Shane was free to walk the home, as if he had done nothing early that morning. She took a seat beside Dale feeling the safest next to him, as Maggie came in sitting at the other end.

"We'll- We'll head out first thing in the mornin'." Shane suggested, giving a small thanks as Patricia placed a bowl of string beans beside him.

Angela was handed a napkin by Dale who looked at her with concern. Angela gave a short smile, placing the napkin in her lap with a sigh. She had Dale, Angela had to remind herself, she still had Dale on her side. It still hurt thinking back on the screaming match she had with Daryl. But, Dale was still there with her.

"Carl," The boy looked to Shane. "I want you to keep yer head up, okay? Yer old man, he's the toughest son of a-"

"No cussing in the house." Patricia said lowly at Shane.

Shane looked up, he nodded with a grin. "Sorry."

When was the last time he held manners, Angela pondered. She scoffed at his amusement, taking a bowl of green beans Dale offered her. "Thanks."

"Lori, dinner." Carol called into the other room.

Maggie twisted around to her, "She's not in there."

"Where is she?" Dale asked, only to earn a silent unknowing look from Maggie. Carol didn't seem to know either.

Shane looked to everyone, not one person seemed to know. "Carl, when's the last time ya saw yer mom?"

"This afternoon."

"Who spoke to her last?" Shane asked everyone.

Andrea spoke up, "She was worried about Rick, asked me to look in on Carl. She had Angela with her." She told, nodding to her.

Shane's eyes darted to her, Angela gulped. "She asked Daryl to go get him, but he refused. Told her to get them herself. She walked back to the house and that was the last I saw her."

"Did she really go after them?" Dale questioned.

Shane stood up, "Let's check first, she might still be around."

After a half hour of searching, so sign of Lori was made. Angela saw Carol run off toward Daryl's encampment. Everyone grouped back, with no Lori or indication she was there.

"She's not at the barn." Shane told.

T-Dog followed behind him. "I checked the yards."

Carol panted as she joined the rest. "I talked to Daryl."

Angela cupped her chin. "So Daryl didn't go with her. She must have really gone into town, by herself."

Carl covered his mouth, "Mom." fear etched into his face. Out on her own, with no one with her in the dark. Andrea rubbed his back with comfort. He shoved her hand away and marched toward the house. Angela felt guilty stating that in such a careless way.

Shane looked to Angela with a dark look. "Ya knew she would go and ya didn't stop her?"

"I didn't think she'd actually do it. Even if I did, I would've stopped or gone with her." Angela said back narrowing her eyes at his accusing ones.

He shifted his attention to Dale who stood close to her. "Did ya know about this?"

"No."

"Look just- Did she take a gun?"

Dale shrugged, "I don't know. I wouldn't let her go out there alone."

Shane turned and ran towards Hyundai, shoving his shotgun into the passenger seat. Angela sighed seeing Shane speed off the property in search of Lori. She looked to T-Dog and Dale, "I'm sorry."

The two shook their heads, "Ain't your fault." T-Dog assured, giving her a pat on the back. "Let's just hope he gets her back."

Angela brought a hand to her forehead, "You guys head inside, I'll keep an eye out for them."

"All by yourself?" Andrea asked.

"I'll sit on the porch, so I'm not out here in the dark." Angela assured, adjusting the bandana on her head, almost forgetting it was there. "The second I see headlights, I'll alert you guys."

T-Dog and Andrea were hesitant, but decided to head back into the house. Dale stayed behind watching Angela on her spot. "Want me to bring a plate to you?"

Angela shook her head, smiling to the man. "I honestly lost my appetite."

She moved to walk past him. "Hey?" Dale placed a hand on her shoulder to pause her, she looked to him. "It's really not your fault." Angela didn't agree, but nodded to let her be for a while. The two walked back to the house, Angela sat down in a chair as Dale returned inside.

Angela felt calm outside, needed to be alone finally. It seemed every turn she made, someone had to be there. Even when she was there to comfort or attempt it, it didn't turn out as she planned. Today was a shit day and it was now turning into a shit night. Every turn this group made, someone was going to die or go missing. How did they stay alive for this long? Carl got shot in the woods with his dad and Shane, Daryl almost killed himself out searching on his own, Rick and Glenn hadn't gotten back, and now Lori had bolted out on her own without any protection. Stupid people with stupid problems. She and Kaylee were fine all of two months after losing Nolan, those two alone haven't found any problems until these people came along. Maybe they had a curse, like the Kennedy Family curse.

Maybe Angela was seeing this the wrong way. Carl put himself in that danger wanting to help find Sophia who was her friend. Daryl wanted to find her, not wanting that little girl to end up how she did. Rick and Glenn went out to get Hershel for the sake of Beth's condition and the Greene family. Now, Lori ran off to get her husband back if it cost her life or not.

Dedication- this group was dedicated to one another. Hell, Daryl wasn't just out there searching for Sophia, but Kaylee too. Carl wanted to keep the search on as well. Dale was worried about Angela, and now was going to keep her safe from Shane. Angela hasn't seen these actions of in so long, she couldn't believe she didn't recognize it before.

Angela jumped when the screen door slammed, someone left the house. Carol was out, walking down the porch. The dirty blonde stood up toward the railing, "Where you going?" She asked.

Carol turned, "Checking on Daryl, do you-"

Angela shook her head, crossing her arms to rest them on the wooden railing. "I'd rather not see him for a while, thanks."

Her brows knotted, walking back to her. "Did he say something to you?"

Angela scoffed, "We both said something to each other. A few choice words were exchanged and I think he feels mutual about not wanting me near him."

Carol sighed, "I'm worried about him." she stated, earning a nod to continue. "He's growing more distant from the group, despite he's earned his place with us- he's one of us."

Angela rose a hand, hearing the emotion in her voice. "I understand, I'm concerned too. But, he needs time to cope as well. Let him handle it in his own way."

The once was mother disagreed with her, turning to go check on Daryl. Angela threw her hand in the air, "I tried." she muttered. Angela sat back down with a groan, leaning her head back releasing a long heavy sigh.

Angela watched Carol's figure the best she could in the dark. If she heard a scream or something, she'd know something would have happened. The thought of going with her to keep her safe came to mind, but felt there couldn't be any dangerous on the property.

Her eyes darted to the road, seeing two lights coming closer. She didn't if it was Rick or Shane, but she got to her feet instantly. "Hey!" She barked, opening the door. "They're back!" Them being who, she didn't know.

Everyone ran out toward the car, Angela following. The car turned out to be the Hyundai, meaning Shane returned. He got out, but everyone was thankful to see Lori trudge out from the passenger seat. Andrea approached her first, finding cuts and bruises on her.

"Oh my God, are you alright? What happened?" She asked, placing a hand on her arm in case she needed support.

"I was in an accident." Shane was at her side checking, but Lori waved him off. "I'm fine, I'm fine. I really am. Where's Rick?"

Everyone looked at her confused, did she hit her head during her accident? Shane turned away, taking a few steps from her. Angela eyed him, what had he done now?

Lori noticed the silence, "They're not back yet?" Still no answer. Her eyes fell on Shane. "Where are they?"

He turned to her, had Shane lied to her? "Look, I had to get ya back here."

She shook her head, clearly pissed by his lies. "You're an asshole."

"Lori."

"He's my husband!" She barked, shoving him in rage.

Shane grabbed her arms, only to have them shoved away from her. "Lori, I will go after him. I will find him- hey!" He managed to shove her off to get her to listen. "Now look, first things first. I gotta-I gotta look after ya. I gotta make sure the baby's alright, okay?"

That's when the bomb dropped for everyone. Lori stared at him for blurting that out for everyone to hear. Angela brought her hands to her hand, she didn't hear that. She did _not_ just hear that. Lori was pregnant, in a world full of the dead eating the living.

"You're having a baby?" Carl asked, Lori looked down at him, speechless. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Shane let out a sigh, as he leaned on the hood of the car. No one said a word, it was clear exactly why this was silent in the first place. Dale was the first to speak.

"Come on. Let's make sure you're alright." He offered.

"Come on."

She nodded to Andrea and Dale. "Thank you."

Dale and Andrea lead her inside with Maggie and Carl following. Angela glanced to Shane, and turned to follow after them. Maybe this group was indeed cursed.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, there was no call on Rick's return. Just as Shane had promised, he would go out and find him today. Angela was walking by, the bandana still on her hand and hand still wrapped, her mind on things. She was tossing a peach Maggie handed out earlier that morning between her hands. Her thoughts revolved around a dozen things at once.

"Hey, Angie!" Angela at first thought that was Daryl calling her, since he was the only one to use that nickname. But it caused her to bit back a frown when it was Shane calling her. What gave him the right to call her that? He was loading up the back of Hyundai with guns, he waved her over.

Her eyes darted about hoping someone was within hearing distance in case he tried anything. Soon, she found herself walking to him, stopping a few feet away. "What is it?"

Shane eyed up the items in the back, then looked to her. "Ya should come with us."

Her brows furrowed at his notion. "What, so you can 'lose me' out in the woods? No thanks."

He rose a hand up at her accusation. "Hey, I'm serious." Her nails started to pick at the soft skin of the peach. "We don't know what happened to them out there, we could use all the power we can have. We know the others would be safe here, so the more the better."

Angela looked down to the ground in thought, helping would be something for her to do for them. She hasn't contributed anything to the group, and her debt was growing largely. Her eyes shifted up to him, as she was making her decision.

"She ain't goin'." Angela turned to find Daryl coming up, his crossbow over his shoulder and dressed in new wears. "I'll be goin'."

Shane nodded, "Good."

Daryl tilted his head at Angela, she avoided making eye contact with him. He sighed and took the guns off his person and checked if they were loaded and ready. Angela stepped back and let out a large sigh. She felt nervous with Daryl now, after his actions yesterday. Avoiding him wouldn't be easy, but if he was heading out with Shane and T-Dog, it would help clear her mind.

Angela sat down in the shade, maybe she should go search with Dale today. As far as she knew, he was staying behind not wanting to be with Shane. She took out her knife, finding it mind numbing to flick it open and closed repeatedly.

"Are you sure you wanna risk it?" Speak of the devil. Dale came out of the RV following after Andrea who was throwing her bag over her shoulder. "You might not make it back."

"I'll be fine."

"And with Shane at the helm, I wouldn't be too sure." Dale told bitterly, giving a glance to the man. "He's lost people before."

Andrea turned to him, "And he's had my back. What are you insinuating?"

Angela kept her eyes on her knife, pretending she couldn't hear their conversation. Hearing well wasn't a skill she was born with, but adapted to. When it came to having over a dozen rowdy children in one room, hearing certain conversations over another or in a distance was a skill she learned.

"He doesn't want Rick back, or Hershel. With them gone, he's got everything he wants and no one to tell him otherwise." Dale explained, he glanced over to Angela seeing her attention was off them. "I wouldn't even trust him with certain members, Andrea."

Andrea scoffed at his accusations. "Shane has done more to keep this group alive than anybody, including Rick." Her eyes darted past him to Angela's head. "Or her." She added under her breath.

"You can't possibly believe that."

Her brows went up adding a nod. "I do." She left Dale and went to the men offering clips for their guns. Dale sighed and looked to Angela who was watching the group prepare.

The sound of a car coming up the road gained their attention, spotting a red and white Chevy heading up the property. It was alerted to be Rick and Glenn. Everyone left to check their return, Angela didn't move. Angela put her knife away, tossing the peach between her hands. She looked down at her fruit for a second, than back up seeing Rick, Glenn, and Hershel exit the car looking fine. Hershel rushed into the house, as Rick greeted his son and wife. Angela noticed some of the members were heading to the back door, taking someone out of the back. She perked up, someone she hadn't seen before. Did they save him or did he attack them? Either way, watching them carry him into the house didn't prompt her to move.

Angela turned away from the house, picking at her peach. The sounds of the birds and the wind blowing soothed her well. Her hands rose to her head, feeling the tightness of the bandana around her head, when was the last time her hair felt the breeze? She knew her hair would grow slower keeping it covered like she did, maybe letting it go when she slept would help.

"Hey." Angela glanced up, only to look back down after seeing Daryl standing there.

The man shifted his footing, seeing she didn't want to acknowledge him. She had every right to do so. He bit his lip, feeling anxious to approach her on this. "Can we talk?" He asked, waiting for a response on her end.

"About what?" She asked, now just taking tiny bits of the peach and putting them in her mouth.

Daryl swallowed, "'Bout yesterday."

Angela glanced up, it was regret she saw in his eyes. His voice was the low and gravel tone that she was used to hearing. Not the loud growling like the other day. "Okay."

Daryl let out a sigh, he moved to put his crossbow down beside the swinging seat. He sat beside her, noticing that she shifted a bit away from him. Whether it was to give him room or to give herself personal space, he couldn't tell. He cleared his throat, rubbing his chin in thought to form his words, leaning on his knees.

"I didn't mean it." He said, letting his thumb press against his chin. "About you, about yer sister- Everythin' I said." he shook his head. "Never meant a word of it."

Angela looked up to him, his eyes stayed on her waiting for any words for her to spare him. Her eyes went down to the peach in her hand, she held it out to him. He gave a confused look, she urged him to have it. Even though she was picking at it, her mouth never touched the fruit. Daryl took it, ripping a piece off and tossing it in his mouth.

"I didn't want to crowd you." Angela said, trying to figure out how to work this wall between them.

She saw Daryl as an emotional child, letting his anger be the lead of his emotions. She's seen this in kids many times and read that instantly in him.

"You were handling Sophia's case in a different way- your own way." She told, Daryl nodded at her clarification. "Sorry, if it sounded like I was belittling you." Angela shrugged. "I've only ever handled kids, never adults."

"Were you a'right?" Daryl looked to her curiously. "Seein' that little girl, comin' out as…" He shook his head. "A thing."

"It's complicated, I wasn't too effected by it." She answered, catching him off guard. "I've seen enough children killed and turned, it's grown numb to me by now."

"Ya still owe me." He told, finally take a large bite out of the peach. Mouth still full, he pointed at the sky. "The stars."

Angela couldn't help but crack a smile. "I think _you_ owe _me_ , since you're the one that was an ass." Daryl swallowed, nodding at her words. "We're good?" She asked, holding a hand out to him.

Daryl took another bite, he eyed her hand then took her hand in a firm shake. "We're good." He glanced at the house retracting his hand, thinking it was enough time for them to get things settled. "We should go check what's goin' on." Daryl stood, but when he turned he found Angela not moving.

"Comin'?"

Angela glanced to the house, feeling herself unable to move. "It's something for them to decide on, not me."

Daryl scoffed at her words, she still didn't think she was one of them. He took one last bite of the peach and chucked it far over the fence.

"Bullshit." He muttered lowly. He hauled his crossbow over his shoulder and nodded at her. "C'mon."

* * *

"-Take him out to the main road, send him on his way."

Daryl and Angela first heard Rick speak when they entered the home. They made their entrance silently, Carol spotted them. She gave a soft smile, glad they joined on this discussion. Daryl gave a nod, folding his arms and leaning against the wall by the door. Angela kept beside him, Dale gave her a glance and she sent a short smile his way.

"Isn't that the same as leaving him for the walkers?" Andrea questioned.

It seemed they were deciding on what to do with the man they brought back. Since she and Daryl entered in the middle of the conversation, she was a bit lost on exactly what happened and who or this guy was.

"He'll have a fighting chance." Rick told her.

"Just gonna let him go?" Shane asked, prompting to start an argument with him. "He knows where we are."

"He was blindfolded the whole way here. He's not a threat." Rick argued.

Shane chuckled, "Not a threat- how many of 'em were there? Ya killed three of his men, ya took one of 'em hostage, but they just ain't gonna come lookin'?"

"They left him for dead. _No one_ is looking."

"We should still post a guard." T-Dog suggested.

"He's out cold right now, will be for hours." Hershel informed.

"Ya know what? I'm gonna go get him some flowers and candy." Shane's sarcasm instantly rattled Angela's annoyance to the bone. She huffed as he continued. "Look at this folks. We back in fantasy land."

Shane made his way around the people heading towards the door. Angela watched him, as did Daryl when Hershel followed him. "You know, we haven't even dealt with what you did at my barn yet." His words made Shane turn back to him.

"Let me make this perfectly clear, once and for all. This is my farm. Now I wanted you gone. Rick talked me out of it, but that doesn't mean I have to like it. So do us both a favor- keep your mouth shut."

Everyone watched to see if Shane was going to flare off at that demand. He held it in, only to seethe out a sigh, then marched past Daryl out the door, slamming the screen door. Angela felt herself tense when he went by, but soon relaxed when he left. Daryl gave her a glance, feeling her tense beside him.

"We're not gonna do anything about it today." Rick told everyone, Andrea made the first move to go after Shane. "Let's just cool off."

* * *

Shane was pissed, pissed beyond anything. Odd man out- that's all he ever was and ever will be in this damn group. Andrea was the only back up he had, to think he had the chance to leave back over a week ago. He should've left. Dammit, he should've! It would've just been him and Andrea. After his conversation with said blonde, he went into the Ford gathering his things. It was then he spotted the plaid shirt he found in the barn the other day. He still had to deal with it, deal with Angela. He couldn't just come up to her and said he found it in the barn. She'd investigate more on the matter, and it'd be suspicious to just find it out of the blue. Dale was already on his ass about Otis' true death. This would put him deeper into a possible grave. Shane had to make it seem like Kaylee was good and dead.

Giving a look around, he saw no one in sight. He jogged over to the car Rick came back in, spotting a bag in the back. This had to have been Randall's bag, a plot was forming well within his skull. He opened the bag and shoved the shirt right into it, then closed it as if he had never touched the item.

This would be killing two birds with one stone. If the group believed Randall's group -or him, didn't matter- had killed Kaylee, that whole problem would be dealt with and they'd have the true motive to kill him. Shane had to keep wiping his hand over his face to keep the grin from forming.

* * *

"How's Beth doing?" Angela asked Maggie, who was just leaving the room she was resting in.

While everyone else had left the home, Angela lingered. The day lead on with nothing to do. She thought on taking a search today, but enough daylight was wasted. So, Angela decided later to ask Dale if he would go out with her to search tomorrow.

The elder sister sighed, but it wasn't a bad one. "We got her on an IV, daddy's sitting with her."

Angela smiled with a nod, "I'm glad. She'll soon be eating and getting back to her usual self. Just needs time to handle this."

Maggie smiled to the woman, "You're different."

The short haired blonde looked at her quizzically. "Good or bad?"

"Good, of course." Maggie chuckled, she tucked some brown loose strands behind her ear. "You said you have a sister, right?" Angela nodded. "I think she would be great friends with Beth."

"Yeah?" Angela was thankful she wasn't going to say sorry or something about her missing. "Honestly, Beth reminds me of Kay. Could be long lost twins, look exactly alike." She joked.

Maggie laughed, "Might be."

"By the way, I noticed you two don't look like sisters at all." Angela rose a hand up. "If that's alright to say."

Maggie shrugged, "She's my half sister. It's the hair, right?"

Angela chuckled, "Could say that. They said Kay and I don't look the same at all."

"Opposite of you? Darker or brighter hair?" Maggie asked, crossing her arms with curiosity.

"More like everything opposite. I got the slight blonde hair, she has brown hair. She dressed more revealing, I dress more" Angela threw her hands in the hair lazily. "Whatever."

Maggie kept glancing at her arm, curious of a new subject. "Want to check your arm? It's been wrapped for a while, may as well check the bruising."

Angela looked to the said injury, seeing the bandages were growing dirty from the sweat and muk. "Oh, uh, sure."

Angela sat in one of the chairs in the living room, Maggie went off to get the first aid kit. While waiting, Angela spotted the books on the shelves. She'd have to ask Maggie to look at them later, maybe she had some history books. Hearing footsteps, Angela sat back down only to mistake Hershel for Maggie.

"Oh, hello, sir." She greeted, feeling nervous suddenly.

Hershel granted her a soft smile. "No need for formalities. Angela, right?" She nodded, watching him take a seat in a chair a few feet from him. "I don't see you much within this group. You're a quiet one."

Angela shrugged at his words. "I keep to myself, just lingering for- Who knows how long."

He nodded, "You still have your sister out there missing?"

"Yes." Angela felt the need to be formal in this man's presence. After all, she was in his home, on his property.

"How old is she?"

"Around Beth's age, about seventeen."

Hershel sighed with a shake of his head. "Sorry that you haven't been able to find her. I couldn't imagine my own daughter out lost on her own."

"To be honest, I always thought she would survive in the woods better than me." Angela sent a short smile. "But, she's got nothing to defend herself against the walkers. I plan to look tomorrow."

"All by yourself?" He asked.

She shook her head, looking down at her lap as she toyed with the lint at the ends of her bandages. "Going to go with Daryl or Dale. If there's a possible group looking for Randall-"

"It'd be best not to go out then."

Her eyes shot to Hershel, he held this look like a father gave to a daughter. It was different to Dale's, where it was concern and worry. Hershel's was like a mix between Dale and Rick. He held this authority but a soft side as well.

She leaned at the edge of her seat, letting her tongue passover her lips. "I'd have someone with me, if need be I'll bring them both to make sure."

Hershel sighed, though not in annoyance. "It's not worth the risk, I know your sister is out there. But so are his people, possibly."

Angela gulped back some words she wanted to say, but knew it wouldn't be it a good idea to risk the others lives in case they ran into a bad group. Angela thought on the last group she encountered, her hand rose to her head only to shoot back into her lap. She knew very well what could lead to.

She nodded at his words, looking downward. "You're right."

"When it's all settled, we can all make a search." He told, with sincerity in his voice.

Getting to his feet, Hershel walked over to her. She stared down at the floor. He placed a hand over her shoulder, making her look up at him. He held a smile to her and he left the room to get back to Beth. When he stopped at the door, Hershel looked back.

"Thank you, for helping with my daughter." He told.

Angela frowned, shaking her head. "I didn't do anything, really. I just- I knew what was wrong."

"You're wrong, that's something. The smallest help is better than no help." He told, and left her alone.

Angela leaned back in her seat, heaving a heavy sight.

* * *

Angela's hand turned out to be healing extremely well! The swelling was gone and the color was from a ugly black and blue to a fading yellow. Maggie praised on it, thinking it didn't need the wrapping. Angela insisted on it, finding it would still gain attention. Though, she told the brunette that she didn't want to get worse in case she fell or overdid herself. Seeing the bruises healing, maybe she can finally put some work into her debt to the group.

Leaving the farmhouse, Angela's first idea was to find work. Since the plans to get Rick and Glenn were cancelled, she found members walking around or sitting with others talking. Despite the tension, it was a more or less relaxing day. Lori spotted her at a picnic table with Carl and some homework. Poor kid, he was doing something that honestly didn't matter in this world anymore; math. Her eyes caught Rick leaving the tent he shared with his family, Angela made a beeline right to him.

"Hey, Rick?" His eyes fell on her as he was adjusting his holster that hung around his hip. "I'm ready for whatever work you got for me."

His brows shot up, not expecting that to be the conversation to bring up. "Work?"

She nodded, "Y'know, I really owe you and the group. You guys took me in, let me eat your scraps when I ran out, and I haven't lifted a finger since."

"Angela, we don't see it that you owe us for helping you."

"Still, I'd feel better helping with something."

Rick motioned to the wrist resting at her side. "Well, you are healing that hand. I've seen you struggle with that gun, so you-"

Angela furrowed her brows, raising said wrapped hand to pause him. "You knew the injury I had back then?"

He shook his head, placing his hands on his hips. "Nah, I didn't see it until it was wrapped yesterday. But, you could've told me and we'd hold the shooting practice for you another time."

Angela looked around the encampment, a sudden thought came to mind. She shot back to Rick, crossing her arms. "Can we try again?" He blinked at her confused. "The shooting. Since we're waiting on Randall's healing, I want to properly prove I can shoot a gun."

"Will it be alright?" He asked, looking to her wrist.

"It barely hurts."

Rick thought on it, he remembered how she reacted to firing the gun. Her hand was injured and he hadn't known. In a way, he owed her a second chance to show him. With a swallow, Rick nodded at her words with a smile. "Yeah, I'll get some guns and head to out. We'll take the Cherokee."

Angela beamed at that, she made her way to the said yellow vehicle. Rick chuckled at her antics, despite her age he saw some small childish acts from her now and again. It was better than the personality of her's he met at the highway. Rick hoped this side of her stayed around.

* * *

Rick Grimes drove the car out from the farmhouse to where the shooting range was held last time. He placed the line up of cans and bottles as Angela was setting up the gun. Because Shane had given her original one up to Andrea, she was settled with that lighter crap gun she was offered beforehand. Angela practiced her aim, testing her wrist feeling no pain finally. It seemed to usually hurt when she put pressure on it and was glad to hold a gun again like this. Rick strode over to her, he glanced to the tree line than to her.

"With it just being the two of us, I'll keep an eye out for any walkers. You focus on firing." He instructed to her.

"Just watch when you can." She told.

Angela saw about three bottles and three cans were lined up for her, six targets. She raised her gun up at the can, taking a few even breaths. Angela pulled her trigger three times, the cans flipped and flew off the fence post with the echo of the gun and the bullet hitting the them ringing out. Rick gave a short glanced to the woods, then back to her. She adjusted her aim at the bottles. Pulling the trigger, Angela found herself moving along the line up. Rick stepped back, as she ducked her head and kept her eyes on the colored bottles to see each one shatter and she moved to the next. Once the last red bottle shattered completely, Angela sighed contently and let it rest at her side. Her green eyes shot to Rick who looked impressed.

"I told you I was trained."

Rick nodded, "You did. Yes, you did." He chuckled, she smiled back at him.

At last, getting the approval she had been looking for. Though it wasn't her gun she was using, she still had a gun either way. Rick stepped up, taking the gun to change the clip. Angela watched, but her eyes fell to movement in the trees behind Rick. He was focused on changing the clip he didn't hear the twigs and such snapping behind him. Angela's eyes narrowed, it was a walker that emerged from the foliage. It spotted the two, and started making it's way over to them.

The second the sound of the gun clicking with it's new ammo hit her ears, Angela ripped the gun from his hands. Rick couldn't react, as Angela shoved pasted him,and fired her gun at the walker's head. The bullet flew into the skull and the walker collapsed to the ground without another sound. She looked to Rick, who was shocked that he hadn't heard the damn thing the entire time. His eyes went to her, she sighed and held the gun out to him to give it back. Angela just wanted to prove she could handle a gun, but that didn't mean she would get one.

Rick took the gun and walked back to the car in silence. Had Angela made the wrong move? Rick didn't say a word and it worried her, despite she didn't want it to. Rick scavenged through the gun bag he brought with him, then walked back to Angela. She looked up and her jaw dropped, shocked to see her gun- her brother's gun in his grasp. He held it out to her, a small accepting smile on his features.

"I think you deserve this." He told her.

Angela swallowed, taking the heavy piece, but found it just right in her grip. Her fingers went alone the side of the gun, the only piece she had left of her brother was back in her grasp again. Her eyes shot up to Rick.

"But, didn't Shane give this to Andrea?" Angela asked.

"Andrea got her father's gun back, seemed it was at the bottom of the bag untouched the entire time." Rick cleared his throat, placing his hands on his hips as his eyes fell on the zombie. "I know you think you don't belong with us, but that's not true."

Angela held the gun close to her, staying silent to let him continue. "I know what it's like, being out there alone not knowing someone you love is dead or alive. I woke up in all this, from a coma. Didn't know if Lori or Carl were alive or not. I met Glenn and the others, they took me back to the camp and-" He sniffled at the memory, wiping the top of his hand at his nose. "I never been more thankful to see them in my life."

Rick looked down to her, he placed a hand on her shoulder with a firm grip of reassurance. "I'm sorry we haven't found anything of Kaylee yet. But, if you really believe she's out there alive, keep believing it. She-She has more of a chance than Sophia did, so-"

Rick was shocked to feel a impact on his body when Angela collided into him, wrapping her arms around him. She hugged him tightly, feeling the need to do so not for herself, but for him. He was still concerned for her sister, this entire time. Angela thought he had given up, everyone had given up but Dale and Daryl. Rick sighed and hugged her back, rubbing her arm comfortingly. While Angela saw people like Dale and Hershel has father fingers, Rick was giving her the feeling of an older brother.

Her emotions grew overwhelmed as silent tears fell down her face, biting her lip to keep a sob from escaping. She felt a void filling in, these people were giving her things she never would admit she needed. Angela only thought her sister was enough for her in the world, but she needed more than that. Angela needed a family.

* * *

"I want to apologize."

Rick gave her a short glance of confusion, as he drove back to the farm. "Apologize for what?" He thought it was for short emotional breakdown she had at the shooting range. She had already said sorry when she let go, did she still feel bad?

"When we first met."

Rick laughed, as he leaned his elbow on the car door handle. "To be fair, Shane pointed the gun at you first. So, really he should apologize."

Angela nodded in agreement to that statement. There's a lot he should apologize for, she thought.

Rick let a chuckle out, "I seriously thought you were about the same age as Kay, to be honest."

Angela shrugged, "I get that a lot. You'd be surprised how many times I've been carded at bars despite reaching thirty." Rick laughed again, earning Angela to laugh with him.

"Lori would say how she wished to be mistaken for a teenager." He shook his head, knowing that's what she would say.

A memory popped into her head, she glanced to Rick then out the window. "I heard last night she's pregnant."

Angela couldn't see his reaction, but she could heard him shift in his seat. She didn't want to tell him how stupid it was that they weren't thinking of protection or how this would turn out in his dangerous life. Feeling that was the end of that conversation, Angela kept her eyes on the passing trees and farmland out her window.

"Shane thinks it's his." He finally spoke up.

The sentence alone made Angela whip her head back, almost giving herself whiplash. Shane- Shane thinks the baby is his? "Wait, wait." Angela's mind was beyond boggled, her assumptions went dark on how this was possible.

"Remember when I said, I was in a coma when all this happened?" She nodded at that. "Shane thought I was dead, told my family I was dead." His grip on the steering wheel tightened, he brought his free hand to his chin. "He made a move to Lori, but she thought I was dead so-" He swallowed thickly, still remembering when Lori told him.

"You're not upset over it?" Angela asked.

Rick shook his head, "They truly thought I was dead. What was I supposed to say when she told me?"

Angela's brows went up, "I'm sorry," She started, raising her hand up. "If I had a husband and child, and my best friend made a move- what three months into this hell?" She just shook her head in absolute disagreement. "It may sound mean, but I'd be furious if they got over my death within just a few months."

Rick sighed through his nose, resting his hand over his lips as he focused on the road. "We all see it differently." He told. "But, while I was gone, they stuck together."

"So, that's why Shane thinks it's his." Rick nodded in confirmation. Angela's eyes went to him, watching his facial expressions. "What do you think of it?"

Rick was silent, thinking of how to answer her question on the matter. "The baby isn't his, no matter what. Lori is my wife and the baby is mine. Whether he likes it or not."

Angela tilted her head, watching him move his hand from his mouth finding a frown there. She nodded and leaned back against her seat, feeling the car jerk back and forth as it came up on the property.

"If it's any consolation," She started, he looked to her as he put the car in park and shut the engine off. "I've seen how you are with Carl, you're a good father."

Rick smiled softly at her words. She opened the door and got out, slamming it shut behind her. Rick climbed out, taking the bag that held some guns and watchedher head to her tent. As he rounded the front of the car, he spotted Shane by his tent. He was sending looks toward Angela's direction. Shane spotted Rick watching him, narrowing his eyes at the man. His 'friend' just scoffed and went back into his tent.

After what Lori has told him, Rick felt the need to keep a constant eye on this man. He's dangerous, she said. Something would have to be done.

* * *

The following day, nothing else was happening. Rick informed they would indeed take the kid 18 miles out with minimal supplies. Him and Shane would go together, some knew why Shane was with him, others didn't question it.

The next day arrived, the day Randall was to leave. He kept telling Rick he wasn't a bad guy, but he didn't believe the kid. Shane and him piled Randall into the back of the Hyundai early morning. They blindfolded the kid, duct taped headphones with blasting music to make sure he didn't see or hear where they were going, and covered his mouth with tape. Some watched as they prepared the car, shoving Randall's bag with some previsions Shane had checked through. Whoever was awake that morning was told they would return before sundown, just to watch the camp and deal with the usual chores.

Once Rick and Shane left with the boy, chores were sorted out. Angela was glad to finally help, she hung up laundry perfectly to let dry in the sun. While that was dealt with, she and Glenn passed around breakfast of more peaches with eggs- an interesting mix for sure.

By mid morning, Angela found herself heading to the house when Carol informed her Maggie wanted her inside to help with Beth's recovery. Climbing up the steps, she heard whistle catching her attention. Angela paused at the top step, spotting Daryl heading her way. He wore his long sleeves once more, which she found he looked better in honestly. She wandered over to the railing, leaning over as he stopped at the bottom of the steps.

"What are your plans today?" She asked him.

He shrugged, adjusting his crossbow over his shoulder. "Was gonna go huntin'. Been a while, maybe find somethin' good."

Her thoughts went to what Hershel mentioned about Randall's group being out there. "Is it safe?" He tilted his head at her questioningly. "With Randall's group out there or not."

Daryl shrugged in response. "They would've attacked if so. 'Sides, ain't goin' too far." Angela nodded, he didn't seem ready to head out as he shifted his feet in the dirt. "How 'bout you?"

She stood straight, keeping her hands on the railing. "Maggie asked me to help her with Beth's recovery. Needs me to try and talk to her."

"Why?"

Angela couldn't understand his question. She blinked with knotted brows. "Well, I mean-" She shrugged, walking toward the top of the steps, letting her fingers trail along the wooden railing. "Remember when I said I was a teacher?" He nodded, "Well, I mostly was a teacher to special kids. Those who needed special teachings, at times I got kids who were abused."

Daryl perked at that, then sunk his head downward. "That so?" He asked, looking away as he squinted toward the sun.

"A kid was beaten in public of the school library, the kid broke down and went into a shock like Beth did." Angela chewed her lip, moving to lean on the banister crossing her arms. "We got the father arrested, kid ended up in the hospital being being taken by other relatives."

"What happened to the kid?" He asked.

Angela didn't answer, it gave Daryl a hint it ended badly. She swallowed, her hand scratching the tip of her nose. "Go get your hunt started, I'll be here."

Daryl scoffed. "Right." He turned to leave, barking back over his shoulder. "Still owe me!"

Angela laughed, rolling her eyes. "After dinner, then. If the clouds don't crowd like last night."

Daryl waved, continuing his leave. Angela shook her head, turning to find Maggie grinning behind the screen door. Angela felt her face scrunch at the expression she held, feeling anxious she finally barked. "What?"

"Nothing." Maggie opened the door and stood by, she glanced at Daryl's retreating back then to Angela. "How well do you know Glenn?"

"Not much, only that he's nice and a bit nosey when he wants to be." She told, remembering how he was when asking constantly on her arm. "Why?"

Maggie shrugged, her eyes squinting against the suns rays on the two of them. "Ever since he got back with Rick, he's been distant with me."

"You don't know why?"

"He said he froze up when they were attacked. He kepting thinking of me, when if he died how that would affect me."

"Oh!" Angela nodded, smiling in understanding. Maggie looked at her, wanting to know her response to that. "I'm clearly no relationship expert, but I think it's just something he's never experienced and it scared him."

"What hasn't he experienced?" She asked.

Angela shrugged, "Something to live for. Before he was fighting to survive and live another day. Now, he sees a new revelation. He's living for you too, and it terrifies him." she nudged her arm. "He'll come around, give him time."

Maggie chuckled, "Lori told me he needs to man up."

Angela frowned at that suggestion. "Some men need time to do so, I would never suggest telling a man to 'man up'. Imagine this, if Daryl told me oh.." She rolled hand in the air trying to jumble her mind on an example. "Okay, imagine if Daryl told me I throw like a girl. I'd be losing my shit, same if I told him to man up."

Maggie smiled at that mention. "You two seem just as close as Glenn and I."

This caught Angela off guard. She took a double take at the idea. "I mean, we're really not." She chuckled to make this as more of a joke than a gesture from Maggie. "You and Glenn; you guys kiss, hold hands, have escapades." Maggie flushed red at that one. "Daryl is just a… Er, I wouldn't say friend, but not a stranger."

"You would consider him an acquaintance?"

Angela threw her finger at her with a nod. "That's what we are, beautiful word right there." Maggie laughed at her dramatic answer.

"How's Beth?" Angela asked, ready for the subject to change.

"I was about to check if she finished her lunch, if you want to talk. Lori suggested we take her out to get some air."

Angela nodded at that. "Sounds good." Maggie turned to head back inside, "Now, Maggie?" She looked back to her. "I'm no psychologist or therapist. So, I don't know what kind of help you expect from me."

She looked her over at her words, shutting the screen door to turn fully at her. "I don't expect any miracles of Beth getting better within a day. But, if she sees the support she has even outside the house, I thought it would help. You seem to know a lot on how it works though, what were you before this all happened?"

"I was just some history teacher. Pretty useless, now thinking on it."

"But you worked with kids- kids who were damaged or mentally challenged, right?"

She nodded again, "Right."

"So, you know how to approach this. It's not as useless as you thought."

Angela hadn't seen her skill like that. Yes, she was a huge history buff and found that her passion to her career. But, seeing that she tended to children who needed help or were mentally and emotionally damaged made the biggest impact. Maggie was right, it was something that made Angela useful. She smiled at her words and followed the brunette inside.

* * *

Daryl was keeping his crossbow ready, incase any actual danger or prey came within his sights. So far, he found nothing; no clue or trail. He informed the group he was out hunting for the day, and would be back by sunset. Daryl wanted as much ground covered as possible with Shane and Rick gone for the day. Tomorrow, he was sure it wasn't going to happen when they get back. He also felt alright leaving Angela back with Shane gone.

Daryl has felt more than annoyed in Shane's presence, he felt pissed off. With how he's shown signs of becoming unstable and how he's hurt Angela flared some red flags for him. The sight of someone within this group being attacked by another member angered him.

With a huff, the hunter ducked under a tree branch as his eyes scanned the area. His mind thought back on the track he was on before, maybe it'd be a good idea to go from there and figure out what happened. Daryl managed to find himself at the ridge he almost died in. Despite not wanting to go back, he felt the need to search for clues. He was no detective or cop, but he could track ten times better than any in his natural aspects of the forests.

It was obvious that by the location Daryl was in that he wasn't hunting, but searching. Sophia may have been a lost cause in the end, but he refused to allow that to be Kaylee. There was no sign of her being in the barn or even cross the farm's property since Otis was out at times collecting walkers. Thanks to Shane killing him- yes, Daryl knew the story was bullshit- they couldn't get answers where Sophia was found or when. He didn't know when exactly the girls had split off, could be at the ridge or before that. What dreaded him the most was the fact Sophia got bit. Had Kay abandoned her when she got bit? Was it during an attack and Kay was bit too? Had Sophia eaten Kay?

Daryl shook his head, having all these questions buzz in his mind would distract his focus. All he knew was that Kaylee was not in the barn, so that was a good sign. The question that had been bothering him the most since he decided this plan this morning; Why was he doing this? To ease his own thought to save Kaylee? When he couldn't save Sophia? To keep Angela from loosing her last family, like Daryl had?

" _Gone soft, baby brother."_ Of course, Merle's voice just had to enter his mind again. He scowled to himself, unable to think what his brother would say to his chosen actions.

" _I'd say ya became some pet, that's what."_ he taunted, hearing the laugh echo in his head. " _Just waiting for a praise, maybe a pat on the head. Hey, think you'll get some bone, Little D?"_ Daryl shoved a branch out of his way with more force than he intended, snapping it in half. He muttered a 'shut up' to himself, as made his way to follow up stream.

* * *

"So, she's not eating, has she eaten anything yesterday?" Angela asked Lori and Maggie in the kitchen.

"She'll drink, but hasn't eaten a thing." He elder sister answered, complete worry etched in her face. "I hope we don't have to put the IV back in."

Angela shook her head, "She should eat soon, should check if she's eaten lunch."

Lori leaned off the counter, "I'll go check, it's been well over an hour."

Angela nodded, "I'll go with you."

The two women walked through the dining and living room, Lori peeked into the room first. Angela noticed she sighed, showing he hadn't eaten her meal at all.

"Couldn't eat a thing, huh? You're gonna…" Lori's sentenced wavered off. She stepped further in and knelt beside the bed.

Curious, Angela leaned in seeing the food was indeed untouched. Her eyes fell on the teen who was sniffling and crying.

"Hey, I know how hard it is." Lori softly told her, Angela stayed silent. "I tried for days to reach my mom, and get her on the phone."

The fact she was crying may seem like a bad sign, to Angela, it was a good one. She was letting these feelings out that her mind was keeping trapped. Beth was in a state that her body was aching to release these feelings. She understood Lori was trying to cope with her, being a mother it was a instinct she couldn't fight against.

"I can only assume-"

"It's just so pointless." Beth choked out, Angela tilted her head at those words.

"Oh," Lori shook her head at that. "You have Maggie, and your father, Patricia and Jimmy." Lori told her, trying to tell how wrong the troubled teen was. "And you've gotta stay strong for them. I wish I could promise you it would be alright in the end. I can't, but we can make 'now' alright. And we have to."

Angela watched as Beth took a breath, looking to Lori with her eyes stained from tears. "Thank you." She said softly.

Lori seemed content with that response. Standing, she smiled and caressed Beth's head fixing her hair. "We'll be right back. We'll take that walk, right Angela?" She asked the other woman by the door.

Beth looked to her, Angela smiled with a nod. "Yeah. We can go check on the horses, teach me a thing or too, cowgirl?"

Beth looked away, not giving any response to her attempt to cheer her up. Lori picked up the tray and made her way out. Angela shut the door and followed Lori into the kitchen. Placing the try on the table, she spotted something missing. "Damnit." She muttered.

"What's wrong?" Angela asked, Lori looked to her and showed her the tray. Confused, Angela checked if something was amiss. It then hit her, there was an empty spot next to the fork.

With a sigh, Angela walked back and cracked the door open, spotting Beth now on her side with her back to the door. The blanket was tucked over her shoulder as she was curled up. Angela's shoulders sagged, walking in to take a look around the end table and floor. She wasn't stupid, Angela knew where the missing utensil was.

"Beth, you don't want it." She told, but Beth didn't reply. "Hey, I'm not stupid. I've seen worse plans than this one, give it to me or I call Lori for back up."

A little rough to say the least, Angela would usually take something from a child. But, she'd dealt with worse kids that refused to give something that didn't belong to them. Beth gave in, lifting the blanket and holding the sharp cutting knife to her without giving her a single glance. Angela gently took it, and left the room to be met with Lori.

"Go get Maggie."


	11. Chapter 11

The Redneck hunter was finding it aggravating that he hadn't found a single thing. No tracks, no blood, and no indication anyone besides walkers or critters had passed through here. He felt finding a deer was going to be easier than finding the teen.

Daryl counted back the days- eight days have passed since the search was formed. He thought back on how long he was lost in the woods as child, nine days it was. Angela said Kaylee was taught survival and camping by their big brother, had a better chance in the woods than Angela herself.

Daryl took note to finding blueberry bushes now and again. He used his red do-rag, always kept in his back pocket, to bring back. It wasn't much, but he thought it was something the group would like. More like, Angela would like them. Just as the kind gesture he made on bringing that Cherokee Rose to Carol, bringing something like this would be good. He did have to make it like was hunting so no one get on his ass about searching far on his own. Hearing some birds didn't seem worth loosing an arrow in the high trees, and spotted no squirrels.

Pocketing the do-rag filled with berries, Daryl continued along the stream. He found there was a good amount of mud around right part of the water, maybe some footprints would be found. The dry crusted mud he walked along, proved not many have stepped through to make any creases the past few days. Something had caught his attention though. Daryl jogged further up the stream, spotting deep grooves proving something crawled out of the mud. Kneeling down, the hunter pressed his fingers against what looked like a footprint that slipping through the mud. It was a guess, but this had to have been done over three or so days ago. He measured the width with his fingers, too small to be from Sophia. He saw no sign of mud on her when she emerged from the barn, either. It looked like someone fell into here and scrambled out in a hurry. She might have been chase, but no signs of blood were found.

Daryl lined up the direction the prints were going and he sprinted off.

* * *

Lori managed to get Maggie, thanks for Andrea's help. Turns out she was walking with Glenn when Angela asked for her. Lori thought it would be best to get Hershel, but he was busy with the generator today so they kept it amongst themselves. Maggie was not too keen to hear her sister possibly attempting suicide.

"Are you crazy? What if dad finds out?" Maggie questioned, glaring at the younger sister on the bed.

"What's he gonna do? Kill me for committing suicide." She remarked.

Maggie sent her a look, he marched over and sat on the bed with her. "Stop being such a brat. He'd die. So would I."

Angela observed it all, Andrea assumed they'd want privacy but Maggie insisted that she stay there to help. She didn't know how she could help in a possibly growing fight between sisters though. Maybe she thought it would help, knowing what it's like being a sister herself.

"We all lost mom."

"We'll lose each other and I couldn't stand that." Beth told, feeling it justified her actions.

"So you give up?"

"Beth," Angela spoke, gaining the younger sister's attention. "What if it was the other way around? What if it was Maggie that wanted to give up or your dad?"

She saw the glare being sent, but deflected it. "We saw the way you reacted to that ordeal, how do you think they would be if they found you dead?"

"This isn't even any of your business." She hissed.

"Hey." Maggie scolded, "She's helping."

"No, she's not." Beth argued, sending more glares at Angela. "She's nothing a nosebag who just acts like she's helping."

"You need to stop acting like a brat." Maggie told, her voice raising with Beth's.

"Why can't you people just leave me alone!?"

"Because you decided to think of yourself instead everyone else!"

At this point, it became a screaming match between the sisters. Angela crept around them and left the room without a word. Giving her head a shake, she patted her ears to make sure her hearing wasn't faltered. It had been a long time since she heard a screaming match, probably back before Angela moved out from home. This was indeed not her business, deciding to head into the kitchen where it echoed even to there. Damn thin walls.

Andrea and Lori spotted her coming in, to earn a shake of the head as if Angela was distorted by the yelling. "Yeah, not my jurisdiction anymore."

The blonde seemed highly bothered by the yelling. Lori and Angela weren't too bothered, as if they'd witnessed this before in their life- family boutings. "It's a family affair." Lori told, taking a cucumber slice and munching on it. "We'll let them work it out."

Angela nodded in agreement, pouring herself a glass of iced tea that was freshly made that morning. Beth screamed something unintelligible catching Andrea's attention. "That's working it out?"

"When Beth stops fighting, that's when it's time to worry." Lori told, hopping off from sitting on the counter.

"You are being so _selfish_!" Screamed, whoever. It was hard to tell who was yelling what at this point.

"This could've been handled better." Andrea told.

"How so?" Lori asked. Angela leaned against the counter next to the fridge, sipping her drink.

"Angela shouldn't have taken the knife away."

Lori and Angela's heads looked to her in shock. What-What did she say? "Excuse me?"

Angela's brows knotted, as she placed her drink down and crossed her arms. "Yeah, elaborate, please?"

Her eyes were straight at the dirty blonde. "You were wrong, like Dale taking my gun. That wasn't your decision." Angela scoffed, picking her drink back up and taking long gulps now. "She has to choose to live on her own. She has to find her own reasons."

"I didn't hear you say that." Angela shook her head.

"Want us to tie a noose for her?" Lori asked, taking Angela's side on this. She platted some food and placed it in the fridge.

"If she's serious, she'll figure out a way." Andrea told.

Lori returned back to the sink to clean some dishes. "Doesn't mean we can't stop her or let her know we care."

"That has nothing to do with it. She only has so many choices in front of her, and she believes the best one is suicide."

"Oh, that's a load of bullshit." Angela hissed.

"No, it's not." Andrea argued, giving her a look. "She doesn't need to be yelled at or treated like a child."

"Guess what, that's what she is- a child. And no child should be thinking suicide is okay when she has her family."

Andrea tilted her head, as if she found something to raise her argument to be valid. "So, if her entire family was dead or turned to walkers, that makes it okay?"

Her head shook, putting the glass down again. "Don't put words in my mouth." She said lowly.

Lori looked between the two, "You'll understand if I don't send you in there."

Andrea gave an offensive look toward the mother. "I came through it and became such a productive member of the group."

A sudden clap of the hand almost made the women jump and looked toward Angela. "That's what I was waiting for." Her grin was wide, almost like she was amused by Andrea's words. She took a step and leaned her hands on the island, staring at the woman across from her.

"You want a frickin' gold star for your efforts? No, wait, that's not it. What you want is constant praise for something Dale got out of your head."

Andrea glared at her, crossing her arms. "Dale didn't do shit, he ruined the chance I had."

Angela cleared her throat, looking to the side then looked back up at her. "You just want people to see what a hero you are for 'overcoming' your troubles and how much you've improved on being an annoyance."

"I contribute. I help keep this place safe. What exactly have you done around here but bitch about Shane left and right?" Andrea accused getting Lori's attention.

"I haven't _bitched_ about him at all. You need to get your facts straight." She told, pointing a finger at her. The only people she's told to is Daryl and Dale, how would she know anyway?

"The men can handle this on their own. They don't need your help." Lori told, walking past Angela wiping her hands on a towel. She was noticing how much Lori was defending her and highly appreciated it.

She glared at Lori now, her silence before giving a word out was putting Angela on edge. Andrea reminded her of girls she used to fight with back in high school, a right hook is what she needed.

"I'm sorry. What would you have me do?"

Lori spun around at her. "Oh, there's plenty of work to go around."

"Are you serious? Everything falls apart, you're in my face over skipping laundry?" She throws a finger at Angela who wished to break the digit right off her hand. "I don't see her doing any lady work around the camp. All she does is wander around like a lost puppy."

She was seething at this point, but Lori was fast enough to beat her to the punch. "She has a healing wrist, she tried to help with laundry on day one and couldn't do it. Angela's offered to do work, and does best she could."

Lori gave a short glanced to Angela, she returned a look of regard for her constant defence. The mother continued, "Puts a burden on the rest of us, on me, Carol, Patricia, and Maggie. Cooking, cleaning, and caring for Beth. Which, Angela helped largely at that, by the way." she added. "And you- you don't care about anything but yourself. You sit up on that RV, working on your tan with a shotgun in your lap."

"No, I am on watch against walkers. Which Angela could do to, if anyone trusted her with a gun in her grip."

"Hey, whoa." Angela snapped her head giving an intense glare. Now finding her temper reaching its limit. "Don't make it as if I'd shoot anyone all willy nilly, like some trigger happy lunatic."

Andrea scoffed, shifting her footing as if to prepare for the rising bout between them. "Did you forget how you were at the practice? You could barely fire that thing, you almost shot someone."

"I wasn't close to shooting anyone." Angela rose her bandaged hand up at her. "I couldn't do a thing because of this injury!"

"You're obviously faking it for attention, one day it's fine the next you're injured mysteriously. I wouldn't doubt it if your sister wasn't really out there, lost in those woods."

"Andrea!" Lori hissed, finding she had gone way too far now.

Angela was silent, a heavy expression of anger was clear on her face. She breathed through her nose to try and calm down, but it failed as she rounded the counter. Andrea took a step back from her advances.

"You think you're all brawn and brain just because you can fire a gun. Did _you_ forget how you nearly blew Daryl's head off when he got back from his search? Now you want to have a sixteen year old girl kill herself!?"

The bark of Angela's voice caused the room to grow dead silent. Not even the screaming match between Beth and Maggie that had died down was noticed. Angela slammed her hand down, feeling the need to release her boiling anger more.

"You think just because you faced the thought of suicide, it makes you an ultimate hero like in some comic book. I've seen hundreds of people commit the deed- hundreds. Parents, grandparents, children, _babies_." Her voice was firm and even, and it was low with venom. "Did they have many choices? No, they did not. Because they were forced to do it, they didn't have a choice. Beth, she has that choice- the choice to keep going with her family."

"Taking that chance for her to decide is not your call."

Angela growled angrily as she screamed out, "It's not yours either!"

The two glared heavily, Lori was silent. Angela's scream jolted her, not daring to say a word. Andrea suddenly smirked, shaking her head at the woman. "You'll never be one of us."

After that, Angela marched off hearing Andrea still berating her about running away and Lori's voice telling her to stop it. Angela slammed the door open and stepped down from the porch, she stomped toward her tent and climbed inside shutting the flap. She paced back and forth, letting out low curses and frustrated sighs, picking up clothing and throwing it about. God, she wanted to just give that bitch a clip around the ear. Just one punch, enough to see the pleasure of her nose bleeding. Her chest heaved up and down, as sweat dripped from her face. Releasing her energy and anger out on her belongings now strewn across the tent floor. Once her fit was over, she looked around her space seeing the mess she made.

"...Now it's a mess in here." Angela grunted, and knelt down to clean up. She wished she had gone hunting with Daryl today.

* * *

Now, this was a sight the hunter hadn't seen in ages- a bear trap. Kneeling down, he inspected the open trap, thankful he had just stopped short before stepping into the damn thing. Daryl took a guess these were used to catch any stray walkers. It wasn't a bad idea, until the thought that the group would have caught themselves in these death traps made them dangerous. His blue eyes scanned the ground, he found a stick and slammed it down to activate the trap. The teeth snatched the stick snapping it into two, Daryl snatched his hand back not wanting to risk losing fingers.

Had Kaylee actually gone this way? Who knows how many more bear traps there were. She might have avoided them by a miracle or was trapped in one somewhere. Daryl stood, keeping his crossbow up, now shifting his eyes between the ground and the tree lines. His boots slowly crunched past leaves and twigs, very slowly he moved. Passing a few trees, he spotted more bear traps, setting them off by tossing sticks and rocks. Rounding a bush, he coughed at the stench of something horrible. He looked around and spotted a walker's leg had gotten trapped in the bear traps' teeth.

"Well, worked in the end." Only trouble was, where was the rest of it? Daryl looked around, and found the rest of the rotting corpse, with it's once was head crunched into another trap.

Now, this boggled his mind a bit. Something had to have caused the walker to want to get out from the trap, someone came past here. Daryl walked over, holding his breath as the flies buzzed by around on the rotting corpse. Traces of the walker's dark blood was all over the place, along with what was left of its brain. Daryl stepped around, keeping an eye out for any more traps nearby while also searching for any indication Kaylee was here. With a grimace, he tilted the gore covered trap, looking around for any other sign of such. So far, it just looked like the walker broke free by the leg and tried to reach something. Only to lead getting it's skull crushed in a trap, killing it for good.

With a grunt, Daryl got to his feet finding the trail had gone cold here. His eyes squinted at the sky, seeing the sun's position. If he wanted to get back before Rick and Shane, he better head out now. Daryl turned, indicating his direction to trace back to the farm. Better find some squirrels, he thought.

* * *

Angela had fixed her tent and was content to not have anyone bother her. She had caused a good amount of noise, but most of the group members weren't close by. Some were in the RV, others were taking walks along the property. Angela was sitting on the porch steps waiting for Daryl's return by this point. She wanted to vent, and as much as Daryl didn't seem like a listener, he'd do for the time being. Angela grinned to herself at the thought that he'd not want to hear her 'bitching' as some would call it- Andrea. But, she'd for sure play the 'you owe me' card on him.

Keeping her eyes on the property gate or the trees in a far distance, she expected to see the hunter's figure any second. Someone else came into her view, spotting Hershel wiping his greased covered hands on an old rag. He greeted her with a smile, she returned it.

"Pretty quiet today, don't you think?" He asked, pausing at the step.

"With Rick and Shane gone, it can get pretty peaceful." She agreed. "How's the generator?"

"Working well, there was some problem with it last night. Shouldn't cause any trouble tonight." He assured.

Angela chuckled. "It's better than the one my dad had, it would last about maybe four hours before shutting down for no reason."

Hershel joined in with his own chuckle, stepping around her to head inside. "Hershel!" A cry came from the house, Angela turned as Hershel found Lori running out the door. "Hershel, it's Beth!"

The suddenly concerned father hurried inside, Lori and Angela following after. Angela was about to ask what was wrong, but was shocked to find a hysterically sobbing Beth with blood covering her left wrist. Angela covered her mouth in shock, what happened? Was no one watching her?

Sudden guilt waved over her, she was supposed to be helping this and she ran off after a stupid tuss with Andrea. Beth cried in her sister's arms, who kept soothing her and telling her she wasn't mad at her. Her father didn't scold her, but took her into his arms ignoring the blood staining his shirt. Once Hershel lead her into the bedroom to get stitched up, Maggie wiped her face of the tears that escaped.

"Maggie, I am so sorry." Angela said, her eyes shifting between the room and the sister. "I was supposed to help and-"

"No, no, Angela." Maggie took a deep breath, shaking her head to the woman. "Andrea was supposed to be watching her."

"What?" Lori questioned, had she snuck into the room without her knowing?

"She said she would sit with her, letting me take a rest. She was insistent on it." Maggie explained.

Angela crossed her arms. "Lori and I argued with her how Beth shouldn't have been left alone. She was all for Beth to try and kill herself."

A sweep of anger flared in Maggie's features. She stomped toward the front door, Lori and Angela trailing after. Outside, Andrea was found jogging up to the house looking greatly concerned. Lori and Angela stood by the screen door as Maggie approached halfway down the steps.

"Where were you?"

"I heard. Is she alright?" Andrea asked between pants.

"She would be if you had stayed with her. Where were you?" Maggie questioned again.

"How bad is she?" Andrea answered with her own question.

"It wasn't deep."

Andrea smiled, "She wants to live." she nodded and beamed at Maggie as if this was great news. It caused Angela's stomach to churn. "She made her decision."

"She tried to kill herself."

"No, she didn't." Andrea argued.

Angela stepped up, "What do you call this than?" She pointed at the door. "Her arm was covered in blood."

"My father is stitching her wrist right now."

"She'll live." Andrea moved to walk past, wanting to check on Beth.

Maggie instantly blocked her path, Angela took a breath standing by the door. Andrea looked up, finding the glare sent downward toward her. "Stay away from her. From both of us." She growled, "Don't you dare step foot inside this house again."

Andrea shared a look from Lori and Angela, who looked at her with disgust. Taking a few steps back, the blonde decided to turn away and leave the house back to the encampment. She had a look of betrayal in her eyes, but no sympathy was given to her. She was lucky Angela didn't confront her, she wouldn't slammed a fist in her face without hesitance, for sure.

Maggie turned back up the steps, she sighed and tried to calm her anger down before entering the house. "Want me to sit with Beth? I should've been here, I still feel partially responsible."

"No, no. I think she'll want to be with dad for now." Maggie assured.

Angela nodded and stepped down the porch, she turned back. "Don't hesitate if you need me to talk to her. I want to make sure she's alright."

"Thanks, "Maggie smiled.

* * *

The sun was setting as Angela sat at Daryl's camp, she noticed he had set the necklace of walker ears hung up on a line. Some left over squirrels hung along with them. Angela shook her head, giving the gross thing a flick of her finger, as they dangled about. She spotted Daryl's bike as well, he was really keeping everything far from the others. Angela wondered if she should move her tent far as well, on account of the recent argument with Andrea. But, she didn't want to crowd Daryl like that. Curiously, she approached the motorcycle looking it over with her hands tucked behind her back.

Her memories came to her, remembering how her granddaddy loved motorcycles, while her father hated them to death. The closest to a motorcycle she rode was an ATV, and she didn't know if that counted. The structure of the bike boggled her mind with how far the handlebars were from the seat. What alerted her the most was the sticker insignia on the side of the bike.

Walking on the other side, she spotted it on both sides of the bike. It was a typically known Nazi symbol, but one she knew. "The Sig Rune symbol, Siegel rune." Angela mumbled to herself, crouching down beside the bike.

"Hey!" Angela jumped back finding Daryl treading back, a string of squirrels and his crossbow over his shoulder as usual. He eyed the bike up then back to her, "What were ya doin'?"

"Nothing, didn't touch it. I just spotted the Siegel Rune symbol on the bike and it's a rare symbol to see these days. Sometimes forgotten about." Angela explained hastily.

Daryl was confused by this 'rune' she mentioned. Angela pointed at the sticker of the symbol on the bike. "Oh, that thing." He walked past her, hanging the squirrels up and placing his bow down against the stone pillar. "Blame my brother for that."

She watched him look over the old squirrels that hung up, seeing if they were worth eating or not being hung for a few days. With recent events, he pretty much forgot about them. "Do you know the true meaning, before the Nazis ruined it?'

"Don't care." He muttered, deciding the just skin them now. Daryl took them down and sat down against the stone, taking his knife out. "Just know it means Nazi."

Angela tilted back and forth ready to rebuttal, looking over the bike again with interest. "Well, it really means- or meant- Goddess of Victory, until it was used for the Nazi party. It actually divided into branches, this one unit called Waffen-SS is the most known of Nazi enforcement."

Angela hadn't noticed she was rambling on until she heard no reply from Daryl. Peeking over her shoulder, she saw he was too focused with skinning his critters to listen to her history lesson. It didn't appeal to him, he didn't care. Angela felt out of place, she walked over and sat on a grass watching him.

"Find a good amount on the hunt?" She asked, counting the fresh squirrels he brought back.

"Yeah." He muttered, grunting at his skinning. He just then remembered something. "a'most forgot."

Daryl leaned, over fishing for something in his pockets. Angela rose her brow, what had he forgot? He got out the small wrapped red do-rag and held it out to Angela. She hesitated, but stepped over and took the ball feeling something lumpy inside. Angela unwrapped it, surprised to find blueberries inside.

"Blueberries, you found these?" She asked, smiling at the sight of these beauties.

"Found bushes of them." He told, slicing his knife down the stomach to gun the critter.

"You managed to get a good find, then." She smiled, taking a bite of a blueberry and smiling at the flavor. She loves fruits, "Thanks."

The appreciation may have been for the berries, but his real search was a dead end. Daryl debated on telling her, the question was how would she take it? Would she want to join in another search tomorrow? Would she tell him to stop searching like Carol did?

Daryl decided to keep quiet, not wanting to have her start off on anything. He watched her enjoy the blueberries, his chest growing warm at the sight of her smile. He scoffed to himself and continued gutting the critter. Angela stood up offering her some berries now and then. He gladly took them, ignoring the animal blood on his hands. To keep her hands free of the blood, she dropped it into his hand. Angela got sick of leaning and reaching over, that she simply sat next to him on the ground. Daryl took noticed, but kept an eye when she offered him a fifth berry. Not wanting to grow too full, she wrapped them up, and placed them between the two with a sigh.

"That was a serious treat." She told, licking her lips to savour the taste. "It's better than getting candy, that's for sure."

Daryl grunted with amusement. "Good luck finding any chocolate bars out here."

Angela chuckled, the shade cooled her down as the sun started setting. "When do you think Rick and Shane will get back?"

"Don't know." Daryl muttered.

Angela brought her knees up, heaving a sigh. The sun was straining her eyes causing her to blink rapidly at it. Her hand reached up to pull the cap down, but forgot she didn't have her hat. In fact, she hasn't had her hat since Shane took it. Angela didn't want to keep hold of Daryl's bandana for too long, she'd have to make sure to clean it before handing back to him. Since the material was absorbing sweat and dirt.

"Beth tried to kill herself." She told, not really expecting a conversation out of the hunter. But, Angela wanted to tell someone how today was, may as well be someone who wasn't here all day.

"That so?" He asked, though he knew Angela would continue even if he didn't respond.

"Lori and I kept her from hiding a kitchen knife. Andrea went on this tangent about how 'she should make her choice, because I couldn't' or some shit."

Daryl sighed with annoyance, for a moment she thought it was at her. "She's goin' off on that shit again?"

Angela glanced up at Daryl. "What happened exactly? She keeps blaming Dale about taking her choice away."

"When we were at the CDC, this doctor there locked us in. He tried to tell us optin' out was the best way." Daryl explained, taking a second squirrel and started skinning it. "When he let us go, Andrea stayed behind. Dale convinced her to get out, just before the whole damn place blew up."

Angela shook her head, pressing her palm to her forehead. "That doesn't give her a right to encourage others to go through what she did. She was making it as if she was some hero now for the group."

The hunter struggled skinning the second, using his knife to try and loosen the skin more. "Shit like this is why I stay out." He grunted at his work, ripping the skin off and chucking it off carelessly.

Angela watched, "She says how much I'm a burden. How I won't be one of you guys."

"Do you believe her?" He asked, slicing the middle, and tossing the organs and guts to the grass.

Angela didn't answer, she just sighed and rested her head on her knees. Daryl didn't say anything as well, the only sounds were distant bugs and birds from the trees and the the splatter of the guts piling on top of one another.

Daryl started a fire and began cooking the two squirrels. Angela didn't leave, the two sat in content silence by the fire. It was unknown if Rick and Shane had come back, but the two didn't move or bring it up to find out. Angela didn't want to be by the house for a while, with Shane a danger and now Andrea against her, she felt outnumbered somehow. She counted those who had her back, Daryl, Dale, Lori, Rick, Carl, Glenn, and she was sure Carol and T-Dog were counted as well. It may have actually outnumbered Andrea and Shane, but she felt comfortable being here with Daryl. The redneck didn't mind her there, it was obvious the second squirrel cooking was for her. The crackling flames and now the crickets echoing around them signalled the day was done. The two sat across from one another, watching the flame roast their dinner.

"Can I stay here?"

Daryl glanced up seeing her staring at the flames. Stay as in a little while longer or did she mean stay the night? Her green eyes shifted up to him, waiting for a response to her question. He took the squirrel off the fire with a stick run through and held it out to her. She took it, waiting for it to cool as he took his, instantly ripping the meat off the leg and nibbling on it.

"I'll sleep outside, keep space between us." She added.

"You can stay." Daryl muttered, "Ain't sleepin' out here, though." Daryl bit into the thin meat, not giving her eye contact.

Angela nodded, softly biting into the her own meal. "Thanks." She felt her chest tighten when he allowed her stay, she'd be sure to sleep soundly as best for him. "A bit over cooked." She muttered teasingly.

Daryl glanced up, only to scoff at her words with a grin. "Shut up."

* * *

When Rick and Shane had returned, it meant a few things. Lori knew the deed of taking care of Shane wasn't dealt with. It meant to the others that they were safe, until they saw Randall was hauled into the slaughter barn. It rose a large amount of questions, leading to them discovering the kid knew the farm's location from the get go. Rick explained that he used to go to school with Maggie and knew the Greene family. Finding that too huge of a risk, Rick decided to take him back to be questioned tomorrow. He thought he himself should question him, but thought Daryl could do a better job of getting answers out of him.

Grimes was walking his way toward Daryl's camp, seeing the small fire still lit indicating he was there and awake. He was surprised to find Angela curled up by the fire asleep. He looked her over, she seemed fine. It just perplexing to find her out here, he looked around to see if Daryl was here.

"Don't wake her." Rick looked behind the stone to see Daryl emerging from his tent. He had a blanket bundled in his arms.

He watched Daryl drap the blanket over her, she murmured a bit and pulled the blanket tightly around her shoulders. Rick was astounded to see Daryl doing such a kind gesture. He has seen these two together a few times, and didn't expect they would get along that well. Daryl was an inconsiderate redneck, with a short temper and disgust to others. Seeing him soft to someone was a rare sight, especially since these two started off on the wrong foot.

"Somethin' ya want?" Daryl asked, breaking Rick out of his thoughts.

"Yeah." He nodded Daryl to step away to speak, not wanting to wake Angela. The two walked over to his tent, the shadows engulfing them. "We had to bring Randall back, he knows where we are."

Daryl narrowed his eyes at him. "How the hell does he know that?"

"He said he went to school with Maggie, knows her and Hershel. So, we can't let him go off when he knows this place." Rick explained, pacing left and right as he felt restless.

Daryl shrugged. "Then what, put a bullet in him?"

Rick shook his head. "I want you to question him tomorrow."

"Why not have Shane do it?" He asked, a hint of disdain in his voice.

"You know Shane wants him dead." He told. Daryl noticed his face looked more bruised than before he left, clearly got into a scuffle while out there. "I need someone who can get answers out of him. In any way possible."

Daryl thought on it silently. If this guy had more dangerous people, Daryl wanted to know as well. "Done." He told with a nod. "Ya sure ya wouldn't want it done tonight?"

"Nah, nothing under wraps. We got people on guard, both on Randall and on the property." Rick assured, pausing his pacing which was driving Daryl up a wall. "Just wanted to go by you on that."

Daryl grunted in response, Rick walked toward the fire seeing Angela still asleep. Seeing this, he went back to Daryl. "There's else something you gotta see."

The hunter found Rick's words meaning he had to follow him somewhere. Not wanting to leave Angela out in the open, he rubbed in chin nodding to him. "I'll meet ya at the cars."

Rick nodded and turned to head back. Daryl watched Rick's back fade into the darkness. With a sigh, he walked over to the fire and knelt down to Angela. Carefully, he picked her up, cradling her in his arms as the blanket almost fell off her. She resting her head against his shoulder as he adjusted her, taking her to the tent. He ducked down to get in the tent, then placed her down in his cot not caring to take the floor. Daryl heaved a sigh once her weight was off, Angela curled up in the cot contently, snuggling her head into his pillow. He shook his head and left the tent, closing the flap securely. Daryl didn't think any walkers would invade the property, but just to be sure they couldn't get in.

* * *

The next morning, Angela found herself a warm pillow to sink into. Birds chirping replacing the crickets indicated she slept the whole night. She was in such a peaceful and deep sleep, she didn't want to even acknowledge that morning had arrived. Angela turned onto her other side, sighing as she hugged the pillow.

Wait, she doesn't have a pillow. Her eyes shot open and sat up seeing she wasn't in her tent. Looking around, her green eyes stopped on the sleeping hunter on the floor. Why was he on the floor? Angela took in her entire surroundings seeing it was Daryl's tent and his cot she slept in. She remembered sitting by the fire last night pointing out stars to Daryl. She grew tired and curled up staring at the fire, must have fallen asleep.

Real question, how did she get into the tent and cot? Well, obviously someone put her in here. And the said culprit was currently sleeping on the floor like a dog. This was his tent, she was meant to take the floor, not him. With a sigh, Angela didn't feel the need to leave the comfy cot. She laid back down and closed her eyes for about four seconds before she opened them again. Damn, she had to pee.

Heaving an annoyed sigh this time, Angela undid her wrappings in the blanket and placed her feet on the floor. Daryl was on the other end of the tent, so she wouldn't climb over him if she needed to get out. Thankfully she slept in her clothing, so no need to slip her boots on. Angela got up, and knelt down to unzip the flap finding it stuck.

"Oh, come on." She grunted, trying to flatten out the lining and yanking at the zipper. She did this repeatedly, feeling her temper rise. "Stupid plastic shit. Un. Zip." She hissed, the sound of the vinyl material growing louder.

"Could ya not break it?" Muttered Daryl tiredly behind her.

Angela looked over seeing his rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands. She honestly thought he'd be up earlier, but she guessed he stayed up late last night. "Your zipper is stuck."

"It ain't stuck." He said, muttering at her to move. She stood and stepped back as he sat in front of the zipper. He pulled, finding it won't move either. "The hell d'ya do to it?"

Angela put her hands on her hips. "I wasn't the last one to enter, so I didn't get it stuck."

"Nah, made it worse." He told, scraping under the slider body in case something was lodged in to keep from moving. She huffed at his attempts to blame her.

"Can you hurry up?" She asked, sitting on the cot at this point.

His brows knotted at her rush and at the slider to figure the problem out. "What, eager for breakfast? I doubt anyone else is awake."

Angela felt her face flush, mumbling something incoherent.

"What?"

She mumbled again, only hearing 'I need' something. He threw a look over his shoulder. "Can't hear a damn thing yer sayin'. Speak up."

Her cheeks grew redder when she blurted out, "I have to take a piss." and looked away folding her arms.

Ah, that explained it. Daryl turned back to try and get the zipper unstuck again. A little more hasty than before since her reason was justified. He scratched at the thing for about a minute before yanking roughly at it like Angela was doing. Soon, he heard the sound of the plastic zooming up the teeth. "Got it."

"Finally- out of my way." Angela grabbed the tab and opened the tent completely and bolted out toward the trees.

Daryl almost fell out to get out of her way as she ran off to take care of her business. He shook his head leaving the flap open as he slipped his boots and gear on. He had thought to eating breakfast as he had a job to deal with. Leaving the tent, he walked toward the farmhouse seeing the other members awake and having breakfast. His direction changed to the slaughter barn further down, he felt his temper raise.

Marching to the small wooden barn, he opened the door seeing Randall tied up and sitting on the floor as if waiting for him. His eyes squinted at the light, Daryl shut the door and watched him like a cat ready to pound. Randall's bag resting on the table as Daryl eyed it up. He had to get answers, he now needed the answers more after what Rick had shown him last night.

"How many people do you have?" He started, when Randall didn't answer Daryl threw a punch without a word.

The kid sat up, almost falling over from the surprised punch. "I swear, I'm not a bad guy." He pleaded.

"Like hell." He growled, sending another flaring punch, earning the kid a bruised eye. "Attack anyone else out there!? Huh?"

Daryl was pissed, he was beyond rational on how he was going to originally handle this. He questioned and slammed his fists into the kid's face repeatedly. With a possible black eye, swelling face, and bloody mouth, the kid was getting what Daryl believed good punishment.

"I told you..." He panted, spitting blood onto the floor.

"Ya told me shit!" Daryl took him by the shirt and slammed him into the wall earning a pained cry from the kid.

"I barely knew those guys. I met 'em on the road."

"How many in yer group?" He questioned again. And like before, Randall didn't answer. Just shook his head or tried to beg to stop it all. Daryl had enough, he slid his buck knife out, which caught Randall's attention instantly.

"Uh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. Come on, man." He begged as Daryl gripped the knife tightly.

He slammed it into the ground by his foot. "How many!?"

"Uh, Thirty! Thirty!" He finally confessed, not wanting him to slam the knife into him instead.

"Where?"

Hesitant with the answer again, Daryl ripped the bandage off his healing leg earning another cry of pain. "I don't know! I swear! We were never anyplace more than a night!"

Daryl pressed the tip of the knife against the wound. "Scoutin'? Plannin' on stayin' local? Did ya ever pick off a scab?"

"Come on, man! I'm-I'm trying to cooperate."

"Start real slow at first. Sooner or later, you've just gotta rip it off."

"Okay! Okay!" The kid nodded willing to say anything to not get hurt anymore. "They-they-they have weapons. Heavy stuff, automatics. But-but-" He stuttered and wanted to cry seeing he didn't move the knife away. "I didn't do anything!"

"Yer boys shot at my boys, tried to take this farm." He growled in his face, wanting to slide the knife and make the wound bleed. "Ya just went along for the ride? Yer tryin' to tell me yer innocent?"

"Yes!" The kid yelled.

Daryl finally stood, stomping over to the bag. He rummaged and threw a bloodied plaid shirt down in front of him. "That belonged to someone, one of us! She was out there lost on her own! We searched for days to find her, and we find this in yer bag instead! Explain that!"

Randall's brows furrowed, he shook his head at Daryl. "I swear- I swear that I never saw that before"

"Don't lie!" Daryl yelled, slamming the knife into the wood beside Randall's head.

"I'm not! I swear to God, I never had that!"

"Doesn't explain why ya got it." He growled. "What, like killin' lost girls? Get off on it? Where is she!?" He slammed the knife again. Randall yelled in fear thinking it was going to be plunged into his skull.

"I never hurt any girl, I swear! The- the men in the group- my group!" Daryl's eyes narrowed, waiting for him to continue.

"These- these people took me in. Not just guys, men and woman, kids too. Just like you people. Thought I'd have a better chance with them, you know?" Daryl stood, stepping back as he paced in front like a feral cat. "But, we go out, scavenge, just the men. One night, we- we found this little campsite. A man and his two daughters, teenagers, you know? Real young. Real cute. Their daddy had to watch while these guys…" Randall shook his head, reliving the horror he witnessed the men do.

"They- and they didn't even kill him afterwards. They just- they just made him watch as his daughters... They just-just-just left him there." Daryl glowered at him, knowing exactly what he was talking about. Randall saw the look and lowered himself in fear.

"No, but-but-but I didn't touch those girls!"

Daryl gave a swift kick to his injured leg. "Did they do that to her?" He questioned, when Randall didn't answer, Daryl kicked him harder. " Brown hair, slim, young. Did they!?"

"I-I-I don't know! I never saw that shirt before! Even-Even if they did, I had nothing to do with it!" He kept crying.

Daryl paced about, his eyes fell on the shirt. He bent down to pick it up, looking it over in his hands. "She was just tryin' to save another girl, and got herself lost. Seventeen and out on her own without any defense." Daryl threw the shirt onto the table, pointing his knife at the kid. "How do I know ya didn't kill her? Rape and leave her dead, did ya do that!? Huh!?"

The boy sobbed at the accusations. "No, I swear I didn't... Please. Please. You gotta believe me, man. I'm not like that. I ain't like that." Daryl sheathed his knife, eyes falling onto the blood covered shirt. "Please. Please, you gotta believe me."

Daryl's rage roaded within, as he continued to beat and kick the kid unlessly. The truth and lies were hard to figure out. Daryl was angry, Rick showing him that shirt made him want to go in and kill him the night he discovered it. Rick found the shirt when taking Randall into the slaughter barn, things fell from the bag and thats when he saw the shirt. They knew instantly it was Kay's as they remembered her wearing it the day she went missing. Sight upon the blood made Daryl want to slam the kid's head into a cement wall until nothing was left. For now, Daryl punched and beat Randall, even after his knuckles were bloody with his own blood.

In Rick and Daryl's eyes, Kaylee was dead.


	12. Chapter 12

The weather started to make a change out of the real blue. Angela thought she was imagining it when she felt a nip in the air that morning. She wore her tank top over a long sleeve and her usual gear on as she met up with everyone. Angela was informed Daryl was questioning Randall, being kept in the laughter barn. She was the last to be given the information, being at Daryl's camp when they got back. The thought of another possible threat made her unable to eat breakfast. She shoved her hands in her pockets, trying to keep calm and not grow fearful for possibly no reason.

"So, what are we gonna do?" Lori asked pouring a warm drink of something to Carl. The sudden chilly temperatures seemed to affect everyone. They wore long sleeves and jackets. "We'd all feel better if we knew the plan."

"Is there a plan?" Andrea asked, walking the fire pit.

"We gonna keep him here?" Glenn asked.

Shane and Rick gave each other looks, as if they were debating it themselves. "We'll know soon enough." He told, nodding in the direction behind them.

They all turned as Daryl finally arrived back in warmer gear as well. "Boy's got a gang, thirty men." He told, Angela instantly took notice of the red blood smudged on his knuckles against his dark clothing.

"They have heavy artillery and they ain't lookin' to make friends. They roll through here, our boys are dead. And our women, they're gonna…" His eyes fell about on the women present, lingering over Angela before falling back to Rick. "They're gonna wish they were."

Angela swallowed hard, bringing a hand to her mouth to hide her frown. Jesus, people like that somehow managed to ruin everything, don't they?

"Anything else from him?" Rick asked, lowering his head to indicate to Daryl of what he meant.

Daryl looked at him, debating how to answer. He just shook his head, with a low 'no' to answer.

"What did you do?" Carol said, spotting his knuckles.

Daryl dropped his hand from sight as he made his way past them. "Had a little chat."

Angela shook her head as he dismissed his obvious injury. Beating him to a bloody pulp, that explains the answers he got.

"No one goes near this guy." Rick announced to everyone.

Lori got to her feet, approaching her husband. "Rick, what are you gonna do?"

Rick took in a deep breath, not wanting to admit the truth of what was needed to be done. "We got no choice. He's a threat. We have to eliminate the threat."

Out of the entire group, Dale was the one to speak up on this hinted suggestion. "You're just gonna kill him?"

Eyes went to Dale who was appalled by the mere thought of doing such an act. "It's settled." Was Rick's response, his stare showing he wasn't backing out on the idea. "I'll do it today."

Rick left as Dale followed after him, more or less to argue about it. Everyone looked to one another, Angela watched as the two discussed. Dale was always trying to see things on the kinder side, but she herself didn't know what to think on the matter. Her attention shot to Daryl who was making his way back to his camp without another look to the group. She sighed with sagged shoulders, she just left there and she had the need to check his hand.

With a roll of her eyes, Angela cursed to herself and jogged up to catch up with him. "Daryl! Wait!" She called, he threw a look over his shoulder but didn't stop. She growled in aggravation and got around him, holding her hands up to stop him.

"You're hurt, let me wrap your hand." She offered, motioning to his knuckles.

"I'm fine." He growled at her viciously, catching her off guard.

"What? You're bleeding, at least let me clean it." She reached over.

But before she could touch his fingers, Daryl yanked his hand away and stepped back. "Get off me!"

Angela blinked, stepping back herself at his loud tone. "What's the matter with you?"

"Nothin', just leave me be." He demanded, walking around her and marching toward his camp.

Her chest tightened with pain, the rejection she received was out of nowhere. With how he was yesterday, why the sudden hostility to her today? Maybe he slept badly and it aggravated him? Angela decided to give him space for today.

* * *

Trying to find anyone to agree with him was more difficult than proven necessary. Dale didn't want to see this young kid die, and the fact Rick saw it the only way disturbed him greatly. Rick changed, and Dale knew that. He would always be against killing the living, it separated them from people like this. What kind of path was Rick riding down with this choice?

Deciding to get others' thoughts, he ventured all the way out to Daryl Dixon. He may not be a good person to voice out for help, but he saw how Angela and him interacted. Maybe he would agree in some magical way. Dale noted to get Angela's opinion on the situation as well, he can't see her condoning this as well. He tried with Andrea and should have expected to agree with Rick- or as she put it Shane- when asking her to keep guard for the kid's sake. Now it was the hunter's turn.

"The whole point of me comin' up here is to get away from ya people." Daryl muttered when he spotted Dale approaching him.

The redneck was setting up his newly made arrows, which he struggled as they were much longer than his usual ones.

"Gonna take more than that." Dale mused.

"Carol send ya?" Daryl asked.

"Carol's not the only one that's concerned about you, your new role in the group." He told, propping his foot up on a rock watching him.

"Oh, man, I don't need my head shrunk." He grunted at him, not batting an eye to him. "This group's broken. I'm better off fendin' for myself."

Dale blinked at his words, Daryl stood straight and grab his vest and long sleeve throwing it on. "You act like you don't care."

"Yeah, it's 'cause I don't."

"So live you die, you don't care what happens to Randall?"

"Nope." He told, adding the sheath of his knife to his hip.

"Then why not stand with me and try to save the kid's life, if it really doesn't matter one way or the other?"

"Didn't peg ya as a desperate sumbitch." Daryl reached down picking up his crossbow.

"Your opinion makes a difference." Dale said sincerely.

Grabbing more handmade bolts, he turned away from Dale ready to make his leave for a hunt. "Man, ain't nobody lookin' at me for nothin'."

"Carol is, I am, and most of all Angela is. Right now." Daryl stopped and turned back at the bearded man when mentioning Angela. Dale took a few steps towards him. "You obviously have Rick's ear."

"Rick just looks to Shane." Daryl snarled. "Let him."

He turned back around, but Dale was persistent. "You cared about what happened to Sophia." With a roll of his eyes, Daryl was back to looking at Dale as he continued. "Cared what it meant to the group. Torturing people? That isn't you, I know you're out there to look for Kaylee for Angela's sake."

Daryl looked away, not wanting to even try and correct him of the discovered fate of Kay. His knuckles burned as he tightly gripped the strap of his bow.

"You're a decent man, so is Rick." He rose up a finger. "Shane, he's different."

"Why's that?" Daryl asked, taking a few more steps. "'Cause he killed Otis?"

Dale stared at him, "He tell you that?" he walked right up to hear as Daryl's voice got lower.

"He told some story. How Otis covered him, saved his ass. He showed up with the dead guy's gun." Daryl shook his head. "Rick ain't stupid. If he didn't figure that out, it's 'cause he didn't wanna."

Dale shifted his footing, raising the same finger up. "But you see the danger he is, look what he did to Angela." Daryl's narrowed eyes watched the anger in Dale's expression. "She's terrified he's going to kill her, the safest she's felt is with me or you."

"Then why ain't ya there with her?" He asked.

Dale didn't answer, he sighed. "You know what I'm telling you. We can't let Shane win this over and kill that kid."

Daryl chewed on his cheek, his eyes in the usual narrow but they held a meaning this time. "Ya wanna know my opinion on this shit?" Dale nodded, the hunter rubbed his chin. "I think he should get what's comin' to him."

The man's eyes went wide at the opinion given to him. "Ya know why? It's 'cause he killed Kaylee."

Dale had to shake his head at that shocking news, when was this established? "He what?"

Daryl nodded at his disbelief. "Found her shirt, covered in blood in his bag. How do ya explain that?"

"We-we don't know if he did it himself. Maybe he found it or-"

"Now yer just lookin' for any excuse." Daryl stepped back, shoving a thumb in his pocket. "Angela don't know it. But if she did, she'd side with dealin' that kid herself. I wanted to beat him to death, but I didn't. It's not my decision to make."

"You don't know that." Dale said softly.

Daryl scoffed, "It's like I said- Group's broken." he turned finally leaving to get some hunting done today.

Dale sighed, shaking his head at this news he was informed. Daryl was on the side of execution, Dale still believe the kid was innocent. It was one out of three, including Shane and Rick. He had to talk to the others for more sides on sparing Randall.

* * *

"Carl said what?" Angela asked, shocked to hear the boy would say such a thing.

It was informed from Lori to Angela that Carl had been acting up as of late. He would distant himself from the group and recently he just spoke out rudely to Carol. Why Lori was telling her this, was her real wonder of this discussion.

"He's been different, ever since that barn incident." She told, folding her arms with stress creased in her features.

"It's affected him greatly, but he's taking it in a different way."

"Not the right way." Lori insisted.

Angela nodded, "No, but I understand." Lori's questioning look got her to continue. "Kids who deal with things differently, need to talk it out. You or Rick talk to him?"

Lori nodded. "Rick did, but I'm worried he's going to get himself into something." She shrugged, not carelessly, but not knowing what to say.

The stressed mother sighed as she watched her son play with sticks under a tree, kicking the roots now and again. Angela followed her gaze, seeing where Lori was going with this. "He just needs to adjust what's happening. He'll come around. Same as how everyone copes with things differently."

"So, we should let him do his thing?" Lori asked, looking exasperated by her suggestion.

"No, what he did was very wrong." Angela didn't want to be in the middle of this. Not today. "Look, I may have been a teacher and worked with many, many kids before this all hit." She told, rolling her hand up in the air to emphasize. "But, I can't correct him like that." She told, snapping her fingers.

"I don't expect you to." Lori tried to convince. "But-"

Angela shook her head, "I'm no child psychologist, Lori. If Rick talked with Carl, then he got something through his head."

Lori seemed aggravated by her words, "You helped Beth."

Angela rolled her eyes. "No, I didn't. I tried, and didn't which lead to her with stitches in her." she shook her head, stepping back ready to end this conversation. "Just- leave him be."

The dirty blonde walked away, just not wanting to deal with this today. There was enough going on that she didn't need any more problems. A possibly innocent kid was about to be executed, Daryl was being distant with her again, and now her mind was troubled with Carl's attitude. He wasn't her kid, so it wasn't her problem. That's what his parents are here for, they just need to handle it better.

* * *

When the sun finally started setting, it was then the meeting would be made on Randall's fate. Everyone gathered up at the Greene household, the same place they decided the first time on what to do with him. Carl wanted to hear about it, but Lori insisted he go with Jimmy while they talked. Angela at first didn't feel right going, and no one approached her on it like before. She just followed all of them inside to see how this would end. She followed behind Carl who hesitated to leave. Once all eyes were on the boy, not a word to be said, he gave up and left to find Jimmy. Angela sighed, glancing to Daryl and just leaned against the archway opposite of him.

"So, how do we do this?" Glenn asked, looking over at Rick. "Just take a vote?"

"Does it have to be unanimous?"

"How about majority rules?"

Rick raised his hands up to stop the questions. "Let's just see where everybody stands, then we can talk through the options." He suggested, leaning on the back of a couch.

"Well, where I sit," Shane started. "There's only one way to move forward."

"Killing him, right?" Dale questioned, eyes watching everyone as he felt his endeavor all but useless now. "I mean, why bother to even take a vote? It's clear which way the winds blowing."

"Well, if people believe we should spare him, I wanna know." Rick told him, rubbing his brows at the stress already rising from Dale.

"Well, I can tell you it's a small group. Maybe Just me and Glenn." Angela was surprised by that count, only two people wanted him spared? Though that factor was just resulted to one when Glenn had a look of hesitance.

The Korean shook his head, trying to reason on his sudden change. "Look, I-I think you're pretty much right about everything, all the time, but this-"

"They've got you scared." Dale told him, extending his arm at the group.

Glenn did the same, though away from the others. "He's not one of us. And we-" He dropped his hand in his lap. "We've lost too many people already."

Dale wrung his hat tightly in his hand, looking around for anyone else to side with him. They fell to Maggie, who has been against any killings so far on the property. "How about you? Do you agree with this?"

Maggie could hear the desperation in his voice, deciding to try and help. "Couldn't we continue to keeping him prisoner?"

"Just another mouth to feed." Daryl told, catching Angela off guard as he was dead silent in the last meeting.

"It may be a lean winter." Hershel informed.

"We could ration better." Lori suggested.

"Well, he could be an asset." Dale told, looking to Rick. "Give him a chance to prove himself?"

"Put him to work?" Glenn asked, seeking the answer from Rick.

Said man shook his head at the notion. "We're not letting him walk around."

"What about an escort?" Everyone turned to see Angela had finally spoken up. The sudden attention made her shrug weakly. "Keep him in line, make sure he doesn't try anything."

"Who wants to volunteer for that duty?" Shane asked, eyeing her up.

"I mean, I'd be fine keeping an eye on him." She told, pointing at herself. Shane sniggered at the mere idea.

"That ain't happenin'." Daryl denied instantly, shaking his head at the idea. Angela give him a look.

"I don't think any of us should be walking around with this guy." Rick told thinly.

Lori agreed, "He's right. I wouldn't feel safe unless he was tied up."

Andrea rose her shoulders seeing this was growing worse to find a solution to. "We can't exactly put chains around his ankles, sentence him to hard labor."

Angela stepped up beside Rick and Glenn. "Is this guy even that dangerous? Yeah, he has or doesn't have thirty guys, but so far he's shown no sign of escaping."

Shane scoffed, adjusting himself against the fireplace mantel. "Look, say we let him join us, right? Maybe he's helpful, maybe he's nice. We let our guard down and maybe he runs off, brings back his thirty men."

"How do we even know if he's telling the truth of having thirty men?" Angela questioned, her eyes locked onto Shane while her voice was to everyone. "Did he show any signs of attacking you when you guys tried to let him go?" She paused, her eyes shooting to Rick who didn't answer.

"Even if he had thirty men, he knew this place before we met him. He could've brought his men at anytime he wanted." Dale extended his arm out to her in thanks for her reasoning. "I-I think we should let him live- not leave. Just, see if he can join us."

Shane shook his head, if only she knew. "Ya want to be lettin' this guy sleep within our area, possibly escape and kill us in our sleep?"

Her face scrunched in anger at his absurd assumptions. "Oh, you're really pushing this now."

Dale backed her up. "So the answer is to kill him to prevent a crime that he may never even attempt?" He exclaimed.

"Oh, he's committed something." Shane muttered, earning a sharp look from Rick to silence himself. Angela looked at him quizzically, Daryl shifted his footing.

"If we do this, we're saying there's no hope. Rule of law is dead. There is no civilization." Dale continued, Rick watching him as he tried to convince them otherwise.

"Oh, my God…" Groaned Shane, rubbing his head at this desperate act.

"Could you maybe drive him further out? Leave him like you planned?" Hershel asked.

Lori shook her head, "You barely came back this time. There are walkers, you could break down. You could get lost-"

"Could get ambushed." Daryl muttered.

"You're right. "Glenn spoke. "We should not put our own people at risk."

"If you go through with it, how would you do it?" Patricia surprisingly asked. "Would he suffer?"

Rick and Shane shared a look, he shrugged. "We could hang him, right? Just snap his neck."

"I thought about that." Rick told him. "Shooting would be more humane."

Angela was shocked to be hearing this. These people, these good people, were debating how to kill someone as if they were debating what to have for dinner. She looked to Daryl, who looked away from her watching the others discuss this. He showed no sign of in or out of this, but was clearly against having him around.

T-Dog asked the next question. "And what about the body? Do we bury him?"

"Hold on, hold on!" Dale yelled, waving his arms. "You're talking about this like it's already decided."

"You've been talkin' all day," Daryl spoke, now giving himself a small pacing in his spot. "Goin' 'round in circles. Ya just wanna go 'round in circles again?"

Angela spun on her heel at him. "At least he's trying- we're trying to save a life here."

"Exactly," Dale told walking over to Angela's side. "This is a young man's life, and it's worth more than a five-minute conversation!" Daryl sighed, leaning his arm on the dresser. "Is this what it's come to? We kill someone because we can't decide what else to do with him?"

Angela turned to Dale then to Rick. "What was the point of saving him, stitching him, healing him- then kill him? That's like finding some doll, fixing and cleaning it up, only to throw in the trash in the end."

Shane shook his head. "We all know what needs to be done. And ya-"

Rick stopped him again when he pointed a finger at Angela. "No, Dale is right. We can't leave any stone unturned here."

Another voice came out, then another, two more- soon arguments were being thrown around the room. Everyone was questioning what to do, what not to do. What was right, what was wrong. Angela's voice was heard through the many voices but deaf upon some ears.

"Stop it!" Carol suddenly yelled, earning the attention to silence everyone.

"Just stop it. I'm sick of everybody arguing and fighting. I didn't ask for this." Her voice cracked, clearly not wanting to even be at this meeting at all. "You can't ask us to decide something like this. Please decide- Either of you, both of you- But leave me out."

Dale didn't like her choice of words to this. "Not speaking out or killing him yourself. There's no difference." He told, throwing his arms out.

"Dale-" Angela told softly to calm him down.

"Alright, that's enough." Rick barked at him, looking at everyone. "Anybody who wants the floor before we make a final decision has the chance." Ricked stepped back, ready for anyone to speak their mind.

Maggie and Patricia sat down, not wanting any further questions to this. Hershel stayed quiet. Shane, T-Dog, Andrea, and Glenn didn't say a word. Lori and Daryl kept silent, it seemed no one wanted to speak. With a deep breath, Angela stepped up in front of Rick.

"I just want to ask everyone- Did he harm anyone? Raise a gun in anyone's face? Put a knife to anyone's throat?" She looked around, some looked to her and others looked away. Angela couldn't help but let a chuckle out. "To be honest, I thought he'd be accepted more than when you all first met me. I rose a gun up at Shane, just wanting to continue on with my sister. Instead, you all offered to help us both."

Angela swallowed, pausing before she continued. "He helped Rick and Shane escape those walkers, proving he can be helpful and useful. He begged for help, not aiming a gun at Rick, Glenn, or Hershel when they got him off that fencing. Hell!" She exclaimed, throwing a hand in the air. "Randall's so called 'thirty man group' frickin' abandoned him to die, they have no idea we have him. He's probably dead to them, so why bother freaking out at all?"

Angela looked around seeing some have looks of guilt of thinking of killing him. She saw Maggie nod in the corner, a smile stretched Angela's lips. "So," Though it faltered when Shane spoke up. "Ya wanna keep a killer with us?"

"Shane-"

"We don't know if he's killed anyone. If he did, maybe it was self defense. As far as I would guess, he was following what those guys were ordering." She argued with him.

Shane let out a smug laugh, rubbing his chin. "No one told ya?"

"Shane." Rick said more sternly, stepping beside Angela.

Her brows furrowed, looking between Rick and Shane. "Told me what?"

The man across from her moistened his lips, eyes shooting to Rick who had a warning stare. Shane ignored it, shifting his footing as he looking down to the ground and looked up the smile now gone. "Kaylee, she's dead."

Angela instantly rolled her eyes, leaning her palms onto the back of the couch in front of her. "You've been telling me this bullshit for about week. Say it one more time, asshole, I swear-"

Shane scoffed, pressing his hands to his chest. "I ain't lying! Ask Rick himself."

"Rick, what the hell is he talking about?" Her narrowing eyes shot to Rick, who refused to make eye contact with her. Her face faltered at his stillness. "Rick?"

He looked down to his boots, sighing before looking to her with a low soft voice. "We were gonna tell you."

"Randall killed her, Angie." Shane told, before Rick could utter a better way of telling her. "We found her shirt, covered in blood in his bag. I'm sorry."

Her eyes blinked rapidly at his supposed apology. He had to be making some sick joke from this. Her sights shifted to Rick, "He's kidding right?" not believing a word uttered from Shane.

Rick's eyes held sincere empathy, they almost seemed glassy as he stared at her. No words needed to be said, she stepped back at his restrained response. Her head softly shook, then shot between Rick and Shane. They hid this from her? The fact not only there was proof of her sister's death, but that the killer was right there? The killer they let her defend!?

"Angela, I'm sorry." Dale softly muttered, Angela shot to him.

Wait, Dale knew too? Her eyes glared at him, making him retreat from any attempt to comfort her. "Who the hell else knew this?" She hissed, looking at every individual in the room. Once her green eyes pierced Daryl, he shifted and looked away.

"You knew too!?" She screeched, marching up to him. He kept his eyes downward, unable to look at her hostile gaze. His hands just knotted together, she stepped closer trying to get him to look at her. His blue eyes never crossed over.

"So, you didn't have the goddamn heart to tell me?" She spat at him.

"We didn't know how to tell you, Angela." Rick spoke, turning to maybe move her from possibly lashing out on another person. "I didn't want it to be like this."

She turned her attention back to the group. The ones who held the expression of shock and sorrow clearly didn't know. Carol and Maggie covered their mouths, so they didn't know. Andrea was looking away, she possibly knew. It was honestly hard to tell if maybe every single person was holding this from her for various reasons.

Angela's head shook slowly, as she stepped back from everyone now. "You all hid it, for a different reason. It wasn't-it wasn't to make it easier for me to know or to tell me privately. You-" She gulped as she threw an accusing finger at Rick. Her teeth clenched as her eyes welled up with tears.

This group- Rick's group were not the kind of people she thought they were. They trick people, keep people for their own safety and work ethic. Her brain scrambled to find reasons to keep this all from her. Maybe, when Rick saw how good of a shot she was, it made her an asset to the group. If she found her sister, she'd have no reason to be here.

"You-" Her voice cracked, as tears fell down her cheeks. Her hand fell as she shifted back, shaking her head at the man who tried to approach her.

"Angela, please-"

"Stay away from me!" She screamed, causing the others to jump or stand. Daryl was spotted to closing in into her peripheral. Angela shoved him away as she stepped back more, letting out a pitched groan in the effort. "Get away from me!"

"You need to calm down." Rick told, raising his hands up in a motion to do so.

Angela bit her lip, more tears poured from her eyes. Kaylee, her precious baby sister. All the times she had complained about her whining. Wished she'd shut up at the most crucial times. Told her to grow up when she tried to crack jokes. Insulted her on being so stupid to try and trust people- like the ones standing before her.

" _It's not my fault I can pitch a tent and you can't."_

" _You know, rabbit would taste better if we added worms as a side dish."_

" _Lets bet who can count more birds, I bet I'd win!"_

" _Walkers are less scary if you give them silly voices. Wanna try?"_

" _Sick of camping. Sick of pitching this god damn tent."_

" _They don't look so mean, they got kids with them."_

" _If you're really letting us join, we'd love to."_

" _Angie? Angie?"_

"Angela?"

Her world was crumbling apart. Everything around her was muffled, her legs felt boneless as she fell to the wooden floor. People scrambled around her as her glazed eyes just stared into nothingness. She was picked up with the help of two people, only to have her weight falter them.

Soon, she felt her feet's strength as she shoved the two people away from her. Her face felt hot, eyes stung and throat felt tight. Angela bolted from everyone, from the meeting, down the porch and onto the yard from the house. She leaned onto a tree, catching her breath, still feeling the world was a muffled container to her. Hands shook and down on her knees she found herself, staring at the dirt below her. Tears hitting the ground dripping from her eyes and face.

Letting out a howling wail, she screamed and punching the tree in front of her. Blood poured from her knuckles, as it stained the bark. Once enough cuts were made on her knuckles, she proceeded with punching the ground feeling the cold dirt both ease and worsen her wound. Her hand felt broken, but not as much as her heart did.

Alone, Angela had no one with her now. Her last piece of humanity, last reason to live, was now gone from her life. Heavily breathing and finding herself exhausted by her actions, her mind clouded on her next decision. Puffy red eyes stared down at her lap, letting the blood soak into her jeans as her hand resting on her thigh. The people she thought she had with her, now felt like back stabbers. Rick, Dale, Daryl- everyone was a back stabber here.

Angela struggled to get to her wobbly feet, but managed to stand. The crust of her dry tears on her cheeks stuck as she looked around. They were still inside, still discussing this stupid plan over Randall.

Randall.

She now had something to do.

* * *

Sitting there with the recent punishment was like a second torture given to him. Not knowing what to do what was about to happen. The sounds of the crickets and no sun peeking in proved that night had fallen. Randall felt escaping was not a good idea, he honestly wished he could stay with these people. Yeah, they beat the ever loving shit out of him. But they helped him when his group abandoned him, when he was injured and they fixed him up. They couldn't be all that bad, maybe just scared and paranoid.

The sound of the door creaking caught his attention, raising up to his knees as the chains jingled in response, he found a shadow looming in the doorway. Only light source was the bright full moon out tonight.

"H-Hello?" He croaked out, the stinging of the bruises and cuts making it hard for him to move.

The ground and hay crunched beneath boots as the figure approached. The door shut, a flashlight shined in his face making him squint. "W-Who is it?"

No response was made, the light was waved off of him and onto the table where his bag was kept. Blinking away the spots, Randall saw the figure walk over to the bag, pointing the light into the bag and searched inside. After a few moments of scavenging, something was pulled out of the bag and tossed onto the ground before him. The beam of light shined onto the ground, spotting the bloody shirt he had seen this morning. The light shook, as the figure knelt down, brushing their fingers against the material. Randall heard the person release a shaky sigh, and he swore a soft sob was heard.

"I used to-" The person, now he knew as a woman, spoke at last. "I used to fight with her so much." Her voice was cracked and croaking out the words the best she could.

"She couldn't wait for me to move out of the house, take my fancy room and big screen tv." A sniffle was heard, Randall had then realized the person was died was family to the one talking. "I told her, no way in hell was she taking the room. She said, we would fight for it." A smile was heard through the pausing moments to sniffle or let out a soft cry.

"So, our brother let us knock each other around. It- It become a full cat fight. All over a stupid room." The hand was brought up, more sniffles to wipe something away, than back to the shirt. "I told her, she was the most annoying pest in the world. And she said- she said, I was the biggest bitch ever."

The woman stood, putting the flashlight down on the ground as it pointed upwards to fill the room with light. Finally, Randall saw the broken woman. Her face was puffy and red, crying from a while ago and crying now. Her other hand reached for something behind her, and resting at her side. It was red and knuckles covered in blood, shaking by her side. Something gripping that hand though made him near gasp. It was a gun.

"She was right." The woman whispered, Randall finally met her eyes. "I'm the biggest bitch in the world, because I let you kill her."

His head rapidly shook left and right, as he felt her emotions leak into him. "I swear-" He gulped, "I swear on my grave and my mom's grave, I never killed nobody! Your sister- she- she sounds- sounded like a great kid!"

Angela nodded, tapping the gun on the side of her hip. "She was- so young and knew how to make a day less maddening. Almost made you forget this shit hole even existed." She raised the gun, taking the safety off and cocking it.

"Please, please! I would never do anything to harm someone like that! She- She could still be out there!" Randall pleaded, the chains keeping him there shook and jingled behind him. He pressed himself against the wall, ducking his head as if it would keep him safe. "I'm so sorry! I'm sorry about your sister!"

To his surprise, Angela just chuckled. "You think this bullet is for you?" He blinked at her words, slowly raising his shoulders and head. "No." Angela shook her head, looking over her brother's precious gun. "What's the point of killing you,"

Randall watched in awe as her hand rose the gun higher and higher. It stopped once the end was pressed against her temple, finger ready on the trigger. Her eyes were empty, as if they held nothing inside anymore. The pain, anger, sorrow- all of it was drained from her. His eyes went wide seeing what she was really going to do.

"When I can just kill myself?"

Randall jumped to his feet, yanking at the chains restraining him. "No! Stop! Don't do this! It's not worth it!"

A broken smile was presented. "It is, to see my family again."

"No!"

The next sound the was heard was the slam of the door opening. "What the _hell_ is going on in here!?"

The three men to fetch Randall heard the screaming and rushed over to find something they hadn't expected. Daryl was the first to bolt past Shane and Rick, near tackling Angela for the gun. She fought against him, trying to keep the gun from his reach. Rick ran over and ripped the weapon from her hands.

"Let me go! Let me see my sister!" She screamed, as Daryl held her around the waist when she tried to reach for the gun again.

"Hey! Hey, stop it!" Daryl kept pushing her away as Rick eyed the gun in his hands. Angela shoved clawed his grip off and stumbled back from him with a glare. "What the hell were ya thinkin'!?"

"I was thinking of telling this world to fuck off while I opt out!" She spat back, heavily panting. "Why'd you stop me!?"

"Because it's not the right thing to do." Rick told, as Daryl was panting as well from the struggle.

"What do you know!? You got your wife, kid, best friend!" She told, throwing her bloody hand at Shane. "I don't get that goddamn luxury anymore!"

"So ya decide to put a bullet in yer brain? Do ya have any idea how stupid that is?" Daryl growled at her.

Angela swung her arm as if it would reach to hit Daryl. It only caused her to stumble back more, she approached the table. "Stupid? Would you have prefered I killed your hostage instead? Not like it's gonna bring Kay back, is it?"

Randall just sat there, looking terrified of the unleashed situation before him. "At least-" She coughed, feeling herself grow wobbly. "At least, taking myself out would get me to her faster! Go ahead, take my damn gun!" She snapped at Rick, seeing he was shoving the gun in the back of his waist. "I'll just wander out and find a walker to chew me out. Slam my head against a tree, drown in a well- Just let me die!"

Angela finally fell to her knees, her sobs echoed out for the men to hear. Rick sighed, biting his lip at the sight before him. Daryl shifted his feet, kneeling down to her. Rick stepped forward though, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and hoisted her to her feet. Daryl stood and moved as did Shane when Rick lead her out the barn to find Lori and Glenn outside. They had heard the screaming, he guessed. Without a word, the two helped Angela walk as they lead her back to the encampment where the fire pit was lit. Rick chewed his lip, guilt swelling in his chest as he heard her wailing fade away from the distance increasing. He should've told her sooner, but Shane insisted on waiting until this was all done. Shane offered a different story, but none was enough to not have her go out and lose her mind. It was inevitable in the end.

Daryl unchained Randall from the wall and hauled him roughly to his feet. He mumbled something to him, as they stomped over the shirt to exit the barn. Rick eyed the shirt up, only to have Shane break his gaze and remind him of their job.

Randall was still going to die.


	13. Chapter 13

It had just occurred to her what Angela had attempted to do. What was she thinking? Taking her life like Beth had attempted and Andrea boasted about constantly. That's just it- She wasn't thinking at all. Sitting camp with Glenn and Maggie, who had just handed her a glass of iced tea, her mind felt blank. The silent shaken woman took the glass, sipping it slowly. Maggie had cleaned and wrapped her hand, thankfully wasn't broken with all the damage she had done. It was just scraped, sore and needed healing. Angela almost scoffed, realizing she might have rendered her right hand useless again. Although, using a gun or knife shouldn't be too difficult compared to a near broken wrist.

"You feeling okay?" Glenn asked, not seeing the stupidity in his question. Maggie gave him a look, he then noticed mumbling a 'my bad' to himself.

Maggie rubbed her shoulder in means to comfort her. "No one judges you."

Glenn nodded, "In all seriousness, we don't blame you either. We're really sorry about Kay. I really didn't know about it."

"Neither did I, or most of us. It was a shock." The brunette told, moving to rub her back feeling Angela tremble under her touch.

Angela's sights were set on the barn in the far distance. That's where they had taken Randall for the execution. "Everything's going to be taken care of." Glenn assured.

"Guys?" Angela finally spoke, Maggie looked from the fire to her. "Is it bad I still feel he shouldn't die?"

The two leaned back at her question, their reaction didn't make her feel any better. "...That's not right, is it?" She asked, looking to them for an answer

"No, no." Glenn tried to tell her. "It's just-"

Before he could say more, Rick was seen escorting Carl back to the camp. Members stood, awaiting to see if the deed was done. No shot was heard, possibly another method was made. Angela's head weakly rose up, looking to Rick for the results.

"We're keeping him in custody, for now."

Some were actually relieved it didn't fall through, Andrea seemed the most with a smile on her face. "I'm gonna find Dale." Knowing he'd be ecstatic to hear this.

Maggie sighed and patted Angela's arm. "How about we go inside?" She offered. Angela looked up to her, but shook her head, keeping herself in place.

Understanding, Maggie turned and walked back to the house with Glenn following.

So, she was happy he wasn't dead. That was good, she was still human. But, he was the reason Kaylee was gone now, did that make her too forgiving? Something about this kid didn't scream 'killer' to her. The way he begged, how sorry he was, truly his pleas were genuine. She really did plan to actually put a bullet in him, at first at least. But, once she saw the sad picture that he was, other plans came instead. Why waste a bullet on him, end his life, when Kaylee wasn't coming back? Why not just- End it, and join her family?

With a sniffle and a croaky sigh, Angela hung her head and pressed her face into her hands with shame. That's what Andrea felt like, she bet. It still didn't feel right, how dare she even do that after all that's happened. Would she even join them in heaven or just be sent to hell for taking herself out?

Angela heard Rick and Lori whisper to one another, looking up she caught them hugging one another. He looked stunned, almost disturbed by what he was about to do. Rick met her sight, causing her to look away. She heard the couple whisper more things, then felt someone sit beside her- Rick.

"You doing alright?" His voice was above a whisper.

"Are you?" She asked back, fiddling with a stick in her lap.

Rick was silent for a few moments, she heard him shift in his seat. Peeking up at him, he was tapping his fingers at his knee looking at the fire as if contemplating something. She watched for a few seconds then sighed.

"Did you think I was going to kill him?" He looked up, she felt his eyes on her. "When you heard the screaming."

"At first, until we saw." Rick swallowed and turned to her, his arms resting on his knees as his fingers knotted together. "Angela, I never intended to keep it hidden from you like that. You had every right to know."

"Rick,"

She brought a hand up rubbing her brows. Looking down at the fire for a moment, she glanced up at him spotting the sight of guilt in his eyes. Angela shook her head, letting out an exasperated sigh and slumped back in her seat. Her mind scrambled to try and find something to say, but her emotions found it difficult to allow.

"I want you to help me." With surprise, she looked to him. "Should we still kill him?"

Before Angela could even think of an answer, the sound of male screaming reached everyone's ears. Jumping to their feet, Lori got to ordering Carl to go hide in the house while Rick told everyone to grab weapons. Someone was being attacked, but who?

Angela, feeling her emotions put on hold ripped the baton from her sheath and went after Rick. The screaming was echoing from beyond the property. Rick forced the gate open and everyone followed. Angela heard Andrea yelling Dale's name, causing her heart to beat hard against her chest. No, Dale had to be okay. He just had to be! But, now thinking it sounded like his scream. More screaming came, Angela sprinted more almost out running Rick.

In the distance, a figure was waving his arms- It was Daryl! "Help! Over here!" He yelled to them, indicating someone was attacked or hurt. "Help! Run!" Daryl knelt down, "Hang in there, buddy!"

"Daryl! What happen-" Angela stopped just short of spotting Dale, laying on the ground with his gut ripped opened. Blood covered his torso and just kept pouring out. People ran past her, kneeling and sitting all around in shock of the sight. This wasn't happening, this was a nightmare- it had to be!

Dale's eyes were wide as his body trembled. Only whimpers and groans were heard from him, unable to make any words out to the people around him. Angela covered her mouth, going to his side by Daryl as she felt a sweat break on her.

"Dale, Oh God- Dale!" She pressed her hand gently to his head, his eyes looked up at her in horror.

"Hershel!" Rick barked out behind him. "We need Hershel!"

Many voices of comforting the man, how he'll be alright and how they were there for him came all around him. Angela's breathing was labored at the sight of his guts ripped open, a damn walker had gotten to him.

"What happened!?" Hershel finally arrived, knelt down beside Rick to see the damage.

"What can we do?" Rick asked immediately, "Can we move him?"

Hershel silent stare shuddered Angela. She took his hand, holding it tightly as he grip wasn't as firm. He hadn't shown signs of pain, it was just plain shock. A hand was pressed against her back, no doubt it was Daryl.

"He won't make the trip." Hershel informed.

Rick stood instantly. "We have to do the operation here- Glenn, get back to the house!"

"Rick…" Hershel shook his head, he- he wasn't going to make it.

Tears finally escaped her eyes, as Angela brought his hand up to her cheek. "Dale, you- You can't leave me! Can't leave us!" She begged.

Cries were heard all around as Rick yelled in anger for this. Dale was dying, he was going to die. Wailing suddenly came from Dale, he held her hand in an iron grip, as she caressed his head now seeing the pain setting in. Sounds of the gurgling in this throat indicated if not bleed to death, he'd possibly choke on his own blood.

"He's suffering." Andrea cried, looking up at the men standing around. "Do something!"

Angela held his hand tightly, just as much as he held back the grip. She kept pressing his hand to her cheek, rocking herself back and forth. Rick knew what had to be done. Taking out his Colt Python, he aimed the gun at Dale's head. Angela moved her hand, but kept holding his hand. Rick was hesitate, his grip on the gun shook unable to pull the trigger on someone of their own group.

"I'm sorry!" Angela cried, pressing his hand to her forehead tightly closing her eyes. "I'm not mad, I'm sorry! Please, don't go!"

Daryl couldn't stand to watch any more. He couldn't stand to watch Dale suffer, to watch Rick be forced to end his life, to watch Angela cry her heart out at this. Standing, the hunter maneuvered around her and gently took the gun out of Rick's hand. He gave a look, indicating he'd take the job to do so. Rick nodded, seeing Angela was in a dangerous close proximity to Dale. Daryl nodded for him, he returned it and walked over, wrapping his arms around her waist. She didn't fight it, only to let go of Dale's hand and to let Rick pull her away from the suffering man.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" She blubbered in his arms, as he held her tightly.

Daryl knelt down, aiming the gun at Dale's head. His wide eyes pleading to end this, he confirmed to allow to end his life like this. "Sorry, brother." Was the last words he had for him, before pulling the trigger.

* * *

A week, right? It felt like a year for Kaylee. The sunburn was peeling, but felt like it wouldn't leave with the sun beaming on her constantly when she sat outside during the day to get some air. Some foods filled her belly, while the drinks sitting in the sun almost made her expel them afterwards. She decided to avoid drinking the juices not wanting to get sick a third time. Kaylee had piled her rations into the car, now with the weather cold she could cool her drinks down to consume again.

Kaylee's leg wasn't healing in a proper way, but she was able to move just a tiny bit better. Deep ugly scabs were there but they opened and bleed when she moved in her sleep or to get in and out of the car. They clearly needed stitches, but that was impossible right now. She had to lean on cars when out searching around. The second the weather started to grow cooler one morning, Kaylee took it upon herself to look for more clothing. She still wore her muk, blood, and sweat covered tank top and shorts, needing to find more appropriate clothing for the cold.

There was still no sign of her sister or anyone to come by and check on her. But thankfully, no other living beings passed by either, only a few walkers she took out along the way. Kay managed to find a tire iron in one of the clunkers and kept it on her at all times.

The cooler weather gave Kay more chances to be outside the car, the once was hot oven of a vehicle was now a freezer. Thankfully, the blankets left behind did her well to warm her at night. The flashlight left behind as well was rarely used, not wanting to risk any unwanted visitors to find her.

Kaylee started to think on how to let the others know she was here, in case she was asleep or they sped right by. Sitting on the hood of the yellow mustang she slept in, her eyes hit the windshield. It was no longer able to keep the sign set up for her and Sophia. It leaked and faded, able to see inside the vehicle now. How would she make it so they knew she was there? Shoe polish or anything writable on the said glass wasn't found. All she had found was a black marker that she used on the magazines to place out words for her own entertainment. Her fingers drummed the hood looking down in thought, Kaylee got an idea.

With a bit of a struggle and a few groans, Kay got off the hood and leaned over it and popped the cap off the marker. She extended her arms out to make the letters huge enough for anyone driving the RV to see. Kay got off, nodding with a smile at her work placing the cap back on.

"Like to see them miss this sign."

ANGELA

I'M HERE

KAYLEE

* * *

Last night felt like it wasn't real, just felt like a horrible nightmare. Angela expected to find Dale with his usual smile on top of the RV. She expected everyone to be prepared for the day, possibly go for a search the fatherly like man had offered.

Instead, she found no Dale and everyone was in a sense of mourn today. Angela's eyes hurt as the early morning sun shined in them. Everyone's attention fell on her when she reached the encampment as everyone prepared for Dale's funeral. She ignored them, not wanting to be the completely center of attention today. They would be burying Dale today.

Alongside the graves for Sophia, Hershel's wife and son, Dale's was the fourth to be placed there. Rocks outlined the graves as they gathered around his.

"Dale could-" Rick started, once Hershel had finished his prayers from his bible "Could get under your skin. He sure got under mind, because he wasn't afraid to say exactly what he thought, how he felt. That kind of honesty is rare and brave."

Angela stared down at the grave, no emotion was plastered on her features. Not even a single tear escaped her eye, she felt all her crying was given out through the night. She didn't sleep, squinting and trying to ignore the sun's rays.

"Whenever I'd make a decision, I'd look at Dale. He'd be looking back at me with that look he had." Rick's eyes wandered around, seeing some tears shed from others. "We've all seen it one time or another. I couldn't always read him, but he could read us. He saw people for who they were."

Angela also looked around, seeing tears shed by others such as Carl and Andrea. Green eyes fell to Daryl who once again stood the furthest away from everyone. She was at the other end, feeling she couldn't peel her eyes off of him. He looked just as sad as the others did, though had a way of keeping it locked up.

"He knew things about us- The truth, who we really are. In the end, he was talking about losing our humanity." Rick sniffed and rose his head high at the others. "He said this group is broken. The best way to honor him is to unbreak it. Set aside our differences, and pull together, stop feeling sorry for ourselves and take control of our lives. Our safety, our future."

Daryl's crystal blue met her green ones. She took in a breath, and kept contact knowing Rick's words were reaching them both whole heartedly.

"We're not broken. We're gonna prove him wrong." Everyone looked up at Rick, he gave everyone a solid look. "From now on, we're gonna do it his way. That is how we honor Dale."

* * *

The day continued, it was informed when T-Dog, Andrea, Shane, and Daryl got back from taking any walkers near the property after the funeral, Hershel was extending the group to stay in the house. Angela was shocked by this offer, listening in on the conversation as she walked over. Passing Daryl without a look, he paused to watch her lift herself onto the flatbed of the blue Ford truck. He walked by her, eyeing her as she was helping Glenn load it up with their supplies and gear.

"It'll be tight with fourteen people in one house." Rick told, though Hershel shook his head at the doubt.

"Don't worry about that." He told their leader. "With the swamp hardening, the creek drying up." The old man paused, looking out onto his property then back to Maggie.

"With fifty head of cattle on the property, we might as well be ringing the damn dinner bell." She told, standing beside her father.

"She's right." Hershel nodded. "We should've moved you in a while ago."

Glenn passed a crate or two to Angela, as she shoved them against the back of the truck. She bumped her elbow into Shane's back by accident, earning a look from him. Angela didn't notice, as she heard Rick give out orders on where the cars would be kept and focused at her task.

Daryl picked up a cooler of drinks and food, passing it to her. No eye contact was made as she continued moving to make as much room as possible so no second trips would be made. Maggie and Beth helped take down the tents and started moving other equipment inside. Glenn offered to take care of Angela's tent, to which she thanked as she packed up all her belongings letting them sit nearby the truck. More orders were sent about by Rick, Angela stood waiting for more stuff to be loaded.

"Shane'll assign shifts while me and Daryl take Randall offsite and cut him loose." He told, though said man gave Rick a look of indifference.

"Back to that now?" Shane asked, Angela turned to him.

"It was the right plan first time around." Rick told, looking back to his friend. "Poor execution."

"That's a slight understatement." He muttered. Angela glanced at Hershel and Lori on the other side of the truck as they watched.

Rick didn't want to deal with Shane's attitude today, not after last night. He shuffled to him, his voice low. "You don't agree, but this is what's happening. Sallow it-" He told. "Move on."

Shane looked away from Rick for a moment, before looking back at him. "Ya know that Dale's death and the prisoner, that's two seperate things, right?"

Rick shifted his footing, turning a shoulder to Shane. "You wanna take Daryl as yer wingman, may as well take bullethead here with ya." Shane retorted, throwing a thumb behind him at Angela.

Lori and Hershel were shocked to hear him reference her like that. Angela looked down at her boots when Rick sent a glare his way.

"Be my guest." Shane huffed, pushing himself off the car and walking away.

Rick looked across finding Hershel and Lori giving Angela a sympathetic glance. Shane was offended that he was downsized from the second in charge to now some worker of the group. Daryl was someone Rick could trust, with how Shane has been recently. The words that came from his mouth was beyond uncalled for.

Once the truck was loaded, Angela hopped off and grabbed her bag. Andrea shut the back, giving it a slam to indicate it was ready to roll. Angela sighed, watching everyone walk up to the house, ready to start staying there as winter was arriving soon. The sound of an engine roaring made her jump, looking to her right to find Daryl riding his motorcycle up as well. He watched her, revving it up before going on ahead. She wanted to smile at the thought Daryl was no longer going to be out on his own away from everyone. Though, she found it hard to even stretch her lips out as a greeting gesture when he glanced at her.

* * *

The rooms would be split by gender, the men too the dining room and the women took the living room. Angela dropped her bag in the corner, sighing as everyone was setting their spaces up. The furniture would have to be moved soon, but that could wait til later. Glenn handed her folded tent up in its zippered bag to her, she mumbled a thanks. He lingered for a moment, before leaving to drop his stuff off in the other room.

With her stuff inside, Angela went out to help get everyone else's' stuff. She spotted Lori staring off while holding a laundry basket of things. She remembered the woman being pregnant and came around, holding her hand out to her.

"Want me to take that?" She asked, breaking Lori's stare.

"Oh, yea, sure. Thanks." Lori let her take the weight off it, "Um, I wanted to say sorry." Angela paused from walking around her, turning to her with a confused look. "About what Shane said. Don't let what anyone say get to you."

Angela nodded, not really saying anything to keep the conversation uphold.

"If you ever want to talk-"

"No thanks." Angela shrugged, stepped back ready to take the stuff inside. "Nothing phases me anymore." Her eyes found Daryl's motorcycle resting there but no Daryl with it.

Lori saw her staring, "He went to cover the holes in the barn Randall's in." Angela turned, blinking at her information. "Why not give him a hand?"

Her eyes casted down at the dirt, shifting her footing at the notion. "He can handle it himself, right?"

Lori smiled, that usual motherly smile she always gave. Walking over, she took the basket from Angela who was about to protest on the matter. "I've seen the way you two look at each other, you need to talk."

With a sigh, Angela folded her arms. "In what way do we look at each other?"

"Like you can't stand the silent treatment. Rick gave me the same look every time we argued early in our marriage." She giggled, nudging her elbow at her. "Go on ahead, we got this."

Almost like a teen encouraged to get involved in afterschool clubs, Angela heaved a heavy dramatic sigh at Lori before trudging off to the barn.

* * *

Sounds of wood hitting wood got her attention as Angela approached the shaddy barn. She rounded to the back, finding Daryl tossing planks of wood onto the roof. He seemed to be succeeding as he started climbing the ladder, he paused when he saw her.

"What's up?" He asked.

Angela shrugged, shoving her hands into her pockets. "Just thought you'd want some help."

Daryl waved his hammer at the roof. "Just hammerin' in some wood, doesn't take much."

The dirty blonde nodded, "Right." She turned, finding herself feel stupid to think Lori was right to ask this.

The hunter watched her hunched shoulders, cursing to himself as he heaved a silent sigh. "Climb up," She turned back when he called out. "Just don't drop nothin'."

"Okay." Angela climbed up the ladder after Daryl, being careful where she stood on this old thing. She spotted two small exits that she thought only someone of Carl's size can fit through.

Daryl rolled his sleeves up as he held a plank in place to start closing it off. Would it be to keep the cold out or Randall in was something Angela pondered. "Hold or hammer?" He asked.

Angela shrugged, picking up the pile of nails and placed them in her teeth without a word. She placed one and pointed it downwards, looking to Daryl. "Rea'y?" She asked, teeth keeping the extra nails in place.

Daryl's brows were furrowed at her angle of the nail, "Keep it straight." He told her.

She shook her head, positioning the hammer over the nail. "Kee' it dow'ard." Angela slowly and with short hits to the nail, started embedding it into the wood. "Ha'ing it straigh' woul' a'ow it to 'e easi'y pu'ed off." Once it was halfway, Angela hit it harder and with more spaced between hits. Kneeling down, she took another nail from her teeth and repeated the process below the first nail. "My dad to'd me."

Daryl watched her, not finding it in himself to argue with her. She wasn't wrong, it was just faster to keep the nail straight. Having it on an angle helped keep the wood in place. Angela stood, and shuffled past Daryl, ducking under his arms as he kept the wood in place still. She hammered the other end twice and spat the nails into her hand. They kept the job going, silent with each other, but not in the usual content that they always had before.

"What else did yer dad teach ya?" He asked, not able to handle the sound of the hammer as the only noise between them.

"Oh, 'ots o' tings" She muttered, the nails still held in her teeth. She held her hand up and dropped them into her palm and wiped her lips, feeling her mouth water unable to swallow. "I was the handy woman when my dad or brother weren't home."

They added an extra wood over the first layer to keep it secure. Daryl had hoped she'd continue, but the job was finished. "Thanks for letting me help."

Angela knelt down to collect any stray nails. Daryl heaved a heavy sigh, wiping the back of his hand on across his forehead. "Ya doin' alright?"

"Yeah." The answer was too quick, a lie.

Daryl scoffed, shaking his head. "Don't lie, damnit." He told, earning a look from her. "If yer not alright, just tell me."

She watched him for a moment, before standing up and tucking the hammer under her arm. "I'm fine."

"Hey-"

Daryl grabbed her arm, only to cause her to be tugged back and lose her balance. The hammer fell with a heavy 'thunk!' and she felt her weight go down. Daryl caught her around the waist in fear of falling off the roof. Her free hand gripped his sleeve tightly, not daring to move.

"Over here, come here." He muttered, shifting themselves to the ladder to get the hell off this death trap.

Slowly, she got to it, and climbed down carefully. Daryl grabbed the hammer and made his way down as Angela placed the nails the toolbox .Angela's shoulders hunched, it was Dale's toolbox. Daryl tapped the hammer in his palm, watching her. His brain boggled about, trying to find something to get her to talk. He didn't like this, he didn't like Angela being like this.

"Y'know," He cleared his throat, walking over to place the hammer in the toolbox. "We can go on a hunt sometime, before the animals go hibernatin'." Daryl offered, closing the box and picking it up, Angela stood.

"No, thanks." She couldn't really help him, she knew nothing about tracking and had no gun or anything to catch or kill the animals with. They could try making some snares, but it wouldn't be enough.

Daryl chewed his lip, finding this as hard to do as it was the first time he talked with her. That was it- The first time they talked they looked at stars, she loved looking at them. "Hows about we look at some stars tonight, after Rick and I get back? Could get a good view-"

"It might be cloudy tonight." She excused, giving her chin a scratch and turned to leave.

"Hey, Angie." He called her back

She spun around, holding her hands up. "Please, stop calling me that."

"Why not? Never minded before."

"Yeah, well- That was before everyone else started calling me that." She told, folding her arms tightly. It was before Shane started calling her that, in a condescending way.

Daryl rubbed his thumb against his chin, walking up to her. She looked down at the dirt, he stood before her with hands on his hips. "I want ya to come with us when we let Randall go. I don't feel okay with ya bein' here alone."

Her eyes shot up, narrowing him at last. "What, you think I'm gonna try that again?" She spat at him, earning a confused look from him. "Rick already took my gun, think I'll beat myself to death or cut my arms like Beth did?"

"Hell no, that's not what I meant." He told, furrowing his brows at her attitude.

"That seems to be the message I'm getting, Daryl. Rick keeps watching as if I'm about to wander off and you give me the same damn pity look!"

Daryl threw his arm out in anger, taking a few steps from her. "Like hell I do! I ain't givin' ya any pity!"

Angela stepped back as well, "Than let me be alone!"

Daryl instantly took steps forward again, wanting the distance short between them. "I can't do that!"

"Why not!?"

"I don't want Shane to hurt ya, okay?!"

All the anger had dissipated from her, shocked by his remark to her question. Daryl shifted his stance, turning to pace as he rubbing his brow. "Dale- He told me how scared ya were of him. How ya think he'll kill ya."

She remembered telling him that, she hadn't expected him to go tell Daryl of all people. Rick or Lori, yes, even Glenn. But Daryl?

"How ya felt safe with him. Well, Dale's gone so…" He brought the back of his hand to his mouth, heaving a sigh as it fell to his side. He felt his chest grow tight as he continued, clearing his throat to keep his composure. "Maybe- Maybe I'm just tryin' to do what he'd feel is right. Keep ya safe."

Angela folded her hands behind her, kicking the dirt before her. Daryl had a way of expressing his feelings, she told Dale she felt safe with both him and Daryl. She found it cute and touching how Daryl was expressing his feelings on her safety.

"Did he tell you I feel safe with you too?" She asked, peeking a glance at him.

He only looked away, feeling his face grow warm at the way she looked at him. "Just doin' what he'd think is right."

After a few moments of silence, a giggle was heard. Daryl looked up, seeing her cover her mouth as she softly laughed behind it. With her hand dropping, the smile was finally found on her features. His heart thumped against his chest at the sight of that beam on her face. Her eyes reached his, the smile still there.

"Dale would be proud."

Angela walked over, placing a hand on his shoulder as he almost flinched at the touch. Taking it slow, she assured him with a softer smile that she wasn't going to hurt him. Growing less tense, she tugged him down by the vest, letting him lower his head to earn a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you." She whispered, stepping past him to get the toolbox.

Daryl was stunned by her actions, Carol had kissed the top of his head before, but this felt different. Carol's care was more motherly, while Angela's… It was different, Daryl knew that for sure. Something he had never experienced in his life, he didn't know what to do exactly. He thought back what Merle would say- Okay, not a good idea actually. The voice of his brother teasing and cracking jokes on his reaction would be his utter hell for the evening. It was just her gratitude to him, a kind gesture for his own.

That's what it was.

Heaving up the toolbox with a grunt, Angela turned to Daryl who stood in place. "Ready?" She asked, walking up next to him.

With a shake of his head, he looked to her as she held a look of confusion. "Yup." Daryl nodded, ready to escort her back to the house.

He looked back at the barn, wanting this Randall shit done with and start preparing for the winter they've have to endure. His eyes fell on Angela, who kept smiling. Maybe that's all she needed, someone to be there for not what he did, but what she felt.

* * *

Everything was inside the house, as everyone had gotten their spaces to sleep picked and her personal belongings to show the claim. Rick stood outside with Daryl and Angela. She didn't have to be present, but the hunter wanted to ask Rick a question pertaining to her. A map was laid out on the porch railing as the two men hunched over it. Angela sat on said railing with her back against the piller.

"Take him out to Senoia." Rick told, pointing down and trailing a road. "Hour there, hour back, give or take. We may lose the light, but we'll be halfway home by then."

Daryl nodded, "This little pain in the ass will be a distant memory." he sat down beside Angela, making her tuck her knee up as the other hung off the other end. "Good riddance."

"Carol's putting together some provisions for him, enough to last a few days." Rick told, with a sigh, folding the map up.

A car was spotting pulling up, it was the Hyundai driven by Shane. Angela tensed, Daryl glanced to her but Rick didn't notice.

"That thing you did last night-" Rick started, looked back to him.

"Ain't no reason you should do all the heavy lifting." The hunter told, nodding to him.

Rick was thankful to have Daryl, he had never expected to have this redneck by his side compared to Shane, who had been his friend and partner for years. Shane pulled up in front of the house, without a word, Angela got up and walked into the house. Daryl watched her, despite him there she didn't feel alright with this man approaching.

"About the trip," Rick looked back after watching Angela disappear into the house. "Was thinking of having Angela join us." He inquired, rubbing his chin.

Rick squinted at him in question. "Why?"

Daryl shrugged, looking toward Shane as if that'd give him the hint. "A hunch."

The leader nodded, not wanting to question further if possibly something personal. He assumed it either had to do with Shane or her breakdown yesterday. He didn't argue, maybe it was a good idea to have her with them.

"So, are you good with all this?" He asked, waving the map up to establish the plan. Daryl took it.

"I don't see you and I tradin' haymakers on the side of the road." He told, referencing to the conditions Shane and Rick were in when they got back. Daryl wasn't stupid, it was clear the two got into a huge fight. "Nodoby'd win that fight. Pretty sure Angie wouldn't want that, either way."

Seeing Shane make his way up to them, Daryl tossed the map down. "Gonna take a piss." He excused, taking his leave for the two to talk.

"Hey, man, ya seen Carl lately?" Shane asked, looking up at him.

"He's inside with his mother." Rick told nodding to the house.

Shane shifted his footing. "Look, he came to me. Okay, I wasn't supposed to say anythin', but he was out in the swamps yesterday and he came across a walker stuck in the mud. He got scared, ran off." He explained all at once.

"The same walker that killed Dale?" Rick asked, placing a hand on his hip.

"That's the one." He confirmed, looking down eyeing up the map.

"I'll have Lori talk to him." Rick told, nonchalantly.

"Look, man, I think- I think he wants to talk to his father." Shane told, care in his voice.

"Well, I need this Randall thing done already." He retorted.

The man heaved a sigh, "Man, that needs to wait, okay?"

Rick was losing his patience with Shane. Taking a deep breath to keep calm. "It's my call."

Shane looked at him, deciding to try a different approach. "How about I ride out with Daryl?" He shrugged, hands in his coat pockets. "Good for us to spend a little time together."

"Nah, I need you here." Rick instantly denied, not trusting Shane to be with Daryl. Not to mention Angela was going with, who knows what would happen then.

Knowing exactly why he was refused, Shane kept it going. "Don't think I'll handle it right, huh?"

"Didn't say that."

"What ya say?" Shane reached behind him and placed a handgun down in front of him. "Ya know, yer son-" He scratched the tip of his nose and pointed at the weapon. "He gave me this. Ya should get that back to Daryl, huh?"

Rick picked it up, he had heard Daryl asking around if anyone had his gun. This must be the one he's talking about. Shane wasn't done, as his presence was still heavy in front of Rick.

"Freein' that prisoner," He scoffed, eyeing the slaughter barn which held him. Rick's attention shot back down to him. "More important to ya than Carl."

That was a low blow to him, but Shane didn't care. He sniffed and turned away, feeling gracious by his words to his old friend. Rick glared at his retreated back, was he right for once? Carl of course important to him, but maybe his son was finding this whole situation to be pushing his father away from him. With a sigh, he decided to go find his son and give him a talk.

Angela emerged from the house when he left. She had heard it all, feeling bad for him. Rick needed to talk to Carl, set things straight- Father and son.

The Green family was setting up to boarding the windows from both walkers and the cold for whatever winter was to come. It would be a while before they would head out to take care of Randall. Her green eyes spotted Daryl at his motorcycle, a smile broke out as she grabbed the map and jumped the railing.

"Hey, Daryl!" She called, waving the map in the air.

The man turned, barking at her to be careful with it. She reached him, asking about the road they would be taking. He gave an annoyed look but explained it to her again.

From a distance, Shane glared hard at the cheeky woman. How could she selfishly bounce back after all that's happened? He had expected her to want to leave after discovering her sister was dead, he was content with her nearly blowing her brains out last night. But no, the redneck had to save the day and Rick had to assure her she was part of this group.

He seethed at the sight of this woman daring to be happy. Watching her playfully shove the redneck as she folded the map and knelt down to his bike while he went through his bags. He said something to her, earning a shrug as he gave out a huff.

She needed to be taken care of. Angela needed to die.

* * *

Deciding to stop aggravating the hunter with her annoyance, she went off to give the stables a check around. Angela hoped the horses would be alright in the coming winter, she was sure her mom told her horses love snow. It'd be cool to see them play about, but she also prayed the snow fall would be light for them.

Making her way across the property, Angela spotted something amiss. She found Shane making his way to the slaughter barn, Randall was still there. Worried about the boy's life, she bolted across the field and stopped just outside the door. Angela held her breath, peeking between the boards to see Shane was just sitting there, staring at Randall. He muffled through the tape over his mouth, not knowing if he was alone or someone was indeed inside with him. Angela reached for her baton, jumping when Shane smacked himself a few times. He got to his feet and pointed a gun at Randall's head, making Angela whip her steal baton out. She gently pushed the door open, Shane didn't even look at her as she entered. Her baton was held up in case he tried to fire the gun at the boy's head.

"Put. It. Down." She hissed lowly at the built man.

Shane licked his lips, adjusting his grip as if deciding to actually fire or not.

Angela took a step forward, the wood creaking as it caught Randall's attention. Without a second thought, Shane whipped the butt of the gun at Angela's head, hitting her at the temple. She was sent into the table, fell to the floor as her baton clackered next to her. The door shut slowly, letting the dark come back. Shane breathed heavily, not hearing a sound from her limp body. Randall's head spun about, whimpering as he was blind to whatever had just happened.

Shane knelt down, rolling her onto her back to see he had knocked her out. Blood trickled down the side of her head, the bandana soaked some now askew. He got to his feet, looking to Randall. He peeked behind him, seeing the searing red on his wrists as he attempted to get free and escape.

A brilliant plan had formed in the man's head. Shane took the bandana off her head and shoved it into his coat pocket. With some rope hanging on the wall, he sat her up and bound her hands together and set her up beside Randall covering her mouth as well with some duct tape left there. He got to work unchaining Randall in a way to make it look like he did it himself.

Two birds with one stone.

* * *

The time had come to finally take Randall off the farm. Daryl had packed the back of the blue Ford truck with the supplies Carol had prepared. He was setting the bottles of water up in the crates, his crossbow resting on top of boxes when T-Dog approached him.

"Only got so many arrows." He told, handing a revolver to him.

"Is that Dale's gun?" He asked, looking over the casing to see it was loaded.

"...Yeah." T-Dog answered, it had to be used instead of sitting about without an owner.

Daryl tucked it into the back of his belt, "Wish I knew where the hell mine is. Thought Angela had it." He grunted, fixing his vest and picking his crossbow up. Daryl had asked her when she was pestering him earlier at his bike, but she assured she hadn't seen it.

"Ready?" Rick asked, walking up to the men as T-Dog slammed the door of the flatbed. He saw Daryl was present, but they were missing one passenger. "Where's Angela?"

T-Dog looked around, as Daryl opened the truck door tossing his crossbow in. "She said she would be in the stables, I'd fetch her when ready."

Rick nodded, tossing a finger at him. "Go 'head and get her, we're just about ready to head out."

Daryl nodded, rounding the truck. "I'll get the package." T-Dog offered, going toward the slaughter barn to fetch Randall.

The hunter trudged all the way to the stables, hearing the horses whinny and snort about in their stalls. "Angie?" He called, peeking in each stall. "Angela, c'mon out." He called, keeping his voice low to not spook the horses.

He checked every stall, but she wasn't t be found. Frowning, he jogged back to Rick who was ready to start the truck at any moment. She wasn't back here, where the hell was she? Rick frowned when he saw Daryl return without her in toe.

"She not coming?" He asked, tilting his head in question.

Daryl shook his head, "She wasn't there, she in the house?"

"Guys!" The two men turned when T-Dog was found running over to them. "Randy's gone!"

Daryl and Rick shared a look. "Shit!" Rick cussed, they ran back to the barn to see as T-Dog followed.

* * *

Angela's vision was blurry, she saw the ground in her view and her head felt light. Blinking a few times didn't seem to help, she just closed them to ease her dizziness. The feeling of something sticky down her face caught her attention, but she found her arms bound behind her unable to move to check what it was. What had happened? She scrambled her brain only to cause a headache to form in her right side. Her short hair felt loose, finding the bandana was off her head. Angela knew by the vice grip around her body and her vision of the world upside down proved she was being carried by someone over the shoulder. More leaves crunched with the boots she saw meaning another person was present. She squinted at the pants and back of the dark blue coat. Shane was wearing this- Shane was carrying her!

Now she remembered! Shane was going to shoot Randall when she came in and stopped- or tried to. Last she saw was his gun slamming into her head and she fell into something before colliding with the floor. If she tried to struggle now, it'd be useless. But the whimpering and Shane ordering someone to keep going, gave her the initial alarm that Randall was still alive!

A thud of him falling made her wince at whatever pain he was suffering right now. Shane cussed, rapidly moving to adjust his hold on her. Angela instantly closed her eyes, feigning to still be out as he roughly set her down against a tree. She heard him rush off, cracking an eyelid, she released a sigh and peeked around the tree to see Shane forcing Randall to sit up. He kept shushing him, eyes darting through the forests as if waiting to see if anyone was following him. Shane removed the blindfold and paused at the tape muttering something to him.

Turning back, she found tape on her mouth muffling soft curses under it. Her hands were tied behind her, by some rope no doubt. Angling her hands the best she could trying not to crack her bones in her wrist, she managed to find her knife in her back pocket. Moron, she thought. She strained to hear what Shane was saying to her, but was too focused on unfolding her knife to cut loose. She took a peek, only to sat back instantly when his eyes shot in her direction. Randall's voice was heard, meaning he had taken the tape off him.

Angela winced when she felt the sharp knife hit her fingers by accident as she tried to twist it around. Once she had it against the rope, she got straight to work to cutting them. It hurt to angle her hand in the up and down motion to get the threads to splice, but she had to hurry. Shane was going to kill Randall, then her!

More leaves crunched, she peeked over seeing him get Randall to his feet, ordering him in a direction. Randall said something about him being rough, with his constant shoving. Her hands felt more loose, she grunted and started pulling her wrist apart. Finally they snapped and her hands were free. She ripped the duct tape off, watching Shane shove him deeper behind some trees.

"Shit, shit!" She hissed at herself, now cutting at the ropes at her ankles.

The ropes snapped, she got her her feet, knife in hand as she crouched in her spot. Randall was rambling about his group as Shane kept watching out making it hard for her not to intervene. He had a gun, and if she remembered correctly, Rick still had her's. Once Shane's back was turned, Angela sprinted to one tree, then past another and hid behind it just as he turned around again. Peeking over, she watched him turn back around, shoving the gun in his pants, her eyes went wide as he advanced on Randall.

"Shane, stop!" She screamed, but it was all for not as the sound of a neck snapping echoed out. Randall's body fell to the ground like a doll.

Shane spun around, shocked to see she had gotten free. This wasn't the plan, it was to be him than he'd deal with her. How does she ruin everything all the time!?

Pure red fury blinded her sights, seeing the kid now dead on the ground with a swift snap of his neck. "You bastard!" She screamed, raising the knife and charging at him.

She threw caution to the wind, and noticed he didn't even reach for his gun. Right, if he fired the others not too far from here would hear it. It would alert them that someone was shooting out here, and her without a gun made her innocent of the deed. Though, she still should've expected this brute of a man to slam a fist right into her gut, causing all the wind to be knocked out of her. Wheezing, her knife fell from her hands as she stumbled back wrapping her arms around her stomach.

"You should've… Never been-" Angela coughed, falling to her knees heaving.

Shane couldn't help but snicker at her plight. "What? Ya think yer gonna belong more than I do? They'll see ya tried to kill him, only to have it that he killed ya instead."

Angela got to her feet, spitting at the ground and giving another cough. "They won't believe you."

Shane swung a right fist, but she managed to duck low thanks to her height compared to his. He was used to fist fighting people his height, she was sure. Despite the burning sensation in her gut, she managed to give a swift kick to his knee, making him stumble back as well. He was tough, her punches would be useless but she wanted to use his height and weight against him.

"I ain't one to hit girls." He gasped, curling and uncurling his fists. "But for you, I'll make an exception."

He swung another fist which she dodged, now finding her stepping back at each swing he sent her way. It wasn't until her back met with a tree that she was finally hit with a punch to the right across her face, then he grabbed her shirt slamming her against the tree. He threw her to the ground, she groaned and slowly tried to get out of his reach, tasting blood. He instantly got on top of her, grabbing her shirt and slamming her against the ground repeatedly. Angela cried out in pain as her head hit the ground over and over again. Her vision was going blurry, shooting her hands up to claw at his face the best she could to get him to stop. Finally having enough, she curled her hand into a fist and slammed it right into his throat, making sure to hit his adam's apple.

Shane choked and dropped her as he fell off of her, his hand to his throat. She scrambled backwards, struggling to get to her feet. Angela had to leave now! She was running so much, not even daring to look back. Shane wheezed and coughed, feeling his need to scream at her but couldn't. Reaching down, he ripped the gun from his waist and aimed at her, not caring who heard it at this point. He aimed the gun at the running figure, his grip shaky but knew he would hit her somehow. Pulling the trigger, the shot echoed out for anyone to hear in the woods, and possibly the farm.

He didn't care, Shane smiled with a wheezing chuckle. Angela's body fell once the bullet was fired, he was sure she was good and dead now.


	14. Chapter 14

Rick and Andrea inspected the inside of the barn, trying to figure out how Randall managed to get out. He looked over the spot Randall was secured to, seeing the cuffs were here. His eyes went up seeing Daryl had indeed boarded the exits up above. Said hunter was looking around the room, hay kicked about until he heard the clink of metal hit his shoe. Rick followed his gaze, turning to moving his hand around feeling something cold. Fishing it out, Rick had discovered it was a black metal baton- Angela owned this.

Daryl took it from Rick, his brows knotted. What was Angela doing here? There was no possible way she attempted her repeat last night. No, had she released Randall? But why was her baton here? The hunter slammed the door opened, as it closed when they entered, checking for any signs of forced entry. His eyes hit the ground, had he fought his way out? Then where was Angela?

"Angela!" He hollered, as T-Dog and Glenn looked to him. Daryl showed them the baton, knowing it belonged to the dirty blonde.

"Angela!" T-Dog called, gun in hand in case Randall should pop out anywhere.

The others heard the men yelling and came running out with worry. "What's wrong?" Lori asked.

"Randall's missing." Glenn told them, the shock and fear set into the members' faces.

"Missing? How-How long's he been gone?" Carol questioned, folding her arms in shudder at the thought this guy was on the loose.

"Why were you yelling for Angela? Is she okay?" Maggie asked saddling up beside Glenn.

"She's missing too." T-Dog told, Daryl was pacing about hoping she'd come running to everyone at any moment.

"What!?"

Rick marched out as Andrea followed. "The cuffs are still hooked, he must've slipped 'em. I doubt Angela let him out."

"Then why was she here?" Daryl questioned angrily, knuckles white as he held the baton tightly.

"Maybe she caught him escaping and went after him?" Andrea questioned.

Hershel came over, inspecting the door remembering the lock used on it. "Impossible, the door was secured from the outside." He told, shutting the door to prove it wasn't tampered with by anyone else.

"I had heard a gunshot earlier, do you think it was her gun?" Maggie asked, looking around.

Rick shook his head, he thought he had heard it as well after T-Dog informed them the news. "No, I have her gun."

"Rick! Rick!"

Everyone turned shocked to see a bloodied, beaten Shane march toward them. His nose looked broken and he kept spitting blood out from his bruise battered face.

"What happened?!" Lori asked, seeing he had been beaten severely.

"He's armed! He's got my gun!" He warned, causing more alert to the group since they heard the gunfire.

"You okay!?" Lori asked, fearing Shane was shot.

"I'm fine! Little bastard just snuck up on me." He told, letting the blood drip down his chin and nose.

"Where's Angela?" Daryl hissed as he folded the baton and slid it in his back pocket.

Shane heaved a painful sigh, "She-she came out to see him and he attacked her. She took off and I went after 'em. After he got my gun, she ran and…" He shook his head, indicating the worst thought possible.

Daryl's heart dropped, no- No! He started setting up his bow ready to bolt out and find her. "We gotta find her."

Rick barked about seeing the hunter eager to go. "Alright, Hershel, T-Dog, get everybody back in the house. Glenn, come with us."

Glenn assured the growing upset Maggie that Angela would be alright and found. Carl looked to his mother, asking what happened to Angela. She just held her son, rubbing his arm comfortingly. Carl didn't want to lose anyone else, they lost Sophia and just lost Dale. Now they were going to lose Angela too?

"T, I'm gonna need that gun." Shane told, as the man gave him the weapon hesitantly.

"Shane, was Angela shot? Did you see her get shot?" Rick asked, placing a firm hand on the man's shoulder.

Shane spat some blood to the ground, not making any eye contact with the man. Reaching into his coat pocket, he held out a black and gold bandana with blood soaked into it. "It's all I found." It was Daryl's, she had that wrapped on her head.

His breathing hitched, but glared as he snarled at Shane. "Why didn't ya stop him!?"

Rick held a hand up to keep Daryl from wasting any energy on the already beaten guy. "Man, I just know that I heard the gun go off before he knocked me out!" He excused, beathly heavily as he found it difficult to get a airflow through his nasal passage.

"Ya shoulda done better! She could die out there!" Daryl yelled in his face, Rick managing to get between him and Shane.

"It ain't my fault!" He yelled back.

The hunter felt his emotions run raw now, Angela was either out there injured and alone or possibly dead. He ripped the material from Shane's hand looking it over. He said he'd keep her safe from this very bastard, for Dale.

"Let's go!" He barked, heading to the forest as Shane instantly took lead.

Rick looked back to everyone who stood still shellshocked, following with Glenn. "Get everybody back in the house. Lock all the doors and stay put! Keep an eye out if Angela gets back!"

* * *

"I saw him head up through the trees that way before I blacked out. He was chasing after Angie before I hit the ground." Shane explained pointing in a direction. He lead the three men nowhere near where the original scuffle took place. "I'm not sure how long."

"Didn't ya say she was chasin' him?" Daryl questioned.

"That was before he got the jump on me and took my gun." He explained lamely.

"Was he chasing her in that direction?" Rick asked.

"Yeah, think so." Shane told, as Rick came up beside him. "Gotta find him before he finds us." He insisted.

"He couldn't have gotten far. He's hobbled, exhausted." He glanced to Daryl who kept his crossbow up halfway, not wanting to possibly shoot Angela if they came across her.

"And armed." Glenn added, hating the idea how close to home this guy is with a gun.

"So are we." Rick told.

"If he missed the shot, than she must have out ran him." Daryl concluding, wanting to deny any chance that the boy got a bullet in her.

They stopped as he approached Daryl. "Can you track them? If we find her tracks, then he shouldn't be too far after her."

Daryl looked around, not finding any sign of a scuffle, blood, not even a foot print anywhere. "No, I don't see nothin'." He told, looking back up- something didn't feel right.

Shane wasn't liking the fact this hunter was with them, he could spot a trail in seconds within a mile. He would be able to tell his shit story instantly without any proof, clearly the bandana in Daryl's vest pocket proved to be worthless.

"Hey, look, there ain't no use in trackin' him, okay?" He told, shuffling left and right in an uneasy manner. "He went that way. We need to pair up. We spread out, we chase him down. That's it."

Daryl now knew something was wrong. With him excluding Angela without a thought, and knowing how she felt fearful of him while she was out here with him made his stomach churn. He wouldn't doubt it if Shane shot the girl himself, but didn't explain where his gun went to. He sized the man up, this story wasn't making any sense.

"Kid weighs a buck-25 soakin' wet. Ya tryin' to tell us he got the jump on ya?" Daryl questioned, narrowing at the man.

"I say a rock pretty much evens those odds, wouldn't ya? I also had to consider Angela's safety during the jump." He retorted.

Bullshit, Daryl thought as he looked away.

"Alright, knock it off." Rick told, not wanting another fight between these two. "You and Glenn start heading up right flank to find Angela. If she got hit," He indicated, nodding to the blood on the bandana. "Maybe she has a trail or managed to out run him."

Daryl and Glenn nodded.

"Me and Shane'll take the left and try to find either of them. Remember, Randall's not the only threat out there. Keep an eye out for each other." Rick ordered, looking at each of the men.

Rick and Shane took their leave as Daryl walked off with Glenn following after.

* * *

The Korean took a few more paces to keep up with the rushing hunter. He felt tense, as the sun was setting lower and lower. Before the two knew it, night had came in making this search two hundred times harder for them. Daryl slowed his pace once the darkness set in, the moon being their only source of light, though it was nothing compared to the sun. Glenn heard Daryl mutter curses to himself now and again, crouching down to check for anything. Daryl was more bound and determined on this search than ever before. His heart went out to the redneck, Glenn would be just as anxious over this if it was Maggie out here.

"Damnit." Daryl muttered, getting Glenn's attention as they passed through some thin trees. "Ya got a light?"

Glenn handed him the flashlight, Daryl switched it on and looked around at the trees, ground and even tried to shine it further in a few directions. His hand dropped to his side, letting out a aggravated growl.

"Come on." He snarled, Glenn followed without a word.

They made their way back to where Shane first took them, Glenn thought Daryl had accidently gotten back here. "Back to square one." He muttered.

"If yer gonna do a thing, ya might as well do it right." He responded, stepping over a log when his eyes caught something. The leaves were shifted around, he jogged over and bent down to take a better look. "There's two sets of track here. Shane must've followed them a lot longer than he said." Thinking it over, Daryl found it odd there was only two and not three.

Standing, Daryl followed the tracks, raising the light up to see where it lead. Something red caught his attention up on a tree shining the light against it. "Fresh blood on this tree."

Glenn swallowed, "Is it Angela's?" he looked around fearful of finding her body somewhere.

Daryl felt his mind sputtered for a moment, before shaking his head. "Too high up to be hers, looks more like someone took a hit to it" His pointed the light downward, "There's more tracks."

He walked past Glenn, brows furrowing at what he figured out. "Looks like they're walkin' in tandem." Thats where something went wrong in Daryl's brain; Shane stated that he chased after her as she chased Randall. But, the tracks show two people in front of one another, not a third was found.

"Unless she was walking with him, this doesn't add up." Daryl said, suddenly feeling a shoulder hit his back.

"Sorry." Glenn instantly apologized, something spooked him causing him to accidentally walk into Daryl.

Daryl glanced at him a few times, before focusing back to the tracking. "There was a little dust up, like a scuffle." He told.

"What do you mean?" Glenn asked.

"I mean somethin' went down, a fight happened here." Be it between Shane and Randall, Angela and Randall, or even Angela and Shane- It was hard to figure out.

"It's getting weird.' Glenn commented, peeling his eyes around the best he could feeling a shudder up his spine. He hated being out here, the dead night silence wasn't giving him comfort at all.

"Had a little trouble." Daryl's light shined on a blindfold that Randall had. Glenn picked it up, as Daryl looked around for any indication of Angela being there.

The sudden sound of a branch snapping caused the men to jump and turn around. They instantly hid behind two trees, Glenn peeked over seeing a figure staggering about. The thought of it being Angela came to mind, Daryl gave a short whistle getting his attention. He tossed the flashlight to him, Glenn caught it with ease. Raising his crossbow, Daryl turned over toward walking shadow as it was coming towards them.

"Is it-" Glenn was shushed by Daryl watching the hissing thing get closer. He held a hand up, waiting for it to get closer to make sure and get a better look.

Glenn turned the second he felt it's presence beside him, shining a light in its face. Glenn froze up, it was Randall! He was a walker! The initial shock caused Glenn to stumble back, forgetting that he had a his machete raised to kill the thing. The walker mad managed to grab Glenn's shoulders causing him to drop the weapon. Daryl saw the struggle and shot his arrow only to have the thing zoom past it into a tree. The walker shoved at Glenn finding Daryl more worth a meal. The walker tackled him down, as Daryl used his bow as a block between him and the walker. Glenn tried to look for his weapon, but he couldn't see it anywhere. He instead, jumped onto the walker when Daryl threw a fist causing it to fall on top of Glenn as he held its back to his chest. Glenn flipped over, Daryl handed him his curved machete and slammed it into the walker's head as it hissed out into dead silence.

Glenn stood, breathing heavily after that struggle, Daryl stood beside him shining a light on the walker. It was indeed Randall. Daryl threw a pat at Glenn's chest, praising him. He bent down, pulling the machete out of its head with a squelching sound coming out.

Daryl knelt down, noticing the way his head angled when he was stalking about. He tilted his head, seeing the bruising and marks. "Got his neck broke." With a grunt, he flipped him over moving his clothing about, he sighed. "Got no bites."

Glenn knelt beside him, watching the hunter check the body. "Yeah, none you can see."

Daryl shook his head. "Nah, I'm tellin' ya. Died from this." He assured, pointing at his neck as he shined the light over the body again.

"How is that possible?" He swore it only took a bite to turn, this made no sense.

The two were so focused on this sudden mystery, they hadn't noticed another shadow stalking towards them. Once a branch snapped behind them, the two spun around with their weapon high and light shining on the figure. The person winced at the sudden light, Daryl's heart dropped- it was Angela!

"It's me!" She shouted.

"Oh, my God." Glenn breathed, never so relieved to see her.

She fell to her knees, arms covered shot up to cover her face as Daryl ran to her. "Ya a'right?" He asked, hands on her shoulders.

Angela groaned and just leaned into him instantly, he tried to find any bites or wounds with her weight on his shoulder. Her head was rolling around, her vision shit from the pain in her head after what she went through.

Her breathing was labored and her eyes were tightly shut. He shined his light on her face as she winced and tired to cover her eyes into his shoulder. "C'mere." Daryl muttered as he tried to tilt her face to get a look at her.

"Is she alright?" Glenn asked, kneeling down to see she looked exhausted and gone through hell.

Bruises covered her right side as a dry trail of blood down her face from her left temple. His fingers skimmed at the marks and bruises on the right side of her face, someone nailed her hard. That someone was not Randall, he knew that kid couldn't harm her. She could take his scrawny ass on without a problem.

"Beat to shit." He hissed out

Daryl's teeth clenched as he found blood on her left sleeve and the fabric was torn. Shit- Was she bit here? She managed to arrive just before the walker that was Randall had emerged. His fingers ripped at it more to find out, only to have Angela grab his arm gently. His blue crystal eyes fell down to her, she was smiling. Smiling at the fact she was found, and safe in his arms.

"Just a graze…" She huffed out, bringing her hand up his arm squeezing it with assurance. "I swear- just a bullet graze…"

Glenn muttered a 'thank God' as Daryl handed him the flashlight. He grunted, using one arm to bring his bow strap over his shoulder. "Hold on," He told, bringing a knee up and tucking his arm under her legs. He heaved her up, adjusting her a bit as she let out a gasp of pain when his hold around her shoulders gripped her wound.

"Sorry." Daryl muttered, fixing his hold on her as he nodded to Glenn who stood.

"We gotta get Hershel to check her out." He told, Daryl nodded. Didn't need to tell him twice.

Glenn took lead to shine the light for their path as Daryl trailed behind him. He was careful as he carried her, seeing she clearly had some blunt head trauma and was still bleeding from the graze. She was muttering things in his shoulder, her one arm resting against her as the other held his vest collar gently in her fingers. Daryl tried to make out what she was saying, but found it difficult.

"We'll be there soon." He softly shushed, carefully stepping over a log.

"Shane…"

His brows knotted looking down at her. "What 'bout Shane?" He asked, spitting his name. "He do this to you?"

With a swallow, her eyes closed unable to handle the spinning world right now. "He killed Randall."

* * *

Everyone was tense at the house, a gunshot was echoed through the air causing a stir to them all. The door suddenly opened, gasps were heard when they saw Daryl carrying an unconscious Angela inside.

Carol covered her mouth at the sight of the injuries on her face. Hershel jumped and ordered Daryl to lay her on the couch, Maggie went over to Glenn questioning what happened.

"She's bleeding!" Carol pointed out at the blood on her sleeve.

"Beth, get my kit!" Hershel ordered, the teen jogged off to find his medical bag.

"What happened?" Maggie asked.

Daryl tilted her head, finding a scare across the side by where the bleeding was coming from. Maggie was horrified at the sight of it, "Did Randall do that?"

"No, Shane did." Glenn told, earning a collection of 'whats?' at the answer. "Shane beat her, carried her out into the woods."

Andrea shook her head, "Wh- Why would he take her with him?" she found it difficult to believe this.

Daryl stood out of Hershel's way once Beth came back. The vet got to work cleaning her head finding the source of the head wound. He could tell the scar wasn't too aged, but this did not cause it, this was a burn scar. The source of the head wound was a blunt object.

"Maggie, hold here." He told, she leaned over the couch and held a cloth on her arm as he went through his bag. "She's gonna need stitches."

Daryl felt a surge of anger flare in his chest. "Are Rick and Shane back yet?" He asked Lori. If Shane was back, he was going to beat him worse than he did to Angela.

"No."

"We heard a shot near here." Daryl added, remembering he and Glenn near paused in their trek when a gunshot was heard.

"Maybe they found Randall." She suggested.

"We found him." Daryl indicated.

"Is he back in the shed?" Maggie asked, as she started cleaning up the dry blood on Angela's face. Hershel got to work on stitching her arm.

"He's a walker." Daryl told, earning looks from them.

"Did you find the walker that bit him?" Hershel asked, eyes locked onto his task.

Glenn shook his head. "No, the weird thing is he wasn't bit."

"His neck was broke."

"So he fought back when Angela chased him." Andrea concluded, glancing to the injured woman. Clearly not wanting to believe that Shane would do such a thing.

He motioned his hand toward Angela. "She told us herself, Shane took her and beat her." He growled, narrowing his eyes at the blonde.

Hershel finished his stitching, and wrapped it with gauze. "She's taken quite a beating, got a serious concussion." He adjusted her head. "Her brain might be bruised, I felt a swelling in the back of her head."

Daryl chewed his lip, he was not only going to beat the living shit out of Shane, he was going to kill him for this. Glenn brought a hand up to his head, stepping back from the seething hunter. "I'm gonna find him, and bring his ass back here." He growled, switching his bow in his hand, he pointed the free hand towards Angela. "Watch her."

"Of course" Lori assured, as he made his way to the front door. Glenn and Andrea followed so he wouldn't be alone.

"When will she wake up?" Carol asked, folding her arms anxiously as she peeked over the couch at the sleeping woman.

"Hey, guys!" Glenn called from outside, his voice wavered.

Half the people ran outside to see what was going on. Daryl, Glenn, and Andrea were staring out in the field. It the near pitch darkness, thousands of walkers were heading their way. It was like the herd back on the highway, but tripled the amount.

"Patricia, kill the lights. Beth, keep an eye on Angela." Hershel told the ladies, who left to do so.

"I'll get the guns." Andrea told, passing by everyone.

Glenn shrugged, "Maybe they're just passing, like the herd on the highway. Should we just go inside?" he asked.

Daryl shook his head, "Not unless there's a tunnel downstairs I don't know 'bout. A herd that size would rip the house down." Not to mention Angela was out cold. They couldn't hide away with her out of commission, fighting back didn't even seem like an option to him.

"Carl's gone." Lori suddenly informed.

"What?"

"He-He was upstairs. I can't find him anywhere." She stuttered, worried her son was out near that herd.

"Maybe he's hiding." Said Glenn.

Lori shook her head, hands shaking. "He's supposed to be upstairs. I'm not leaving without my boy."

"We're not." Carol assured. "We're gonna look again. We're gonna find him."

Andrea came back with the the bag of guns, opening them up ready to hand them out. Maggie instantly took two shot guns and handed one to Glenn, who was surprised to see her even take a gun.

"Maggie-"

"You grow up country, you pick up a thing or two." She told, loading the gun.

Daryl just saw no point in this, there was way too many. "I got the number, it's no use."

Hershel grabbed a rifle, looking to the man. "You can go if you want."

"I ain't leavin' her here." He told, seeing Hershel handle the rifle. "Ya gonna take 'em all on?"

"We have guns. We have cars." He answered, cocking the gun.

Andrea nodded, "Kill as many as we can, and we'll use the cars to lead the rest of them off the farm. We'll keep Angela safe." She told Daryl, loading her gun.

Daryl looked down from her to the vet, surprised he was actually willing to kill these things now. "Are ya serious?" He questioned, seeing how determined he was to try and kill them all.

Hershel nodded, "This is my farm. I'll die here." he stated marching off.

Daryl shrugged at the man's words. "A'right. Good as night as any." He swung over the banister and pointed a finger up at them. "Keep her safe, get her out if it all goes South."

Everyone willing to fight got into a vehicle. Daryl on his motorcycle, T-Dog and Andrea took the Ford truck, Maggie and Glenn in the Hyundai, and Jimmy in the RV. Beth and Patricia stayed behind to keep an eye on Angela while Lori and Carol searched the house for Carl. The echoing of roaring motors and gunshots was all that was heard from the house. Beth noticed a light shining through the boarded windows as Patricia checked on Angela's vitals. She was breathing fine, it seemed a possible risk to move her with her head injury. Beth peeked out, then turned to Patricia.

"The barn's on fire."

The older woman rushed over looking out as well. "They're headed for it. Maybe Rick set it to draw 'em in."

Lori dashed down the stairs, panic in her system not finding her son. "I can't find him anywhere."

Carol came out from checking the kitchen. "So, maybe he snuck outside."

"What do I do!?" She cried out, unable to go outside and check with all those damn walkers out there.

"He was here." Carol's own voice wavering that this was a reliving of Sophia all over again. "He must've run off, maybe looking for Rick or went after Randall himself." She wanted any of these to be the answer, but there was zeros ways of finding out.

"Maybe he set the fire." Patricia said.

Lori looked over, set what on fire. She got in between the two seeing the fire engulfing the barn. She instantly bolted outside with Carol following after. Patricia kept watching as the cars drove all over the property and Hershel standing his ground to keep his home safe. Beth sat beside Angela, wishing she would wake up. Lori could be heard screaming Carl's name as more gunshots we heard.

"Beth! Patricia!" Carol came rushing back in, round the couch. "We gotta go now."

The older blonde looked back as Carol attempted to lift Angela with her arm around her shoulder. "We can't move her, the movement could do damage."

"We don't have a choice, Beth take her other side." The teen nodded, copying Carol's movement and the two had her up with the weight even on both ends. "Come on."

The two with Patricia following went outside seeing Lori now firing at the walkers closing in. It was too much, they had to leave now if they wanted to escape. "Lori!"

She turned back seeing they were ready to get out, she grabbed the remaining guns in the bag and screamed for Hershel. He kept firing at every walker in his sights, either ignoring her calls or unable to hear with the gun. Finding it futail, she ran over to the women urging them to get to safety with Angela with them. Beth on Angela's side won't get far as Patricia got seized by a few walkers. She grabbed Beth's arm, making Carol stop as well as they both were supporting Angela. Beth screams in horror watching them rip at Patricia's flesh in hunger. Lori runs back tugging at Beth and trying to break her free. She soon claws her hands off her before almost dropping the unconscious woman to the ground.

The women try to find an exit from the Hell, when the blue truck suddenly drove up right in front of them. Andrea climbed, firing at near by walkers. "Get in!" Lori urges Beth to get in as she and Carol get Angela into the back of the truck with them Andrea goes around to give them cover, finding herself backing away from the truck as more walkers come in on her.

"Andrea!" Lori screamed, the blond turned only to let out a shriek when a walker fall right onto her.

"They got her!" Carol cried out, coiling back when the walkers were able to reach them in the open flatbed.

"Go! We gotta go!" Lori screamed at T-Dog, smacking her hand at the back window.

T-Dog slammed the breaks and made a break for the road, not knowing if he was going to follow anyone or vice versa. Lori and Carol watched the over run farm and burning barn fade in the distance. Their once was safety was taken once again by the undead. Beth looked back in the mirror, ducking her face into her hands crying at the lost of her home. T-Dog focused on driving around any walkers that strayed from the herd, not wanting to have it hit and slow them down. Carol kept Angela against her, trying to keep the bumping and sharp turns from moving her head. The woman was still out, but breathing.

Was anyone else alive?

* * *

Kaylee was up early this morning, she had a mission- Go find Angela. It had been way too long, she couldn't wait any longer. Despite with a limp and her leg still in pain, she had to move on.

The teen had found a backpack in a car near the tipped over semi. She was leaning on the Mustang shoving the remaining drinks and foods inside along with the blanket and flashlight. That was another reason she had to leave, her rations were extremely low. With a sigh, she threw the bag over her shoulder and looked around the abandoned cars once more, she had to leave, staying here was like marking her grave.

"Here goes nothing." Kaylee made it about possibly three short steps from the car before she heard an engine in the distance. Her brows furrowed in confusion, "Am I hallucinating again?"

The teen walked over only to duck back down when the sight of a white and red Chevy was coming into view. "Shit, shit." She hissed, opening the back of the Mustang and diving in with a slam of the door.

Grunting at the pain shooting up her leg, she repositioned to the floor not wanting whoever was arriving to spot her. Kay peeked out the window to see the Chevy pull up, she ducked down again in fear of it being a threat. Metal squeaking and the slamming indicated they were leaving the car, she felt her heart race as she covered her mouth to not make a noise. Giving one more look, her eyes went wide recognizing the sheriff, Rick! His son, Carl climbed out beside him, along with an older man she'd never seen before holding a rifle. It was just those three, were they finally here to check for her and Sophia?

Rick's gaze hit where she was, making her duck again. Their voices reached her ears, but muffled being inside the car. Reaching for the window crank, she opened it just a crack to hear them talk.

"Wait- Where's mom? You said she'd be here." Carl questioned in a panicked manner. "We gotta go back for her."

"Carl…" Rick weakly called.

"No. Why are we running? What are you _doing_?"

Kay hadn't heard Carl have such a tone, he was a shy kid last she knew him.

"It's- It is mom. We need to get her and not be safe a mile away."

Rick shushed his son, "You need to be quite, alright? Please."

There was a silence, Kay gulped and risked peeking out to see Rick was crouching down to Carl's level. Carl nodded and muttered something. Rick put a hand on his son's shoulder, only to have it swatted away and he marched away from his father. He stood walking to follow him.

"Rick," The older man stopped him, turning to Rick. "You've got to get your boy to safety." He stated, Rick turned away walking back to the Mustang. He kept eyeing it up making Kaylee tense and duck back down.

"I'll wait for my girls and the others. I know a few places. We'll meet up at one of them later."

"Where? Where is safe?" Rick snapped back at his calm demeanor. "We're not splitting up."

"Please, keep your boy safe. I'll hide in one of the cars. If a walker gets me, so be it." Kay felt bad, this man was going to possibly die so Rick and Carl would be safe. He didn't seem bad to her. "I've lost my farm. I've lost my wife and maybe my daughters."

"You don't know that." Rick rounded at him. "They'll be here."

"And you don't know that." Hershel retorted back.

"You're a man of God. Have some faith!" He hissed.

A sigh escaped from the older man, Kay took another chance to peek at the men seeing them alone discussing this. "I can't profess to understand God's plan, but Christ promised the resurrection of the dead. I just thought he had something a little different in mind."

Kaylee gave a snort at that, her sister cursed about the same thing near everyday. She shook her head, he wasn't wrong though. Rick's eyes fell on the car again, Kay lowered herself a bit more when his gaze never left.

"Something wrong?" The old man asked, seeing he was staring silently for a while.

Rick shook his head with a sigh. "She was here." He told, rereading the fresh words on the windshield. "Kaylee was here."

"Is here- I am here." Kay whispered to herself, wanting to show proof of that.

"You did all you and Daryl could to look for her." The man assured causing Rick to shake his head in denial.

"You didn't see the look in Angela's eyes, Hershel." He told turning to him, Kay perked up at the mention of her sister. "It's like the world was just taken from her. Now-" He threw a hand up and brought it over his face, cupping his jaw. "I couldn't find her, Shane he-"

Kay sat up more, straining against the glass to hear more. Rick's pauses were driving her mad, Shane was that mean guy, right? What about him and her sister?

"Rick-"

"No, Hershel." Rick stepped back from him when he reached out to him. He sniffled, wiping the back of his hand against his nose. "I-I can't…" His voice cracked as he leaned on his knees staring at the asphalt below him. "I couldn't safe Sophia, couldn't save Kaylee, Dale, now Angela."

Kay pressed her hand against the door handle. Sophia? She was dead? They thought she herself was dead too? And Dale, that nice older man was gone? What the hell happened!?

"It wasn't your fault, Rick. None of those- None." Hershel approached the distraught man. "Daryl and Glenn found her." Rick's eyes shot up to him, he nodded. "She was beaten badly- very badly."

Rick stood straight, blinking at him in shock. "I-I thought Shane… he said he shot her dead."

Kay brought a hand to her mouth, Shane killed her sister? She felt her heart skip a beat at the statement.

"She did have a graze in her arm, but no. He didn't kill her." Hershel assured as Rick shifted his footing, pressing his fist against his lips. "She had a concussion, she was in a comatose state when they brought her in. Swelling in the back of her head, he _almost_ killed her."

Rick froze, closing his eyes in realization of something. During that whole event, she was unconscious. Did that mean she was left behind? Hershel saw the look, he shook his head. "I don't know if she made it. Beth, Patricia, Lori and Carol were with her. It's anyone's guess."

The sudden sound of a car door opened, a thud made the men jump and turn. The back door of the Mustang was wide open, something fell to the ground. Hershel rose his gun as did Rick, holding a hand up to take care of it. Carl came around, hearing the sound thinking it was a walker but didn't see one.

"Dad?"

"Shh!" He shushed, "Stay there." Rick took his gun from his holster and crouched down, slowly approaching the car.

Groaning sounds made him alert in reaction to raising his gun, he rounded the door aiming it at the body on the ground. His shoulders sagged and he instantly holstered the gun and knelt down. Hershel and Carl were confused at Rick's actions, hearing him saying 'thank God' over and over.

Rick stood again, this time heaving someone who Carl had recognized as Kaylee. He ran over, colliding into her waist hugging her tightly. "Easy, easy." She chuckled, hugging him back the best she could.

Hershel rushed over, seeing the mess this girl was and the limp she carried. They got her over to the Chevy and set her down in the back seat. Eyeing the wound on her leg, which looked to be a few days old, Hershel placed his gun down to take a look at it. Rick wiped his eyes hiding any signs of tears threatening to fall, finding this an unbelievable miracle. Carl though, let them fall but smiled at the sight of someone he once thought was dead.

"What happened?" She asked, as Hershel inspected her knee.

"We could ask you the same thing." Rick replied, shaking his head still in shock. "How'd you get here?"

Kaylee winced before she could answer as Hershel was seeing how much damage was done to her leg. "How long ago did this happen?"

She heaved a sigh, "I can't remember. It feels like months but, I think a few days ago. Maybe more?" She tried to recall, but shook her head at the attempt. "I-I got caught up in a damn bear trap. Will it fall off?" Kay asked, trying to find light in the subject.

"You may have a limp, since it's not healing properly. But, you'll keep it." He stood, picking up his gun. "Hershel Greene." He greeted with a nod.

"Kaylee." She nodded moving to get back to her feet. Hershel offered her to lean on him, she assured she was fine as she leaned on the car. "Rick," The once was sheriff looked up sniffling. "Please tell me where my sister is."

* * *

T-Dog kept driving, even when the sun was shining through the clouds. Problem was, Lori found he was going in the wrong direction. She had moved up with Beth to comfort the fraught teen. Carol stayed in the back with Angela's head resting in her lap. She was still out, worrying Carol as she caressed the girl's head. Her fingers skimmed the scar by mistake at times, making her look down to glance at it now and again. Carol tried to avoid touching it, but found herself spacing out from time to time.

"Hey, we gotta turn around." Lori told, earning a look from T-Dog.

"Straight back to that herd?" He questioned, shaking his head. "Um, no."

"The highways back there." She informed. "That's where they'll be. Rick will go back to where we first broke down, Glenn too."

"We're headed east, get to the coast." T-Dog told, keeping his eyes on the road. "We should've done that from the jump." Lori looked at him in shock. "Look, we've got a shot to get out of here in one piece."

"I gotta find Carl. He may have escaped with somebody." She tried to reason.

T-Dog kept shaking his head, refusing to turn around. "I hate to say it, but they're on their own. There's no way to even begin to start looking."

Beth sat up at this, her sister and dad? She couldn't leave them behind. Lori had to get back to Carl and Rick, and she was sure Angela had to had to be under the medical care of Hershel- if he made it.. "You're wrong."

"Look, we can't go back. I'm sorry. It's suicide."

Lori had enough of this. "Alright," She let Beth go and grabbed the door handle and opening the door. "Then let me out."

"Hey! Hey! Whoa!" T-Dog hollered, stomping the breaks hearing Carol yelp at the sudden stop when Lori attempted to jump out of the moving vehicle.

"Lori?" Carol called when the car came to a full stop.

She glanced back as Carol bent down to check on Angela in her lap. "Then turn around, or you let us out right now." She threatened.

"I should do it, you know!" He barked back.

"Angela isn't in any condition to be like this." Beth softly added, "She could die."

Beth's pleading eyes didn't help at all, it made him feel guilty of abandoning them. Heaving a sigh, he spun the wheel around. "You're out of your damn minds."

"Carol, hang on!" Lori called, shutting the door with a slam.

T-Dog make a rough, bumpy U-turn and started making his way back toward the highway.

* * *

The roaring engine of the motorcycle was all Daryl heard through his ride out of the farm, from night into morning He didn't know if anyone had made it. All he knew was that the barn had burned down and everyone had scrambled about in vehicles or in the house. He blinked as the cold wind stung his eyes, speeding down the wide road. With no walkers in sight, he pulled to the side taking a breather as his engine was turned off. He stood and looked up and down the road, not a sound of a car was heard after he cut the bike. Daryl sighed and leaned on the high handlebars in thought.

Had anyone made it? He last saw Jimmy taking the RV to the barn before it soon caught up in the flames as well. Jimmy might have or not have made it, it was anyone guess. Hershel might have fought until he died in attempt to protect his land. Angela-

He ducked his head at the thought, it was impossible she made it. In her condition, the amount was too much. Biting his lip, Daryl heaved a heavy sigh. Angela- If she wasn't with anyone who made it out, would he go back to try and get her? Maybe they didn't get inside the home. Maybe she miraculously woke up and found her way out. Then, was she lost out in the woods or managed to get a car?

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the sound of a car, looking up and down, he couldn't tell where it was coming from. But he was sure it was a car. Deciding it was better than sitting here, Daryl started his engine and got back onto the road in order to find the source.

Lucky for him, he found headlights going in a serpentine motion down a road. Revving the engine, he sped up seeing the car was the Hyundai. The bike roared as it passed, spotting Glenn in the driver's seat, taking lead to get him back to the highway. Before they knew it, the Ford had found its way as well, all three vehicles leading back to the highway.

Once they all approached the cluttered interstate,they drove over the mid section spotting Rick, Carl, and Hershel coming around the Chevy. Daryl parked in front of it, the truck and SUV following with people running out of the cars reuniting with their families. Rick and Carl ran to Lori hugging her tightly. Maggie and Beth ran over to Hershel into a tight hug of comfort, kissing his daughters heads. Daryl looked around, feeling his heart sink. He didn't know why he had his hopes up, not finding Angela anywhere.

"Daryl!" He looked over seeing Carol was standing on the flatbed of the truck. He jogged over, stopping short to spot Angela resting in the flatbed as Carol adjusted her. "She's okay, just-"

The hunter climbed right onto the back, kneeling down beside her. He placed his hand under her nose feeling her breath evenly, her chest rising and falling. Daryl let a sigh escape he didn't know he was holding, brushing the hair just to find the scare open for all to see. He wanted to hide it, knowing that's why she kept a hat or the bandana on her head at all times. He of all people understood the need to keep it from being seen.

"She never woke up?" He asked, tucking his arms under her legs and around her shoulders preparing to pick her up.

"No, not once." Carol told, gently climbing off the flatbed as he stood.

"Daryl, wait." Rick let Lori go, seeing he was set on taking Angela off the truck. "There's something you need to know."

"Oh, my God." Carol gasped, covering her mouth.

Everyone followed her gaze, almost gasping themselves at the sight before them. Hershel helped the teen around to the front of the Suburban, finding everyone was gathered here. Kaylee stood there, dirty and a mess, but alive. They all stood stunned that they were seeing this girl alive.

The teen's eyes scanned everyone, she saw Glenn, Lori, Carl, T-Dog, and Carol. When her eyes rose up at the hunter, she almost stumbled forward seeing her sister in his arms. "A-Angie?" She stuttered, leaving Hershel's support to near drag her leg to the truck. "Angie? I-Is she-?"

Rick rushed over to her, hands on her shoulders. "She's alive, she's alright." he told her, as she looked over his shoulder not believing his words over her what she saw. "Angela is fine, I swear."

"Let me see her, please!" She begged, now trying to shove him out of her way.

"Rick,"

He looked up as Daryl got off the flatbed and carried her to the Suburban, he prefered her in the closed car than out in the open of the flatbed. He gently laid her down, being extremely careful of her head as he made sure it had enough cushion. Daryl moved, nodding for Kaylee to see her. Rick moved and she hobbled over beside Daryl. Her hands shot over her mouth, seeing her sister's face swelled with bruises and blood staining her head. Her eyes went to Daryl, who ducked his head not wanting to tell her what happened. Looking back to her sister, Kay's hand gently rested on her forehead, noticing her scar was in view. Kay let out a shuddering sigh, and rested her forehead against Angela's as the tears finally released.

They were reunited at last, Kaylee was so happy she stood there crying in her sister's hair for who knows how long. Daryl left them alone, going to Rick as they discussed a plan and recounting what happened. While talking, Daryl couldn't help but steal glances at the sisters, twice he thought Angela was dead, and already for so long assumed Kaylee was dead as well. It astounded him how these sisters made it through all that had happened within a week of meeting them.


	15. Chapter 15

"Going East? Kaylee asked, sitting in the Suburban with her sister's head resting in her lap.

The window was rolled down when Rick approached her on the plan, thanks to T-Dog's suggestion. The teen watched as people got to work on preparing to leave, post-haste. T-Dog and Daryl were syphoning the truck finding it better to just stick with the SUV and Suburban to save fuel. The arrangements of the rides were set that Rick, Lori, and Carl would be in the Chevy with her and Angela. The SUV would accompany the Greene family, Glenn, and T-Dog. Kay almost forgot there was a motorcycle, when the concern of Carol came to as Daryl offered she ride with him.

Rick nodded at her question, leaning on the window frame. "You came from the East coast, right?" He asked.

Kay shifted, her eyes moving down to her sister being careful of her position. She felt a bit sheepish talking with anyone of the group. She was fine with Carl, and Lori and Carol were extremely kind. But, Kay didn't spend as much time with these people so she barely knew them all.

"Savannah, that's where we're from." She told.

"Think it's safe enough for the winter?" He inquired, "Overrun by walkers?"

"I don't know, honestly." Kay shook her head. "We actually left just hearing the safety offered in Atlanta before they bombed it. We just-" She shrugged, keeping eye contact from him. "Just kept going, so it's a wild guess. But, it's better than what I've heard happen to the farm."

Rick nodded, squinted his eyes toward the sun when Daryl and T-Dog made their way over. They walked to the other side of the car to fill the remaining gas into it. Kay felt eyes on her when she peeked at the men, finding Daryl's gaze shift away when she met his. She didn't spend much time with this group compared to her sister, she only knew the Grimes family more than anyone. Said Grimes father left Kaylee to confirm with the others their next location.

The teen looked to her right as Daryl filled the tank, she saw him steal glances at her now and again. It made her tense, Daryl was the one holding her sister when she came out of the car. He even rushed over to her, when she herself couldn't get there as fast as he did. Before closing the cap and heading to his motorcycle, he put the tank and hose in the back of the Hyundai.

T-Dog came around the other side, concern plastered on his face. "She doing okay?"

Kay almost jumped, not expecting the man to suddenly appear. So far, people have left her alone with her sister, Rick was the first to approach. She nodded, pressing her hand over Angela's head to cover the scar. Careful not to actually make contact with the blemish, Kay didn't know if it still hurt or not. Pain was the last thing Angela needed right now.

"She's breathing." She told, smiling softly at the man.

T-Dog returned it with a sympathetic one, looking down at the woman. "We don't have much supplies, with the farm and all. But, don't hesitate to ask for anything."

Kay smiled, "Thanks."

The man patted the roof of the car and walked over to the Hyundai as everyone was soon prepared to leave. Kay jolted again when the roar of the motorcycle engine erupted out, making her roll the window up finding it annoyingly loud. Her grandfather loved motorcycles, Kay hated them though. With them being a loud risk to attracting walkers, she didn't understand why they just ditched it and took the truck instead.

Rick and Lori piled into the Suburban, Carl would be sitting beside Kay. She noticed Carl was finding it hard not wanting to move Angela's legs needing to take his seat.

"You can move her legs up, it's not like we want her to stay asleep." She joked.

Carl nodded, gently tucking her legs up. Lori twisted around and leaned back to help so Carl would sit and properly buckle up. Once the click of Carl's seatbelt was heard, Lori turned back around and the car started up.

"Hang on, Kay." Rick told, looking through the mirror at her.

He turned the car and it jerked about passing through the grassy turf to get to the other road. Carl helped Kay keep Angela from bobbling about too much, as she held her sister's head still. Once on the road, he turned left and the ride became smooth once more. Kay looked out the back window, seeing the motorcycle and Hyundai follow in suit.

Kay's mind wandered, watching the scenery fly by. So far, she was up to date on what had happened when she and Sophia disappeared. Carl was shot by accident, leading them to the Greene farm, where Hershel, Beth, and Maggie came from. She heard the group asking where Andrea and Shane where, but they didn't make it. The Greenes lost a few of their own people; Otis, who accidentally shot Carl, Patricia, Otis' wife, and Jimmy, Beth's boyfriend. Seeing Carl sitting beside her meant he obviously made it through the whole ordeal fine. That's as far as she was informed, not knowing about Sophia since she wasn't with them when they arrived. She just knew she didn't make it. The group wanted to move fast so she was told once they find a safe place they'll continue to tell her the rest.

What she was told the most was her sister, Angela. Shane had beaten her, who Kay knew didn't like them from the start.

"Kay?" The teen looked over to the boy who was fixing his hat to look at her.

"Yeah?"

"What happened with you and Sophia?"

Rick instantly looked in the mirror, then back at the road. "Carl-"

"I want to know why her shirt was in that guy's bag." He argued.

Kaylee looked between father and son. "My shirt? Guy?"

Rick sighed, tapping his thumb against the wheel. He wanted to wait, but may as well keep the silent ride dead. "We found this guy, and when we were questioning him about his group, we found your shirt in his bag. Covered in blood, not knowing if he or his group got you."

Kay frowned and shook her head. "The shirt, was it plaid pink?" Carl nodded. "...I wrapped that around Sophia- When she got bit."

Lori looked back at her, "You saw her get bit?"

Kay lowed her head and nodded. "We were scavenging berries, I wasn't watching her and a walker bit her. I tried to stop the bleeding or- or something." Her shoulders shrugged as she released a long sigh.

"Don't blame yourself." Lori told her, reaching back to pat her knee. "You kept her safe as long as you could."

"I just don't want Carol to hate me." She told honestly, glancing up at the mother.

She shook her head. "She won't, I promise."

"We found her at the farm." Carl told her, she turned her head toward him. "They were keeping walkers in their barn, Sophia was one of them. Dad took care of it."

Kay nodded, understanding. She was finally at rest, it still wasn't something the little girl deserved.

Rick leaned his head into his knuckles as he rested his elbow on the car door. He couldn't wrap his head around how the shirt got from Sophia to the bag. Then why wasn't the shirt found on Sophia when she emerged from the barn? Lori noticed her husband in deep thought, she reached over and put her hand on his leg. Rick looked over, switching his hands on the wheel to hold her hand.

"How did you get seperated?" Carl asked.

"I was waiting out one night with her, by this creek bed. Walkers were moving, and I had to lead them away from her. I soon got lost and," She motioned her hand to her knee. "That happened."

Lori listened, looking to Rick. "Wasn't Daryl at a creek where he found the doll?"

Rick nodded, "That he was. So, he wasn't far off."

Kay looked up. "Daryl, the-the motorcycle one. He was out searching?"

"Yeah, we all were.." Rick answered. "He searched on his own, found her doll by a creek, it was right before we found her in the barn."

So, if Kay had actually waited out or managed to fight off the walkers than dart off, they would've been found. She leaned her head back with an aggravated groan, seemed they were so much closer to each other than she imagined. Lori looked back at the groan, seeing she was alright turning back.

"I'm really glad you're with us, Kay." She looked to Carl, seeing him smiling at her.

She couldn't help but smile back, "So am I."

* * *

The ride lasted about the entire day. Positions of the vehicles had changed, Daryl taking up lead, SUV behind, and the Suburban in last. The sun was behind the trees when the sound of the engine sputtering came to their ears. Rick slammed his hand onto the wheel, muttering a curse.

"What's wrong?" Lori asked.

"We've been riding red for the past hour." He told, feeling the vehicle start to slow down.

Kay looked around out the window, "We should let them know, so we don't stray behind."

Rick blared the horn, finally feeling the car come to a stop. The others stopped as well, Rick turned the car off and started climbing out. Lori followed, as did Carl. Kay made a move to do so, but worriedly looked down at her sister. Rick approached opening her door to her surprise.

"We'll keep the doors shut, she'll be fine." He assured, opening the door and curling his fingers in a motion for her to come out.

Lori came around and helped raise Angela's head to let Kaylee get out. The sister was hesitant as Rick shut the door and the rest of the doors as well. Kay would have prefered to stay inside with her, but Rick insisted. He was already jogging up to everyone who had gotten out or off of their rides.

"Ya out?" Daryl asked as Carol got off his motorcycle.

"Running on fumes." He told.

"We can't stay here." Maggie told.

"We can't all fit in one car." Glenn added, the two not knowing what he was thinking.

"We'll have to make a run for some gas in the morning." Rick told them, giving a look around for any walkers near by.

Carol folded her arms feeling the chill in the air get worse. "Spend the night?"

Carl shuddered in his mother's arms. "I'm freezing."

Kay couldn't help but agree, as she was only stuck in her tank top and shorts. She stayed behind leaning against the Hyundai trying to hide any fact that she was cold or remotely freezing.

"We'll build a fire, yeah?" Lori suggested, rubbing her son's arms in attempt to warm him.

"Ya go out lookin' for firewood, stay close." Daryl told, taking his crossbow off the back of his bike. "Only got so many arrows. How ya doin' on ammo?"

"Not enough." Rick took his jacket off and gave it to his son to put on. As Lori helped him slip his arms through, Carl looked back spotting Kay shivering against the car.

"We can't just sit here with our asses hanging out." Maggie told.

"Watch your mouth." Hershel retorted to his daughter. "Everyone stop panicking and listen to Rick."

Rick took a breath, figuring things out as he took in the surroundings. "Alright, we'll set up a perimeter. In the morning, we'll find gas and some supplies. We'll keep pushing on."

Maggie stepped forward with a suggestion. "Glenn and I can go make a run now, try and scrounge up some gas."

Rick whipped right back at her, "No, we stay together. God forbid something happens and people get stranded without a car." His eyes shot to Kay, almost referring to her. Kay turned away, rubbing her bare arms.

"Rick, we're stranded now." Glenn told.

"I know it looks bad, we've all been through hell and worse, bt at least we found each other." He looked at every person, swallowing his words for a moment. "I wasn't sure- I really wasn't- But we did. We're together. We keep it that way."

Everyone looked to one another in thoughts of his words. It was terrifying that they almost lost one another and loved ones. Kay sniffled, agreeing with him one hundred percent. It seemed some found it skeptical, yes it was a miracle they all were together again. But, risks had to be taken to keep going.

"We'll find shelter somewhere. There's gotta be a place."

Glenn looked to Maggie, seeing she was uncertain too. He stepped forward, "Rick, look around. Okay? There's walkers everywhere. They're migrating or something."

"There's gotta be place- Not just where we hole up, but that we fortify." He took a breath, pacing about in front of everyone. "Hunker down, pull ourselves together. Build a _life_ for each other. I know it's out there. We just have to find it."

Maggie sighed, "Even if we do find a place and we think it's safe, we can never be sure. For how long?" Rick turned away, but Maggie urged on. "Look what happened with the farm. We fooled ourselves into thinking that that was safe."

Hershel shook his head, "We won't make that mistake again."

Kay looked up from staring at the leaves blowing about now and then. It had grown silent before the group, not another person willing to make this into an argument.

"We'll make camp here tonight, over there." Rick pointed out past the road. Kay walked over up to Carol to see where he was pointing to. A small waterfall where short stone walls and pillars stood, it'd make an okay place to hide from walkers or incoming people for sure. With the water, they can clean up and quench their thirst.

"Get on the road at the break of day." He told.

"Does this feel right to you?" Carol asked Daryl, seeing him nod at Rick's decision.

Beth approached Rick, "What if walkers come through, or another group like Randall's."

That's what got Daryl to speak up. "Ya know, I found Randall, right?" Rick looked to him. "He turned, but he wasn't bit."

This was out of the ballpark for Kaylee. Was Randall the guy they found who had her bloody shirt in the bag, accused for killing her? Clearly proven untrue, it seemed the man was killed either way. But, he turned and wasn't bit, that brought up multiple questions in her mind.

Rick looked away, almost expecting this to happen or be questioned. "How's that possible?" Beth asked.

"That's when we found Angela." Glenn told, Kay perked up at that. "She was all beaten up, saying Shane killed Randall."

Lori's eyes darted to her husband. "Rick, what the hell happened?"

"Shane killed Randall. Just like he always wanted." Daryl said, nodding to confirm it being true. "He tried to kill Angela in the process, too. That's why she's in the the condition that she is right now." He growled.

"Then the herd got him?" Lori asked, wanting to know exactly what happened to the man.

Rick was silent- dead silent. Everyone watch him, and kept an eye out waiting for a complete explanation. Daryl didn't care how he died, he was dead and deserved it. His eyes shifted to Kay who was sitting against the front of the SUV. The teen kept looking back at the Chevy, clearly wanting to sit with her sister.

"We're all infected." Kay and Daryl looked back over, everyone stared at him. What did he just say?

"What?"

Rick turned to the redneck, but his eyes were down toward on the asphalt. "At the CDC, Jenner told me." He looked up at everyone, seeing their features showing shock and anger. "We all carry it."

Daryl paced about, trying wrap his mind around this. All carry it, so they all had it no matter what was going to happen.

"And you never said anything?" Carol questioned, stepping up with a look of indifference to him.

"Would it have made a difference?" Rick answered with a question.

"You knew this whole time." Glenn accused.

"How could I have known for sure? You saw how crazy that mo-"

"That is not your call." Glenn argued, Carol turned away at this. "Okay, when I found out about the walkers in the barn, I told for the good of everyone."

Rick countered that statement. "Well, I thought it best that people didn't know."

Kay shook her head, heaving a shaky sigh as she turned to walk back to the Suburban. She didn't care for anything he said at this point. The struck of that information felt like a stab to the chest. All. Infected. So, no matter what they would turn to those things in the end. Kaylee peeked through the window of the car seeing her sister still lying there in a comatose like state. She bit her lip, taking in a breath and shuddering out another as she leaned her back against the door covering her face.

What if Angela didn't make it through this alive? What if she wakes up, but as a walker instead of her own sister? Tears leaked from her eyes, but she furiously wiped them away not wanting to waste her energy to cry over this. Waste of time and waste of needed water for the body, her sister would say. Taking another look, she opened the door and pressed her hand to her forehead. It felt like to her, Angela's forehead was hot, but she knew it was from her freezing hands.

"Kay?" The teen backed up, finding Carl had taken off the coat his father gave him. He was holding it out to her, "Here."

She blinked at his kind offer, he was shivering even with the coat on and in Lori's arms before. "I'll be fine, Carl. I still have the blankets from the highway." She assured, pulling the brown thick material from her bag.

Carl hesitated, but awkwardly slid it back on seeing she wasn't going to take it. Hershel made his way over, keeping the rifle in his arms. Carl moved around him leaving her alone with the old vet.

"Should we move her?" Kay asked, folding her arms to try and ignore the shiver in her bones.

Hershel looked to the unconscious woman, heaving a sigh as his breath was shown in the air. "I would like to. For her own good, for proper warmth and to stay close. But, moving her too much can be a risk factor."

Kay leaned against the door, only to push herself off feeling the cold metal sting her skin. Hershel placed the gun down to lean against the tire, taking off his blazer. She instantly noticed his kind gesture, raising her hands in a waving motion. "No, no, I'm fine."

Hershel shook his head, placing the heavy jacket over her shoulders. "Nonsense, we can't have you catching pneumonia." He sternly told, like a father lecturing a daughter.

Kay slid her arms through the sleeves, absorbing the warmth of it right away. "Thanks."

He smiled and picked his gun back up. "I'll sit with her tonight, keep an eye on her. You should sit by the fire once it's been made."

Kay shuddered a sigh, still trying to get the shivers out of her system. She would argue about Angela needing warmth too, but they had blankets to cover and insure she'd be warm enough for the night. Kay seemed unsure, not that she didn't trust Hershel. He was a kind fatherly man, just wanting to take care of people. Kay just didn't want to be too far from her sister, finally being with her after so long.

"She'll wake up soon enough." Kay looked to Hershel, not knowing she was spacing out. "From what I know about Angela, she's a tough girl."

Kay nodded, "She's tougher than me, that's for sure."

"You don't give yourself enough credit." She tilted her head at him. "You managed to survive out there by yourself, with barely anything to defend yourself. Could've died, lose your leg, starve to death, or get eaten. But, you didn't."

"Only because I let Sophia-"

"Kaylee," Hershel stated sternly again like before, Kay shifted in her spot under his gaze. "What happened to that little girl is not your fault. We've put that behind us, you should too."

"Easier said than done."

* * *

That night, Kay managed to sit in the car with Angela keeping an eye on her. The doors were locked and despite no weapon, she'd be safe if any walkers came around. Her hazel eyes kept traveling between her sister and the window. The darkness gave her goosebumps, wishing she could cover the window like she had with the Mustang back on the interstate. Angela was wrapped in the big brown thick blanket Kay took with her, she still wore Hershel's jacket. No signs of waking up got Kay's attention, but she checked to make sure she was still breathing. What concerned her more, how would Angela consume foods or water? She wasn't hooked to an IV, so Kay feared of Angela dying of starvation or dehydration.

"Maybe I should try to give you water, Angie." Kay leaned down into her bag and pulled out her water bottle seeing it had little in there.

She gave it a shake and twisted the cap off. Gently, Kay opened Angela's mouth, holding the tip of the bottle to her lips, only to hesitate in the action. "Wait, could you choke?"

Sagging her shoulders, not knowing what to do, Kay thought it'd be best to ask Hershel. She had to refill the bottle anyway, so may as well do two things at once. Reaching for the bulky flashflight, she shined the light outside the window to make sure there weren't any walkers nearby. She did a quick flash around to also keep from attracting any near by. Seeing it was safe, she moved Angela delicately from her lap and opened the car door to climb out. Kay shut the door, using her light to lead her way to the group. Once within sights, she shut the light off, seeing T-Dog keeping watch on the wall. She waved, indicating it was her, earning a nod as he continued to look out.

As she got closer, she heard Rick's voice as he was for a moment standing outside as watch, but approached the group in the circle.

"The last thing we need is for everyone to be running off in the dark." Kay stopped short, standing by the wall hearing the edginess in Rick's tone. "We don't have vehicles and Angela is in no condition to move. No one is traveling on foot."

"Don't panic." Hershel added.

"I'm not-" Maggie said, stopping herself before continuing. "I'm not sitting here, waiting for another herd to blow through. We need to move, now."

"No one is going anywhere." Rick hissed at her.

There was a pause, then Carol chirped in. "Do something."

"I am doing something!" He retorted at her in a low voice. "I'm keeping this group together- _Alive_." Kay leaned her back against the wall, feeling herself become too timid to go in right now with Rick's breakdown happening.

"I've been doing that all alone, no matter what. I didn't ask for this. I killed my best friend for you people, for Christ's sake!"

The silence that hung in the air, proved the others' unable to respond to his statement. It was a task he didn't want to do, but for the safety of his family, of this group, he had to do it.

"You saw what he was like, how he pushed me, how he compromised us, how he threatened us. Hell- He tried to kill Angela and look what happened to her!" Kay flinched at that, feeling her shoulders tense at his hushed yelling at everyone.

"He staged the whole Randall thing, put Kay's shirt in the bag to make us think he was a killer. Made us believe Kaylee was dead. He lead me out to put a bullet in my back. He gave me no choice! He was my friend, but he came after me."

The sound of crying reached her ears, Kay peeked around seeing it was Carl crying in his mother's arms, as Lori cooed him. It was terrifying for the kid, she was sure of this. Hell, Kay felt her eyes water trying to imagine the hell they all went through, Angela included.

"My hands are clean. Maybe you people are better off without me." Kay's head shot up at that, was he serious? "Go ahead. I say there's a place for us, but maybe- maybe it's just another pipe dream. Maybe- Maybe I'm fooling myself again. Why don't you- why don't you go and find out yourself?" Kay flinched at every sentence he barked and hissed at them.

"Send me a postcard. Go on, there's the door." He urged. "You can do better? Let's see how far you get." Not a voice rose up to him, or against him. Clearly too stunned to try and argue with him, "No takers? Fine. But get one thing straight- you're staying. This isn't a democracy anymore."

Kay heard him go silent, only sounds were Carl's shuddering sobs and the crackling of the fire. If she and her sister were present during this whole conversation, would Angela agree? Kaylee didn't know these people all that well, so she felt her opinion wouldn't be heard. Leaves crunching caught her attention as Rick left them and walking toward the cars. Was he going to check in on her and Angela? Pushing off the wall, the teen jogged over to catch up as Rick was approaching the Chevy.

"Rick," He turned seeing the teen heading over to him.

"What are you doing out here?" He questioned instantly.

Kay stopped, hearing the same tone in his voice he had to everyone else. "I was going to ask Hershel something."

"Then you heard." Rick turned away, looking past to the trees before back at her. "I said so before, no one wanders off."

"I-I didn't-"

"You need to stay here with Angela, I'll be keeping an eye out. Just leaving like that without any warning is not acceptable." He lectured, pointing a finger at her.

Kay stepped back, her hands held up. "I-I was just outside the walls, I was going to ask Hershel a question."

Rick stepped forward, causing her to try and keep the space between them. "Something could've happened between that distance. Don't you understand!?" He hissed at her, making her coil from him.

The angered leader noticed how the teen was cowering from her, he took even breaths and stepped away from her. He paced around, hands tight on his hip as he kept glancing in the window. Angela laid there, tightly wrapped in the blanket. Rick didn't mean to say it to her sister like that, just the fact Angela was in this state, they were all stuck here for the night, lost some members, and almost lost each other felt like tons of weight on his shoulders.

"If we're all infected," Rick looked to her, seeing she wasn't as curled away from him as before. "Angela will turn into those things."

His brows furrowed at her words. "She's not gonna die."

He expected her to start crying or become emotional. But, in the light of her moon shining on the road and cars, she had this blank look. Nothing phased her, the same look Angela had a few times before. They were definitely sisters.

"If she does, I have to do it." She stated.

Rick stepped forward, shaking his head. "You don't have to do a thing."

"What if she starves or dies of dehydration? She gets an aneurysm or seizure and dies from that?" Her voice didn't waver, she had thought this over during the long car ride on any possibility of Angela to die. She was prepared for the outcome.

"I swear- I swear to you, Kaylee," Rick placed a firm grip on her shoulders to try and calm her down. "I won't allow your sister to die. It's my fault she's in this condition, I'll do everything in my power to get her through this."

Kay looked down for a moment, evening her breathing before thinking of her next choice of words. She thought on his words, the blame he was taking for her sister. It was his best friend that tried to kill Angela, made her and all of them think Kay was dead. What would have happened if Rick had taken care of Shane before it got this bad?

Much to Rick's dismay, when her gaze refocused on him, it was a look of anger. She glared him and swatted his hands off of her.

"You're right, it is your fault." She jabbed her finger at his chest, causing him to step back and her follow up. "It's _your_ fault Sophia and I got lost in those woods. It's _your_ fault I was stuck out on that interstate expecting you guys to come back."

She jabbed at every emphasis she made at him. "It's _your_ fault Angie almost died out there. Everything that happened since we arrived, is your fault."

Rick finally turned away from her, the words hitting him worse than he had expected. With Carol questioning his actions and the apprehensive looks his wife gave him, this just added to the list. The teen seethed in anger moving past him, shoving her shoulder roughy into the stunned man's shoulder. He stepped and turned as she climbed into the car to sit beside her sister's resting head.

"I'll keep watch." He offered, pausing Kaylee from shutting the door.

"I don't need you to keep watch." She told lowly, pulling her arm at the door, but Rick blocked her from attempting the task. "Rick," Kay warned.

"Just listen, please." He pleaded, making her take her arm back and look away. But, didn't deny his request. "I'm sorry, and you're right. I should've stopped it before it lead to Angela being in this state."

Kay folded her arms almost in a defiant manner, reminding Rick he was trying to reason with an emotional teenager right now. "But, I won't let her die. I owe you both this much, please don't push me or the others away."

The teen scoffed, still keeping her body twisted from him in a tight folded position. "It's on your hands." Was her final say.

Seeing he wasn't going to get much through to her, he shut the door for her and let her be alone with her sister. Kay turned watching Rick wasn't returning to the group, but pacing about the front of the car on watch. She knew her anger toward Rick would be found wrong by her sister, but how could the teen not direct her anger to him? With a sigh, she leaned her head back closing her eyes just wanting the night to be over.

Rick paced about, thinking deeply on Angela's condition. It reminded him of when he woke up after all this shit happened. Three months he was in a coma for, that alone was from getting shot. Angela had her brain pounded, what if she's out for just as long? Three months, six months, a year. His hesitation on Shane put Angela in this state.

Another thing that came to mind was when Angela attempted to take her life a few nights ago. He had taken her gun, the only possible defense she would've had against Shane. So, in two ways he risked her life with his decisions. Kay was absolutely right, if Angela does die, it would be considered that he killed her himself.

* * *

Rick, Glenn, and Daryl were awake early despite taking the watching shifts last night for the group. Glenn had a bit more sleep than Daryl and Rick did, but the two men were used to little sleep by now. Glenn drove the Hyundai with Rick and Daryl was, as usual, in lead on his motorcycle as they were out in search of gas. There were some walkers spotted now and then at the side of the road, but the men barely gave a glance as they mostly were looking for location of gas or cars to syphon.

The three managed to find a convenience store with some cars clustered about in the small parking lot. Daryl waved his arm to the right, indicating to pull over and check. Daryl pulled in closer as he managed to fit his motorcycle through. The SUV was parked on the side of the road to not trap the car incase they needed to leave right away. A walker or two was spotted wandering around. The sound of the vehicles caught their attention, turning to snarl at the new visitors. Daryl swung off his bike and detached his crossbow on the back, it was loaded already so he aimed and shot one walker in the head. Once the first one fell to the ground with a thud, the other staggered toward him. Glenn and Rick came around, Rick approached the walker, holding its neck and slamming his hatchet into its head. Once he swung the hatchet out of its skull, it fell to the ground with its companion. Glenn got to taking the equipment out to try and syphon something out of the few cars sitting there. Rick kept watch as Daryl decided to check the store. They needed food, so maybe he'd find something inside. He slung a bag off his bike over his shoulder in case he found anything worth wild.

The hunter reloaded his bow and slammed his hand against the glass door, waiting for anything to react to his noise. When nothing snarled or banged against the glass, he pulled the door finding it open. Well, seems no one took refuge here, finding no signs of boarding or blocking the doors and windows. He left the syphoning to Glenn and Rick as he ventured inside, the sun lighting through the filthy windows best as possible. Daryl kept his bow up, in case any walkers that didn't emerge from his noise surprise him. The isles still stood tall, but checking down each one he found little food on the shelves. Lowing his weapon for a moment, he took a few bags of chips into his bag. The once was working freezers weren't worth checking. After not working for several months, Daryl didn't doubt there was some rotten things inside. He rather be spared the order inside, continuing to search for more. Daryl found a box of granola bars too, which was shockingly untouched, he shoved it into the bag as well.

Thinking nothing else could be found, Daryl spotted candy display on a shelving behind the counter. He shifted in his spot, debating to do a quick search for candy. His thoughts instantly went to a certain someone who mentioned finding candy a few days back when he brought her blueberries. It'd be a good treat for her when she woke up, so why not?

The hunter leapt over the counter, ready to dig his hand into the display box only to be startled by something grabbing his ankle. Slipping to the ground when his shoes lost traction on the tile, he found the top half of a walker had a death grip on his ankle. Gnawing his jaws wanting to sink its teeth into his flesh made him scramble to try and yank his leg away. Daryl found himself in the tight position in the corner between the counter and wall. He grunted as he shook his leg to get the hand off. Lifting his bow seemed impossible as it would wedge between the enclosed space. Instead, he took out his knife and pulled his leg in to bring the walker closer. Once within range, he slammed the knife into its skull once its teeth was mere inches from biting into his leg. The head fell sideways, Daryl shook the hand off grunting to get to his feet. He placed his bow on the counter, taking a moment to ease his breathing from that encounter.

His baby blues shifted to the shelves, reaching into the box and actually finding something worth taking. Daryl grinned at the sight before shoving it into his pocket. "She better damn appreciate this." He told himself, launching over the counter and leaving the store to rejoin Glenn and Rick.

* * *

The sun was bright under her eyelids, causing her to wince and bring her arm up to block the light. The feeling of the cold air hitting her skin from the warmth of the blanket though made her regret that action. She instinctively tucked her arm back in, scrunching her face up releasing a shiver and groan. Her eyelids felt heavy, but she also needed to move as her bones were stiff in her position. Rising up slowly, her head instantly took in the rise as too much and started pulsating with pain.

"Ohh… shit shit…" She slurred, pressing her palms into her temples and rubbed them to ease the pain.

Breathing in through her nose and out her mouth, spotting a car door. Questioning her surroundings, her hand reached for the door, opening it and slowly sliding out of the car. Her legs instantly reacted to the weight and caved in making her fall to her knees with a grunt. Squinting at the trees and road in her surroundings, Angela had one question.

"Where am I?"

Angela used the door as leverage to pull herself back up to her feet and shut the door behind her. She walked along the car, nothing else within her blurred sights. She gently shook her head, Angela tried to remember what had happened. But her head and face hurt so much thinking was unbearable right now. The sun beaming on her that early morning wasn't helping either.

"Hello?" She called, squinting about looking for anyone- living or dead. Cars were here, had the group abandoned her? "Rick? Daryl? Maggie?"

Finally, blurred figures were rushing her way. Judging the way they weren't staggering or growling, Angela knew it was the group. "Angela!" She heard Maggie cry and inclose her into a hug.

Her weight instantly went onto Maggie, Lori and Carol helped Angela back up as she leaned against the car once more. Voices she recognized assured her not everyone was gone; T-Dog, Carl, Beth, and Hershel were heard expressing their worries to her. A hand was pressed to her forehead, making her wince and shut her eyes tightly.

"How ya feelin?" Hershel asked.

Angela gave a dry swallow. "Pain." She muttered, once his hand was gone her head hung wanting the sun out of her eyes.

"You should still rest, you've been out for over twenty-four hours." He instructed, Angela was panting a bit feeling hot suddenly.

Lori put a hand on her shoulder, noticing. "Honey, what's wrong?"

The answer was given, when she leaned to the side and expelled any bile in her stomach. Carl and Beth stepped back to avoid getting hit by her vomit, as it splattered onto the cold asphalt.

"S-Sorry… Dizzy." She coughed, wiping her mouth on her sleeve.

"No, you're okay." Carol assured, rubbing her arm gently. "Want some water?"

Angela nodded, Beth was the first to jog over to the firepit where most of them spent the night.

"Where are the others?" She asked, noticing more women out of men in the bunch.

"Glenn, Daryl, and Rick went to get more gas. The car here is on fumes." T-Dog answered, throwing a thumb toward the Chevy.

She nodded gently, as Beth came back with a small bottle of water. "Here."

Angela took it and gulped down before taking an even breath. "Jesus, my head. Fuck…" She slid down to sit on the asphalt, thankfully in the shade of the sun. It was cold to the touch making her thankful as she still felt a bit warm from getting sick.

"You really should be resting back in the car." Hershel urged, kneeling down to her.

Her eyes opened wider now, her blur vision getting better. Angela noticed more people were missing. "Where's that bastard?" Angela asked, seeing some confused looks. "Shane."

The others looked to one another, Hershel sighed as that event was still fresh in their minds. The interruption of a car and motorcycle caught their attention. Angela glanced up, seeing the Hyundai coming into view up the road with Daryl in lead on his motorcycle. Parking on the other side of the road, the men left their vehicles fast to see everyone gathered around Angela. Daryl beat them to it, almost stepping in the vomit beside her.

"She alright?" Rick asked as he approached with Glenn.

"Just woke up," Maggie informed, biting her lip as she thought Angela wouldn't anytime soon. "Just a bit out of it."

Hershel felt the back of her head, "Her swelling has gone down, but it's still there." He told, Angela reached back to feel it, but he urged her hand back down to her side.

"Did you find gas?" T-Dog asked, coming around the other side of the group.

"Yeah, enough to get us to move." Glenn informed.

"Let's get her filled up." Rick ordered, Glenn and T-Dog went to the Hyundai to get the gas tanks. "We managed to find some food, so eat up and we're out of here."

Rick followed back to the car, getting the boxes of granola bars, some cans and a few bags of chips. Beth and Carl went over taking their choice of breakfast, as did Lori and Carol. Maggie and Hershel asked Angela more questions, seeing if her memory was affected. Judging that her first question proved a good sign. Daryl moved to his motorcycle, fishing something out of the saddle bags. Once found, he walked back over and held it out to Angela.

"Here, this should help." He told, knowing she hasn't eaten since before shit hit the fan at the farm.

Her eyes went down, brows slowly rising up at the item in his hand. She looked to him, as he knelt down and brought a finger to his lips to keep quiet about it. Maggie smiled as Angela took the candy bar and tried to open it. Daryl instantly helped her unwrap it, breaking off a piece of the chocolate and placing it in her hand. Angela bit into her, finally smiling at the flavor hitting her tongue.

"Dark, my favorite." She murmured, sighing at the content in her mouth. "I thought chocolate bars would be hard to find?" Angela teased, feeling her mood and conscious improve.

Daryl eose a hand up to thumb at his chin. "Yeah well, it wasn't easy to get." He broke another piece off and handed it to her, which she grately took.

"Thanks, Daryl." She smiled, though wincing a bit finding pain to stretch her facial muscles.

Hershel found the chocolate probably the best thing to eat with what little they had. Chocolate, dark chocolate most of all, will fill her stomach and hold any craving for food off for a while. He stood, finding her in good hands of the hunter. He glanced to Maggie, seeing she was unable to stop grinning at the care Daryl was giving Angela. The two decided to leave them as they went to the other car to get food themselves.

As Rick was marching over to the Chevy to make sure it would start, he spotted Kaylee in the car awake. She was watching the scene with Daryl and Angela, using the side mirror to see in her angle. She didn't look too happy seeing her sister finally awake, in fact, it looked like she was scowling at the mirror. He climbed into the driver's seat, slamming the door making the teen jump and look to him. Rick glanced at her, then back forward waiting for T-Dog and Glenn to finish filling the tank.

"You can see her, you want to." He told her, gripping the steering wheel and tapping his thumb against it.

"She seems happy." Kay commented, looking back to see Daryl was still breaking pieces for her. "Does she think I'm dead?"

Rick took in some air, "Not for long, if you show your alive."

Kay didn't say a word, she opened the car door and got out slamming it hard behind her. She walked around, as Rick sat there and watched through the side mirror. Kaylee approached her sister behind Daryl. Angela was about to take another piece from Daryl, only to slowly place his hand down looking up past him in shock. Daryl looked behind him and stood up, stepping away as Kaylee took his spot. Angela reached up, pressing her hand to Kay's cheek, then her other hand cupping her face. Kay smiled, nodding to confirm it was real. Angela instantly broke into tears, Kay got closer and held her sister as she cried in her arms. Rick couldn't help but smile at the sight, the fact Angela was awake, Kay was alive and the sisters were together at last.

Daryl stepped back a few more steps, feeling he wasn't needed anymore. He glanced to the remaining bar in his hand. He wrapped it up and slid it in his vest pocket and walked to his motorcycle. He completely forgot that Kaylee was back, Angela wouldn't need Daryl anymore now.

 


	16. Chapter 16

Savannah, Georgia. That was the Atlanta group's next location. With two members who knew the area well, Rick felt they had an advantage to this trip. From what Angela and Kaylee informed them -more from Kay since Angela was still recovering- Savannah had a more bearable climate than Atlanta. What concerned Rick the most, the drive would be a near 250 mile long trek. Now, normally that would be only a three hour drive. But with little gas, little previsions, and walkers everywhere, no doubt that was going to delay them for a day or two.

The frigid weather was taking a toll on some members, such as the kids and Lori. Rick tried to keep the heater in the car running best he could, fearing it could cause the clunker to break down. He had wished Dale's RV didn't burn during that escape from the farm, more room and better comfort for a recovering member.

That was another thing that had to be established, for Angela. She was told about Andrea, Patricia and Jimmy not surviving the herd invading the farm. Shane was dead, to which she was content to hear, much to other's dismay. They didn't blame her though, after what he had just put her through and the recovery she would have to make. Once Angela found out that the shirt was planted by Shane though, she expressed wishing to kill the bastard herself. Kaylee was the last of everyone to find

With everything finally caught up for the sisters, they sat in the back awaiting their arrival to their once was home. When Angela heard about going back East, she was against the idea at first. But, knowing Rick's reasoning on surviving the winter there would be best, she couldn't argue with him.

Kay noticed one thing about her sister; she changed. Her once was high defence and untrusting beliefs were changed to soft friendly expressions and chatted with the members like she knew them for years. Angela talked with Carl like he was her little brother, Rick as if he was a big brother, and most of all, Daryl like… Something was there, Kay just couldn't place it. Last she checked, Angela didn't trust any one of these people, even Dale. Which was tragic to hear Kaylee find out, as he was the first real kind person to the two. She wished she had gotten to know him better, like Angela got to with everyone. That was the problem, Kaylee felt out of place. She barely knew anyone, while her sister knew them like they were friends- Family maybe.

Carl and Rick were one thing, Maggie and Hershel were another. But, something about Daryl Kaylee didn't like. First, she finds her in his arms when they finally arrived at the interstate. Then, she wakes up the following morning to be cared for by him. It boiled something mean inside the teen. Being seperated for two weeks or so and he gets the first on everything for her. Kaylee would be sure to keep Daryl at a distance from her sister, staying by her side as much as she possibly could.

Looking to Angela, she was leaning her head back with her eyes closed. Her brows knotted now and then whenever the sunlight hit her eyes. Looking to her other side, sitting in the middle she found Carol just staring out the window. The woman decided to take the extra spot in the Suburban as the cold wind hitting her from the bike was a bit much.

Key heard the sound of the said bike, she looked through the windshield seeing Daryl was slowly weaving between the double yellow lines. She rolled her eyes at the hunter taking advantage of the open road. The road was long and wide only a few walkers that they avoided well. Rick thought avoiding the highway would be best, less chances of roadblocks and more of finding places to scavenge along the way. Because the sisters traveled by foot through the woods and forests, backtracking was a bit difficult. Angela layed out the way best she could on Rick's map, T-Dog in the passenger seat indicating where to go. Because Daryl was in front, he would slow down and wait at crossroads and forks in the road to see which way to go. So far, no turns were made, Kaylee rolled her eyes whenever Daryl revved his motor.

"We should be arriving at…" T-Dog squinted at the map, bringing it closer since the words on it were extremely tiny. "Milledgeville, sound familiar?" He asked the girls in the back.

"Yup." Angela groaned, lifting her head gently and took a peek out the window. "There's a lot of food places and markets we can check around too."

Rick shook his head, "We go straight through."

Carol leaned forward a bit, to give her input. "We're low on food and medication. We should at least give it a check."

"She's got a point, man." T-Dog agreed, Rick shook his head. "We ate that small amount you guys found this morning. We'll have to find more soon."

Rick looked to him, then to the others in the back through the mirror. He rubbed his upper lip debating in his mind what to do. Before he could come to a conclusion, Angela started groaning.

"Something wrong, Angie?" Kay asked, Rick glanced at them.

Angela placed her hand over her mouth, feeling sick again. "P-Pull over…" She muttered.

Seeing she was about to vomit like she had this morning, Rick honked the horn to warn the others and pulled to the side. The SUV behind came to a stop right behind, Daryl glanced back and stopped as well. The second the car stopped, Angela stumbled out of the vehicle and ran to the trees to expel more contents in her stomach. Kaylee shifted to the open door, and trotted over to her sister. The hunter watched, he got off his bike and turned it off. He walked over to Rick, as he rolled his window down.

"We're approaching a town soon." He informed.

Daryl nodded, folding his arms. "We should do a run there, check for any supplies left behind." He suggested.

"That's what we said." T-Dog said, leaning forward to see him. "He wants us to go straight through."

Daryl shrugged, "Wouldn't hurt to check."

Rick shook his head once more. "It could be a risk factor."

"Then we'll find a place to rest and I'll make a run." Daryl told, agreeing with checking the town out.

Carol leaned between the seats from the back. "Angela needs pain medication and with Lori pregnant, we'll have to keep up on food more."

Rick sighed through his nostrils, rubbing his chin in thought. The man was just so nervous of the group separating, but its a risk he'll have to take for the other members. Finally, the man nodded at their insistence. He glanced to T-Dog and Carol, then to Daryl before looking back at the road ahead.

"Alright, we'll make a stop. Just need to figure out where, survey the area." Lori and Angela couldn't go out and fight in their conditions, leaving someone to have to sit by and watch them.

* * *

The town of Milledgeville was as dead as expected to be. Many motels and fast food places, but also a lot of walkers. Believing the fast foods would only have rotted food and not enough, the mall was chosen.

"I see a pharmacy store right across." T-Dog told, pointing to the red and white building as the three vehicles pulled in front of the mall parking lot where it was fenced in.

A gate surrounding the area was both a good and bad sign. Good that it would enclose them from any walkers outside of it. Bad of what was inside the mall and possibly keep them from escaping. T-Dog and Rick left their cars, weapons in hand as they approached the gate that was chained shut. It was rusted out, so Rick took some swings at it with his hatchet. T-Dog kept watch, gun in hand. He wanted to refrain from using it, as it'd attract more. When a walker was making its way toward the two, a bolt was shot right into its head, making it crumble to the ground. Daryl rounded the car and yanked the bolt out, setting his crossbow again.

The clanking and heavy jingle of the chains falling got Rick to instantly push the gates open. He waved his arms to ge the cars in, Daryl instantly got on his bike and rode right into the lot. Maggie drove the SUV so she was in next. With the Suburban, Carol took the wheel driving in last. T-Dog ran in as Rick slammed the gates shut just as the walkers were getting within grabbing distance. T-Dog held the gate shut as Rick wrapped the chains around the gate and fencing securing it best he could. The men jumped back, weapons ready for the gate to open, but the walkers couldn't figure it out. They just clawed at the fencing and gnawed at them with snarls. Deeming it fastened for their safety, everyone exited the vehicles to assess their surroundings.

Kaylee stuck by Angela's side, using her sister's baton. Carol followed after, Carl stuck by Lori, Beth and Hershel, and Glenn and Maggie. Daryl, T-Dog, and Rick lead the group toward the front doors of the mall. Cars scattered about the lot, giving Rick the idea to syphon some before they leave. Carol eyed up the usual lit up LED sign for the Milledgeville Mall, covered in white sheets with writing on it.

NO ONE HERE

BUT THE DEAD

LEAVE

It made the woman shudder as they stopped in front of the glass doors. The darkness inside didn't help to indicate if anyone living or dead was inside. Rick and Daryl looked to one other, giving the hunter a nod. Daryl slammed his hand against the glass to get anything's attention inside. Not wanting to rush, they waited in case it took awhile for the potential walkers to approach to the noise. Everyone kept their attention high and eyes peeled. Daryl smacked the glass a few more times before the slam of a few walkers responded. About five were at the front wanting to rip the flesh off of the survivors. Maggie took front with Glenn when Rick reached for the doors. He slowly pulled, revealing they were locked.

"Damn." Daryl grunted, pulling the door's twin feeling it wouldn't budge either. He gave the door a frustrated kick.

"Should we circle around for another entrance?" Maggie asked, adjusting the shotgun in her hands.

Rick thought on that decision, eyeing up the walkers at the glass. The number of walkers inside was unknown, there was five here and the perimeter of the building was way too large. It was like guessing the number of candy in a jar. Looking to his group, he saw Beth, Kay, and Carl shiver as the cold grew more heavily on them. They had to get inside, find food, medicine and warmer clothes.

"C'mon." Rick called, taking lead along the mall to the next doors.

The group followed after finding themselves going uphill of the lot. Rick tested the doors, finding them locked once again. He got aggravated and hit the doors, stepping back.

"What do we do?" Carl asked.

"Smash the glass?" Glenn suggested, though he had a look of apprehension.

"Risky." Daryl stated, taking another look around. "Anythin' wanderin' out here could get in there."

Angela stepped forward, "The mall has a hardware store, if we can get that as the main entrance, we can access them and block our entrance instantly."

Rick approached her, "Do you know the exact layout of the building?"

Angela shook her head, instantly rubbing her forehead. "I can't really think to remember." She ducked her head, closing her eyes. "But, um, Kaylee knows the layout."

The teen looked to Angela, seeing where she was going with this. "I'm not leaving you out here." Angela sighed at her sister, not wanting to have an argument on this.

"I just need you, Daryl, and Glenn with me." Rick assured. "The others will be here together. Do a quick sweep, then we can block and search the building." He explained.

Kaylee glanced to Angela, she really didn't want to be seperated from her sister so soon after being with her. She also felt a bit resentment on tagging along with the redneck. It couldn't be T-Dog instead? Then again, he wouldn't be here with her sister so it could be either or the other.

The hardware store was found, Rick smashed the glass allowing the four to enter the building. The rest outside kept their eyes out both on the lot and on the door in case any walkers wandered out from the building passing the radar.

Before leaving, Kaylee held the baton out to her sister seeing she had no weapon anymore. Knife gone and her gun was too, for some reason. "Here, you need this."

Angela frowned and shook her head. "You'll be killing some of those things, you need it more."

"But you don't have anything, sis. Take it." She insisted.

"Hold up," Rick came between the sisters and handed a gun out to Angela. She saw it was her gun, hadn't had it since that night on the farm. "It's fully loaded. Should've returned it a while ago."

Angela smiled at Rick and gladly took it, cocking the weapon. "Thanks, Rick." Kay's brows knotted at the exchange.

He nodded, giving Kay a look to follow before he slide under the door handle through the door. Daryl eyed the sisters before going under as well, Glenn in toe. Kaylee stepped over, giving one last look to her sister. Angela gave an encouraging motion as Carl stepped over to Angela.

"I'll watch her, Kaylee. I promise." He swore, a gun held in the boy's hand.

The teen grinned at the kid's dedication. "Thanks." She told, then ducked under and followed the men.

* * *

The hardware store was more of a mess than Rick assumed it would be. The way the world was when he first woke up was a shocker alone. Seeing the amount of damage this once was store still managed to get his nerves shaking. Blood was found stained about and some walkers were wandering the area of toolboxes. Dust was covering any surface in the room and the smell of grime and rot lingered in the air.

Rick was quick to get the others to duck by the garden section, his first priority was to clean out the walkers and dangers inside. Rick turned to the three, he motioned for Daryl to follow on one side, then Kaylee go with Glenn on the other. They nodded and got to moving to rid the walkers further down.

Rick and Daryl rounded the right banging on the boxes to get their attention. Daryl shot one in the head with his bow, taking an arrow to prepare the next shot. Others turned and hissed at the intruders as Glenn and Kaylee went to the left. They snuck right up behind the walkers, Glenn stabbing one in the head, Kaylee slammed the baton onto another. The two dropped leaving them with two more. Kaylee swung her baton and it got wedged into it's skull, once it fell it brought Kaylee's grip downward as well.

"Shit!" She hissed, yanking at the baton trying to get it free.

The last walker snarled as it shot its arms out to reach for her, but an arrow pierced its skull causing it to fall limp to the ground. Kaylee looked up seeing Daryl resetting his crossbow. He walked over, yanking the arrow out and then freeing her baton from the skull. Kaylee glared him, taking the weapon back from him.

"Yer welcome." He muttered at her, setting the arrow on his bow.

"Didn't need your help." She spat, shoving past him to keep up with the others.

Daryl sighed with annoyance and just followed after.

Soon, the hardware store was clear, finding few more walkers by the entrance of the mall. Lucky for them, the security gate was down at the main mall area. The ceiling skylights lit up showing floating dust, overgrown plants by the fountain and bodies laying across the floor. There was a massacre here, that was for sure. Though despite the upper level looked clear of walkers, the sound of growling echoed out to them. Rick gripped the gate and shook to test its security.

"Seems sturdy enough." He informed, turning back to the three. "Let the others in and we'll secure that door."

Daryl and Glenn nodded, jogging back to the others. Kaylee looked through the grates, her fingers curling around the spaces. Rick looked over, hearing the snarling echoing about.

"We're on the top floor." She informed, Kay pointed toward the right. "If you want to get to the center, the food court can be found on the right side, then the left are other stores." Her finger moved straight across. "There should be a clothing store on the other side of the mall."

Rick nodded, "Problem is, how to get to them."

Kay glanced to him, then to the grate. She folded the baton and slide it into her pocket. Gripping the gate, she tried to yank it up to no avail.

"Damn." She grunted, waving her hands in the soreness it gave at the attempt. "Best chance is to find the keys."

Kay walked along the grate with Rick following, showing him the padlock that kept the grate in place. Rick eyed it up, placing his hands on his hips. "It's fine for now. Knowing anything out there can't get in is a given."

The two went back to the entrance seeing the rest of the group wander in. They blocked the broken door opening with the tall, heavy tool boxes locking the wheels in place. Rick assured they'd find something else to secure it once found, it was easy for them to move in case they had to make an exit.

Everyone looked around, using the leftover flashlights illuminating the store. They managed to find hammers, screwdrivers. The bag of left over guns were lost on the farm and the trek to get them back was not worth the risk.

"What other stores are here?" Rick asked as he and other members were gathered at the register leaning and sitting on the counters.

"A lot of clothing and electronics stores. I don't know if the food court could help, we may be able to find water at best." The teen told, sitting cross legged on the counter.

"Food and medicine is a top priority." Rick looked to T-Dog. "You said you spotted a pharmacy across the street?"

The dark man nodded, "It's not far, literally right across the street."

The sheriff scratched his stubble jawline, debating on what to do. "The pharmacy could have food." Hershel told.

"Who should go then?" He asked, looking around.

"I'll go." Daryl offered tapping his hand against the surface.

"I'll go too." Maggie insisted, causing Glenn to glance in worry.

"You sure?" Rick asked, tilting his head at her offer.

The farm girl shrugged, looking to Glenn then back to Rick. "It's nothing different than when Glenn and I went out. I know what medicine to get anyhow."

"She got a point." Daryl agreed, he himself not knowing and would just grab anything containing pills not knowing if they'd be useless or not. "What are we mostly aimin' for?"

"Pain medication, prenatal vitamins, and I'd suggest something for colds and flus since it's growing to that season." Hershel informed, leaning against the counter.

"Should I go too?" Glenn asked, clearly wanting to stick by Maggie's side.

"Nah, need you here." Rick dismissed. "They'll be fine, it's only across the street."

Maggie placed an reassuring hand on the Korean's shoulder, placing a kiss on his cheek. "I'll be alright." She told, before moving to grab her gun.

Hershel gave his daughter a hug, "Be careful." He firmly told her.

Daryl walked over to the door, unlocking the wheels and moving the toolbox aside. The carpet gave silence to whoever approached him, but spotted their boots in his peripheral. He stood seeing Angela was standing before him with a smile. "You better be careful." She told him.

He scoffed, adjusting the crossbow across his chest. "Just hang tight." He told her, ducking through the door to outside.

Maggie followed, ducking under and the two jogged across the parking lot in the pharmacy's direction. Angela tried to push the toolbox back in place, only to grow dizzy and fall to her knees. Kaylee and T-Dog rushed over, she got her sister back by the counter as T-Dog pushed the toolbox completely in place.

"You okay, sis?" Kaylee asked as Angela sat against the counter.

"Just dizzy, that's all." She assured, rubbing her eyes only to hiss in pain.

"What's wrong?"

"My head is pounding.." She pressed her hand against the side of her head messaging her temples.

Hershel knelt down and pressed the back to her head. It still felt swollen, "You pushed yourself today." he informed. "You should rest while we wait for them to get back with the medicine."

Angela nodded without any argue, only to regret that action. "I wanna lay down." She muttered.

Rick heard the request knowing despite there was carpet, it was just concrete underneath and would make her head pain worse. He walked around the counter into the isles looking for something she could cushion her head. There wasn't much, but he managed to find a few packages of garden gloves. He ripped a few out of the plastic and jogged back to Angela.

"You can use my legs as cushions." Kaylee offered, sitting beside her sister.

"No, your legs are too bony." She teased, looking up to see Rick kneel down to her.

"Here, use this for your head." Rick shrugged as Angela took them. "It's all I could find."

Angela smiled at him, "Thanks, Rick." she moved to lay down and tucked the gloved under her head.

A sigh was released when she slowly lowered her head onto them, though she winced feeling pain in the back of her head. She moved to lay on her side prompting to hide her scar. Rick stood and rounded the counter, feeling a tense gaze across the way. His eyes fell on his wife, who still looked at him the same way she did when he revealed Shane's fate. His jaws locked up, looking away as he took a flashlight to take another sweep around the store to look for any keys to unlock those gates.

Angela closed her eyes, feeling the light shining from outside stinging and aching her head more. She let out a soft groan catching her sister's attention. "You alright?"

"My head hurts a lot." She excused, letting a sigh out.

Kaylee chewed on her lip, watching her sister. Angela had the gun in her hand resting at her side. Rick had this gun, last she checked Angela still had the gun in her possession.

"How come Rick had Nolan's gun?" Kaylee asked, huddling her knees up and twisting with the steel weapon in her hands.

"He was taking care of it while I was out." She told.

"But, he said, 'a while ago'. So, did he mean right after you woke up?" She persisted. "I just find it weird you weren't pissed he had Nolan's gun."

The older sister looked over at her sister, then back down. Kay wanted to watch the door but the cold air on her scar made her want to cover it, so she faced the counter and her sister. Angela felt wearing something would aggravate a headache and with the one she was sporting already, she rather be spared of a constant one.

"Rick's alright, Kaylee. He gave it back." Angela remembered why he originally took her gun. It was a day before the incident with Shane happened.

Kaylee shrugged in frustration. "You just don't seem bothered by it. You always said no one is allowed to touch or take Nolan's gun."

"Just drop it, Kay." She groaned, rolling onto her back and folding her arm over her eyes. "I don't want to deal with this right now."

Kaylee scoffed at her. "It's just so unlike you, Angie. Next thing you know, you'll let that redneck carry it around."

Angela raised her arm a bit to give a warning look to her sister. "Don't start shit, Kay. Please, drop it."

From her angle, Angela saw that Lori, Carol, and Glenn were trying not to listen or watch the sisters' potential fight. Hershel kept watch at the door, glancing toward them now and again. Having daughters of his own, he awaited the argument to start. Though it was something Kay should drop not to make Angela's stress worsen.

Kay scooted closer to Angela. "I just want to know why you didn't flip shit. You barely let me hold his gun, so the fact you let the" She rose her hands to make air quote gestures. "sheriff of all people hold it surprises me."

It was then Angela got up, making Kaylee pause in her words. "What are you- You should be resting."

Angela let out a grunt to bend over and pick up the gloves once she got to her feet. "I was trying to." She told, giving her a look. "You're giving me a migraine."

With that, Angela marched off into the garden section. Kaylee stood, taking a step seeing her disappear behind the isles. She raised her hands, unable to figure out what she said or did wrong. Her hazel eyes looked around, seeing the others watching, some looked away once her eyes fell on them. Lori kept watching, as a mother she held a concerned look in her eyes. Past the others Kay spotted Rick had returned and watched Angela storm off. She gave a look and marched off into the sports section, giving a nearby lawn mower a kick to the wheel.

Angela rubbed her head as she sat herself on top of a stack of dirt bags with a huff. She hung her head between her knees and pressed her palms into her eyes. She just wanted to rest until they got back with pain meds, it was killing her head that she was sure her aggravation and stomping off made it worse. Angela let out a small groan, lowering off the soil bags and onto the floor, soon laying on her side and curling into a ball. It hurt, her head hurt so much she screwed her eyes shut wanting it to go away.

* * *

Kaylee, across the store, kept angrily pacing back and forth in the football section. She kept huffing and hissing out small curses. Seeing a filthy deflating soccer ball on the ground, Kay reared her leg back and kicked the damn thing with all her might. It went flying right into the baseball equipment, making all the bats fall off the racks clattering to the ground. Kaylee winced and cringed at each loud noise the bats made, stepping back as they rolled about.

The sounds of shoes running towards her, made her jump when Rick came around the corner. He saw the bats all over the ground and the teen looking perfectly fine- Just standing there in shame. Heaving a sigh, he holstered his gun looking down at the bats on the ground. Kaylee felt a bit trapped, with a wall behind and needing to maneuver the bats to pass by Rick.

"Can we talk?" He asked, placing his hands on his hips.

"It's about what you heard, right?" She asked, shrugging. "Look, whatever it is you're trying to do, stop."

"I just want to talk." He insisted. "I heard how upset you were about the gun."

"No shit." Kay scoffed, folding her arms. "Anyone would be if you took their weapon away. How would you feel if I took your gun away?"

He tilted his head, "Not too keen on that thought." He joked, trying to get a smile out of her.

Kaylee shifted her feet, feeling her emotions fueling her again. "Why did you have Nolan's gun?"

Rick felt he didn't have the right to tell the true reason he had the gun. Thinking back at the night Angela tried to use said weapon to 'opt out' made him frown slightly. It wasn't his right to tell the teen this, if Angela didn't want her to know.

He decided to take that approach at the mention of the brother. "Nolan was the oldest brother, right?" Kay nodded. "Taught Angela all about shooting and you about camping?"

"He was a cop." Kay told, moving toward the isle wall and messing with a sports jersey sleeve hanging on a hanger.

"So, he was like me?" He asked.

The teen gave a look, only to scoff again. "He was way better than you." She told, shaking her head as she scratched at the material. "Didn't let any of us get hurt, always kept us in line, kept us safe." Her eyes went up to him, raising her head up in confidence. "You? You'll never be like that."

"I don't plan to be like him. Just a fellow officer." He tried to bring the conversation back up. "I commend him, though."

Kay raised a brow at him. "What do you mean?"

Rick looked down at the bats all around him, he stepped over them managing to keep them from rolling into one another to make more noise. He got through, but kept his distance for the teen to have her space.

"He sounds like a dedicated brother. Kept you alive when this all happened, even after his passing you still carry his rules and beliefs with you." Rick couldn't help but chuckle as he idly looked over the baseball gloves on the wall. "Makes me wish I met him."

Kaylee thought on what would Nolan and Rick be like if they met. Half of her wants to think that they'd get along well. But something else made her think that wouldn't be true. She shook her head as she turned away from him.

"He would kill you."

That caught Rick by surprise, hoping this would soften the teen up. She turned giving him the same piercing glare she did that other night. "If he saw how you let Angela get hurt, he would kill you on the spot."

* * *

Finally, Daryl and Maggie got back much to the member's relief about an hour or two later. The two managed to find water and the needed medication, though very little. Maggie instantly gave Lori the needed vitamins, Daryl looked around finding the sisters not present.

"Where's Angela?" He asked.

"Hiding in the garden section." Glenn answered, throwing a thumb in the direction she left. "She and Kaylee got into a bit of an argument."

"Just a sisterly spat." Hershel told, looking over the other medicine they brought back. He handed the pain medication to Daryl. "Give her two pills. She might be laying down."

He nodded, taking the bottle and walking off to find the woman. He was careful in his stepping, not only be be silent but not wanting to accidentally step wherever she was lying about. Passing by where shovels would be sold, he found her sitting next to a pile of soil bags. She was leaning against the stack, resting her head in her arms eyes closed. A slight tinge thought she blacked out came to mind, but her position proved she chose to go to sleep like this. As Daryl approached her, he placed the pills beside her head. He moved around to sit down, wanting to wait until she woke up, but he stepped back and let her be to rest.

Daryl leaned against the wall, taking out a pack of cigarettes and matches putting a stick in his lips. He struck the match and lit the end, puffing on the cigarette he kept between his lips, letting the smoke escape through his nostrils. The hunter thought of leaving her completely alone, but he didn't trust this place as far as he could throw a brick through its windows. Danger could be lurking around any corner. He just stood there, leaning against the wall watching the woman before him sleep soundly. Daryl thought to stay there until Kaylee would come to look for her, then he'd ditch.

For now, he'd relish in the silent company while he still could.

* * *

The group would spend the night at the mall. Rick informed them that next morning they would syphon whatever gas was left of the cars in the lot and continue East. He found that getting those grates opening would be impossible. They all slept in the garden section, with night shifts being given as the front door wasn't as secure as the grate by the mall entrance. Daryl took first shift, then T-Dog, and Rick offered to have them get as much sleep as possible since they didn't get much rest the night before. Some members were still tired from the escape off the farm, wishing they could stay at the mall a for days more. Rick didn't want to risk it, not wanting to stay at one place too long.

Rick was on his watch just before dawn, giving T-Dog his time to rest. He checked in on the group, seeing their chosen spaces to sleep. Hershel and Beth stayed close, Maggie and Glenn huddles together. Carl curled up with his mother, Carol slept alone but soundly. Despite the spat between Angela and Kaylee, the two were leaning against one another curled together. Daryl was awake last he checked, claiming he had enough sleep when T-Dog took his shift. The group used the material off of umbrellas in the outdoor section as blankets. It didn't keep them toasty, but did the deed of keeping the cold off of them well enough. Sadly, the cushions used for lawn chairs were gone or destroyed so they used the soil bags as pillows.

The sheriff walked along the storefront, seeing the pitch black outside. With no street lights outside, it was just absolute freezing darkness. He felt the cold air blow through, the wind was picking up. Rick walked over to the door, looking to see if he could somehow keep the cold out.

"Rick?" The man stood, shining a flashlight he kept on him up through the room, spotting Angela yelping at the light shining in her eyes. "Turn it off!" She hushed, waving her hands.

"Sorry, sorry." Rick pointed it downward and jogged over to her as she was rubbing her eyes leaning on the counter. "Sorry, you okay?"

"Yeah, just woke up. Daryl told me you were on watch." She told, looking up to him squinting her tired eyes.

"How ya feeling?" He asked, tilting his head to get a look at her.

Angela rolled her neck getting the kinks out. "Sore. I hate feeling like this. I'm weighing you guys down."

Rick frowned at that. "No, you're not. Don't think that." He told, gently rubbing her shoulder assuringly.

She smiled at his kind gesture. "Mind if I keep you company?"

Rick extended his arm out to the counter, "Be my guest." he offered.

Angela sat upon the surface and crossed her legs, releasing a sigh. She shivered when the window managed to get through the front open door. "It's really getting cold out there."

Rick nodded, leaning his back against the counter beside her. "Hoping it's just a gust passing through."

Angela hummed in response, tilting her head in thought. The two sat in silence, sounds of the whistling wind outside. "One good thing about this cold." He looked to her.. "It'll freeze any walkers outside. Giving us an advantage."

Rick hadn't thought on that. "Probably only advantage we have for a while."

He glanced to the woman, only to have his eyes fall onto the blemish on her head. It was impossible to cover or hide it without causing head pain to her. Rick just couldn't help but wonder where the scar came from, it was something traumatic with how much she tried to hide it. Wearing hats and bandanas, her sister covered it best she could as well. Her hair was too short to even try and comb anything over to cover it.

Feeling eyes on her, Angela glanced over just to see Rick look away. She sighed, "I know it's an eyesore."

"I didn't mean to stare." He apologized.

The woman blinked, rubbing her tired eyes then looked away again. She didn't see Rick steal another glance in the corner of her eye so she kept her own sights at the door. "It was a punishment."

Rick's brows furrowed, "Punishment?" She turned to him, then pointed at her scar.

His eyes went wide, mouth opened and closed wanting to ask more about it. But, he didn't want to overstep the boundaries. She was opening up to him, choosing to do so. Rick didn't want to push her too far into an uncomfortable corner.

"The very first group me, my sister, and brother came across was this man and his people. You can say it becoming a community. It was only two months into it and when we met these people, we thought society was going to build right back up again. They gave us shelter, food, and safety from the walkers."

Angela swallowed, looking down at her lap as she let her fingers tangled together. "The man, his name was Roy Benson. He was in charge and was a kind man- at first."

"He did that to you?" Rick asked, Angela nodded. "Why?"

Her eyes shifted up to him, almost finding it hard to form the words. She thought back on the day it happened.

* * *

" _Brothers 'n sisters! We have found a black sheep in our flock!" Called out the man, leader, and savior known as Roy Benson._

_His red hair was held in a ponytail as it trailed down his mid back. His matching goatee and well dressed suit proved he was a clean man compared to some of his people. He looked to be the age about late forties to early fifties. The man's loud voice reached out to his people as they gathered around a front college building on campus. Many people, dozens possibly thousands listened to him, looking up to him as he stood above them like some God on a makeshift platform. His stature was tall and his width was thin._

" _A black sheep, who has wronged us!" He continued, pacing back and forth as over his people. His thick southern drawl and a tone that made him sound like a preacher. "'Dey gone against our ways 'n our life, a'most riskin' us against 'ta undead out 'tere!"_

" _Show us!"_

" _Bring them to us!"_

_The people bellowed, raising fists to see who the culprit was. Roy nodded, wanting to please his people. He opened the doors to the front building behind him, letting the person be shoved outside. Their arms bound behind them, but the figure was proved to be a girl in her teens as her face was covered with a bag. He grabbed her arm, bringing her to the front of everyone and roughly removed the bag to reveal it was Kaylee. People screamed and hollered at her, throwing their fists in the air. The teen looked shaken in her stance, wanting to step back from the angry people but Roy's grip kept her in place._

"' _Dis child has done us wrong!" He barked out, making the people quiet down to listen. "We people believe in trust 'n respect in this lovely community! But, we can not stand for defiance 'n disrespect 'tat 'dis she devil has displayed!"_

_Kaylee glared at the man, only to earn a stick eye right back at her from him. She coiled from his, wanting his grip off feeling bruises forming under his hand._

" _She will be given a severe punishment 'tat she won't be forgettin'!"_

" _Wait! Hey, wait!"_

_The crowded parted letting Angela through. Her shoulder length dirty blonde hair kept in a braid, green eyes wide staring in shock at the scene before her. Her stage formed into a thick glare as she approached the makeshift stage._

" _What the hell is going on?"_

_The man grinned deeply at the sight of the older sister. "Ah, Angel." His tone softened when speaking to Angela. She snarled at his chosen nickname for her. "'Tought ya went on a run wit' yer brother?"_

" _Nolan went with Jake instead." She dismissed, moving to climb the stage only to have some people block her. "Roy, what are doing with Kay? What 'wronged' bullshit are you spouting?"_

_He placed a hand over his chest, "Angel, I assure ya. Yer sister has broken a rule, endangering 'ta people."_

_Roy waved an arm toward the crowd who booed and jeered at the teen. Angela glared over the heads then back at the ginger. "What exactly did she do?" She called over the loud voices behind her._

* * *

Rick listened to her story, in which Angela paused in her words. She opened her mouth to continue, but only sighed and rubbed her head. "Sorry, felt dizzy for a moment."

"You should rest some more. It's almost dawn, get as much sleep as possible." He told, glancing out the window waiting for the sign of the light outside of the sun rising.

Angela slide off the counter, Rick stood by incase she felt wobbly at her stance. "I'll finish the story once my head is a little clear. It's just all foggy thinking about it."

Rick furrowed his brows. He hoped the head injury wasn't causing memory problems. Then again, a lot has happened since she met him and the group. Still, something as traumatic as that would be burned into his mind for the rest of his life.

"I'll go sleep for a little bit. If not, I'll pester Daryl." She joked, sending a short wave.

"Rest well." He wished, nodding to her as she rounded the isle.

Rick paced a little bit in front of the counter thinking on the story she's told so far. The man, Roy, sounded like a dictator. The way she described him sounded like some preacher or politician. Rick had the need to know what had happened to not only her brother, but how it came to her and Kaylee leaving the group and meeting the Atlanta group.

Seeing bright light start to fade in from outside, Rick sauntered over to the front to see the outside. His shoulder sagged and lips frowned at the sight before him. He stepped back, sighing and brought a hand to rub his forehead. Squinting at the unusual brightness, made him look away in aggravation. He should've known- damnit!

A surprise blizzard rolled through. They were snowed in.


	17. Chapter 17

Everyone awoke to find Rick revealing to them the snow bound against the doors. Some snow trickled in through the gaps of the tool box, letting more cold in. They wanted to be far from the door, but with no proper blockage at the opening, it made them paranoid. The walkers might struggle in the snow, but the living won't.

To try and keep warm, they took a charcoal grill and lit it using whatever boxes and paper could be found to burn. The large manuals were be perfect as T-Dog kept ripped pages and crumbed them up to toss into the fire. All grouped around the fire, silently thinking the same thing; They were trapped.

"How long do you think the snow will stay?" Kaylee asked, sitting beside her sister.

"Hard to say, it could snow again later and add more inches." Hershel indicated. "How high is the snow now?"

"We found a measuring tape, found it to be over a foot." Rick told, crouching before his group. "Just as Hershel said, it could snow more. Impossible to get the cars out like this."

"So, we're stuck here?" Carol looked around at everyone in worry. "We can't stay here. We don't have enough food or blankets."

"I doubt we're gonna be here all winter. The further East we go, the less snow we'll be having to handle." Angela assured.

"One thing's for sure," Maggie spoke up. "We'll have to have full access to this mall if we're gonna be staying here longer."

Everyone nodded in agreement. "We can't find the keys anywhere, so we'll have to break the lock to that grate." Rick told them, giving a small grunt to stand. "I didn't want to, so we can shut it when we need to. We got no other choice."

"Did you check the register?" Kaylee asked.

Eyes went to her, some in a questioning way, Rick squinted at her. He looked to the said machine behind it, it was closed when they arrived and clearly untouched. "What do you mean?"

"We don't need the money inside." Daryl told, earning a glare from the teen.

"Obviously." She remarked at him, getting to her feet. Kay walked around the counter, looking over the money machine. "Do we have a crowbar?"

T-Dog handed her one he kept with him as a weapon he found in the store. She nodded in thanks and positioned it, jamming it into the drawer and forcing it opened with a grunt. Money was indeed left inside, but she ignored it and lifted the inner drawer grinning.

"Bingo, bango, bongo." She reached in and revealed a key to the others.

They were in awe, after all this time looking around the damn thing was kept in the drawer. Rick shook his head, grinning as he was handed the key. "How in the hell did you know it would be in there?"

The teen slammed the drawer shut with a shrug. "I worked part time in the summer. Figured if my job kept a spare key in things in the drawer, why not here?"

Angela smiled at her sister, proud of her quick thinking there. "Told you retail was worth it."

Rick turned to the others, "We'll have to determine who is going to make a sweep on the mall." he announced.

* * *

Those who volunteered were Glenn, Daryl, and Maggie. Angela still didn't feel one hundred percent enough to go on runs or fight, so she decided to stay behind. T-Dog stayed as well to keep watch, Carl wanted to go but Lori convinced him she wanted his company. Seems using the pregnancy card would work to keep her son nearby, Rick pondered how long that would work. His son wasn't stupid, he'd catch on eventually and would need him in runs and sweeps sooner or later. The one person who had to come unwillingly was Kaylee. Rick argued she was the only one who really knew the layout and had to guide them without wandering aimlessly.

"We'll keep it unlocked in case you need to make a run back." T-Dog informed as he kept the key on him.

"Don't be droppin' that key." Daryl warned, earning a eye roll from the man.

It was clear Daryl was joking, but the memory of it made Rick sigh. Kaylee raised a brow at the interaction of that notion, but dismissed it.

Angela crossed her arms at her sister, "If you find clothing, get something warmer. I'm surprised you didn't get frostbite yet."

"Clothing is a priority." Rick nodded at the sister's suggestion.

"Winter clothing won't be easy." Angela informed. "We saw no winter equipment in here, best try a storage room if possible."

T-Dog pulled the grate down, as it shuddered and shook when slamming to the floor. Everyone was tense at the loud noise it made.

"We'll be back in an hour, at best." Rick told them.

"And if you're not?" Angela inquired, raising a brow.

"We will." Daryl assured, earning a small smile and nod from her

Kaylee huffed, "Let's go."

The teen took lead with Rick beside her, Maggie, Glenn, and Daryl flanking the back. They walked over to the food court first to check for anything. Once again, more water was found and a few snack bags. Most of the foods sold were rotted, old, moldy or in the leaky freezers just as worse. They piled the waters outside the grate, then made their way to the stores across. There was a gaming store that proved useless, then a candy store. Though it was empty, much to dismay for any food to be found. What they thankfully found, was a ninety-nine cent store. Rare to find in malls, Rick was thankful nonetheless.

The doors were wide open, they cautiously entered, with weapons raised for anything to jump them. It was dead silent, some items could be found on the shelves further in the store. Ramen packs and cans of vegetables were shoved into the bag Glenn carried with him, along with crackers and chips. They ignored the freezers as before and left the store.

"It's not as much as I hoped." The Korean muttered, disappointed in their finds in the cheap store.

"Judging by how some stores are locked down, people tried to seek refuge here." Rick determined, as they trudged further into the mall with careful steps.

Kaylee couldn't have a perfect stride like the others, her leg was stiff and felt unable to bend well. She took a step, then limp. Took a step, then limp. She was either finding the others slowing down for her at times or pausing to have her catch up when they noticed they were walking faster than her. The teen didn't have short legs either, her height reached about five ft. eight, just two inches shorter than Rick and Daryl. She would keep up well, if her leg wasn't so messed up.

Her eyes traveled down taking a peak at the growing scars on her knee. Not paying attention, she rammed her face into the back of Daryl's vest earning a look. She glared and rounded him to see why they stopped. Rick was at a glass railing, looking down at the lower floor below them. They approached beside him and gasped finding dozens of walkers down below. They staggered and wandered about, moaning and snarling to themselves.

"That explains the echoing." Kaylee muttered.

"Why aren't they coming up here, though? What's keeping them down there?" Glenn asked, mentally counting how many there could be.

Maggie found an escalator not far from them. She jogged over, getting the others' attention. "This could explain it." They walked over, finding fridges and ovens piled up at the bottom of the escalators.

Some walkers spotted them at the top, hissing and banging itself against the pile. Others saw it rile up and joined, the group tensed in case they managed to get through. But even with five, or twelve at it, the appliances weren't budging.

"Someone really thought ahead on it all." Glenn praised.

"Ya don't think that someone is still here, do ya?" Daryl questioned, looking to Rick.

"Sure as hell hope not." He dismissed, turned to walk away.

* * *

"Tempting, isn't it?"

Beth and Carl were by the front door when they heard Angela's voice. They had been on watch for the front door, though Beth had no gun, she held a hammer. Angela was sure the teen hadn't killed walkers before, she hoped Carl or Maggie would teach her. Maybe even Kaylee could, finally having someone around her age.

"What is?" Beth asked as Angela walked up to him.

She pointed at the door, almost nodding her head. "The snow, almost makes you want to go out and play."

Beth smiled at her, "I was thinking it." She admitted.

"We can't." Carl shook his head.

"No, I know we can't." Angela chuckled at the instant reply from him. "Just a reason to come talk to you guys."

Beth fully turned to her, hammer loose in her fingers. "I thought you'd be with T-Dog at the grate for their return."

She shrugged, "He said he'd handle it. Pretty much no one is letting me do much. Just like back at the farm." Angela let a sigh out, shifting her stance. "And it's driving me insane."

Carl glanced out at the blinding whiteness outside as the sun shined on the white snow. He sheepishly shrugged, "It really is tempting."

Angela and Beth giggled at the Carl's honesty. "I saw an enclosed fenced area, they'd keep deliveries there. If it's secure enough, maybe I can convince Rick to let you two and Kaylee take a little trip down out there."

Carl had his doubt, "He wouldn't allow it."

The older female hummed at the boy. "I'll think up of a reason. Just so long as you guys don't stay out too long, I think it'll be fine if I'm keeping watch. Which reminds me," Her eyes fell on the blonde. "You'll have to learn self defense soon, Beth. When Kaylee gets back, she and Carl can help you."

Beth nodded, looking nervous as the notion. "I honestly never fired a gun before."

"Don't worry, neither has Kay." She smiled down at Carl and flicked at his hat. "Think you can teach the girls a thing or two?"

Carl beamed and nodded, fixing his hat. "You can count on me."

Angela chuckled, "Perfect. I'll leave you two be, feel like an oldie pestering some kids for attention." The two laughed as Angela left them be.

* * *

Rick, Daryl, Maggie, Glenn, and Kaylee managed to make it across to the other mall, but were stopped as the clothing store had a grate locked up. Rick tried to pry it open, despite he knew only reaching the lock could do the deed. Sadly, the lock was on the inside of the store, but Kaylee could slid her skinny arms between the gaps and reach it.

"How can we open this one?" Glenn asked, looking inside the dark store. No skylights were in there and no sign of the sun reaching though any doors from outside.

"My second guest, would be a security keys." Kaylee grunted as she got her arm back through rubbing the marks the metal gave her. "There's a problem with that."

"Don't tell me-" Glenn groaned, knowing what she was going to say.

"It's downstairs."

Daryl shook his head, "'Course it is." he paced around in aggravation. "Why don't we take those power tools we got to it?"

"It'll be extremely loud." Kay told with a tone to the redneck. "You also can't use _power_ tools without _power_ , genius."

"Listen, ya little-"

"Hey, enough!" Rick got in between Daryl and Kay. He knew Daryl wouldn't hurt the, teen but he didn't want an argument to start between the two.

Daryl scoffed and wandered away from them.

This has been going on through their tour in the mall. Everytime Daryl had something to say, she'd retort it in a smartass remark or just shut his suggestions down. Maggie and Glenn kept out, Glenn himself didn't want to endure the wrath of the hormonal teen. Maggie bit her lip to keep was saying anything, reminded her of how Beth would act when she went into her brat mode. Daryl had been holding himself back for a good while. If it was anyone else, he'd yell back left and right. Rick had a hunch it was because she was Angela's sister, it kept him quiet for about this long.

"Kaylee." Rick turned to her.

She folded her arms, shifting her weight to the side. "What? It's true."

He shook his head, a warning finger raised at her but couldn't find the words. He just sighed, not wanting to deal with a lecture, hand dropping to his side. "Is the grate on the lower level closed?"

Daryl leaned over in an angle to try and see over the glass rail. "Can't tell from here."

Rick walked over, leaning next to Daryl. The two felt the rail shift making them instantly step back. Despite it being glass, the poles were crooked, proven to break off from any weight on it.

"Let's head back for now. We know this floor is safe, so that's something." Rick ordered, the others agreed and left the grate to follow.

Kay begrudgingly followed, tailing at the back on purpose. Her glare was kept switching between the back Rick's head to Daryl's. Half of her mind thought she was acting very immature with these two, retorting and starting fights. Though, the teen bit back a grin when she finally got the redneck's temper to flare. She didn't see what Angela liked about Daryl, whenever she was went back to Angela he was right there with her. After their spat, he was sitting there watching her sister sleep. This morning, he was awake first sitting with Angela talking. Kay did notice that once she arrived, he backed off and left them. Good, he was learning to back off, but not enough. The teen wanted the hillbilly to stay away completely.

Kay didn't mind most of the other members, Glenn was kind and awkward, but kept with the Maggie and her family most of the time. Carl she liked sticking with the most, his mother had been distant so she didn't know Lori well. Carol was nice, Kay assumed she and Daryl were close since Carol approached him on his thoughts about Rick's decisions at times. T-Dog, she liked his company. He was quiet at times, but gave his word in conversations when needed.

The teen's mind wandered until she spotted a snack machine next to an emergency exit down a hall. Her hazel eyes looked to the others, seeing they were marching back. Deciding for a quick check, Kaylee half limped half jogged over to it, seeing it was still intact with candy bars, chip bags, mini cookies- a gold mind! Kaylee grinned as she whipped the baton out and stepped back. She brought an arm up to cover her face and slammed the baton against the glass having it smash and shatter apart. It sprinkled all over the ground and inside of the machine, making Kay's smile widened. Eager, she reached in grabbing whatever she could and piled it beside her.

"Kay!" A voice hissed at her. She looked over seeing the damn hillbilly rush over to her. "The hell ya doin'?"

"What does it look like?" She retorted, leaning deeper to get the snacks in the backs of the coils.

"We heard glass break and we find ya gone." He spat at her carelessness.

Kay looked past him seeing no one there, "So, did the sheriff send you to fetch me?" She clicked her tongue with a smug look. "Such a good boy."

Daryl bit his lip, stepped up to lash out at her. He let out a long sigh and turned away, mumbling curses to himself. Kay sneered, letting her arm reach about for more bags and packages. "Seems you can teach an old dog new tricks."

"Keep runnin' that mouth of yer's. It'll get ya killed." He warned.

"Are you threatening me, redneck?" She questioned, almost laughing at his words.

"More like a warnin'." He remarked,

Kay gave a mock laugh, "Wow, how thoughtful of you."

Daryl wanted to just ditch this mouthy brat so badly. Once emptied out, she slugged her bag off her shoulder and started shoving them all in the backpack. Daryl had his arms crossed, watching her as she was content with her actions and words.

"Done?" he asked, raising a brow.

Kay rolled her eyes and shoved past him, turning the corner with Daryl following. The others were found waiting at the grate, finding Rick's disapproving looks. Kay's smile faded, not at him, but the deep frown Angela was sending her sister.

* * *

"What in the hell is wrong with you?" Angela paced in front of her sister in anger, as Kay sat on top a tool box. "I didn't think I would have to tell you to stick with them, but I didn't expect you to actually wander off."

Rick and Daryl stood by watching the older sister unleash her wrath on the teen. At first, the men wanted to leave the sisters alone, but Angela insisted they stay, as Rick was the leader and Daryl made sure she got back. The teen pouted childishly on top the tall toolbox in the power tool section, trying to ignore her sister's scolding.

"When you are out there, you listen to the others." Angela stopped and pointed a finger at Rick. "Rick is in charge, so you do what he says." Then her finger went to Daryl who flinched for a second. "If you are with Daryl, you listen to what he says. End of story."

"Whatever." Kaylee waved off.

Angela growled in anger, turning away and pinching the bridge of her nose. She didn't need this, she should be resting. "I know it's hard to adjust to being in a group, but you'll have to get used to it."

Kaylee turned to Angela, throwing her legs over the edge. "I get used to it? You didn't even want to go with them in the first place!" She threw an arm out toward the men. "Now, you do what they say without question. Makes me sick!"

Angela spun back at her, stumbling a bit on her footing. "You were the one who insisted we go with them just to get to Fort Benning. I agreed for you, Kay."

"Don't make this as if it's my fault!"

"I'm not! It's no one's fault this happened!"

"It had to be someone's fault, Angie!"

Rick and Daryl stood by silently, deciding not to give in their opinion on this. Sibling arguments or fights was something Daryl understood having an older brother. Though, not in this context for sure. They mostly drunk fought or Merle just started wrestling with Daryl in means to 'toughen him up'. What also made this largely different, this was between sister- Women. It might be best if Maggie, an older sister to a younger sister, was here instead of these men. Rick, on the other hand, had seen teenage girls duke it out. By duke, meaning they'd rip their hairs out and seek for blood. The first time he saw a cat fight, Shane left him to deal with it. It resulted in Rick getting scratch marks on his arm and swore the one girl bit his hand. The once was sheriff hoped the sisters wouldn't get caught up in such a tussle.

"Why does it have to be someone's fault, all the damn time?" Angela asked, clapping her hand at each word. "Shit happens and there's no explanations sometimes."

"Maybe _Rick_ should've kept a better eye out." Kaylee puffed her cheeks and looked away, crossing her arms as usual.

"You're old enough to know _not_ to wander off, and stop with the attitude! Especially toward these two." Kay's shoulders tensed at that accusation when Angela waved her arm at the men. "Think I wouldn't notice, or did you not expect them to tell me?"

Kay mumbled about them being tattletales, whoever told. She honestly didn't think anyone would actually tell. Her silence was enough for Angela to continue.

"You can't keep blaming Rick for everything that happens, he has enough on his back already with what's happening. And I don't know why you got a problem with Daryl, but I want it to stop." The older sister demanded, still earning no response.

Angela released a huge sigh, rubbing the side of her head feeling pain return. "If you're going to be acting like this, maybe it's best you stay and let the others handle the runs."

"Fine!" Kay snapped, turning her body away. "I didn't want to go anyway."

Angela's shoulders sagged and she turned trudging back to the men. "I am, _so_ , so sorry, Rick. You too, Daryl."

Rick rubbing his chin, taking in the bout between them. "Does she usually do that?" Angela looked to him in question. "Y'know, wander off."

Angela shook her head, though regretted it with a wince. "No, she would whine about things, but never wandered off. She knows better!" She barked at the teen, who just huffed at her.

"Well, like you said. We'll keep her back here. She needs to learn proper self defense anyhow." Rick told, placing his hands on his hips as his usual habit.

She turned back to him. "I was just telling Carl how Beth should learn some self defense. Maybe a little gun training as well."

Rick glanced toward the direction of the front, "We won't be leaving anytime soon. Carol needs to learn to handle them as well."

"Good, and don't let what she said get to you, please?" She looked at the two men. "Whatever she said, she didn't mean it."

"Yes! I did!" Kay barked at them.

Angela groaned to herself in annoyance. Daryl nodded silently, shifting his footing ready to take his leave. He felt awkward enough having to witness that argument. Rick eyed the teen up, thinking on how to handle her with this attitude. Rick can ignore her snide comments as much as possible, Daryl with a short temper, was a different story.

* * *

Two days had passed, snow still kept them inside and the group was coping with their situation best they could. Angela's condition passed over and she was well enough to go on runs again. The group learned about the lower half of the mall being crowded with walkers, uneasy knowing those things were all over below them. Although, they were assured it was blocked and Rick kept the grate closed at all times.

Emotions through the group were beginning to show. Carol and Angela spent time with Daryl to chat, though he seemed distant with Angela. Lori kept her space from Rick, the two didn't even talk that much anymore. Angela wondered if it had to do with the possibility that the child she was carrying was Shane's and not Rick's. Other members took notice, but none questioned it. Kaylee kept her distance from nearly everyone, but Beth and Carl. With them close to her age, despite being older, she felt better than being near the demanding adults. They usually talked about their days in school or life before the outbreak.

Rick himself left at times to try and find a way to get into the store across the mall. No security location was found upstairs, Angela went with him and Daryl on the second day to see the situation. Their third day in the building was spent teaching Carol and Kaylee about guns with the help of Carl and T-Dog. Though with little ammo, they just resulted in how to clean and work the guns. That was going to change.

* * *

"A gun store?" T-Dog questioned as they sat around to eat some ramen. Lori was eating out of the veggie cans, as the chicken flavor smell was making her feel sick. "Right here, in this mall? You gotta be shitting me."

"I shit you not." Angela proudly stated waiting for her portion of the noodles to cool off. "With all the woodsy area around here, they hunted out there a lot. It opened about two years ago. I can't believe I completely forgot about it." She laughed.

"Good thing you remembered it when showing you the walkers down below." Glenn agreed, his smile fading. "Wait, the walkers."

"How many are down there?" Carol asked.

"'Bout a few dozens or so." Daryl answered.

Angela sighed, "I was thinking to lore them at the bottom of the blocked escalator and just stab them one by one." She shook her head. "Thinking it over, they'd pile up and soon be unreachable after many five or so. Wouldn't even make a dent."

"It sounds way too dangerous to even try anything." Lori opposed. "All that for, maybe a bullet or two. We don't know what kind of supplies are down there, if there are any."

Rick finally spoke up, "We need bullets, we'll figure a way down there. Just gotta think it through."

"Even if there's a chance nothing is left?" Lori questioned, giving her husband a skeptical look.

He didn't meet her gaze, he kept it on the small fire trying to keep them warm. "We need to get to the security dock anyway. Even if we lessen the numbers, worth a shot."

Lori looked away in disgust, any opinion she had was shot down by Rick instantly. Lori placed her can down, and stood excusing herself to the bathroom. No one spoke for a while, thinking how they could access the lower floor.

"What if we did the same back at the farm?" Beth asked, everyone looked to her. "When the barn was on fire, it caught a lot of those things' attention."

"You saying we should set something on fire?" Kaylee asked sarcastically.

"Er, no." Beth answered.

"Go on, honey." Hershel encouraged her.

She shrugged sheepishly. "I mean, what if we set up something to get their attention?"

"Like what?" Carl asked, intrigued by her idea. Beth shrugged again, not knowing what could be used as such in the mall.

It got quiet after that, Rick silently thinking over the situation. He looked over at the group, seeing them struggling to stay warm. Kaylee still wore those damn shorts and tank, she had a risk of getting sick or frostbite with the cold. Everyone needed proper gear for the winter, but also proper training.

"Daryl and I will give it a check tomorrow, see what we can do." Rick finally informed, getting to his feet. "Let's get another night's rest while we can." He eyed the front door and turned to walk around the store.

A habit Rick had was when a decision was made, he tended to think it over to himself walking around alone. No one bothered him, though Angela grew concerned. He held so much weight on his shoulders and everyone expected perfection. If something went wrong, Rick was instantly blamed. Praise was rarely given to the man. A small amount of guilt was held in her chest, remembering how she blamed him when Kaylee got lost out in the woods. Now, Kay herself was doing it to him, it wasn't fair.

Kaylee watched Rick leave, giving a roll of her eyes as she stuffed her face of her remaining noodles. She muffled something with a full mouth earning a look from her sister. "Wha?"

Angela held this disgusted look, "Swallow before speaking, Kay."

The teen opened her mouth, showing her chewed food making Angela groan and look away. Kay hummed in laughter and swallowed. "Happy?"

"I'll be happy when you drop the attitude." Angela retorted, leaning her chin into her palm.

She scoffed and stood, "Whatever." Kay marched off to the exercise section.

Once out of range, Angela sighed leaning her head back against the shelving behind her. "I am never having kids." She muttered, earning a soft laugh from Maggie.

"Speaking of kids," Attention went to Hershel, as he eyed everyone up. "Lori's baby will be arriving in about seven months. Which means, I'll need help when the delivery day arrives."

"Of course, daddy." Maggie nodded, willing to help either way.

"I'll help." Carol rose her hand, slowly placing it back down. "I want the baby to arrive as safely as possible."

Hershel smiled to the woman, "I'll train you whenever we can. I'd like you to be my assistant during the procedure."

At this point, Carl and Beth left to follow Kay. Probably to entertain themselves or practice more self defense before going to sleep. Once gone, a subject that has been meaning to be risen was brought up.

"When the baby is born, how will Rick handle it?" Angela asked, some gave her questioning looks. She shrugged, "I mean, what if the looks of Shane come into the kid. Will Rick reject it?"

Everyone looked to one another, some with worry and others skeptic. "I can't see Rick doing that." Glenn spoke up, "He loves Lori, he fought his way to get to his family. I can't see him just-" He threw a hand up, shaking his head. "I don't think he will."

"I just can't believe that was happening before Rick got back." Carol told, huddling her knees up. "I thought Shane was Lori's husband at first, when she told us he was dead…" Carol sighed, knotting her fingers.

Angela sat up, "I spoke with Rick, she really did think he was dead." Angela put her makeshift plate down and moved to add more papers to the fire. "I don't think it was right, going to another man right after your husband is dead."

"You wouldn't do the same?" Maggie questioned, Glenn glanced at her question. "Even if it was a few months, or years. You wouldn't move on?"

Angela shook her head, looking to her. "Nope, if someone told me someone I loved was dead. I'd never get over it, I rather die alone."

Daryl kept looking up from adjusting his crossbow when Angela spoke. When the hunter and Merle first met the group, his brother kept making crude comments about Lori and Shane on how attached they were to each other. Though, it didn't matter until the mention of Lori being pregnant came into play. Daryl was not an idiot, he can do the math and knew it was not Rick's.

"I think all that matters now, is that we are there to help and support Lori. Even if Rick isn't." Hershel told, everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

The adolescents were found at the grate, where Kaylee was arguing with Carl.

"Your dad left you with the key, just hand it over." The teen urged, holding her hand out to him.

Carl stood his ground, "No, he said it stays shut at all times."

"Why do you want the key anyway?" Beth asked.

Kaylee looked to her, "Rick doesn't want to take the risk on your idea. Making a distraction, it's perfect!"

"But with what?" She asked.

Kaylee grinned, folding her arms. "A car."

"What?" The two questioned.

"You heard me." Kay snickered, "I saw it down below, I don't think Rick and Daryl did though."

"Okay, what about it?" Beth questioned, "You gonna hot wire it?"

Carl looked up with interest. "Can you?"

Kay's smile faltered, "Well, no." She admitted, leaning on the grate. "I just gotta rig the horn and that'll do. While they go to the car, we can access the gun store and the security dock."

Beth and Carl looked to one another, it wasn't a bad plan. But, it was dangerous that she was about to this by herself. Kay looked between the two, seeing their hesitance.

"I don't expect your help, I just need the key." She shot her hand back out to have Carl hand it to her. "If you don't hand it over, I'll just wrestle you for it."

Carl sighed, he reached into his pocket and dropped it key into her palm. "Carl." Beth reached out to get the key from Kay, only to have her yank her hand back. "Kay, you can't do this. It's too dangerous. Just let Rick and the others handle it."

Kay glared at her, "I'm sick if letting the others handle shit. Look where it got us, where it got you guys!" She exclaimed lowly, the two looked away. "If no one else is going to do anything, I'll have to."

Beth took a step forward, locking her hands together. "Please don't do this, Kay." She looked to Carl, "Talk some sense into her!"

Before Carl could even get a word out to either of them, the padlock clicked and fell to the tile floor with a clunk. She threw the grates up and ducked under them. "I'll be back!" She called, and bolted out into the mall.

"Kay!"

"Kay, come back!"

"What the hell is goin' on?" The two turned to see Daryl had jogged over. He saw the grate opened and marched over to the padlock on the floor. "Why is this opened?"

"Kay just ran out there." Beth immediately told, stepping up to the hunter. "She said she wanted to distract the walkers her way, and she left."

"None ya'll tried to stop her?" He questioned, then raised the padlock. "Who gave her the key?"

Carl stepped back, his head lowered as his hat hid his face. Daryl tossed the padlock to Beth and he ducked under, then slammed the grate shut. Daryl pointed a finger at the two, "Do not come out here, I'll be back."

They nodded and Daryl turned jogging into the mall.

* * *

"There's the car." Kay grinned at the sight of the black Mazda sitting perfectly still by the side exit o the bottom floor. The once was clean and new car now sat there covered in grime and dust, with specks of blood of whoever's.

"The moon roof, I can smash it and climb right in to set the horn." Kay chewed her lip, tapping the baton against her knee. "But how?"

"How's 'bout we start by gettin' yer ass back to the others?"

Kay jumped and spun around to see a fuming mad Daryl Dixon. She brushed off his anger and folded her arms. "They tattled, didn't they?"

"Doesn't matter, we're goin' back." He told adjusting the crossbow over his shoulder. "Ya shouldn't be runnin' off out like that, get yerself killed."

Kay glared at him, "No one else was going to do anything, I had to." she pointed toward the car. "We can set the horn on it and it'll get their attention, letting us get to the store. It's simple!"

"No, it ain't." Daryl argued. "We're not sure it would work, they don't just go by sound, they go by scent." He indicated tapping the side of his nose.

"It's still worth a shot."

Daryl sigh, he was close to throwing her over his shoulder and carrying the brat back. "C'mon." He reached out, taking her arm only to have her yank it out of his grip.

"Don't touch me." She demanded, stepping back.

Daryl stepped forward, reaching for her arm again. "I ain't playin' games. Now, c'mon!"

"I said, don't touch-!"

Kay felt gravity take hold off her, as when she backed up more, she hit the loose railing making her fall over the edge. She let out a scream expecting to slam her body onto the floor below, but felt her arm getting painfully pulled above her. Looking she found Daryl laying on his stomach grabbing her arm to keep her from falling. Kay reached up, circling her grip around his wrist. He groaned and grunted trying to position himself to pull her up.

"Hang on!" He grunted, his grip tight to not let her drop. "Pull yerself up!"

"I-I can't!" She gasped, her legs dangling below her.

"Don't look down!" He growled, teeth clenching as he felt his arms ache to keep her above the walkers.

Said walkers looked up, reaching their arms up to find a meal hanging above them. They all crowded below her, causing her to look down and give a cry at the sight of them trying to reach for her feet. She gasped and yelped, kicking her legs making Daryl's grip loosen.

"Stop movin'!" He barked, feeling her swinging at his hold on her.

"Pull me up! Pull me up!" She cried, trying to tuck her legs up, but found it a struggle. The stress brought moisture to her hands, her eyes shot upwards in panic "Hey- Hey! I'm slipping!"

"Yer not slippin'! I got ya!" Daryl looked around trying to find something to use as leverage to pull her up.

Kay shook her head, terror bright in her eyes. "No, you don't! You're gonna drop me!"

"I ain't dropin' ya!" He barked back over the snarling and hissing of walkers grouped below. "I won't let that happen!"

"It's just like before!" She cried, voice strained as she swallowed. "You left me out in the woods, now you're gonna leave me down here! It's the same!"

Darly's brows furrowed as he frowned. "No it ain't!"

Where was this coming from? Was she going into hysterics being dangled above dozens of flesh eating creatures? Before he could think of a response, the sweat in both their palms made their grip slip. Daryl tried to reach for her again, but her body was falling to the bottom with her scream echoing in his ears.


	18. Chapter 18

Daryl just stared down in shock when the teen's body landed on top of the pile of walkers below. They crushed under her weight making a opened impact. Nearby walkers stumbled back or fell over from the fall. Daryl stared, waiting for any sign she was alive. When he saw her move to stand, he pulled his gun from behind and start shooting any close enough to get to her.

"Head for the car!" He ordered over the gun fire.

Getting to her feet, Kaylee found gaps to get through the crowd with Daryl making openings for her. Kaylee climbed up the hood, and got on top laying her back as she winced and gasped for air. She tucked her legs and arms in, to make sure the walkers couldn't reach her.

Daryl ran to the other side, shooting more walkers until the click of the empty revolver was heard. "Shit." Pocketing the gun behind him, he brought his crossbow up and shot a walker reaching for Kaylee's feet. "Move!"

Kaylee sat up and moved as Daryl jumped down to lane beside her. He stumbled to his knees yanking the arrow out of the walker he shot, as he leaned up against the car. He used the said arrow to stab a few more walkers, noticing Kaylee just sat there stunned. Daryl's eyes shot down to the moon roof below him, taking his crossbow, he lifted the heavy thing and slammed it down. It took a few slams, but soon the glass shattered. He made sure any remaining shards were broken off, as he slid through into the driver's seat. Thankfully, it was empty without any sign of entry made in the vehicle.

"Kay!" He called, looking up. "Kay!" He barked louder, finally she crawled over and peered down. "I'll set the horn, once it's on make a break for the gun store!"

She looked up, spotting the said dark empty store. The doors were opened, meaning she'd have to rig them shut. "I-I.." She shook her head, stammering at the thought of unable to get there.

"I'll keep ya covered, we can't stay here!" Daryl searched the car to set the horn up without them doing so.

Kay stood, trying to take even breaths as she kept her eyes on the store. She slipped her baton out and gripped it close to her chest, hands shaking at the grip of the metal. The banging and snarling of walkers caught her attention to look down at the large amount surrounding the car. Once the sound of the horn blared through her ear drums, Kay instantly jumped over the crowd and landed roughly on her feet crashing to the floor. Scrambling to her feet, the teen swung the baton at a walker to her right, cracking it's skull. A bit disoriented, she found the gun shop and ran as fast as her aching legs could allow.

Daryl climbed back out of the moon roof, seeing kay take out some walkers by the front door. She reached for the locks and slammed the one door. Daryl saw the car was getting their attention well, he jumped as Kay did and landed with a roll and got right to his feet. He reached the teen and yanked the second door closed. Finding a broom, he lodged it in the handles to keep it secured for now. The two leaned on their knees, gasping for air over their successful attempt to escape the mob.

"Any bites or scratches?" Daryl asked between pants.

Kay shook her head instantly, "No, nothing." she told. Daryl saw none on her exposed legs and arms, just a few bruises from her landing.

Not yet ready to relax, Daryl set an arrow to his bow and rose it up ready for anything inside the dark store. The two had no flash light, and were heading in blind.

"It worked." Kay quipped, earning a dark look from the brooding man.

* * *

"I don't see them anywhere!" Glenn exclaimed, looking down the sunroof of the blaring car alarm from the upper floor.

"They must have been here!" Rick countered, circling the opening trying to find any hint of them from the mob of walkers below. "The railing here is broken and there's a blaring car alarm!"

Angela kneeled were the broken opening was, her watery eyes darted about trying to find either of the two. "Kaylee! Daryl!"

She made a move to swing her legs over the edge, causing Glenn to grab her shoulder. "Stop! What are you doing?"

"We gotta get down there, even if I have to by myself!" She barked, still moving to lower herself. Glenn dropped his gun and grabbed her arm tugging her back. "Glenn, let go!"

Rick ran around and helped Glenn pull her back, having her to retaliate at their constant tugging. "My sister is down there!" She screamed at them.

"So is Daryl!" Rick knelt down and turned her to him, gripping her shoulders. "Daryl's with her, he'll keep her safe!"

Angela shook in his arms, "I can't lose her again, Rick!"

"I know, I know." Her head hung, as he pulled the shaken woman into his arms. The sounds of the growling and snarling walkers below echoed under the blaring. Rick sighed looking to Glenn, not knowing what to do with the two missing members.

* * *

The gun shop was dark, but proven empty. No walkers in sight from what Daryl could check out. The back door was locked, so he left it alone for now. Daryl heard glass smashing, he whipped around to find Kay breaking the display cases. She reached in getting one of the handguns, shaking it in an attempt to see if it was loaded. To Daryl, it was like watching a baby figuring a toy out. Though, this was a deadly weapon. He marched over and ripped the gun out of her hand, earning a glare.

"Hey!"

"Does this look like a toy to ya?" He questioned, turning it around and taking the clip out to find it empty. "Yer lucky it's not loaded."

"I was checking if it was loaded, I don't know how to unload it." She argued, crossing her arms. "I only know how to work revolvers."

"So ya shake it like a rattle?" He questioned, raising the thing up in anger and toss it back into the case. "The hell's wrong with you?"

"I didn't ask for you to follow me." She countered.

"Think I'm enjoyin' this?" Daryl questioned, getting in between her and the case.

"I got us here." She muttered. It was like talking to a wall at this point.

Daryl heard and pointed a finger toward the corner of the store. "Why don't ya just sit down 'n shut yer mouth? Ya done enough."

Kay scoffed, crossing her arms again and sticking her hip out. "I deserve to check these weapons out too, y'know."

The hunter glared darkly at the teen, making her shift uncomfortably. "Fine, whatever." She turn, whipping her hair behind her and marched off to the corner.

Daryl shook his head, putting his bow down against the counter. He started going through whatever guns that would be found useful. He took the handgun Kay was messing with, looking it over, finding it to be a Glock 19. Putting it aside, he looked over the other guns in the case. Glock 17 looked useful, so he took that along with another Glock 19.

His baby blues glanced to the teen seeing her glaring at the wall. Daryl never agreed to babysit her. But if he hadn't chased her, she would've gotten herself killed, for sure. He looked outside the window, the sounds of the car horn was still going, walkers grouping around to no end. Yes, the plan had worked. Yet, look where they were right now.

Daryl inspected the condition of the Glocks. "Bet yer sister is blowin' a casket right now." He commented.

"Wouldn't be the first time." Kay dismissed.

Daryl looked at the shelving seeing shotguns and rifles missing. He ducked down and dug through the cabinets to look for bullets. Luckily, he found boxes for the Glocks they got. He pulled them out and started loading the 19s and 17. Daryl didn't know how long the two would be stuck here, he stood and wandered to the door to look for an escape route. If the others didn't know they were gone by this time, surely they'd learn eventually.

The sudden sound of a gunshot startled the hunter, spinning around to find Kay staring at a hole in the wall from the gun in her hand. Her lips widened, "Shit, that's powerful!"

Daryl marched over and ripped the gun from her, glowering at her. "Are ya fuckin' crazy!?"

"I didn't expect it to just go off! I thought the safety would be on!" She said defensively.

"I can't keep an eye on ya n' the walkers at the same damn time." He took the other gun shoving both in his waistband. "Just stay in that damn corner until I find a way to get us out!"

Kay cross her arms, the same cocky stance she held before.

Daryl shook his head, deciding not to feed the fire and argue with her. "Stay in that corner." He ordered, leaning on the counter.

"You're not the boss of me." She argued, looking away.

"Last Angie said, I was." He countered.

"Her name is Angela, to you." Kay muttered childishly, turning from him.

Daryl eyed her up, he thought back on her words when he held her above the walkers. "If ya got somethin' to say to me, say it."

Kay looked him up and down, as is sizing him up. He was showing no physical signs that he was going to lash out at her. She turned away, spatting "Whatever." at him and returned to her corner.

* * *

Rick had circled the area at least seven times by now. The sun was shining through the skylight, showing the night had passed over. He kept craning his neck and lowered himself as much as possible to find any sign of the two. The man was half tempted to jump right onto the car and shoot as many walkers as possible to just see if they were intact at all. Were they in one of the stores or had they ventured further deeper of the lower level?

Rick got down on his belly, laying his head down against the grimy tile to try and see any movement inside the dust and paper covered windows below.

"Rick?" He looked up seeing Angela was towering over him. He was so focused he hadn't heard the clacks of her boots approach him. "Are you okay?"

"Uh, yea." He got up, wiping the dirt off the front of his shirt and jeans. "I was trying to get a look."

"I guess you saw nothing?" She shrugged in asking. When Rick shook his head, Angela released a sigh, knotting her fingers in front of her. "I feel like they're safe, it's just driving me insane I can't go down there and get them."

Rick nodded, "I understand, trust me." he placed his hands on his hips.

Angela bit her lip to hide a smile at the obvious habit. "With Lori and Carl, right?"

Rick looked to her, "Everytime I leave them, I fear something's going to happen to them. If I could, I'd never leave."

"But, you can't." She said, reading his mind. He nodded, chewing his inner cheek. "I know you didn't ask to be leader, Rick. It's something that just happened. You were clearly made for this."

He snorted, "This job or world?"

She tilted her head, Angela looked down at the walkers as if thinking over an answer. "Both."

Rick watched her, staring down as if hoping for something to happen down below. "They're fine. They have to be."

* * *

It felt like hours had gone by, the two didn't speak again after their spat. Kay stayed in the corner, knees huddled up and just picking at the paint on the wall. Daryl moved around, shifting from watching the window to make sure no walkers approached the store to checking on Kay. The car horn was still blaring, it sounded like it was dying off. Some walkers would be attracted to the noise while more distant ones just staggered about. Daryl had to think of their escape while the car was still getting their attention, if that horn dies out, they'll be stuck with the crowd of walkers to catch them.

With a sigh, Dixon walked from the doors and toward the back finding Kay had fallen asleep in her huddled corner. He saw she was shivering in her sleep, he couldn't deny it; it was freezing down here. They had a fire up above and blankets to keep everyone warm. Not wanting her to get sick, Daryl grabbed his crossbow and marched up to the back door. Turning the knob, it was indeed locked as checked before. There had to be more supplies untouched back there, possibly something to keep Kay warm or more weapons. He rammed his shoulder into the door a few times, but it didn't budge. Daryl tapped his knuckle against the metal knob in thought on how to pry the damn thing open. He turned and started looking around for something heavy to break it down. Daryl crouched back down in the cupboards, knocking things about not caring how loud he was.

"Trying to sleep here." Groaned the teen.

He ignored her, as cans and boxes scattered at his feet. The closest thing he could find was a small sledge hammer, well better than nothing. Daryl walked over to the door, raising the hammer to aim at the knob. If he could knock the knob off, they'd be able to access the back room. With a few test swings, he slammed the heavy thing down earning a yelp from the teen and a ringing sound from the metal. He repeated a few times, ignoring the barking questions from Kay who demanded to know what he was doing. After slamming down about ten or fifteen times, it only made dents into the damn thing.

"Shit." He grumbled, tossing the hammer to the ground with a thunk.

Kay approached him as he leaned on the door, catching his breath on his attempt. "What the hell are you doing? Having a temper tantrum?"

"Tryin' to get into the room." He told, kicking the door behind him.

She raised a brow at the hammer, then to the knob, then to him. "It's locked?"

He wiped the sweat off his upper lip, giving her a look. "What do ya think?"

Kaylee picked up the hammer, "Move." She told, he shuffled out of the way and she started to slam down on the knob as well.

Kay went at the knob a little longer than Daryl did, but did less damage with her thin arms. She dented it a tad more, but it showed no sign of falling off. Soon, she stopped her attempts, panting and dropping the hammer down. Well, it did made her shivering stop, as she now was sweating and moved to sit back in her corner. Daryl picked up the hammer and started hitting it again. He did less hits and put more force to breaking the knob off. Kay watched, crossing her arms as the coldness was returning, sweat droplets were causing her to be more cold than before.

"Do you like my sister?" She suddenly asked.

Daryl hesitated on his next swing, he glanced to her than back to the knob bringing the hammer down causing the thing to shake as it grew loose.

When she got no answer, she asked again. "Do you like Angela?"

"Does it matter?" He asked back, bringing another swing down earning a louder ringing than before.

She stuck her neck out, "Kinda?" Kay threw her hands out. "First I see my sister, you're in a real hurry to carry her off the truck. Last I saw, my sister was giving everyone the stink eye." Kay looked away, huffing hair from her face. "Now, she's treating them like- Like family."

Daryl looked over to her, seeing the pain now settling into the teen's features. She hated him, hated Rick, and hated everyone for a real reason. It wasn't over some hormonal or bipolar crap Angela was excusing. She was feeling out of place with everyone, her sister was buddy buddy with everyone in the group. Angela was around them far longer, so she was more familiar. Kay, who was assumed dead, was struggling to adjust herself within the group. Daryl found himself to understand that.

When first in the group, Daryl followed Merle's lead in everything. Hell, before everything happened he always followed his older brother. Kay needed that, and the fact she was seeing Angela side with the others more than her sister was affected her greatly. Once Merle was gone and Daryl was alone in the group, he felt like the new kid in school. Keeping his opinions to himself, not finding himself a member and wanting to leave and go search for his brother. It took a long while before he would ever find himself as Rick's right hand man after Shane's demise and the fall of the farm.

"She changed." He answered, slamming the hammer down with a grunt. "Got used to everyone."

Kay rolled her eyes, "Like she had a choice. She should've left you all, that's what the sister I knew would've done." Daryl looked over to her, seeing the teen still pouting at the wall.

"Trust me, she wanted to."

"But you all didn't let her. If you had, we would've been reunited sooner and my sister wouldn't have been beaten to near death." She spat, folding her arms tighter with a sigh. "Instead, you made her forget about me."

His tense shoulders sagged and he let the hammer hang at his side. "We didn't forget ya." He lowly told, looking down at the now loose banged up knob.

"You did." She countered weakly.

Daryl shook his head, sniffling and raising the hammer up to knock this damn thing off. "No, we didn't. Angela wanted to search every damn day, Shane kept her from doin' anythin'."

"Just making excuses." Kay closed her eyes and rested her head on her knees. "Rick tried telling me the same shit, it's all lies."

"No, they ain't!" He barked, making her jump as he turned to her. "Y'know how pissed I was to find yer shirt in that bag? I beat the shit out of him tryin' to get answers on what happened to ya! Then we turn around 'n find out Shane put that in there, blamin' him."

Kay got to her feet, glaring up at the hillbilly. "I fought through those woods hoping to find everyone back on that interstate, waiting for Sophia and me. When I saw that sign, 'come back everyday', I thought you'd be coming back any minute."

Daryl stepped forward to her, raising his voice at her. "We searched n' tried, Kaylee! Ya think we just gave up after one day?"

"Pretty much! I was there for days and not one person came by to check if I was there!"

"We thought ya were dead when we found the shirt!"

"Well, I wasn't!"

"No shit, Princess!" He pointed a finger in her face. "That don't give ya any right to blame us for ya runnin' out there like some moron!"

Kaylee took a breath, biting her lower lip deeply. She turned away, huffing about and kicked the door. Taking a breath, she kicked it a few more times, each one with more force. Soon the door knob fell off, clattering to the floor. The last kick caused the door to fly open, making Kay freeze in kicking anything else. The dark pitch black back room was what she was met with, Daryl stepped in front of her, crossbow now raised for anything to escape the black darkness. He raised a finger at her, telling her to stay silent. She nodded, for once following his orders. The two listened, waiting for any sound to leave the room, but the ringing silence proved it could be empty in there. Just to double check, Daryl let out a low sharp whistle into the room, it riverbed against the walls and echoed back to them. He glanced back at her, she looked up at him in question on what to do. Daryl honestly didn't know, himself.

* * *

The dying car horn was all but white noise to Angela, as she stared at the car as if expecting Daryl and Kaylee to climb out any second. She sat there waiting by herself, gun on her for safety's sake as instructed by Rick. He at first refused to leave her there by herself, but once he was sure she wasn't going to do anything impulsive, Rick let her be. She was scared- Anela was scared to find either of them dead, especially since she just got her sister back.

"Any sign of them?" Angela looked up, surprised to find Carol wandering over to her.

"Rick let you go on your own?" She asked, but her question was answered when she saw Maggie walking behind her. "Ah."

"I got worried," Carol looked down and sat beside her. "It's been well over a few hours."

Angela nodded, "Indeed, it has." she confirmed.

"Haven't seen anything?" Maggie asked, rifle in her arms as she stood stood a bit behind them.

She shook her head, "No, and it's got me antsy as shit." Angela adjusted her seating, crossing her legs. "I keep expecting them to pop out from the car or just burst out from one of the stores to get back up here somehow."

Carol looked around, seeing the amount of walkers there were. She shuffled a bit back from the edge, as Angela sat closer to it then she did. "Rick said if there's no sign for another hour, than he'll go down and check himself."

"I"ll go with him, he shouldn't go alone." Angela told, looking to her.

"Lori said the near same thing." Maggie told, the two turned to her. "Glenn volunteered first, then Carl, he blames himself for them getting stuck."

Angela gave a short smile, "I don't blame him at all, you can tell him that." she shook her head, looking back toward the car. "My sister shouldn't have gone off like that."

Maggie and Carol looked to one another, Angela glanced over seeing the exchanging glances. "What?"

Carol looked to her, in that soft motherly way. "Maybe you're being a bit hard on Kaylee." Angela's brows furrowed in question. "She tries, and her actions have proven dangerous but she's trying hard for this group."

"I should go easy on her?" Angela asked. "Almost everything she's said or done put her or someone in danger." She threw her hand out to the lower floor. "Look what happened, if she had listened to Rick and waited, this wouldn't be happening."

Maggie came along Angela's other side, "I think what Carol means, is that you should let her adjust to everything around her." The two looked to her, the questioning look toward Maggie now. "She was out on her own for awhile, she needs her sister by her side."

Angela's tense shoulders sagged, she hung her head and sighed. "I have been a bit hard on her, I guess I thought she'd adjust fine instantly."

"She was out on that highway for a long time, on her own. Thinking she was going to either die there or fight this world alone." Maggie added, Angela nodded.

"You're right- You're both right. I just got her back and all I do is scold and lecture her like… Lori." The two held back a chuckle, knowing how Lori can be a bit too strict with Carl. "I should appreciate that I have my sister, thinking she was dead when she wasn't."

Carol nodded, reaching over to rub her back motherly. "And if you could send a message along?" Angela glanced to her, "I don't blame her for Sophia, if anything, I thank her for taking care of my little girl."

"Sure thing."

* * *

"Wish we had bigger bags with us." Kaylee beamed as she shoved the bags and cans of foods into the unused gun bags found in the back with the food.

Daryl nodded in agreement, "Looks like they were ready for anythin'." He commented, taking care of the ammo kept in the back as well.

It was a goldmine! The backroom turned out to be completely untouched! It was layered in large amounts of dust, the food was as fresh as the day it came out of the factory. The duo made a rush to pack as much as possible in the gun bags found piled up as well. Daryl was ecstatic to find ammo not only for the guns on his person, but also for the rifles and shotguns.

Kaylee peeked at the hunter, pausing in her stuffing. Something planted into her mind to say this. "I want my sister to be happy." She spoke, gaining his attention. "Even if it means to give her up to some redneck Robin Hood."

Daryl snorted at her, "Ya ain't giving her up to anyone." he zipped the bag closed, and picked it up by the handle to place it down on the floor by the door.

Kay followed him, putting the bag of food beside it. "I just never thought my sister would befriend someone like you."

Daryl gave her a look, rolling his shoulders. "The hell's that suppose to mean?"

The teen grinned to herself, but it dropped when she turned to him. "Well, Angela was always in the presence of men around her type." She shrugged, "She's a teacher with a high education and likes smart guys. Having deep conversations and all that history crap."

Daryl squinted at her, as she turned away to hide the grin playing on her lips. "But, maybe she's that desperate. Who knows."

The hunter brought his hand to his chin feeling the need to wipe whatever grime was in his short beard. "Ya ain't know shit."

Kay spun around, pointing a finger at him. "I don't know shit, you mean?"

Daryl waved his hand at her and turned to check more if the back room. He should let a teenager get to him, but it made Daryl think of the same things his own brother would say to him. How she would throw him out like some used condom, once the sister is around, he's just a distant memory. His mind wandered, passing the possible useful things in the metal shelves.

' _She aint nothin' but a book smart, bitch.'_ Came Merle's voice, just like before.

That's right, if this was just an average day Angela would just look at him like scum. With a frustrated growl, he slapped a can off the shelf letting it clatter and roll under the unit. Daryl brought a hand up to wipe at his brow.

Outside the back room, the teen snickered, knowing her words had affected the redneck more than expected. Though the smile fell when she heard the horn dying sooner and sooner, as her ears could hear the walkers more than the horn. Nonetheless, they were still stuck and it terrified Kay. It made her think back to being in that car waiting for someone to save her or arrive. Sure, she wasn't alone, but she preferred anyone else than Daryl. Then again, she didn't want to be stuck with Rick either.

Something came to mind, she hummed the song coming to her head when she was stuck on the interstate. With a deep breath, Kay glanced to the back room and decided to sing the sung to herself. Almost as a way to calm herself down feeling her fear get the better of her.

" _O'Death, O'death._

_Won't you spare me over_

' _Til another year?"_

Kay tapped her foot against the tile, closing her eyes to remember the song she heard many a times before when she was younger and moved South as a kid with her family.

" _Well what is this that I can see_

_With ice cold hands takin' hold of me._

_When the night is gone and the Devil takes hold._

_Who'll have mercy on my soul?"_

She hummed at the chorus, eyes closed and bobbing her head at the song playing in her mind. Her voice was low and soft, not wanting Daryl to hear. Sad to say, the man stood in the doorway hearing her words and checked on her. He didn't say anything, he just stood there listening to the song she lowly sang to herself.

" _O'Death, O'Death, consider my age._

_Please don't take me at this state._

_O'Death, O'Death._

_Won't you spare me over_

' _Til another year?"_

Her head hung, and she slid against the wall she leaned on and huddled back into her knees hiding her face. Daryl was seeing a broken kid, scared of being here, feeling alone. He bit his lip, looking around the back room debating on what to do, then his eyes hit the doors.

Without warning, Daryl marched out, grabbing his crossbow off the counter then to the door throwing the ammo bag over his shoulder. Kay shot her head up, wiping her cheeks to hide any fact she was letting tears escape. "Daryl?"

She stood when he didn't answer as he rushed to the front door. "What are you- Oof!" She grunted when Daryl tossed the bag of food at her.

"We're gettin' outta here." He told, taking the broom out of place from the door handles. "Makin' a run for the escalator."

Keylee reposition the bag over her shoulder, feeling anxious at the sudden plan Daryl slapped her with. "Shouldn't we wait for the others to find us?"

Daryl whipped around at her, "Ya just don't get it, do ya!?" his sudden bark caused the teen to step back. "The longer we sit here, the more the others are gonna think we're dead. Wouldn't want to make that same mistake again, right?"

Kay stared at him for a few moments. When Daryl moved to open the doors, she shoved herself between the two, slamming the doors shut again. "We can't leave!"

Daryl glowered at her, "We have to, it's only a matter of time before that horn dies off."

"No, no! We-We should wait for the others! Wait for Rick's call." She shook her head, trembling at the sound of walkers outside. They must be taking notice of the loud voices coming from the store.

"Oh, _now_ ya wanna listen to someone?" Daryl grabbed her shoulder and shoved her out of the way, making her stumble to the side. "I'm done with yer shit, Princess!"

Daryl threw the doors open, making himself quick to raise his crossbow and fire an arrow through the closest walker's head. It fell in a slump, and Daryl moved quick outside the store, he looked back seeing Kaylee frozen in her spot.

"C'mon!" He called, waving his arm at her. "We gotta go now!"

Kay shook her head, trembling as she held the handles of the bag over her shoulder. "I-I can't…"

Daryl frowned at her, hearing a hiss he turned and slammed his crossbow upper cutting a walker approaching behind him. He spun back around, sprinting back to Kay. "If we don't leave now, it'll be a death wish to escape."

Kay stared at the amount of walkers behind him, still clustering around the car. He noticed her gaze, and blocked her sights, placing hands on her shoulders. Daryl tried a different approach. "Hey, hey." His voice grew softer, finally her attention was on him as he looked right at her. "I'll keep ya safe, I promise."

It seemed to kick something into her mind, as she felt something heavy be handed to her. Looking down, Daryl has handed her the gun she was playing with a moment ago. "The safety is off, just try not to shoot me."

Kay looked up with a shaky nod, Daryl nodded back and took her wrist. "Let's go!"

Daryl kept his grip on her wrist tight not to loose her, as the other held the handle of his crossbow. They ran over to the escalator, as he helped her climb over the the stove then let Kay make her way over the fridge that blocked their path. Daryl took the time to reload his bow as she hauled herself over the other side. She instantly let out a scream when she felt something grab her ankle. Her hazel eyes shot down as she fell back against the steps seeing a walker, laying on the bottom with its lower half gone. His held a death grip on her ankle as its yellow teeth were inches from her open flesh. She was too scared to raise the gun, feeling this was going to be the end for her.

Though it was not, as foot came crashing down on it's head, killing it instantly. Looking up, Daryl had jumped over the fridge and stomped down on the walker, he held a hand out to help her stand, to which she gladly took. He pushed her back up the escalator, climbing over the gate at the top. Once on the other side and up above, Kaylee wiped at her cheeks, feeling the blood of that walker on her skin.

Daryl looked to her, she looked back at him. "Told ya so."

Finally, Daryl was earned a whole hearten smile from the teenager. "You were right." Daryl returned the smile with his own short one.

"Kaylee!"

"Daryl!"

The two turned, seeing Maggie, Carol, and Angela sprinting towards the two. Angela slammed right into Kaylee, taking her to the ground. Daryl stepped back, earning a surprising hug from Carol. Maggie sighed, smiling brightly at the return of the two looking unscathed. Kay sat up, the weight of her older sister a bit tight on her chest, but didn't feel she was going to let go anytime soon.

"Angie, Sis- I can't breath." She gasped, but stopped when the shaking body of her sister sobbing on her shoulder caught her attention. "A-Angie?" She placed hands on her trembling shoulders.

"I almost lost you, again!" She cried, sitting up, sniffling and staring at her little sister.

Her face was red from crying so hard within that amount of time, or maybe she was crying before? Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy all around. Tears and snot smearing her face, she tried to wipe it off the back of her arm as she pulled her sister in for a tighter hug.

"Please, please..." She pleaded in a sob, making Kaylee just sit there. She expected a scolding, screaming- Not this. "I'm so, so, sorry, Kay."

Her brows furrowed, she pulled Angela back as she sniffled and wiped her nose again. She hiccuped, just wanting to hold her sister. "I'm sorry, I left you back there. I'm sorry, I didn't search enough for you. I'm sorry, I thought you were dead. I know you hate Rick, Daryl, me and everyone for what we did."

Tears stung Kaylee's eyes at her sister's constant apologies, she shouldn't be apologizing. Kay should be, not Angela.

"A-Angie, please don't-" Kay gulped back a sob. "Please don't say that. I-I'm sorry for acting like a bitch. I don't hate you, I_I…" Her eyes searched around, seeing the others watch. Carol and Maggie looked emotional at the scene.

Kay let a sob as tears streamed down her face. "I feel so alone, even with you here." She cried, gripping her sister's shoulders tightly, almost digging her nails into her skin. "I feel like I don't belong. You know everyone while I'm just in the background, watching it all."

"Oh, oh, Kay." Angela soothed at her, bringing her close to hug her head to her chest to calm her down. "I'm sorry I made you feel that way. I never meant for you feel out of place." Angela looked around, "Trust me when I say this, these people are who we need."

Kay sniffled and looked up, seeing Maggie and Carol's smiles. Daryl's expression didn't change, but he nodded in agreement to her words. She wiped her face on the back of her hand as she stood, with Angela, sisters holding hands.

"Carol was my emotional support, and Maggie listened to whatever I had to tell her. Daryl-" She smiled at the hunter, then back at her sister. "He risked his life to try and find you and Sophia." Tears welled in her eyes, thinking back. "When I thought you were dead, I was ready to take a bullet."

Kaylee's eyes went wide at that, thinking her sister would ever try to kill herself boggled her mind. "You what?"

Angela took a breath, "I thought-" she cleared her throat. "Mom, Dad, Nolan, then you gone? What else did I have to live for? Daryl and Rick stopped me, they all convinced me to keep going." She smiled brighter, her hold tighter on Kay's hands. "We can help each other, we don't have to be alone anymore. We- We have a family again."

Family; a strong word, but was it right? Kay looked to the three, same expressions held on their features. She let Angela's hands go, and approached the women. Carol held her arms open to offer a hug, Kay hung her head and welcomed it. Maggie hugged her as well, rubbing her back reassuringly. When it came to Daryl, he avoid eye contact, and held a hand out to her. He wasn't much for physical contact, Carol and Angela knew this with how he's flinched or froze up when they showed their affection to him.

Kay snorted with tears and wrapped herself around his waist. He instantly shot his arms up, stepping back at the impact of her narrow body against his. Angela couldn't help but let out a small laugh at his reaction to the teen. Daryl didn't understand women- or teenagers! One moment they're screaming at one another, the next she's clinging to him.

It was a peaceful pact. Once Kaylee and Daryl reunited with the others, they all express their worries and fear for the two. Kaylee gained many hugs, especially from Beth and Lori. She apologized to Carl, giving him a small kiss on the forehead, making the boy blush deep red. When it came to Rick, the two didn't hug or really speak yet. Rick gave her smile, glad she was safe and well. Kaylee felt it would take some time to adjust to the members, more than others. She was sure it took a hard time for Angela to adjust as she was alone with them. At least for Kaylee, she had her sister with her for this new life.

New family.

* * *

Within the next two days, the group managed to access a small clothing store in the corner of the food court. Kaylee finally got some appropriate clothing for the harsh winter, as did the others. It wasn't no parka or winter boots, but it was enough to keep the members going through the season.

With the amount of ammo they had found, Rick decided to train some of them in practice for shooting. Beth, Kaylee, and Carol needed to learn more crucial than anyone else. Beth and Kaylee were great shoots, Carol, a bit discouraged, was still handling her aim the best she could. They used the walkers below as target practice, Beth and Kaylee took down a good amount with a number of headshots within two days of practicing. Carol, she held a shaky hand and was trying to work a different amount of guns. Not wanting to waste all their ammo, they ceased the training.

By their third day since the incident, making it their seventh day at this mall, the weather changed course. The snow finally melted enough that the group could access the cars. They brushed the snow off, Daryl checking that his motorcycle was still intact, and the other cars would still start. There was still some snow left on the ground, but they couldn't risk being at the mall any longer.


	19. Chapter 19

" _I told you, I'm busy tonight." Angela insisted as she was marching down the school hallway, her high heels clacking._

" _It's a Friday night, aren't you done grading all the tests you gave out?" A male teacher asked, trying to keep up with her long quick strides._

_Angela turned to him, only to smile and wave at the students in the window of the passing library. They all waved back, the male glanced over then back to her. "Yes, I graded all the tests, which means I need to plan my next subject to my class."_

_She saw her reflection in the glass, wearing black trousers and a purple blouse, as to the school's teacher dress code. If Angela wanted, she'd just wear her jeans and one of her shirts of her favorite band or Marvel hero. Alas, was the life of a teacher. Her hair was in a usual tight bun to keep out of the way. She looked more like a preschool lawyer than a teacher, honestly._

" _Even just one evening isn't available to you?" He asked, jogged ahead to get in front of her and to stop her in her tracks. He clasped his hands together, in a near begging way._

_Angela rolled her eyes, and gently shoved his shoulder to move past him. "Why not ask that new science teacher? I hear the chemistry between you two is a real spark."_

_Before he could think up an excuse on their time, she grinned and left him with his mouth gaped like a fish. Angela turned the corner and started to look through her folders, heading to her room. It was currently break time for the students some were at the library, like she saw, some eating in the cafeteria, and others in computer rooms to get homework done._

_With a sigh, she sat herself down, slipping her feet out of the heels to give them a break. "I am so boiling my feet when I get home." She told herself, leaning back in her chair and stretching her arms over her head. Angela closed her eyes, listening to the echoing of the class bell ringing in the halls._

* * *

Opening her eyes, Angela seemed to have been lost in her thoughts, noticing the bell noise in her head had formed to the sound of a motor revving. The cold hair smacked her face as she looked around, seeing how long they have been on the road- A long ass time.

They drove for hours, passing by abandoned homes and walkers now and again. Daryl, in lead of the group, felt Angela leaned left and right of him as she rode behind him. He stole a quick glance over his shoulder as he swerved a bit to see her looking for something. They had yet to pass any indication that they made it to Savannah, Daryl guessed she was looking for one of those overly decorated welcome signs. The cold wind whipped against their skin, him wearing heavy clothing as was Angela, but he felt her exposed hands shiver at his sides now and then. He felt her grip his leather vest, in attempt to shield her hands from the cold wind.

After leaving the mall, he expected she'd want to ride with Kaylee in the car, but it proved to be a bit of a heavy space with the food and weapons they had. So, she took it upon herself to ride with him. He tried not to tense up every time he felt her hands at his waist. Sure, Carol rode with him, but she usually had her hands on his shoulders or the back of the bike.

They were passing by many lines of trees on the side of the wide road, no homes or buildings were in sight. The horn of the suburban was heard, Angela looked behind her seeing Rick's arm out to wave them down. She patted Daryl's shoulder three times, he nodded and pulled to the side to a stop. The Hyundai and Suburban stopped behind them as the two mounted off the motorcycle. Everyone exited the vehicles as Rick brought the map over and spread it along the hood of the Hyundai. Maggie got some rocks to place at the corners to keep it in place. Kay, Beth, and Carl kept watch, Kaylee and Carl with guns on them while Beth stuck to knives. Angela gathered with everyone, between Rick and Daryl as she popped a red marker out from her back pocket she snagged at the mall. She leaned on the hood, and pointed the capped tool onto the road.

"We're here right now, and the City of Savannah is along the coast here." She informed, tapping the marker from their spot then over to the location with small words 'Savannah'.

"How are we sure it's not gonna be like Atlanta?" Lori asked, leaning on the car door.

Angela tapped the marker it against her chin. "I was thinking the same thing on the way here." She smiled to her. "Lucky, Savannah is structured very weirdly."

"How so?"

"It has two districts outside the actual city, but it's counted as Savannah." Angela took the cap off and circled a small area Northwest of the city and another Southwest of the city. "My family lived in the North, but we stayed at a college I used to attend in the South. Strayer University."

"Is it a big campus?" Carol asked.

Angela shook her head. "It's just a small building with some property. But, we used it as a safe haven."

Rick wiped his brows, looking down to Angela. "Would this be the same one you told me before?"

Angela nodded, more hesitantly. "Kay, Nolan, and I stayed there when it all began." She told, looking around to everyone.

"So, there could be people there?" Glenn asked. Angela looked down, shaking her head. "Are you sure?"

Angela sighed, she circled where the college was, then lining out a back way to get there from where they were. "Trust me," She said, snapping the cap back on and tossing it onto the car hood. "It's a ghost town there. No one's alive there."

She pushed through everyone and was making her way back to Daryl's back, ready to move on. Everyone watched her, then looked to one another in mild concern. Rick knew more about the location than anyone else, so some of them were a bit confused. Had the place gotten overrun or did something else happen?

Daryl glanced around, then turned to meet with Angela as Rick looked over the map more to see where Angela's red line lead on what roads. The hunter approached her, as she was leaning on the bike picking at her fingernails.

"Keep leanin' like that, n' yer gonna fall over with it." He told, earning a smirk as she stood. Daryl folded his arms, tucking his hands under his arm as a cold wind breeze came through. "Somethin' up?"

She glanced up, "Why do you ask?"

Daryl shrugged, "Looked like somethin' was on yer mind."

How did he always know? Maybe she wasn't good with her expressions to hide her feelings. She sighed, "Coming back here is a bit…"

"Weird?" He inquired.

Angela tilted her head left and right, debating if that was the right word. "I guess so?"

Daryl watched her go back to her fingers, as if trying to distract herself. He assumed maybe she didn't want to talk about it. Usually, he'd call her out on it and bug her until she fessed up. He glanced over to Kay who was talking with Beth right now as they kept watch. Maybe it was best to give Angela space, he told himself.

Angela wandered over to her sister, smiling to Beth. "Mind if I talk with her for a moment?"

Beth nodded, going further out to join Carl as Glenn was helping keep watch in the back. Kay glanced to the others who looked over the map, then to Angela. "What's the plan?"

"We're going to head to Strayer, keep them from finding Point University." Angela explained, glancing around for anyone nearby to hear.

Kay looked apprehensive. "They aren't too far from each other, Angie. What if when they go on runs, they stumble upon it and want to check it out? Rick will see it's safer with the gates they put up back then."

"No, he won't." She told her sternly.

"How are you so sure?" Kay asked, folding her arms with uneasiness. "Honestly, I thought you'd tell him about it already."

"I've only told him about some guy who caused this." She told, pointing at her head where the scar was hidden under her hat. "I never finished how it happened, taking it one step at a time."

Kay watched her sister, knowing how hard it was for her tell and relive the story behind her scar. Despite it was months ago, it was still fresh in Angela's mind, and might be forever.

"Does he know everything?" Kay asked.

Angela shook her head, bringing a hand up to bite her thumb. Her eyes fell on Daryl who was watching her. She turned away looking back at her sister. "I told him about _a_ college, I never said what one. There's loads of them in Savannah."

Kay sighed through her nostrils as the bitter cold chewed on her cheeks and nose. Her eyes fell on the beanie over Angela's had, the coldness was hurting her scar and she finally found something to cover it back up again until her hair grew back out. Judging how her hair wasn't sticking out from under the hat, she had a long way to wait for it to grow and cover it up.

"Can't we at least tell them about the walkers that could be there?" Kay insisted, leaning more toward her sister to lower her voice. "Rick said we're all infected, meaning everyone who died at that campus are walkers. Even-" She swallowed, looking down at the pavement beneath her.

"Yeah, him too." Angela nodded, "That's why I can't tell them." Kay furrowed her brows at her.

Before Kay could argue on her sister's plan, Rick called for everyone to load up and move on. She joined the Grimes back into the Chevy sitting with Carol and Carl in the back. Angela jogged back over to Daryl, mounting behind him as he revved the engine.

* * *

Following the instructions that Angela gave, they rounded a corner finding a few walkers outside a single building of Strayer University. Daryl parked the bike first, both him and Angela getting off as he detached his crossbow off from the back. The hunter eyed up the building that had a few walkers stalking about on the property. The road rounded bit of a meadow and lead up to the building with parking spots on the side. The large windows were littered with grime and dirt, with the blinds from the inside covering any indication anyone was inside.

"Ya call this a university?" He asked, looking to Angela.

She snorted at him, "Sorry it's no Yale." Angela teasingly retorted. "It's what my supervisors recommended."

The building was indeed small, but the large aging letters of 'Strayer University' proved what it was. As the other two cars parked in, Rick approached the two eyeing up the building. "How many people were you with?"

Kay looked at her from behind him, she glanced to her than to Rick. "A few hundred, it's a bit bigger on the inside." She excused, and got out her handgun ready to take some walkers out.

When Daryl and Kaylee got trapped in the gun store, they managed to find some holsters, silencers, and even a book on how to make them. Carl came around, first to test the handmade one they used with the metal bats from a sports store. Everyone watched as he aimed his gun up in both hands toward the closest walker. Rick stood by, hand gripping his Colt Python tightly, ready in case the handmade craftsmanship didn't work. The walker spotted Carl and only made about two steps before a silenced bullet punctured his brain, collapsing to the ground. Carl grinned and looked back to everyone, his parents let out a sigh. Lori patted her chest, her son was safe. Rick, Daryl, Angela, and Carl got to work to clearing the walkers in the field as the others moved toward the building. Kay and Glenn killed any who got a bit close to the group.

Once the property was cleared, from about ten or so walkers, they approached the front of the building. Rick held his gun up, as his free hand gripped the metal handle, and pulled to find it surprisingly open. He peeks inside, then opened the door fully and pressed his back against it to hold it open. Rick waved his hand gesturing for Carl, Angela, and Daryl to go first while the others kept watch outside.

The first room in the front of was lobby. The front test had layers of dust as it still accumulated in the air around them. Chairs were all over the place, instead of against the wall where they belonged, and a once was white sofa, now deemed brownish gray, sat in the corner in front of the desk. Daryl went behind the desk, finding nothing in sight, so far the lobby was clear. There was single door, which made Rick glance to Angela who was lifting the cushions off the couch to see if it was a deemable sleeping spot.

"Angela." He called, she turned dropping the cushions. "What's the layout?"

Her green eyes shot to the door, then to Rick. Shit, she really didn't know. She's passed this building tons of times, but never actually been in it. The best she gave Rick was a shrug, "A few rooms, maybe a computer lab."

"Maybe?"

"Who knows what's left, it's been a long time since I was here." She walked past Rick, trying to deflect his scrutinizing squint.

Angela turned the handle on the following door; unlocked. She pushed her shoulder against it, raising her gun to anything in sight. Still, nothing living or dead in there. Angela leaned in, seeing this room was for meetings or presentations. The big screen TV was smashed in and on the floor against the wall, a long table was in the corner with chairs all on top of it.

"Clear." She told them, as they followed her through, finding the room held two doors.

Thankfully, the one door they knew was a bathroom with the sign of 'WC' on the door. Rick was apprehensive on checking that room, deciding to look through it last. The moved to the right seeing the door was glass and despite the dirt and dust on top, they could see lined up tables and computer monitors. Daryl went in first this time, crossbow raised and pointed left and right ready for anything to jump up at him. The monitors were either smashed in, knocked to the ground, or hanging off the ledge by the wires. Unimportant, Daryl rounded the tables, finding it for the third time, an empty room.

"Something's not right." Rick spoke, as the three walked in.

"What do you mean, dad?" Carl asked, looking around to see what was wrong.

"Haven't seen blood or any sign of walkers being in here. But, this place looks like a tornado came through here." He glanced to Angela, who Daryl did as well.

Angela was feeling the pressure on her, they weren't morons; they would find out something was up sooner or later. Instead of fessing up, she sighed and walked over to fix one of the monitors that hung on the edge by its cords "All that matters, is that this place is secured for us to stay for the winter."

Before Rick can argue, Angela went straight to the next room, which were double swinging doors. "Holy shit!"

The sudden yell caused the men to jump. Fearing the worst, Daryl rushed through the doors with Rick and Carl in toe. "Angie!?"

They all had their weapons raised, but found no walker inside. They found Angela with opened cabinets and food stocked full inside! She took out a jar of peanut butter and turned, grinning at the three males. "It's a goldmine!"

They all lowered their weapons, Daryl walked over with a stern look. "Don't do that." He scolded, taking the jar from her and looking it over.

* * *

Everything was checked, even the washrooms that was found to be the filthiest room of all. With no running water, they kept the room closed for their own good, since the stench was too strong inside. Using the table of the room, they propped it up against the door which helped make room. Once everyone entered, Rick, Daryl, and T-Dog moved the cars closer and barricaded the front door. It was more secure than the door back at the mall, keeping the cold out this time around.

It took all day, but by nightfall, they had flashlights and candles illuminating the computer room where they moved all the food. Everyone ate their fill, and still loads of left over. Lori hadn't felt so full, with having to eat for two now. She sat with her son, the Greene's huddle together with Maggie in Glenn's arms. Carol sat with T-Dog and Kaylee sitting with Angela. Rick and Daryl were by the front, keeping watch. At least, Rick was.

"Ya think we can hold up here all winter?" Daryl asked, looking outside the glass doors beside Rick.

"It's possible." He nodded, looking to him. "Lots of places to check around, keep up in food."

Daryl chewed his lip, looking to him. "That ain't what ya want to talk about, is it?"

Rick looked down, then back up to the hunter. "I don't want to throw any accusations around." Daryl nodded for him to continue. "Something isn't right, from what Angela told me, it doesn't add up."

"What ya mean?" Daryl shrugged in question. "It's secure, had food- It's everythin' she said it would be."

Rick rubbed his growing bearded jaw in thought, he shook his head. "She told me about the community like place she and her brother and sister stayed in, before she met us. At least thousands of survivors were there, how could even a hundred stay here in this building."

He gave a look around, "Not to mention, it looked like this place hasn't been touched in a long time. No signs of more than ten people staying here, it looked like it was straight up abandoned."

Daryl furrowed his brows at his leader, "Ya sayin' she was lyin'?"

Rick heard the tense defensive in Daryl's tone. The hunter kept his gaze then broke it turning toward the door seeing the darkness outside. "Say she is," Rick started, stepping closer to him. "Say this place wasn't where they stayed, if those people existed. The scar-"

Daryl whipped to him instantly at the mention of her scar. "She ain't lyin', man. Even if she is, she has her reasons. We're safe, everyone's fed, we got shelter- Don't that matter?"

"Of course it matters, just something itching the back of my mind." Rick shook his head, absentmindedly shifting his footing.

It was either the tense new situation they had since the fall of the farm, or he's gotten better to telling who was lying. He just felt something off with Angela's story and this location. He couldn't see hundreds, let alone thousands of people staying here. Not to mention, she said they lost it, but to what? Attacked by the living, maybe? There are no signs of the dead being inside this building.

It put Rick on edge, not knowing the full truth of this place. But, if everyone else, including Daryl, was fine with it, Rick would have to just swallow the feeling down. He didn't want to put them on edge as well, and judging how defensive Daryl was to his claim of Angela's story, going any further proved useless.

* * *

Shooting practice was held more as walkers wandered onto the property. It was coated with some snow, but nothing serious like back at the mall. They managed to move most of the sitting furniture in the computer room, the couch was instantly offered to Lori who was growing to have some pains. Others took the floor or even tried sleeping on the tables. T-Dog tempted to, but decided not with how wobbly they were. Kaylee decided to give it a night to try it, the whole group woke up to her screaming and the sound of the table splitting in half. Cheap things. They broke more of it up with Rick's hatchet and turned it to firewood to keep them warm at night. The food they had found managed to surprisingly last about two weeks, and now they were low again. They had enough for a few more days, but Rick wanted to keep up on it.

"I'll be going on a run tomorrow, I'll just need a few people with me." He told everyone, as Carol was cooking a box of pasta shells she found in the back of the kitchen cabinets.

Whenever it snowed, they would collect it in containers and melt to use as cooking water or cleaning water. Trying hard not to actually consume the dirty water as best as possible.

Rick looked right to Angela, pointing a finger at her. "I'll want you with me, since you know the whole town more than any of us." She nodded, feeling the urge to shoot her hand up if he didn't pick her anyway.

"I'll come, too." Glenn insisted, raising a hand up as he saw with Maggie in wrapped in his other arm.

"Count me in." Maggie nodded, Glenn looked right to her.

"It'd be best you help the others learn more about guns." He nodded to Carol who was serving the possibly al dente pasta. "Carol needs to learn her aim more."

It wasn't a way to call her out, Carol knew she wasn't some crack shot like he and Daryl. She was still getting used to holding a gun let alone using it. Everyone adapted more than she did, Carol just felt like a burden at times.

"It'll be me, Angela, Glenn, and Daryl. Hershel and T-Dog can keep watch of the place." He informed, Daryl was sitting on a more sturdy desk as he was handed a makeshift plate of the pasta.

Angela took a breath, as Rick stood from the fire tossing in a table leg and wandering over to the front lobby to keep watch. A job he constantly took if not Daryl or T-Dog. Angela kept watch a few times at night, wanting her part in with her work commissioned out at the mall. Even Kaylee wanted to give it a try, only to fall asleep by accident. Thankfully, Daryl took over and let her sleep as he didn't mind doing so.

Angela thought on the locations, silently chewing her under cooked food. She would have a better time enjoying it raw straight from the box, in her opinion. All she had to do was keep them away from the Point college, and they'd be fine. That would mean she'd have to go on every run, even if it came to the others knowing the locations. Angela just hoped that they wouldn't run out of locations and would have to head East toward Point.

The next morning, Daryl was setting his motorcycle seeing the snow was melted off the pavement, easy to drive on. He mentioned how the snow can ruin it, so he used the rug in the lobby room to try and keep it covered. Angela approached, seeing him sitting down beside it to check out the specs.

"Is it handling the winter, alright?" She asked, hands behind her back as she watched him tinker with things.

Daryl shook his head, "Needs proper cover, n' some parts that got messed up from the snow back at the mall."

Angela tilted her head in thought, turning to see Rick pack up the Hyundai he picked to drive with T-Dog. "If I remember right, there's a bike shop just right down the street from a Hooters." Daryl looked up at her, at the mention of that- That being the bike shop, she hoped.

"How far?" He asked, squinting as the shun shined in his eyes.

She shrugged, folding her arms in thought. "Not far at all, we can stop there first if Rick's cool with it."

Daryl turned and grunted to get to his feet, wiping his hands on his usually filthy red do-rag. "It works out, T-Dog and Rick will be goin' one way, you n' me another."

Angela grew tense, "What way?"

The hunter shrugged, "He said Kay told him about a Cracker Barrel East of here, he'll probably try there."

"Oh, I see." She nodded, looking over to see Rick slam the trunk door of the Hyundai. "Excuse me." She told him, as she jogged over to the leader.

Rick opened the car door ready to head out, as T-Dog sat in the passenger seat. "Hey, Rick?" He climbed in, shutting he door to see Angela jogging to him. He started the car, and rolled the window down, resting his arm on the door.

"Ready?" He asked.

She nervously licked her lips, as she shoved her hands into her coat pocket. "Is heading more East a good idea?" He frowned at her in confusion. "I heard you guys are heading to Cracker Barrel?"

"Oh, yea." He nodded, "Kaylee suggested it, said there could be food worth taking."

"It's surrounded by a lot of old fast food places and restaurants, might be a gold mind." Angela pointed her thumb toward Daryl as he started the engine. "I told Daryl there's a bike shop down the street, and a grocery store. We'll stop by there."

Rick nodded in agreement, "Just make sure not to be out too long. About an hour or two is our limit."

Angela understood, patting the car door and turning to jog back to Daryl. She hopped onto the back of his bike. Rick and T-Dog drove ahead, with Daryl revving up behind it. The two vehicles left the property toward the main road, turning right. Angela gripped tightly at Daryl's vest, feeling herself space out watching Rick go down the road as Daryl made a sharp right. She adjusted herself close, wrapping her arms around his waist. Daryl glanced over, then back straight ahead to look out for this bike shop.

Though, when he spotted the large building, the letters on the top dropped his thoughts on the bike shop. The lot held some abandoned cars and loads of bikes knocked over or just rusting in the sun. He pulled in to the side, turning his engine off as he scowled at the shop. Angela hopped right off and smiled to him.

"Here we are." She beamed proudly.

"Ya kiddin', right?" He questioned, not daring to get off his bike.

Angela's brows knotted, "What?"

He threw a finger to the building, "'Savannah Harley-Davidson'," then pointed down at the bike. "This is a Triumph Bonneville."

Angela looked to the bike, then to the building, then to the bike around her. She brought a hand to her chin, looking back at his bike with a look of realization. "...Oh. I guess I forgot."

Daryl leaned on the handlebars, shaking his head. "Merle would have a fit if ya brought him here." Not wanting to discourage her idea, seeing her honest mistake, he got off the bike and took his crossbow. "Wouldn't hurt to check."

Angela glanced up to him, as she got her gun out with a silencer. She had a proper holster now attached to her thigh. "My granddaddy would too, honestly." Angela chuckled, he glanced down to her. "He would always say, 'damn Harleys are just trash cans on wheels!'."

Angela burst out laughing, covering her mouth to keep control of her volume. Daryl chuckled, he was sure his brother would agree to that statement.

"Maybe we can get something to remove that damn Nazi decal." She joked.

Daryl chuckled at her, as they approached the doors. "Trust me, that shit ain't comin' off."

* * *

Rick and T-Dog had managed to find a good amount of cook-able food and some proper cookware. Some walkers were found inside, but were easily dealt with. T-Dog was almost cornered in the back kitchen and used a cutting board to slam a walker's head to mush. Sadly, it left the cutting board they were going to take covered and soaked in walker's blood. T-Dog left it behind as he took some pots and cans of vegetables.

Rick Grimes was highly pleased, he felt his hopes aiming high for the group this winter. T-Dog noticed the man was grinning as he was shoving boxes of food into the back trunk. "We're thankful we got those sisters with us."

Rick nodded, couldn't' agree more. He held large confidence they were going to make it through this. Squinting into the distance of the highway, he brought a hand up to shield the sun seeing a rest stop sign. The sign showed lists of stops, such as Dunkin' Donuts, a few inns, but what caught his attention was a Super Walmart. He bit his lip, hanging his hands on his hips thinking deeply. They were fine for another week or two. But, he pondered if they should head there now or just gather together others and go there. Something as large as a Super Walmart could require more people, he'll set another day for it. Sooner or later, they'll have to venture out further for more needed items.

"Ready to head out?" T-Dog called, tossing his crowbar into the back seat.

Rick turned, "Yeah, let's head back." he looked back, noting another location on the listed board- Point University.

* * *

"Nothing at all can help?" Angela asked, as they looked through the Harley store. Once again, the place was empty like the Strayer building.

Daryl kicked a box with a few parts that seemed useless to the Bonnieville. "Told ya, nothin' here to help it." He looked to her, seeing her holding a motorcycle tarp in her arms. That was the best he deemed worth taking. He scratched his chin in aggravation.

"At least we found this to keep it covered for the snow." She tried to look to the bright side of their stop. "It's not enough, maybe we should find something like a trailer and hitch?"

He looked to her questioningly as he approached her, stepping over tools that scatter about on the floor. "A trailer?"

She nodded, "In case we gotta move to another location. I don't want you to leave your brother's bike behind. It's all you got left of him, right?"

So, that's why she was determined to help him with the bike. The weather conditions were proving hard for the bike, and as much of a pain it is taking care of it, it was true. Daryl wouldn't admit she was right, he'd instead say how it was easier to travel and used less gas.. That, and if Merle was alive, he'd give him hell for leaving the precious bike behind at some college or farm. His baby blues glanced down to the gun in her hand as she looked around the lot. It was the same with Angela unable to ever part with her brother's gun.

"We'll keep an eye out." He told her, making his way to his bike and starting it up. "Let's head to the food store ya mentioned."

Angela jogged back over, but felt something grab her ankle causing her to fall onto the asphalt. She let out a yelp, her gun flying from her hands feeling a tight grip on her. Angela sat right up and yanked her leg, spotting a walker stuck under a knocked over bike. How did they miss this guy!?

"Daryl!" She screamed, using her other foot to keep the walker's head from the flesh of her leg.

"Shit!" The hunter jumped off his bike and took his crossbow off. "Duck!" He barked, having her turn to see his aiming his bow at the walker.

She did as told, laying flat on her back and moving her foot. Angela instinctively let out a scream as its teeth got close only to stop once a bolt speared into its skull. Angela yanked her foot free, and crawled backwards to get far from the dead walker. Daryl ran over, dropping his crossbow and kneeling down to her.

"Ya get bit? Scratched?" He asked, worry etching his tone as he rolled her pant leg to check for any damage.

"No, no, no!" She told, shaking her head. "It didn't get me." Angela hung her head back, closing her eyes as the sun stung her sight. She mumbled some curses, trying to catch her breath.

Daryl felt his heart pounding, as he looked to her, seeing her trying to calm herself back down from the scare. His eyes narrowed, as he inched close to her, his hand tucking under her chin. She was about to look to him, but he kept her head in place as he was looking over her for some reason.

"W-What's wrong?" She asked, unable to see what he was doing or looking at. She just felt his hand under her chin to keep her head up.

"Yer bleedin'." He told, letting her head go.

Angela looked to him, brows furrowed. "Where?"

He pulled out his usual red do-rag and placed it on her chin, making her feel a sudden stinging pain. "There." He told, holding it against it despite the pain. "Scraped it when ya fell."

The adrenaline running through her must have made her not notice. Glancing down, feeling his hand tuck between her chin and neck, she saw droplets of blood on her shirt. Her head went back up, as Daryl re-positioned the rag to stop the bleeding. The feeling of his fingers under the material against her chin and jawline brought goosebumps. It was a silent moment, as Daryl focused on her scrap, his eyes softened from the usual tight narrowness they held. Her jaw felt tight, trying not to move now so he can properly tend to it.

"Is it bad?" She asked, looking down as if she could see it.

Daryl shrugged, "Nothin' a bandage can't fix." he assured.

Daryl took the rag away, seeing the darker shade of red staining the already red material. He ducked his head down, then raised her's up. He folded the rag lazily and started to wipe down her neck, which made her tense up. Some blood must have gotten on her neck, now feeling the stickiness on her skin. Daryl was very careful not to press hard on her throat, as he wiped as much blood away as possible. She closed her eyes, sighing to try and relax. Last time Daryl was this close or tended to her was back when she was recovering from Shane's attempt to murder her. She missed it.

"That should do." He told, tucking the rag into his back pocket and getting to his feet.

Angela blinked and looked to him, as he held a hand out. She took it and he yanked her right up to her feet. Daryl looked her up and down one more time, making sure she wasn't hurt anywhere else. He stepped over, picking up his crossbow and the gun she dropped, holding it out to her.

"Thanks." She mumbled, taking the gun and holstering it.

He nodded, and wandered to the walker, taking the bolt out of it's head. He stepped back, and to Angela's surprise, he gave it a swift kick to the head, making the skull split open and ooze out blood and whatever remains of the brain where there. She turned away and walked over to the running bike, as Daryl caught up and mounted it. She mounted behind him, he revved the engine and turned it around speeding toward the market. Angela kept her arms around his waist, gripping the vest as usual.

Angela felt this weird tickling sensation with Daryl in her chest, it made her breathing hitch and her body tense.. It was a feeling she hadn't felt in what felt like forever, it was forgotten why she felt this way. Angela wondered if Daryl felt the same whenever they were close. The usual so reserved and withdrawn hunter was more opened with her than anyone else in the group. Would he feel that way for her?

* * *

The runs for both pairs went successful. With Rick and T-Dog's find, they found food to last another week. What Daryl and Angela found, was food for an added week and more back at the store. It was agreed to back in a day or two to get more food with the cars to carry more. For now, another two weeks was given to the group.

Everyone was extremely thankful, but they all agreed to ration as much as possible to not have it all go out in less than two weeks. That evening, they were cooking more pasta, using plates and utensils Rick and T-Dog brought back from Cracker Barrel. Hershel tended to Angela's chin, saying to keep a bandages taped for a few days or a week.

"I think we have Angela and Kaylee to thank for this." Hershel said above everyone's chattering, raising his plate of -properly cooked this time- pasta shells and green beans.

"Damn right!" T-Dog cheered, waving his fork in the air with a grin.

Kaylee laughed as Angela shrugged sheepishly beside her. "Think of it as pay back for taking care of me and," Her eyes fell to Kaylee as she chewed on the beans. "And looking for Kay back then."

Kay nodded in agreement, Glenn chuckled. "So long as the snow stays to a minimum, we might actually be able to get through this winter."

"That's what's great about the coast, less chance of snow. And we just about missed hurricane season back in the fall." Kaylee informed, taking a soft sip of water from the many bottles found at the store.

Rick looked around, finally happy to see everything turning out great for everyone. He even saw Lori smiling at her pasta as she took a second offering. His eyes traveled down to her stomach, still no baby bumps was shown. If he did the math correctly, according to Hershel, she was about 13 weeks in. She was still getting sickness from certain smells, Carol was with her through it. Rick kept his distance, and he knew everyone had taken notice of it. Unlike back on the farm, when he would keep to her side as much as possible, he was now avoiding her space and wouldn't even look her in the eye. He expected Carl to say something about it, but the kid just kept on his own sitting with either Beth or Kaylee. Possibly coping the strained relationship of his parents in his own way.

"How long until another run is needed?" Maggie asked, sitting in Glenn's lap as they shared their meal.

Rick glanced to them, tapping his wrist on his bent knee. "Another week or two, should be fine until then." He then remembered the sign on the highway. "I saw a rest stop sign, it had some listed locations." Everyone looked up at that.

"What kind?" Hershel asked.

"Some food places, hotels or inns. One I saw was a supermarket- Walmart." Everyone perked at that, Angela looked around, pausing in her chewing. "In a few days, four or so of us can go make a bit run to there. It's northeast of here up the interstate."

"When would that be?" Beth asked, she had felt anxious with them leaving every other time. Kay nodded at the question, thinking the same thing.

"In a few days, it's best to stay ahead of our supplies." He looked around, looking at everyone in the eye, but Lori and Angela. Lori for he still couldn't even do so, and Angela as she was the one avoiding his stare.

"If anyone needs anything from there, make a list." He told them, "It'll be Maggie, Glenn, Daryl, and I."

Angela's head shot up, as to her name being unmentioned. "You don't want to take me with you?" She asked, he shook his head. "Y-You sure?" She looked to her sister, who Rick noticed look just as nervous as Angela was becoming. "What if you get lost?"

"It's right up the highway, how lost can we get?" Daryl questioned across the room, cleaning and tending to his bolts.

She hesitated to answer, but swallowed looking to Rick. "I think I should come."

Rick shook his head once again. "I've been pushing you on these runs for a bit, we'll memorize the area fine. The area is small, not hard to lose track where we are."

Angela sat up on her knees to protest, but Rick just stood and walked away, ending the conversation. Not a democracy he said, was this really a good idea, Angela started to ponder. Him making decisions as rash as this was going to be dangerous. She glanced to her sister, seeing her grow nervous and looked down poking at her food and shook her head. Angela knew what she was saying, 'should've told him'.

If lucky, they won't see the Point college campus from the Walmart or wander over into that area. Angela would be able to keep them at bay, but with Rick keeping her on the sidelines, her tactics were rendered impossible.

Rick took watch, as usual, looking out the window in deep thought, with his colt python resting on his thigh in his hand. That triggered something, he thought. Angela was keen on staying with them and where they were going. Rick Grimes knew at this moment, Angela was hiding something from him.


	20. Chapter 20

_The sound of the chalk scraping marks into the black board was near heavenly for Angela, as she waited for her students to get their notebooks out to take her notes down. Turning around, she smiled to them and stepped aside for them to see the board._

" _Last week, we covered the history of the Holy Roman Empire. Today, we''ll be talking about the Prussians involvement of the wars to come._

_The students started writing her notes down as she moved to the side making an outline of the country. When done, she turn about to continue, when the door burst open and a student of her other class came in with a look of excitement._

" _There's a fight going on in the school yard! Come look!"_

_Angela rushed toward the door as the teen ran off. "James, do not come into my class like that!" She looked into the hallway seeing students running down the hall and teachers trying to call them back._

_Before she could prevent the same thing, her own students used the second door to the other hallway to see the fight. "Hey!" She called, seeing the room become empty within seconds._

_With a begrudging sigh, she followed the students to the school yard where they all were gathered about screaming and cheering. Her shoulders sagged, as the other teachers came over giving the same reaction, if not huffing in annoyance._

" _Want me to take care of it?" She asked the two older teachers to her right._

" _No, that's Benny and Carlos, they're in my class." The graying teacher told, clearly in her tiring late 40s. She stepped through the crowd, only to gasp at what she was seeing. "Help!" She screamed to the other two. "Benny, get off!"_

_Angela looked to the other teacher, who was male in his mid 30s, in question and ran over. She gasped, seeing a kid with a bloody arm and a bite mark. "What the actual hell?" She questioned, kneeling down to tend to the crying, traumatized Carlos._

_The older teacher marched to Benny who had blood on his lips and looking sickly pale. "What happened!?" She demanded at the boy._

_The sickly looking Benny just looked up at her with exhausted eyes and collapsed right into the dirt. The male teacher rushed forward, picking him up and running toward the nurses' office with him. Angela picked Carlos up and followed in suit, as the kid was screaming and crying, trembling in her arms in terror. The older graying teacher tried to calm the scared and shocked students, telling them to return to their classes._

_What in the hell was Benny thinking, Angela thought. But more horror was brought to her as she rounded the corner, to see the terror of the male teacher fall to his knees as the pale growling boy sunk his teeth into the man's neck. Almost like a vampire, but ripping the flesh right off him in a hungry fashion. He met eyes with Angela, they held a white coating over them, as his skin was now deathly pale and redness rounded his eyes that matched the blood covering his mouth and hands._

_Angela stood frozen; deer in the headlights as the boy stumbled over the now dead and fallen teacher toward her "S-Stay back! B-B-Benny, stay back!"_

_The once was shy and quiet boy looked at her with hunger as a growling and snarling sound rippled through his throat. She stepped back, clutching the now unconscious Carlos close to her. Not wanting to hurt the kid, stepped back a bit to lay Carlos down against the wall. Angela was trained to refrain kids who had episodes with their special needs, but she's never seen anything like this before. Getting behind the slow boy, she grabbed his arms and wrapped them around him from behind as if he was in a straight jacket. Benny turned his head left and right, his teeth gnawing about trying to reach and bite her like he had to the other teacher._

" _Stop, Benny!" She begged, as he wiggled against her. "Stop it, Benny!"_

* * *

"Angie? Angie? Angela, hello?"

Blinking from staring into space, the beanie headed woman looked up to see her sister standing over her Angela was sitting in the corner of the once was computer room, an opened book found in her lap. Another week had passed and the group was doing well. Beth, Carl, and Lori had grown comfortable of the building. Glenn and Kay at times took whatever computers were left to see if the internals held anything useful now. Carol had kept track of their foods, taking charge of making meals with T-Dog. Daryl had the thought of taking a hunt one day, but Rick held it off.

Kay chuckled, glancing down at the book in her sister's hands. "I can see why you spaced out." Angela rose a brow at her sister questioningly. "You're reading 'Lord of the Flies'."

Angela glanced at the book cover, not realizing what it was, she made a disgust sound and chucked it into the pile of paper and wood to burn tonight. How ironic, she thought. It was then she noticed the lack of people in the room today. Rick, Herschel, Glenn, T-Dog and Maggie were missing. Lori was sitting with Carol, while Carl and Beth were talking among themselves.

"Where are the others?" She asked.

Kay grimaced at her question, "Rick's already planning the head to that Walmart he mentioned the other night."

Angela jumped feet, "What? It hasn't been two weeks, what's he thinking?" she glanced around the room spotting Lori giving them a look.

"I think he's planning to go out further." Kay told in a low voice.

"I need to get to that campus before he does." Angela told her, rounding her sister and heading outside.

She found the missing members looking over the map in the hood of the Hyundai. Anxiety washed over her, but soon faded when she saw no proper weapons in them to prove they were leaving. Daryl was the first she locked eyes with, not wanting to attract attention of the others, she played it safe and wandered over to his bike with innocence.

After a few minutes everyone dispersed, heading back inside while Rick talked with Hershel. Daryl had his crossbow slung over his shoulder as he approached Angela with his usual narrowed look.

"Having a meeting without me?" She asked, tilting her head up with a grin.

Daryl glanced to the building, then back to her. "Rick said he was gonna talk, ya seemed too into the book ya had."

Her brows went up, "Oh." she was just not paying attention? "My bad, it-it was a good book." She swallowed hard on that lie. "What were you guys talking about?"

He shrugged, "Just about that store he saw before." Daryl explained, rounding her to the other side of the bike.

As he crouched down to the check on it, she walking to the front leaning on the handle bars. "He's still on that place?" She asked, rubbing her wrist on her itchy bandaged chin.

"Yup."

"He should wait, we're fine how we are." She told, craning her neck to try and scratch around the bandage.

Daryl glanced up, squinting as the sun hit his eyes. He reached up, gently shoving her hand from her chin. "Stop that," He told, earning a frown from her. "Yer gonna open it, again."

"I can't help it, it itches like crazy." She told, lowering her head onto the handlebars as he went back to his bike.

"Mean it's healin'." He muttered.

Her green eyes wandered over to Rick and Hershel. She felt tense; not knowing what Rick's plan was made her anxious and on edge. She was going to keep them from finding Point for the next five to six months? Winters were brutal in Georgia, an icy wind came blowing through making Angela shiver to reaction of it. She had just noticed she came out without her coat, only wearing a long sleeve dull yellow shirt. Daryl took noticed, as he stood and wiped the dirt off his knees.

"Better head inside, can't have ya comin' down with a cold." He told.

"I'm fine, being in the cold won't give me a said cold." She nodded to him, as she stood and folded her arms. "You're only in a plaid shirt and your vest. Like you got room to talk."

"Ya don't see me shiverin' do ya?" He countered, earning a roll of the green eyes from Angela. Though she turned away and let out a sneeze, making his attention fully on her. "Told ya, get yer ass inside."

"Just answer me this?" She asked, as another wind blustered through her thin shirt. Thankfully her beanie was keeping her ears warm. This cold would definitely be stinging her scar. "When does Rick plan to go to that supermart?"

Daryl sighed, she was stubborn as hell, and knowing her she wasn't going to leave him alone until he told her. Then again, Daryl supposed everyone should know this, so he found this no big deal. He never said to confine it from the others. "Tomorrow mornin', early rise, he said."

Angela nodded with a shiver, smiling to him. "Thanks, Daryl." With a swift turn, she jogged back inside heading back to the computer room where it was the warmest.

Kay was making a fire as the sun was starting to set and Carol was getting dinner ready. She spotted Angela blowing on her hands as she entered the room, trying to warm up. "You forgot something," She told, tossing her coat at her sister.

"S-Shut up." She stuttered, as her teeth chattered.

"Come sit by the fire," Maggie told, patting a seat beside her. "It feels like it's below zero out there."

Angela plopped down beside her as she rubbing her arms and huddled her knees up to get the warmth back in her. "Imagine if we were in Atlanta? It'd be a wind tunnel and snow mixed in one."

"Ugh, don't give me that thought." T-Dog told, sitting by Kay as he was breaking from wood left from the tables they had in the meeting room. "I want to think of warm beaches and the sun on my head." He grinned, placing his hands behind his head as if imagining the sun was beaming on him.

The girls laughed in agreement. "I almost miss working on the farm with the sweat and blistering heat." Maggie told with a nod.

Glenn joined them, sitting on Maggie's other side and beside Kay on her left. "Anything warm I try to think of is the hot boxes of pizza I used to deliver."

Kay perked up at that, snapping her fingers at him which made him jolt at her reaction. "Hot, cheesy pizza! Ohh! How I miss that!" She exclaimed, closing her eyes as she tried not to let her mouth water at the thought.

Angela looked to Glenn with a grin."Pizza delivery, huh?"

He nodded a bit sheepishly. "Doesn't beat your job, or retail."

Kay looked to him and shook her head with a mocking horrified expression. "No, man. Retail is hell!" She positioned herself onto her knees. "All you had to do was deliver pizza and just leave with tips. We had to stay on our feet for near seven hours to have people scream at us."

Glenn chuckled, "Oh trust me. I've had my fair share of jerk customers. Some claiming I brought the wrong pizza or forgot a drink they never ordered."

"Try having parents come in and claim the student said I called them something, when it was the other way around." Came Angela's input, as she leaned back on her hands. Angela looked to T-Dog across from her, "What did you do?" she asked.

He shrugged, "College football player, after that I just drove a church bus for the elderly." T-Dog tossed a finger to Glenn. "That's how I found him, I was taking the elderly to a refuge center and I gave him a ride."

Glenn nodded at the memory, "Met up with everyone else later one."

"I wish we had met earlier, with the other members." Kay told, looking around to the others.

"Nah, you wouldn't. There was one member you would not love to meet." T-Dog told, as he saw it was growing dark outside.

Kay's brows went low, "If you mean Shane, I will say, I am glad I didn't know him fully." she told raising a hand up.

Glenn glanced over to see if a certain someone wasn't in the room. "He means Daryl's brother."

Kay frowned in confusion, but Angela's brows went up in ignition. "Merle, right?"

"Daryl has a brother?" Kay asked.

"Had a brother; we don't know if he's alive or not." Glenn explained in a lower voice, taking another glance as he heard the front doors close. "Merle was a danger to the group, he attacked T-Dog and voted himself leader. If Rick wasn't there to handcuff him, pretty sure we'd be dead."

"Woah, woah, wait. You guys left him on a roof?" Kay asked in a high pitch, earning the men to shush her. Rick glanced over as did Lori, hearing their conversation. "How is Daryl not killing you guys?"

"Oh, trust me. He was pissed." T-Dog confirmed, tossing the chunks of wood into the fire to warm the room better "We went back to get him, but he was gone." He held his hand up, "He cut his own hand off and took our truck. Left us to run back, thinking he was gonna raise hell to everyone."

"Did he?" Kay asked, leaning forward to listen more eagerly.

Angela looked to her sister, it was like she was listening to a ghost story. To Angela herself, she was getting a tightening feeling in her gut listening to it all. Her eyes fell over to the doors, seeing Daryl enter and prop his crossbow down. He saw her sitting with the others, as they were talking now able to hear. She's heard about Merle and what happened from Daryl himself back when they were first searching for Sophia and Kaylee.

Glenn shook his head, "No, walkers attacked and we lost a lot of people. After that, we left Atlanta and that's when we met you two on the interstate." he smiled to the sisters.

Angela got to her feet, walking over to Daryl as he stood by the doors, doing his usual habit of picking his fingers. He glanced up, seeing her walk over to him.

"It's been a while." He said.

She smirked in a confusing manner. "We just saw each other an hour ago." Angela pressed a hand to her chest in a dramatic manner. "Don't tell me you missed me that much."

Daryl scoffed at her and looked down, feeling his face grow warm when she batted her eyelashes at him. "Smartass." He told, looking back up. "Meant the stars."

"Oh, right. It's been since the farm, right? The clouds are wandering a lot, so they're harder to see in the winter."

"It could clear up tonight." Daryl felt himself growing anxious asking her. "If ya wanna, that is." He added with another shrug.

Angela giggled at his mannerisms, it was honestly cute seeing how shy and withdrawn he was. In turn, the hunter felt his face grow warmer at her laughter.

"Sure thing. We're much more East now, maybe we'll see some different constellations." She told, as he reached down for his crossbow.

"Rick," He called, he looked over from across the room. Daryl pointed at himself and Angela as she was checking her gun's clip. "We're takin' watch first."

Rick nodded, going back to isolating himself from everyone. Something Angela took notice, not only from Lori but the others, including his own son. Taking leadership was going to be a heavy as hell burden for Rick to bare. Even more so with no voting and just his choices alone won't help.

"C'mon." Angela turned, nodding at Daryl with a smile.

The two walked out the room to the lobby. He instantly made a first move to look around outside, before she could even walk out the doors. Despite how she felt it was safe, Angela understood his instinct to look before leaping. Daryl gave the nod that no walkers were near, or anyone else to be dangerous and let her outside. The instant cold wind hit her face, making her gasp and duck her head into the collar of her coat. Angela zipped and buttoned the coat up, sighing at the content of it keeping the wind off her body.

"Can't believe I miss the Georgia heat." She chuckled, her hand tapping her gun against her thigh.

"Ya won't be sayin' that when Summer comes knockin'." He told, using his free hand to button up his vest.

"At least in Summer, I can strip down easily. Hard to find clothing to help keep warm now." She told.

"Can't strip too far." He retorted, digging through his vest pockets for a pack of cigarettes he found before.

Angela raised a brow to him. "Only because you men can walk around shirtless. If given the need, I can just wander around in a bra." She challenged.

Daryl gave her a side glace as he stuck a cigarettes between his lips. "That ain't happenin'." He mumbled, lighting the end.

"Right, wouldn't want to scar Carl" She chuckled.

That wasn't what Daryl was thinking. He watched her look up to find something worth looking at in the sky. The thought of her walking around in front of the group in just her bra made him irritated. Having other people; Men, see her as such-

"What's wrong, Darlyina? Not into seein' some pretty puppies?" Came Merle's voice.

Daryl sighed more heavily then he inteded, his breath wafting into the cold ar. Damn monkey brother of his, always there to taunt him even when he wasn't here.

The voice echoed out a laugh in his head, "Take a good look, baby brother. Maybe ya'll see some buds before Spring."

The hunter gave an aggravated grunt, shifting his feet and glaring at the ground below him. If Merle was saying this to his face he'd-

"Daryl," He turned to Angela, jumping at the touching her hand on his arm. He almost forgot she was right next to him. "I see some stars, the clouds are parting."

Daryl followed her pointed finger into the sky, seeing the clouds were indeed moving for some sparkling stars to be seen. Before they could make any constellation connections, the clouds closed right up.

"Damn," Angela cursed, folding her arms up once again. "Guess no star seeking tonight."

Silence came between the two. Daryl smoked in his content while Angela kept her eyes on the clouds, deciding to just watch them instead. Daryl expected his brother's voice to return at any moment to taunt him.

"Go on and take a peek." And there he was again.

"Go away." He muttered under his breath, looking to see if Angela heard him.

While his blue eyes laid on her, he looked her up and down. The coat she was currently wearing made her usually curved body look bulky and wider. Nonetheless, his eyes instantly rose up to her face. Her The black beanie over her head kept her ears warm and her scar from any damage from the weather too. Cheeks went from light pink to rose red, possibly numb at this point of the night. Her long eye lashes kept blinking to keep her green eyes from watering or drying, he couldn't tell. What he could tell, was that Angela hated the winter and didn't handle well like her sister.

Daryl himself could care less, just a leather jacket and gloves, and he'll be alright. Then again, as he let a shiver go up his spine, this was going to be a rough winter for the group. They had no heaters, hot water, or anything to help through the winter. They'd have to look at this like animals hibernating together and get through it until Spring arrived.

He focused returned to her, seeing the lantern they used for a light for the two making her eyes glow. It was like seeing the glow of a cat's eyes in the dark, the yellow light making her eyes look a brighter green than usual. Daryl found himself staring for a bit too long, looking away to continue smoking.

No, Merle's words were nothing to him no, that pig of a brother was wrong. The thought of only looking at Angela for her body didn't sit right with Daryl. Her kind smile, the gleam in her eyes, and caring determination for everyone before herself.

Daryl Dixon liked Angela for who she is, what she stood for and her company. That tightening feeling in his chest returned, making his clear his throat and decided to finish his smoking. He tossed it to the dirty ground and rubbed it out with his shoe.

"Winds pickin' up, better head inside." He told, snagging his crossbow over his shoulder.

Angela agreed, bending down to pick up the lantern as she felt Daryl's hand on the small of her back. She didn't flinch, as she let him lead her to the door, opening it for her to go in first. She turned the lantern off and took one last glance to the sky. Daryl thought she was checking to see if there was any sign of the stars before going inside. What she was really thinking, was how to fix the problem a few miles away.

* * *

The next morning the sun came up, hiding behind the thick clouds as usual. Rick was awake early that morning, with Glenn and Daryl, Maggie decided to stay behind to help keep watch for the group. Glenn was content with that, the two bidding each other a kiss and wishes to be careful. Daryl was tending to his motorcycle, as it was getting the hardships of the winter weather badly. Maybe getting a hitch or truck for it wasn't a bad idea, now thinking back to what Angela suggested.

"Morning," Speak of the devil; when he turned to the person, he was surprised to see Kay, not Angela. They sounded pretty similar, he never took notice until now.

"What are you doing up so early?" Rick asked, standing by the back trunk of the Hyundai he was packing.

"At times, I just get up early without any choice." She chuckled, rubbing her eyes nonetheless. "Heading out?"

Rick nodded, "Just about, Maggie's gonna stay behind." he informed as Maggie and Glenn were speaking by the front of the car.

Kay glanced to them, then to Rick. She bit her lip in thought, "Can I come instead?" she asked.

Rick tilted his head at her question. He glanced to Daryl, who walked over. "It'd be best ya stay." He told.

She put her hands on her hips at Daryl's answer. "I promise not to do what I did at the mall. Getting some serious cabin fever here."

"Wouldn't seem fair to the other two." He told, though Rick disagreed.

"Hershel said he doesn't want Beth involved in runs, and I don't think Carl's ready." Lori probably wouldn't allow it after he got shot when looking for Sophia all the while back.

"It's a big store you'll be ransacking." Kay told, leaning from one foot to the other. "If Maggie stays, you'll be down a person."

"It's better to have more people here." He told.

She shook her head in disagreement. "We got Angela, Hershel, Carl, and now Maggie here. You only got Daryl and Glenn."

Daryl adjusted his crossbow strap, "She got a point. I'll keep an eye on her, Rick." he told nodding for her to follow him to his motorcycle.

Before Rick could protest, Kay jogged over to Daryl as he started his bike. He sighed and slammed the trunk of the car as he and Glenn climbed into the car. As Daryl climbed onto his bike, Kaylee did so, wincing as she was lifting her bad leg over the side.

"Ya good?" He asked, looking back over at her.

"Yeah, still getting used to it." She told over the engine, placing her hands on his shoulders.

He nodded, revving the bike as he took lead. Maggie waved as they drove off toward the supermart. The front door opened as Lori came out rubbing her back.

"Sorry, did we wake you up?" Maggie asked apologetically.

"No, some aches and pains is all." She told with a yawn.

"They just left for the run, will be back by sundown." She told, reaching over to rub her back.

Lori nodded, "You didn't go?" she asked.

"I think Glenn is getting worried with us on runs together. Besides, I wanted to help with whatever discomfort you have, messages or something. Carol can't be left to help you alone."

The mother smiled at Maggie's kind offer. "Thanks, did Angela and Kaylee go with them instead."

"Kaylee did, but not Angela.".

Lori looked to her with a confused look. "I assumed she went with them, since she expressed wanting to go the other night.

"Angela's still asleep, isn't she?"

Lori's features changed to one of concern. "No, she's not here."

* * *

The drive to the supermart was longer than intended, as they had some cars to get around. It was like being on the interstate again. Cars clustered about, clearly people in a panic to escape during the first few weeks when the virus hit. Rick grumbled about the highway to Glenn beside him, who just silently agreed. It got to the point that Daryl stopped his bike at their turn off, Kay twisted around giving them a signal to stop when a wall of cars came to view. Rick stopped the car, killing the engine and climbed out with Glenn. Daryl turned his vehicle off and the two climbs off as Rick assess the situation.

"Could try moving them, like we did before." Glenn suggested.

"It'll take a good amount of our time." Kay added, leaning onto her good leg.

Daryl made the move to climb into the hood of the nearest car, to see how far this cluster went for. "Shit." He mumbled, raising his hand to block the sun to see at least five miles of nothing but cars covering the road.

"Well?" Kay called, earning a shush from Rick. They didn't know if any walkers were near, none were seen so far in their journey.

Daryl turned, jumping off and jogged over to them. "There's no way through, damn miles of nothin' but these clunkers."

"So, what now?" Kay asked, folding her arms with a shrug. "Turn back, call it a day?"

Rick chewed his lip in thought, people must have tried to make their way to get supplies or head out. All the cars were facing them, meaning they were escaping the direction Rick wanted to go in. He looked back to the other way, seeing it was shockingly clear of cars, what exactly had happened?

"Kay," He turned to her. "What's down that way?" Rick asked, pointing toward the direction the cars were facing.

Kay looked to the road, to the cars, then back to Rick. "Er, I think just a church and housing developments. Most of any stores I remembered are the other way, blocked by the cars."

The teen walked toward the hood Daryl stood by, as if ready to climb on top. She planted her foot onto the bumper, and bounced on the ball of her other foot ready to pull herself up. "Couldn't we try to climb over?"

"We can't leave the vehicles here." Rick told, waving his gun gripping hand about. "Whoever was leaving from there, maybe they had a good reason."

"Then what? Go the other direction?" Daryl asked, eyeing Kay to make sure she didn't try to actually attempt her idea with that leg of hers.

Rick nodded, "That's the new plan." he turned heading back to the car, Glenn followed after.

Daryl turned just as Kay lost her footing with a grunt, catching her before she fell back onto the asphalt. "Thanks." She muttered, looking up to see Rick turning the car around.

"Don't mention it." He muttered, making sure she had a steady stand before heading to his bike. "Let's go-"

"Daryl, wait!" She suddenly barked, grabbing his arm to stop him.

The hunter looked down to her hand, then to Kay as she let him go. Her features were full of anxiety and fear, what was causing her to be as such?

"What is it?" He asked.

She blinked, realizing what she was doing and just stepped back. "Nothing, nothing."

Her hazel eyes saw Rick's arm waving for them to move it out the window. She jogged over to the bike as Daryl followed in a slower pace. They mounted the bike and took lead once more, heading in the opposite direction of their original destination.

Kay tried to keep herself calm, if they just passed the turn off to Point and keep going, it might turn out okay. Some buildings were spotted to the left, causing Daryl to slow down. He soon stopped, which Kay was about to question until Rick rode up beside him.

"See something?" He asked over the engine.

Daryl nodded and leaned more on his right. "There's a clinic in that plaza, could get some medicine and other things." He barked loudly back.

Rick instantly agreed, letting Daryl lead them to a left turn into the plaza. Kay was resisted to try and stop Daryl, but didn't want to crash into anything or get them hurt. As they entered, the stores in the small area were a lottery corps, a knell, liquor store, and even a pediatrics center.

"This will do." Rick deemed, getting out of the car. He was eyeing up the pediatric place, mentally claiming it a first place to run through. "Glenn and I will take the medical place, you two check the others."

Kay looked around, her gun in her hand as it taped against her thigh. "The clinics I understand, but how will a lottery building, liquor store, and kennel help us?"

Glenn came over, shotgun in his arms and a machete on his hip. "The kennel could have blankets for us to use and other things to burn, maybe even medical stuff. The other two; food, I hope."

Deciding not to argue, she nodded and followed Daryl to the kennel first. Thankfully, no dead animals were found, much to Kay's pleasure. It wouldn't have bothered the hunter, but Kay didn't want to deal with avoiding to smell and see rotting cats and dogs. Just as Glenn claimed, blankets were found in the kennel, there was one Daryl laid his eyes on, which he claimed to be a horse blanket. The pattern was really nice.

Kay was putting in some gauze and medical tape she found in the surgery room. The sound of fabric ripping caught her attention. "Daryl?" She called, leaving the room to look for him.

He wasn't in the caged area, so he checked the offices, where he was found sitting on a desk. The fabric ripping was from him as well, seeing he was cutting a hole into that precious blanket he liked.

"What are you doing?" She asked, brow raised at him.

He glanced up, only to let the hole be seen better as he stood, and slipped it on. He had made the blanket into a poncho, adjusting it a few times before picking his crossbow up. Daryl noticed the amused look on the teen, giving her a look in return.

"What?"

Kaylee shrugged, "Nothing." she chuckled as he moved to walk past her. "Clint Eastwood."

Daryl glanced down her, scoffing at her teasing and moved on with the bag in his other hand. Kay smiled and moved to the other office managing to find a dusty bag of chips in the desk drawer.

"Let's move on!" Daryl called, Kay left joining him at the front door. "We picked this place clean."

The two left the store, moving on to the liquor store, which actually doubled as a bar and grill. While they entered to check for food, Rick and Glenn were just exiting the pediatrician with very little findings. Some medicine and prenatal vitamins, Rick was hoping to find some baby things to be prepared ahead of time.

"Not much," Glenn told as they rounded the building to the car. "Better than nothing, I guess."

"Daryl might have to do some hunting after all." Rick told, as they tossed the bags into the back of the car.

"Would there be any animals out?" Glenn asked.

"There's a good amount of woods, if anyone can find something worth hunting in them, its Daryl."

Once the door was slammed shut, he looked around to wait for Daryl and Kaylee. He hoped they found more than they did. While waiting, Rick felt the wind pick up as it was whistling around them. Though when the wind died down, he kept hearing the pitched noise, which now sounded less like a whistle and more like hissing. Frowning, Rick looked over the car and tires, thinking something was wrong with it. No damage found, he squinted in the distance wandering toward the noise. He heard Glenn calling him, but ignored as he walked further from the car, from the plaza and toward the road.

"Rick, what is it?" Glenn asked, jogging over to him.

"Do you hear that?" He asked, making sure he wasn't hearing things.

The two were silent, hearing the hissing, and possibly distant crowd roaring? It was like there was a crowd of something echoing out. "Whatever it is, it's close. I didn't hear it anywhere near the cars down the road."

Rick and Glenn looked to one another, feeling the need to discover the noise. The two started walking further down the road. They walked about a block before Rick spotted a fencing that had a parking lot and two building within.

But what shocked the two, making them stand rigid in fear at the sight, was over thousands of walkers wandering on the inside of the fencing. Elderly, adults, and what caused Rick to choke back swallow were children. Dead, walking children within the enclosure. Glenn was muttering some curses in shock, as he stepped back thinking the walkers would spot them. It was like Atlanta or the herd in the farm; this alone might be bigger than the heard that took the farm!

"What the hell is this place?" Glenn questioned, shaking his head at the sight.

Rick walked further along, making sure to stay silent so he doesn't stir the humongous amount of walkers. Glenn followed, they stayed along the fencing, which looked to encase the two parking lots. The gates were chained shut, but judging by the tables, stages, and destroyed gardens, there was something here. It wasn't just a bunch of walkers forced or lured in here, they did in there.

Once they got behind the last tree, Rick was able to spot a large sign hanging from the second gate. The two pressed tightly against the tree, Rick turned back to Glenn, raising a hand to stay where he was. Glenn nodded, as Rick rushed to the gate keeping low to the ground. He found the sign, reading it fast.

NOTH G BUT NIG TM RES HER

GO O ATLA A FOR SA ETY

This was made long ago, some of the words were faded but he managed to figure out what it meant. Made way back when the virus first came around, people venturing to Atlanta for safety. He brought a hand up to block the sun, squinting eyes scanned the sign again. He felt his heart sink once he saw more words at the bottom. Something that made his suspicions right about everything.

FO GIV E NOLAN


	21. Chapter 21

Rage; that's what was fueling Rick right now, complete and utter, rage. Why? He was watching thousands of walkers stagger and trip over one another in this large enclosed campus. The children, the last time he saw a walker child was when he first woke up in this hell hole world. Dressed in pajamas wandering with her teddy bear. He never wanted to see that again, but here he was, seeing up to five of them so far.

Rick rushed back over and past Glenn who was calling out for him in a hushed manner. He wanted answers, so many questions were buzzing in his raging skull. The one person with them currently that had such answers was the sister of the man named Nolan.

When they both got back to the parking lot, they spotted Daryl and Kaylee packing the car with the blankets from the kennel and crates of canned foods they had found. Kay looked over, raising one of the canned potatoes up in the air with a big smile on her face.

"Look at the haul we found!" She called, only to have her grin drop as Rick marched up to her.

His rough approached caused her to step back into Daryl's side, who was half way into the trunk of the car. The can fell from her hands, rolling under the car as she was stared down by Rick's glare.

"What the hell are you hiding?" He growled lowly at her.

Daryl leaned back, side stepping so Kay to get some room from Rick. "What are you talking about-"

"You know what the _fuck_ I'm talking about!" He barked, making her flinch back.

Daryl stepped in between the two. "What's this about, man? She did nothin' wrong, I've been with her the whole time." He defended.

Rick circled about, taking a few breaths to calm himself, thought it was proven useless. He pointed a finger toward the road, "The herd of walkers being kept in that campus down the road!"

Glenn walked over, "There is over thousands of walkers down there, bigger than the herd at the farm." he told.

Daryl's eyes shot toward Rick's pointed direction, without a word, Rick turned to lead the three back to the enclosure. Sure enough, Kay and Daryl were proven to Rick's claim as they found possibly million of walkers in the huge fenced property. Daryl almost stumbled in shock, looking over to see different age groups in there. Kay looked just as shocked, which got Rick pondering if she was hiding something or didn't know about this herself. The four kept their distance by the road, not wanting them to see or hear them. It was risky enough for Rick to go as far as he did along the fence line.

"Why do you think I would hide something like this from you?" Kaylee questioned him, returning the glare back at him he sent to her before.

"There was a sign on one of the gates. Your brother's name was on there- Nolan, right?" He found Kay's expression change from shock, to anger, to now dread.

"His name? What did it read?" She asked.

"Don't you know?" Daryl asked, looking down at her.

She looked up and shook her head at him. The teen let a sigh out, she had to tell them now. Her hazel eyes fell downward, "Strayer isn't the college we stayed at when it all began." Kay nodded to the campus before them. "It was here, Point University."

"What caused all this to happen?" Glenn asked.

"Does it matter?" Rick retorted, looking to them. "We've been no more than ten miles from this."

"It's no different than when those walkers were in the barn back at the farm." Kay told, thinking back to what she was told happened back then. "I heard that was kept hidden."

"That's different!" Rick barked, Kay flinched against beside Daryl.

"Rick, trust me. I wanted to tell you about it. But, Angie-"

Rick took a step, Kay instantly hid behind Daryl who kept his stance between the two. "Angela; did she write that sign?" His glare shifted to Daryl who was staring hard right back. "She knew everything, I _knew_ something was wrong when we arrived here."

Rick paced about just like before, as if a bomb ready to explode. He wiped his chin and looked to Daryl and Kay as Glenn watched behind him. "The second we head back, we question Angela about this and get the hell out of here."

Before a word could be added, Rick turned and marched back toward the plaza. Glenn looked to Daryl, both their eyes shifted downward to Kay who stepped from the hunter.

"Guys, I swear, I wanted to tell you guys." She told, not wanting to be given the same look as Rick sent her.

"I believe you." Glenn told, nodding to her. "I kept it hidden about the barn full of walkers back on the farm, Dale was the one who let me tell them."

Daryl nudged her shoulder, signalling to start walking back to Rick and the vehicles. "Was Rick as pissed as he is now?"

Glenn chewed his lip in thought, "No, he was shocked. But, because it was Hershel's land, he wanted nothing to do with it, he even helped Hershel gather some walkers."

"Shane was the one who lost his mind over it." Daryl told, Kaylee glanced over her shoulder to him. "He was havin' a fit over it, he opened the barn n' let 'em out."

"That's how we found out about Sophia." Glenn told, seeing Daryl was done putting his word in.

Both Daryl and Kay were quiet at that, still soft in their minds, thought they claimed to be over it. With another thought, Kay looked back up to the men. "Will Rick kick us out?"

At that question, Glenn glanced to Daryl who looked up instantly. "Nah, he won't."

Kay turned back, walking backwards as they turned to the plaza parking lot. "You saw how angry he was."

Glenn raised a hand to calm the scared teen. "He won't kick you out, he just wants to ask Angela questions then leave."

She sighed, turning back around. "Yeah, leave us behind."

Kay ran over to Daryl's bike, just wanted to get back. She glanced to Rick who was sitting in the driver's side, drumming his fingers on the wheel with impatience. She swallowed thickly, holstering her gun as Daryl came over, first to mount the bike. Kay climbed behind him, he started the bike, revving the engine as Glenn finally got into the car. Daryl first rolled out of the parking lot as Rick followed behind.

Glenn thought over what Rick might do during the ride. He glanced over to him, seeing his grip on the wheel tight and his jaw clenching. Rick was pissed, and Glenn as seen him take his anger out on people and done some things to protect his family. How he handcuffed Merle to the roof back in Atlanta, shot and killed those two men back at the bar when getting Hershel, and killing his best friend Shane. Glenn looked back onto the road, seeing Kay and Daryl driving in front of them. Daryl could be driving slower than usual for the sake of giving Rick time to calm down. Would he actually kick Angela and Kaylee out? He knows he wouldn't kill them, but seeing how he's been lately, anything was possible.

The four returned to Strayer by mid-afternoon. As they rolled, they were greeted with Hershel and Lori at the front doors. Hershel held his usual shotgun rifle, Lori with her arms folded over her chest, but they were sure she had a gun in her back pocket. The car jerked to a stop, as Rick tore from the car, Glenn calling for him. Daryl parked the bike as Kaylee leapt off running after Rick.

"Where's Angela?" He asked lowly, earning a confused look from Hershel and Lori.

"We had hoped she went with you." He told the seething man. "Maggie and T-Dog have been looking for her all over the property."

Kay ran over, "My sister isn't here?"

Rick rounded at her, before she could get a proper answer. "Where is she?"

Kaylee stepped back, startled by his growl of a question. "Why would I know?"

Rick stepped forward, making her walk backwards from him. "We find that herd, your brother's name on that sign, and now she's gone? Where is she?"

"I don't know!" She barked back, trying to send a glare to match his, though it was overpowering.

Daryl and Glenn stepped, up, the hunter once again stepping between the two. Glenn took her gently by the shoulders, stepping her back with him. "Let her alone, man."

"Can someone tell us what's going on?" Lori asked, hand over her forehead to push her hair back. "Did you say 'herd'?"

"Rick," Hershel called, stepped beside him to try and calm him down. "What did you find out there?"

Rick licked his lips, giving one last look to the teen who looked away from his tense glare. Once his attention went to the older man, it died down, only slightly. "There's another college, herd of walkers fenced inside the property. It's only a few miles from here."

"Oh, my God." Lori muttered, feeling her anxiety rise. She thought back on the interstate first seeing a herd, and the fall of the farm when making the escape.

"Now, hold on." Hershel told her, not wanting her stressed in her condition. He looked to Rick, "What does this all have to do with Angela?"

"They _knew_." Rick hissed. "They _God damn_ knew about that place full of walkers and kept it hidden from us."

"We had our reasons." Kay spoke up, taking a step with Glenn's hands firmly on her shoulders. Not to keep her in place, but in case Rick's anger grew worse.

" _What_ reasons!?" Rick barked at her, making Glenn pull her back out of protective instinct.

"Hey!" Daryl barked, shoving Rick by the shoulder. "Calm down, man." Rick turned, pacing in circles.

"You're saying there's another herd that can come for us anytime?" Lori questioned Kay.

"It's fenced in, they can't get out." She told.

"Says you." Rick grumbled at her, then turned to the other two. "Who last saw Angela?"

"Last night, before we all went to sleep." Hershel recalled.

"So, she snuck out at night? Who was on watching?"

Daryl shook his head, "Nah, that ain't right." he told. "Saw her sleepin' before we left."

Kay nodded at him, "She was; When I woke up this morning, she was still asleep."

Rick scrutinized the teen, taking a step forward that caused Daryl to step up as well. "You helped her leave." He accused her over his shoulder.

"What?" The three questioned, being Glenn, Daryl and Kaylee.

"You wanted to come on this trip to keep us from finding it. When you woke up, Angela snuck off." Rick determined, "Where'd she go!?"

"I! Don't! Know!" Kay cried, her voice cracking at the stress he was causing her. Her eyes felt tears welling up, between Rick's yelling and her sister nowhere to be found, she was growing upset. "I swear Rick, if I knew, I would've stopped her! I was against hiding it the whole time!"

"Hey, it's okay…" Glenn muttered, rubbing her shoulder in comfort. Kay turned away, wiping at her face to rid of the tears.

Before Rick would interrogate her anymore, Daryl shoved Rick back a few steps again. "Lay off, already." He warned, raising a hand to show he didn't want to use force.

Rick could be a violent man, the two have fought before back at the old camp, but he didn't want to result to that again. Rick took even breaths, seeing the teen cry as Glenn tried to calm her down. Hershel and Lori watched silently, hearing the doors behind them open as the others came out looking concerned.

"Is everything alright?" Carol asked, finding her sights fall on the crying teen. She walked over, taking her from Glenn as she cried right into Carol's shirt.

"Is Kaylee alright?" Beth asked, emerging out with Carl.

"Dad, what happened?"

All eyes were on Rick; he glanced to the rest of the members, growing more calm but still boiling inside. He heard nothing but the muffles of their voices, someone explaining what was happening, possibly Glenn.

They were all in danger, his group, his family was in full danger right now. Rick thought on just telling them to prepare and pack up. When he turned to Daryl, Carol, Glenn, he knew that wasn't possible with their defense on the sisters over this. The crying distraught teen made his chest grow heavy, leaving Angela behind like this. It was wrong, and Rick knew it. He looked back to the others, to Lori and his son. The need to protect them was strong, so strong he would do anything to keep them safe.

"We need to find Angela!" Kay cried out, jolting Rick from his deep thoughts.

Daryl turned to her, "I'll find her. Even if I have to go alone." He added, giving a side look to Rick as he turned to take the crossbow off his bike.

"Do you know where she went?" Carol asked, holding Kay close to her as the teen sniffled to try and calm down.

"I'll get her tracks, if she left when we did, she might have gone through the woods." Daryl told, tightening his grip on the strap of his crossbow. His blue eyes looked down, placing a firm hand on her shoulder. "I'll find her, Kaylee."

She raised a hand over his, giving a weak smile. "I know you can, thank you."

He nodded, marching off toward the woods to start his search. Daryl didn't care of anyone else volunteered, or if Rick even tried to keep others from going. When he heard leaves and twigs crunching behind him, he turned surprised to see Rick following after him.

"Ya ain't stoppin' me." He growled at him.

"I ain't." Rick countered, walking past him. "I'm coming with you."

Daryl scoffed, shifting his feet as he watched Rick walk through the congested woods. "So you can interrogate her with yer gun to her head?"

Rick paused, turning back to look at the hunter. He exhaled through his nose, looking to the ground as if unable to find an answer. Without a word, he turned back and continued walking. Not caring if it was the right way, Daryl walked up to him.

"We need to find her trail first." He told, trying to stop Rick so he can search.

"I know where she's heading."

* * *

_This couldn't be happening. Finding herself huddled against the wall, shaking with fear at the sight before her. Dead; her students and co-workers were laying dead in the blood covered halls of the school. The halls she walked down so many times, lecturing students or laughing with her co-workers. There she sat, staring at them as they laid on the ground with bullets in their skulls. Angela could hear her heart pounding in her ears, unable to hear what the school cops were saying as they checked the dead._

_One knelt down, muffled words of her well being escaped his lips. Angela felt her body be lifted and dragged down the hall in a rushed manner. The further they went into the school, the more horror she saw. More dead bodies of faculty and even a security officer she knew well was on the ground, skull sunken in through his forehead. Her stomach churned at the sigh, pushing herself away from the armored officer wishing to dispel of the bile rising in her throat. Getting her wish, she stumbled to the ground from his grip and let her stomach empty itself onto the tile floor._

_Thinking this was a dream, the burning sensation in her throat proved it to not be one. This was real, this was truly and god awful reality. Why? Why did this happen? What had caused this all to happen?_

_Before she could regain more thoughts on it, Angela was hiked back up, continuing her rush through the school. It was then she was taken to the gym room, where students and two other facility workers were found alive and shaken up. Students huddled together, crying and attempting to comfort one another. It was then her instinct kicked in, finally getting to her feet, her burning throat allowed her to scream out into the large room._

" _KAYLEE!"_

* * *

The thought of taking the vehicles came to mind, but Rick and Daryl both agreed that with no sight of walkers wandering the woods, taking that route on foot was best. It was soon that Daryl found tracks, and determined they were Angela's, once it lead straight back to the Point campus. Rick had a hunch it was here she was heading for.

"Did ya see any sign that she entered the place?" Daryl asked, as the stayed by the trees to see any movement of something that wasn't a walker inside the place.

Rick shook his head, "Nah, the gates were chained, she might have climbed."

"Would've been too risky, with all these bastards wanderin' about." Daryl told, kneeling down to look for anywhere. "Maybe she knows a way in without climbin' or usin' the gates."

"Could be." Rick agreed, and the two moved to take a walk around the perimeter.

They passed two gates, one of them where the sign was that Rick spotted. Daryl gave it a quick read, understanding once the name Nolan was read. That still gave Rick no right to accuse her as if she planned to kill the group with these walkers. The two turned to a corner finding the gate go along right against the building. Rick stopped, giving a short low whistle to Daryl who almost went away. The hunter turned back, seeing Rick nodding to the fence that could be climbed. Holstering his gun and Daryl putting his crossbow strap over his chest, the two started climbing up the fence. They pulled themselves up onto the roof of the small building, looking over the sight before them.

Seeing the thousands of walkers from the fence line was one thing, being in their vicinity and looking over them from above was another thing all together. The smell made their nostrils curl, bringing a hand up in attempt to block the smell. One would think they'd get used to the scent of rotting corpses after months of fighting these bastards. Their growls and groans echoed over one another, Daryl stepped toward the edge to look for any sign of Angela. If she was among the walking dead or hiding somewhere.

"Any indication she was here?" Rick asked, approached Daryl beside him.

"Not that I can see." He answered, bringing a hand up to block the sun.

Rick looked over at the ground, he stepped forward seeing trail of red on the pavement. "Hey," He nudged Daryl's arm and pointed down at the trail. "That walker blood?"

Daryl knelt down, not noticing the creaking of the roof below them. "Hard to tell, it could be-"

Before he could finish his sentence the two felt the door cave in and gravity engulfed them down into the building. Pain came racked through their bodies, groaning and trying to through their bodies, minds trying to process what had just happened. The coughing from their lungs echoed out, light shining down in the dark building from the hole in the ceiling. Thankfully, the two felt nothing puncturing or stabbing their flesh as he sat up and looked around. Daryl nodded to Rick, indicated he was okay, just sore. Rick nodded back, feeling the same. The two groaned getting to their feet, Daryl picked his crossbow up checking to see if it was damaged.

"Didn't even feel it sink in from our steps." Rick commented, squinting up at the ceiling as the sunlight poured in

"Must be rotted or somethin'." Daryl guessed, giving a cough into his arm as did Rick.

Rick dusted off his sleeves and pants, hearing a gun cock in the darkness. He froze, looking to Daryl to see it wasn't him with a loaded gun. "Hello?" He called, trying to get his eyes to adjust to the darkness. "Angela?"

"Rick?"

The call back of a female voice put the two at ease. Daryl stepped forward, whatever was under him crunching of what sounded like bones. The men looked down to see they had landed on three walkers, now brains smashed from the ceiling falling on top of them. Blood had stained some of their clothing, the walker blood splattered onto them when the impact hit.

"Angie?" Daryl called out, only to hear the thud and a groan.

Worry shot through the men, Rick reached for his flashlight and shined it through the darkness, finding Angela laying on the ground curled in a ball. Daryl ran over, almost tripping on some wooden beams that collapsed with them. He dropped down, as Rick shined the light on her seeing she was in pain, her shirt soaked with blood on her right torso. The worst thought ran through their minds

"Shit, Angela." Rick cussed, placing a hand on her arm as she blinked up at them.

"Are ya…?" Daryl dared to asked, finding his voice trailing off to think of her getting bit.

Angela winced, taking a deep breath as she lifted her shirt. The men sighed heavily, seeing the wound was not a bite mark at all. It was a deep cut along her lower right stomach. It looked like something sliced her skin, that would explain the trail of blood Rick saw leading to the building.

"Did someone cut you?" Rick asked, as she was rolled onto her back for them to get a proper look. Daryl kept her shirt up looking over the cut that still bled. He took out his red rag to try and stop the bleeding.

"Some _thing_ cut me; that damn fence-!" She tensed, sitting up and grabbing Daryl's hand when he touched it. "It hurts like a bitch, please don't touch it." See begged, eyes screwed shut tightly.

"It'll hurt worse if we don't clean it." He argued, letting her death grip his wrist as he gently pleased some pressure on the cut.

Angela was pushed back down by Rick on her shoulder. "How the hell did you get in here?"

"I told you-" She paused, wincing against as Daryl applied a bit more pressure. "I climbed the fence, but got cut. I got through and managed to get inside this old gym supply shed." Angela leaned her head back, feeling dizzy, but continued. "I hid in here for a bit, thinking the wound wasn't as bad as I thought."

"Which it is." Daryl muttered, feeling her nails dig into her skin.

She nodded, closing her eyes for a few seconds before looking back up at Rick. "I was looking around for something to dress it, when I accidentally let those walkers hiding in the back loose." She pointed with her free hand toward the crushed bodies. "Then you guys dropped in."

Rick leaned into her face, flashing the light into her eyes to check her dilation. "How long you been waiting out?"

"Maybe a few...f-few hours." She forced, out feeling herself get more dizzy as she closed her eyes. She lost some blood, but didn't know exactly how much.

Rick took noticed, patting her cheek. "Hey, hey, Angela." His eyes shot to Daryl, "Is it bad?"

Daryl sighed, lifting the rag for Rick to see. He managed to stop the bleeding as he press back down on it. Rick looked around, trying to fight something to keep the rag in place. Remembering something he once did, Daryl looked up to him.

"Rick," He turned back to Daryl, nodding to the wound. "Press down for a moment."

Rick looked hesitate for some reason, but he placed his hand under Daryl's to press down, soon Daryl let go as Angela's grip now was deathly on Rick's thinner wrist. The hunter took his poncho, jacket and vest off, standing to take his knife out. Looking at him in question, Daryl slit at the top of his sleeves, sliding them off his arms. Rick now understood as Daryl knotted them together to make a tourniquet. Daryl leaned down to Angela, Rick watched as he whispered something to her as she nodded in response. Taking deep breaths, Angela arched her back with a grunt as Daryl slide the sleeves under her. Rick used his free hand to take the other end and handed it to him as she fell back to the ground biting her lip. The cut wasn't bad, but she had it for awhile. It could get infected like how T-Dog had that cut on the interstate. Watching Daryl tie the sleeves around her wound with the rag against it, he knew it would need stitches.

Angela let out a weak chuckle as she opened her eyes to find Daryl's bare arms. "Can't keep you... in any long sleeves, can we?" Daryl shook his head at her teasing, her attention moved to the man to her left.

"Rick?" She mumbled, letting her hand go of his wrist when he didn't have to apply anymore pressure to the wound. "How'd you get in here?"

How'd they- now Rick remembered. They went there to find her, Rick's anger at that moment before was all gone. He tried to find it within himself to want to yell at her, lecture her about going off on her own, and for keeping such secrets from the group and him.

Almost forcing the anger to rise, he sat back and gave her his best stare. "Do you have any idea what the hell kind of danger it is to keep a secret from your group?"

Daryl looked up, then to Angela who swallowed at his words. "I had my own right to hide this from you." She stated.

That brought the wrath back to the ringleader. "You got _no_ right to keep something as big as that," He threw a pointed finger toward the door where the walkers were outside. "From us all!"

"Rick-"

Angela raised a hand to Daryl, not wanting him to interfere. "Says the guy who thought...it was best to hide the fact we're all infected." She countered.

Rick huffed as he got to his feet. He paced about, then took the flashlight to shine about in the room. He saw sports equipment such as footballs, bats, and field hockey sticks. Stuff that could be used against the walkers, but not enough to handle the thousands out there.

"It was for the best, like you said before." She continued, raising herself to her elbows to keep her eyes on the pacing man. "If I had told you all about this-this hellhole, you all would be wandering god knows where with no proper place to stay." Angela sat up more, taking a sharp breath as he put her hand over the wound.

"Angela, stop." Daryl told, pushing her shoulder down.

"No," She shoved his hand away, glaring at the man who refused to look at her. "You know I'm right; yes, this place could've been a death trap. But, we've been fine, they've been safe and still are."

"You don't know that!" Rick barked out at her.

Silence filled the air, Angela shook her head and laid back down letting out a sigh as she brought an arm over her eyes. Daryl rubbed his eyes, before leaning his elbows on his knees and watched Rick look around the room.

"Angie?" Hearing Daryl's voice, Angle raised her arm to look at him. "How'd you get in here, bleeding n' not a single walker bangin' against the door?"

Angela sighed, not one of annoyance, just trying to get her mind together. "I climbed the gate, and kept against it until they started to sniff it out. Once I got inside, I had to throw something dead to them. Thankfully, there was an owl taking refuge here, I slammed it with one of the field hockey sticks until it stopped moving."

"Ya tossed it out there for 'em to feast upon." Daryl concluded, earning a nod from her.

"All that moving and shit, it made this worse." Angela told, glancing down to try and see her stomach.

Hissing a sigh, she laid her head back against the cement. With a dry swallow, following with a cough, Daryl couldn't help but flinch. He sat up onto his knees, looking around until he found something in the corner. Getting to his feet Daryl reached over pulling out a tarp that was used to cover up field bleachers. He bundled the tarp up, returning to Angela as he lifted or head up and tucked it beneath her

"Thanks." She mumbled, giving a tired smile to him. "I don't know what I thought I could do, once I got here. I guess, I hoped it wasn't true in the end."

"Wasn't true?" Daryl questioned, sitting back down. "Ya mean all the walkers?"

Angela nodded, closing her eyes with another dry swallow. "You see, everyone was dead when Kaylee and I left. We didn't do it, it wasn't until I heard about Rick telling everyone we're infected did it really hit me."

Rick glanced over to her from his spot. "What happened?"

Angela frowned, eyes closed as he felt her head grow fuzzy. "Everyone died."

"How?" Rick pushed, earning a look from Daryl as he stepped forward. "How does this many people just die and turn without a sign of getting attacked or overrun?"

Angela didn't answer, this prompted Rick to take a heavy step as Daryl sat up to place a hand under her nose. "She needs rest." He told him, stopping Rick from marching any further.

"We can't stay here." Rick concluded, going back to his pacing. "We need to leave."

"She's hurt, we can't carry her out there." Daryl argued, staying rooted in his spot.

Rick gave a silent look to Daryl who read it as something else. The hunter shook his head, "Nah, ain't happenin'."

"Daryl-"

"We ain't leavin' her behind." He told, getting to his feet as he rounded to Rick. "Ya think she deserves to just lay here n' bleed out?"

"I didn't-" Rick spoke, stepping back as he earned a shove from the redneck.

"I know that look, it was the same when we had that kid, Randall." He accused as the light from the broken ceiling shined on them. "We ain't leavin' her for dead!"

"I know that!"

The two went dead silent as the sounds of snarling was heard from outside. They took a few breaths to calm down so the walkers didn't know they were there. Rick stared Daryl down as the man had this feral look, shifting his stance to resist pacing like Rick had done.

"We ain't leaving her, alright?" Rick told, in a lower calmer tone. "Once she's ready, we're gonna get the hell out of here."

"How we gonna do that?" Daryl questioned, in a low gravelly tone.

Rick sighed, "Worst case scenario, we cover ourselves and sneak out. Too dangerous to try and cut through them all."

Daryl didn't respond, he just rubbed his brow and kept his eyes on the sleeping women he came to fetch. Rick watched, then glanced up to the giant hole in the ceiling, their only indication of the time of day. He saw clouds setting in, making it difficult to indicate, this is why Winter was hell with no actual concept of time. Using the light they had, Rick peeked down at his wrist watch almost forgetting he had it on him. Nearly past 3pm, it would get dark within an hour.

"We'll have to wait the night." Rick announced, hands on his hips as he stared up at the sky.

Daryl nodded in agreement eyes locked onto Angela's sleeping form. Taking his poncho as the air felt cold, he draped it over her body to help keep her warm for the night. Daryl slid his jacket and vest back on to keep his own body heat intact. Her mind was mixed up and fuzzy, but soon images came up to create dreams for her as he rested.

* * *

_They all huddled together, awaiting for parents to pick kids up and for the police to arrive. The facility left was checking on students. Making sure they were alright. There was no word on the events of what had just transpired. Angela sat with her little sister, Kaylee, clinging to one another. Kaylee asked many times about their parents, but Angela couldn't answer. She was still shaken up of what she just witnessed. After the fourth time, Angela stood and walked over to the school police who were watching the doors._

_He noticed her approaching, "The police will be here, as I told everyone."_

_Angela just stared at him, Kaylee joined her sister's side. "How much longer? The one time something as dangerous as a lockdown happens and they take their time?"_

" _I can't say, I just got word they'd be here to get the students home safe." He informed them, though the quiver in his voice was noticeable._

" _How long ago?" Angela spoke, her voice low and raspy._

" _Ma'am, I assure you, they will-"_

" _How long!?"_

_Angela's demand echoed out, gaining everyone's attention as she stared the cop down. Kaylee gave an even look to the guard who just looked around at the stares he was being given._

" _Its spreading, you saw it!" He suddenly yelled out, causing Angela to take her sister by the shoulders to back up. "That virus everyone was talking out! It kills, infects you, turns into those monsters!"_

" _We're fine!" Angela yelled back, raising a hand to calm him down as she eyed the gun in his hand._

" _N-No, not you! You're infected!" He barked, using the gun to point at the blood covering her clothing. "You're a walking disease!"_

" _Stop, please, Mr. Gendt!" Kaylee pleaded, knowing this man would protect the kids of the school. Now, she was seeing him as a threat to all._

_People gasped, huddling behind one another as he waved the gun about in his trembling hand. Sweat soaked his short dark hair, as the strands stuck around his face. Eyes darted about, the gun shakingly aimed at Angela as she kept Kaylee behind her._

" _Michael," Angela called to him softly, in attempt to calm him. "I am not infected. I won't hurt anyone, I promise."_

_Michael brown eyes jutted about, his breathing was labored as if terrified that everyone was going to jump him. They were all sick, he was going to die. His brain gave him the initial alert to do the only thing to escape._

" _I don't want to get infected!" He cried._

_The bullet had fired just as he changed direction of the gun's aim. Kaylee and Angela screamed, stepping back as his body crumbled to the ground. Everyone behind the sisters gasped and screamed, the sounds of the distraight teens and kids made panic come about them as the remaining police of only two officers tried to calm them down. Angela and Kaylee stared in shock, though Kaylee's stare broke as he hid her face into her sister's blazer. Her eyes stung as she whimpered into Angela's side, hugging her waist as tightly as possible. Wishing the horrible images to be deleted from her brain. The older sister's jaw was hung open, unable to look away from the sight of the pooling blood and remains of the man's jaw. He pulled the trigger too early to blow his brains out, and managed to blow through his jaw. His body twitches as the gurgling continued to haunt the sisters._

_Hell; Hell had broken loose. The students and remaining teachers ran to the exits wanting to leave. The adolescents wanted to get back to their kids, while the teachers wanted to reunite with their own children and spouses._

_Angela's mind was blank, her eyes just unable to unsee the sight of what used to be Michael Gendt. He was a sweet man, always greeting the teens and kids, making sure they got home safe after school clubs and even let late attenders sneak in. Now, he laid here, bleeding out as the muscles and meat of his jaw were torn to bits, blood splattered and poured. He finally stopped twitching for what felt like forever, now just stared up at Angela's in horror of what had just transpired._

_The next thint the sisters heard were gunshots that brought Angela out from her staring contest with the dead Michael. The repeated gunfire had angela believe it wasn't another school cop loses his cool, but possibly the swat team. Those sounded more like assault rifles as the speed of the shots were too rapid to be a handgun._

" _That came from the front lobby!" Kaylee cried, looking up as tears stained her cheeks._

_Angela nodded, grabbing her sister's hand and heading in the opposite direction. Going toward the gunfire would be a death wish. Kaylee ran along with her, asking where they were going. All Angela said was,_

" _We're getting the fuck out of this shit hole."_


	22. Chapter 22

"The bleeding stopped, thankfully it's not too deep to effect her organs." Rick concluded, as he looked over Angela's wound while she slept. Daryl was kneeling beside him, lifting the tourniquet.

"Deep enough to cause more bleedin' if she moves, though." Daryl commented.

Hours had flown by, and it was dark now. Far too dangerous to even try and get a look outside to find an escape. For sure, the group was worried to death by now. Probably thought they were dead, this place was a death trap, after all. Rick wished he could get back onto the roof to keep and eye out, but didn't want to destroy whatever safety of the shed they had left.

Daryl fixed the tourniquet and recovered Angela with the poncho. "Even if we wait 'til mornin', we can't drag her out in that crowd." He told, resting his arm on his knee.

Rick stood with a sigh, chewing his lip in thought. Angela knew the ins and outs of this location, she could know a way around the walkers. "If she can walk, she'll have to bite the bullet to escape. Cover ourselves in their guts and walk through."

Daryl shrugged, sitting back with a grunt. "It's the only way."

Just as they were thinking when Angela would wake up, she curled forward with a painful hiss. Daryl instantly sat up, pushing her shoulders back to not agitate the wound.

"Angela, sit back. Sit back down." He told her, keeping a hold on her shoulders.

Her eyes shot open and she finally relaxed back to the ground. "Sorry, sorry..." She sighed, raising her hands to rub her eyes.

"Ya a'right? Ya jolted awake like somethin' spooked ya." Possibly a nightmare, Daryl thought.

Angela nodded and swallowed dryly, not wanting to rethink the dream she had. Daryl saw her struggle and looked around for some water for her to drink.

"Angela," She turned her head to see Rick's shadow under the only light of the room, from the open ceiling where the moons light broke in. "Sunrise tomorrow, we're gonna head out."

Her brows furrowed at him. "How are we going to do that?"

"Cover ourselves in their guts, did back in Atlanta once." He explained.

Her brows then shot up, "That works?" she questioned.

"Covers our scent, so long as we're slow and silent." Rick elaborated, walking over to her.

Daryl wandered further through the boxes to find something for her. Rick assumed nothing was worth finding to consume in here. But, she did need to keep her energy up if they were escaping at daybreak. Rick peeked at his watch, it was three in the morning. It won't be sunrise for another few hours, with it being Winter the sun would rise later than usual.

He noticed Angela rising up, trying to sit up in her position. Rick knelt down, she winced and hissed as she moved. Angela held a hand up when he reached for her shoulder, about to stop her.

"This cement floor is killing my back." She told, "I need to lean against something, at least." Angela winced a bit, stopping to leaned back on her elbows with a sigh. The knot in her back was not helping to the stinging and burning pain on her stomach.

Rick looked around, he saw the rolled up gym mats and gave a short whistle to Daryl. Hearing the pitch, the man turned like a cat and spotted Rick unrolling the dust covered thing. He walked over, seeing Angela trying to reach her back to soothe her knot.

"Cut this for her, she wants to ease her back." Rick explained, when Daryl made his way to him.

With a understanding grunt, Daryl unsheathed his hunting knife and started cutting out a makeshift mattress for her. The padding felt thick enough to use as a sleeping spot for now, Rick had wished he saw them earlier. Not caring how dirty it was, the two men picked up the makeshift bed and plopped it down beside Angela. She let out a few coughs as the dust blew up around her.

"Gonna have to lift you onto it." Rick told, moving to her feet as he crouched down.

Daryl knelt behind her, leaning over to see how she was doing. "If it's too painful," He started, only to hear a chuckle from her cut him off.

"Please, I've dealt with menstrual cramps that hurt worse." She told, clearing her throat as Rick took her ankles.

Clearly trying to be brave and fight off the pain, Daryl nodded with a sigh. This was something both men decided not to argue on which pain would be worse, like they knew how bad period cramps were. The hunter hooked his arms under her arms, as she bit her lip feeling her stomach fold over the cut. Angela felt something leaking from the cut, possibly bleeding once more as Rick lifted her legs.

"On three." Rick told, Daryl nodded. "One, two-"

"Just move me now!" Angela urged on, closing her eyes tightly. "I feel it bleeding again."

With the rush to move her, the men picked her up, with Angela accidentally letting out a cry of pain. They hurriedly, but carefully, moved her over the padding and laid her down fast. She sighed at the expense of her back getting a break, but was short lived as her hands shifted to her cut to press down on the makeshift wrapping.

Daryl moved fast to check on the wound, raising her shirt a bit and lifting the wrappings. But, he only found it only bleeding a slight bit. "It ain't bleeding much." He informed, tighten the sleeves tied around her waist.

"It feels like something is oozing, it hurts a lot." She told, hands curled into fists wishing to claw at the coverings to see for herself.

Daryl chewed his lip, "Ya might of ripped a muscle when you got cut, that's what the real pain is comin' from." he said.

Angela shook her head, "I didn't feel it until I was moved." she was sure of it.

Rick leaned over, as Daryl pressed his hands onto her stomach a bit further from the cut. Waiting for a reaction, she breathed easily, feeling a tingle sensation of his calluses brush across her tender stomach. Flinching at some sensitive areas he came across, he heard her yelp when he pressed down further North of the wound.

"It feels as bad as cramps." She informed, laying her head back when he removed his hand and lowered her shirt.

"That's a muscle, then." Rick determined, leaning on his knees. "Does it hurt to breathe?"

Angela shook her head, looking at them the best she could at their position. "Thanks though, this will help my back."

Rick nodded, thinking how much slower she'll grow to be the more they move her. "It'll be good by the time we move, how many hours do we have?" She asked as Daryl sat down at her side, deciding to end his search from earlier.

"Three something," Rick informed, knowing an hour hadn't even past for the need to check his watch. "Sunrise won't be around for a few more hours."

"Few?" Angela sighed, shaking her head. "Try five hours."

The men looked at her, "What?" Daryl questioned.

She looked to them, "It's Winter, which means the sun rises later than in the Summer. It won't be daylight until about eight." Angela explained.

Daryl shook his head, they were already there for twelve hours. The sounds of stomachs growling had reached their ears, but no one fessed up on who was hungry. Daryl's gone longer without food, surely Angela has too. But with their bodies now used to a good amount of food from the supplies they have at Strayer, their stomachs had become a tad spoiled.

It wasn't until forty minutes passed, about four o'clock that words were spoken again. During that silence, Rick had sat down by the door, keeping an ear open for the walkers outside. Daryl kept by Angela's side, checking her wound every few minutes.

"I'm sorry."

Daryl looked to her, then back to focusing on picking at his fingernails. It was soft enough that Daryl heard it, as Rick hadn't responded to it. Possibly too focused on the walkers outside.

 

"Don't be." He said.

"I should be, we're here because I was stupid and ran off." She told, turning her head to him.

"Ya had yer reasons." Daryl said, looking to her as he shifted his seating to crossing his legs. "We've all done dumb shit."

Angela shook her head with a scoff, "As stupid as this?" she questioned.

Daryl decided not to tell his tales of mistakes, wanting to change it to another conversation. He tilted his head at her with curiosity. "Why'd ya come all the way out here?"

She looked back after glancing to Rick. "I told you, I had to fix this."

He shook his head, "Ain't no way ya'd take all these bastards out alone. Ya ain't that stupid." Daryl moved to lay on his side, as he leaned on his elbow, looking right at her. "Why'd ya come out here?"

Feeling her throat grow dry out of anxiousness, she sighed through her nose as the weight grew heavily on her at this subject. Angela turned her head, "Rick," She called.

He turned, seeing her patting the empty spot on her other side. He got to his feet and walked over, seeing he made no move to sit, she patted again. Rick hesitated, but crouched down to her.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

Angela nodded, much to Daryl's surprise. "I need to tell you what happened here."

* * *

_"What exactly did she do?" She called over the loud voices behind her._

_Roy almost grinned, biting his lip to avoid it being noticed. "She was caught kissin' 'nother."_

_Angela frowned, not to her sister, but to Roy. "When was that forbidden? That was never a rule, Roy."_

" _It is now!" He barked, yanking the teen's arm. "Dis hormonal bug, would risk our community by lettin' her doin' ta two tongue tango!"_

" _We just kissed, it was barely a second!" Kaylee yelled, only to be jeered at by the people._

_Angela pushed herself against the people, shoving them out of her way to get to the stage. She climbed up, as Roy stepped back with his grip still on Kay's arm. "Angel, she was riskin' us by lettin' her hormones run. She could get pregnant-"_

" _Are you serious!?" Angela screeched, hands on her hips. "She's seventeen and knows better- Why is this considered a punishment? It takes two to make a baby, you do know that, right?"_

_Roy grinned, waving a finger and tutting at her. "Who is ta one tat bares it all?"_

_Angela's teeth clenched hard, glaring daggers at Roy. "You better use the term 'bare' lightly, Roy." She warned, earning a chuckle from Roy. He was lucky to get away with this since Nolan was gone._

" _Sorry, Angel. But, she still has ta be punished." Roy told, giving a shrug as if he couldn't do anything to stop it._

" _Punish her!" A voice screamed out, as fists rose and the jeering grew back up again._

_Roy rose his hand, nodding to the people. "Yer voices have been heard! Dis she-devil shall have her punishment!"_

_Everyone cheered as Angela looked at them in horror. "Are you all mad!?" She screamed at them. "You're willing to punish a kid for something that you all do everyday?"_

" _Dey have control, Angel." Roy told._

" _Control my ass!" Angela barked, looking over the people. "She is not the enemy, she is not the problem of what is happening! You are all blinded by what the real enemy is!" Angela pointed outside the fences were some of the ghouls, as they called them, wandered and pounded the gates._

" _Those monsters- Those are our enemies! We can't just turn against each other over one little thing! Did she really try to kill us? Risk us against those things? Try to pry the damn fencing down?"_

_Roy didn't like where this was going, as the people grew quiet, muttering to themselves. He glanced behind him and snapped his fingers at the same two men who shoved Kaylee out of the building, then pointed to Angela. The men nodded and marched over to her._

" _Why would you punish a teenager- Hey!" Angela was grabbed by the men at each arm. Dragged into the large building with Roy following, her sister in his grip._

_Angela kicked and barked at the men to let her go, though they didn't even spare a glance to her. Once the doors slammed shut, the men let her go, she stumbled away glaring at them. Her sights narrowed at Roy as the two men then took Kaylee by her arms in absence of Angela._

" _Roy, why are you doing this?" She questioned, fixing the hair that flew about from her flailing. "You know what you just told them is a load of bullshit."_

_Roy simply shrugged, hands hidden behind his back. "I wish I could change tings, Angel, I do." He told in a mock sympathetic tone._

_Roy crossed the room toward a table where he held his liquor they found a few days ago. Nolan suggested they toss the stuff, but Roy assured he'd keep it safe. Yeah, safe in his gut, Angela thought. She watched him pour a glass of scotch and turned to her, leaning back against the surface._

" _If dere was better control of KayKay here, I'd be more tan happy to let it be a slap of ta wrist." He told, tipping the glass to his lips and sip the amber liquid. "But, ta people have spoken."_

" _Only because you put it in their minds she should be." Angela glanced to Kaylee, who was silent for this entire moment. Possibly fearful of what this punishment might be exactly. "It's stupid, and you know it." She spat, glaring back at him._

" _Is it?" He questioned, raising a brow at her. "Rules keep order, order keeps us alive. Dere's no possible way fer her ta atone tan by reapin' what she has sewn."_

_Angela's green eyes kept looking toward her sister, who was trembling at this point. She dared looked up at the men but they just waited for the word by Roy to take her away. Angela licked her lips, her brain racking as she stared at the filthy tile floor, trying to figure out a way out for her sister. If Nolan was here-_

" _A'right!" Roy slammed the empty glass onto the table with a clunk, and turned toward them. "Take her 'way."_

" _Angela!" Kay cried._

" _Wait! No, Roy!" Angela stepped up to Roy, then took a step back when she found that creepy grin he always held to her. "What if I took her place?"_

_His brows rose, he held a hand up stopping the men from leaving down the hall. "As in, take her punishment?"_

_Angela nodded, "If you think about it, I should've kept a better eye on her." she tried to convince. "She's my responsibility when Nolan isn't around. He wasn't around, so I'll take the blame."_

_Roy tilted his head, humming in thought at her offer. He glanced to Kay then back to Angela. Almost like he was thinking deeply on it, he took a breath and nodded at the men. They let Kay go, one of them turned her toward them as they cut the ropes on her wrists. The men then moved to Roy, but he held his hand up again to stop them. They looked to him questioningly, but soon understood when he offered his hand to her. Angela recoiled his hand in disgust, but when he gave a certain looked, shifting his sight toward her sister. Getting the message, she sighed and took his hand, feeling his tight grip slip through her fingers._

" _Angela, you can't!" Kay protested, the men turned to her, ready to bound her again if she intervened._

_Angela turned, smiling to her sister. "It's okay. I promised Nolan to protect you while he's away."_

_Kay took a step, only to have the men reach for their guns that hung on straps over thier shoulders. Roy lead her down the hall into his office, shutting the door once they entered. Angela had been in this room before, the once was office of the college where students would get their classes set up; now claimed by Roy. The books were in a pile that was now fodder for a fireplace, she was was sure was electric at one point. The shelves were gone, now used as boards nailed to the windows. The desk had more alcohol on the table, but there was something else she noticed laid on the oak wooden surface._

_Match sticks, scissors, rope, and a metal blade sat at the edge of the desk. Her heart dropped, expecting the punishment to be more work at the fences or be on overnight watch for a few days- the usual. Spotting those things proved he had other ideas for Kaylee, he was going to do this to her sister?_

" _I hope ya understand ta repercussions dis will cause ya." He told, in a near to believable sincere voice._

_Roy sauntered over to the desk, taking matches and walking over to light the fireplace. Angela noticed a metal rack that sat in the fire, Roy took the blade and rested it on top. The silver slowly turned to black, then formed into a bright red as the heat was consumed. Angela felt sweat form at her forehead, her breathing was becoming labored at the horrific thoughts on what he was planning to do with that knife._

" _A'right, park it here." He told, patting at the wooden chair that she had noticed was in the center of the room. Roy noticed her hesitance as she stood frozen by the door. "C'mon," He urged, walking over and leading her to the chair._

_Roy sat her down and took the rope, tying her wrists to the arms of the chair. Angela didn't fight it, which Roy was content with as he tightened the knot on each wrist. She just stared out into space, trembling in the seat. He was going to do this to Kay, to her sister. Now, it was going to happen to her, despite this fact, Angela held no regret. How would Nolan react? Would Roy fill him with more lies or just tell the straight truth?_

_The sound of clipping around her ears brought her back, feeling her head weigh less than usual. The scissors on the desk were gone, and she felt Roy standing behind her, the clipping continued. He was cutting her hair, not dead ends or a little trim here and there. He was getting her hair as short as possible to the scalp. She could feel the scissors clipping against her skin, cutting her once was long dirty blonde hair. This morning she had it in a french braid, now after Roy finished, she glanced in a mirror on the wall seeing the uneven pixie cut. It wasn't like looks were important to her, what made her eyes water was the thought of why the hair was cut._

" _Dis hurts, Angel." Roy spoke, she watched him in the mirror tend to the fire. "Dis hurts me more."_

_Angela turned around seeing him hold the blade by metal tongs and wore surgical gloves. She started to wriggle against her bonds, the rope leaving burns on her wrist._

" _Oh, my Angel." He tutted, shaking his head._

_The soft sounds of her whimpers made him frown at her. Not wanting to hear them, Roy used his free hand to press a button on his battery powered CD boombox on one of the empty shelves. At first, Angela heard guitar playing, then the lyrics of Johnny Cash came out of the speakers._

" _We'll meet again._

_Don't know where,_

_Don't know when._

_But I know_

_We'll meet again._

_Some sunny day."_

_Roy nodded his head to the song, humming it as he turned to give a sympathetic look toward her. "I honestly doubt ya'd survive dis procedure." He told with honestly, as he approached her with the blackening hot blade. "So, maybe dis song will put ya at ease."_

_Angela at the point had her hair standing on ends, as the heat of the blade came closer to her skin. She fought against her bonds, not caring about the feeling in her wrists as she knew worse pain would come from the blade than the ropes._

" _We'll meet again." Roy sung, as he caressed her cheek with his free hand. She recoiled at the touch, tears escaping her eyes as he wiped them from her face. "Don't know where, don't know when."_

_All Angela remembered, was her scream echoing over the chorus of the song as Roy sang to her the lyrics. The hissing of the hot sharp blade against her scalp made her throat continue to scream as she felt like her scalp was melting. He pressed it against her temple and trailed it passed over her ear in attempt to cut the skin to add more. It was a slow maneuver, having to hold her head in place, it made a jagged line as he attempted it. Angela just screamed, that's all she could hear was her own voice tearing through the room as the music played in the background._

* * *

Rick and Daryl was stunned, Angela closed her eyes not able to look at either of them. Rick mumbled something, covering his mouth in shock as he looked away. It was a tale she was ashamed to tell, but if she only had to tell it once, it would be to these two. In means to gain their trust back, she swallowed ready to continue.

"I was hospitalized for a week. When Nolan got back from his run, he was told I got hurt fighting off the walkers at the fence." She explained, remembering how she woke up with her head wrapped like a mummy.

"Did you tell him the truth?" Rick asked, tilting his head at her. "Does Kay even know?"

Angela sighed, opening her eyes to look at him. "Kay knew right away, she wasn't stupid. She cried so much, blaming herself. I think she still does when she sees it." Her hand reached up, touching the scarred tissue under her beanie. "I hide it not only to keep the stares off, but so Kaylee doesn't have to be reminded of it on a constant bases."

Daryl nodded in understanding, he glanced to Rick then back to Angela. "Did yer brother know?"

Angela turned her head, letting her hand rest on her stomach as she looked to him. "I never got a chance, and Kaylee stayed by my side so she didn't. They kept Nolan busy, he was Roy's right hand man, after all."

"He was?" Rick questioned, furrowing his brows.

"Yeah," Angela sighed, looking up at the ceiling in remembrance. The sounds of the walkers out in the dark night echoed out to them in the silent moment. "While I was laid up, Kaylee wanted to leave; three of us bail the place. She wanted to find a better place, with better people."

Her eyes shifted between them, indicating they had indeed found a good group. "She wanted to know that there were more communities out there."

"If you escaped, what happened here?" Daryl asked, earning a scoff from her in response.

"We barely escaped, if that's what you mean." She looked to Daryl. "Remember back on the farm, how Andrea always boasted about getting through her suicide and shit?"

Daryl nodded, though he never really cared or paid attention, he did remember her and Andrea getting into a fight about the subject. Angela looked to Rick, he seemed confused as he was away with Shane at that time to take care of Randall.

"Andrea was arguing with me how her attempt and such made her such an asset to the group." Angela chuckled, only to hiss as she took in some breath as her muscles were healing from that movement and the dull stinging from the cut on her stomach. "I argued, how she took suicide lightly and how I took it seriously. Ever heard of Jonestown?"

Rick felt dread reach him, he had heard about it one point in time. Something Shane brought up during their work in the force. It was Daryl's turn to look confused, as he noticed Rick caught on. Angela saw this and turned to him, knowing a little history lesson was coming to him.

"Jonestown was a settlement lead by their cult leader, Jim Jones. In 1978, he caused a massive suicide of over nine hundred people, by poisoning the Kool-aid with cyanide and prescription drugs. This included, if my numbers are correct, about ninety infants and elderly. Who were forced to ingest the stuff."

Daryl combed his fingers through his hair. "Christ…" He mumbled, looking to Rick who nodded in agreement to that reaction. "That happened here?"

Angela sighed, "Don't drink the kool-aid." she said with a nod. "Thousands of people; children, babies, elderly, brothers, sisters, mothers, fathers- Everyone. Roy forced everyone into a suicide pact, to avoid being eaten or turned into those monsters. They all followed willingly."

"Everyone, but you three." Rick determined, Angela felt her eyes water, a sniffle came from her. His brows furrowed once more, "How?" he questioned.

"It's still a mystery to Kay and I. We thought, maybe we'd die eventually, but it never happened. We drank it, laid down with everyone. I held her hand, and promised her we'd see mom and dad again. But, it never came."

Angela lifted a hand to wipe her eyes, the men looked to one another, allowing her to take a breather before continuing.

"Kaylee and I looked around after a while, a half hour at most. But, we never joined them- We lived. Kaylee suggested we leave and that we did." Angela swallowed, her throat still dry. She swallowed a few more times to get the saliva to moisten her throat. "Nolan, we didn't see him or Roy. They were who knows where among the dead."

"Nolan…?" Rick didn't finish his question, as Angela shook her head closing her eyes. "I'm sorry." He understood why those words were left on the fence, 'Forgive me Nolan'.

"They all turned, it didn't come to my mind until Kaylee informed me how you told everyone we're all infected. I thought, when coming back, we'd just burn the bodies and bury my brother." Angela sighed, rubbing her eyes feeling the tears dry and crust in her lashes. "I couldn't tell you guys half way here what it was, we needed shelter for the Winter."

Rick sighed, rubbing his brow as he listened to her.

"I don't expect you to see it from my point of view, Rick." Angela told as she adjusted herself, the men flinched into thinking she was going to try and sit up again. "I don't expect you to forgive me for what I did, it was stupid and dangerous."

Daryl looked to Rick, who was listening intently to the injured woman. The redneck didn't need understanding, family was family. That's why he defended the sisters so much. It was the same when the barn was full of walkers or when Rick kept the information about everyone infected from everyone.

"I understand." Rick said, Angela's brows twitched upward in surprise. "It's okay, you tried to keep the group safe."

His hand reached out, taking her in a gentle grip with reassurance. Angela smiled at him, squeezing his hand in return. "You're just like Nolan." She told softly.

Rick felt honored by those words. While her sister claimed that the two would never be alike, Angela gave him the compliment he never thought to expect. He smiled back at her, the moment lasting fairly shortly.

The sounds of gunfire was heard outside, causing the men to jump to their feet. They ran to the door, hearing more gunfire, unable to actually see what was going on.

"'Nother group?" Daryl questioned, as he looked up through the hole to the sky, squinting as the colors were turning from dark blue to a lighter shade.

Angela sat up, grunting a bit as she tried to listen. She swore she heard yelling, someone's voice. "Wait, shush." She told, them.

The voices were growing louder over the gunfire. "Angela!" It was then Angela sat up, more in shock. It was Kaylee's voice!

"Daryl! Rick!" Another voice cried, that was Glenn's.

"They came looking for us." Angela groaned, maneuvering to stand. Daryl rushed over, putting her arm over his shoulder and gently hoisting her to her feet. She yelped but shook her head to keep Daryl from stopping. "We have to leave."

"They don't got enough ammo to take 'em all out." Daryl informed as he helped her to the door where Rick stood, revolver tight in his hand. "But, possibly enough to lure them from us."

Rick turned to the two, "We can't force her to climb the fence. Not with that cut." he insisted, nodding to her.

Angela shook her head, pressing her hand to her stomach. "I'll have to bite the bullet for it, we have to get out of here."

"We ain't lettin' ya make yerself worse." Daryl insisted, letting her lean into his side as she hunched a bit when more pain settled in. "We can have 'em lure the bastards across the property, make a run for the gates."

"How are you gonna get them to know we're here?" Angela questioned.

Rick looked up at the hole, he looked to Daryl who had the same thought. "Give me a boost." He told, as Daryl moved Angela back down to the ground. She assured him she was okay as she sat down, pressing the wrappings against her stomach.

Daryl slung the crossbow over his shoulder and knelt down, with his palm open. Rick placed his hands on Daryl's shoulders, then his boot into the palm. They counted down, and Daryl hoisted Rick up high enough that he was able to reach the edges of the hole and pull himself up onto the roof. It cracked, as dust started to fall, making Daryl hurry back over to Angela.

Outside, Rick spotted flashlight flailing about at the fence a few feet away. "Hey! Over here!" He called to them. Thankfully the walkers were still keen on Glenn and Kaylee, who also had Hershel with them too.

"Rick!" Glenn bellow, firing his shotgun at a walker that tried to reach through the chain link fence. "Hold on! We're coming!"

"Lure them away!" He barked, waving his arms in a 'shooing' motion in case they couldn't hear. "Angela's hurt, we need to get to the gate!"

The three spoke among themselves, soon earning a nod from Glenn and Kaylee as they ran toward the other end of the fencing. Hershel made his way to the nearest gate as Glenn and Kaylee banged the fence, fired their guns, and made as much noise possible. The walkers were getting the idea of going toward the louder noise, turning from the fence and followed down the way. A gate was spotted a yard or so from Rick's location, as Hershel got to trying to get the chains off.

Rick climbed down the roof and banged on the door in twice, paused, then did it a third time to indicate he wasn't a walker. The door opened after a few moments, with Daryl hoisting Angela to her feet again. He was tempted to carry her and made a move to, only to have her push him back in means of not doing so.

"We don't got much time! We gotta move! Now!" Rick ordered, leading the two toward the gate Hershel was wrestling with.

It felt like it took forever to get there, Angela tried her damndest to ignore the fire like pain from her injury. She almost fell over, which caused Daryl to scoop her legs up and carry her in full sprint. Angela wrapped her arms around his neck and kept her eyes forward to make sure no walkers surprised them, like usual.

Once at the gate, Hershel managed to loosen the chains enough for them to squeeze through. Rick and Daryl instantly urged Angela to go through first, to which she insisted back that Rick goes first. No time to argue, as he saw some walkers noticing them, starting to turn their direction toward them. Rick slipped his thin frame through, almost getting caught with his duty belt against the fencing. Daryl placed Angela down, as she gripped the gates, ducking to go through next. The redneck slung his crossbow back over, aiming at a nearby walker. He fired the arrow through its skull, letting it crumble to the ground.

"Almost through, Angela." Hershel encouraged, as she tried to suck her stomach in not wanting to make the wound worse.

Once she slipped through, falling onto the pavement, Rick lifted her up half dragging her away for Daryl to get through. He tossed his crossbow over the fence first, then force himself through it just as a walker was quickly making its way over. The second his boot came through, the walker slammed its body against the gate. The chains rattled as it snarled at the fresh meat before it.

Daryl got to his feet, slung the crossbow over and instantly picked Angela up into his arms. Once Kaylee and Glenn rejoined them, Rick nodded to everyone. "Back to Strayer."

* * *

Outside, the sun was rising over the horizon. Lori and Maggie waited anxiously, as Maggie took watch over the night after T-Dog's shift ended. Lori paced with worry, nothing Maggie could say would calm the worrying woman at all. They were forced to play the waiting game.

Finally, an engine was growing closer from the distance. Headlights were seen, the sight of the Hyundai came into view as it emerged around the front of the building.

"Thank God," Lori near cried, seeing Rick leave the passenger seat.

Rick gave glanced, but only a short one, he focused his attention on the back of the car. Maggie approached as Glenn emerged, the two enveloping into a hug, then to Hershel from the driver's seat. Daryl climbed out, only to duck back in helping Angela out of the car. Maggie came back around, Lori approached, the two gasping at the blood on her shirt and make shift wrappings. Daryl bent down ready to pick her up again, but she shook her head taking a few steps from the car.

"Did she get bit?" Lori instantly asked, approaching them.

"She got cut on a fence, I'll need to stitch them right away." He nodded to Maggie as he came around toward the building. "Maggie, help me set up-"

**SLAP!**

Everyone stood shocked by what they had just witnessed. Daryl wrapped his arms around Angela to keep her from falling over from the impact of Lori's hand coming to contact with her cheek. He gave out some angry growls of curses, Rick got in between his wife and Angela.

"What was that for?" Rick demanded, earning a glare from her.

"She almost got you killed, us killed." She accused, sending the glare toward Angela.

Daryl at that point, picked her up again. Angela rested her head on his shoulder as the stinging in her face started to come to, rubbing it gently. "She's hurt."

"Did they follow? Is there another herd coming to get us?" Lori questioned.

Kaylee came around, putting herself in front of her sister and Daryl, looking to Lori. "We kept the gates closed, they can't follow us." Rick told her, his hand risen to keep his wife calm.

"Are you sure?" She asked, when none answered she stepped forward. Daryl turned his back to Lori, in a defensive way to keep her from hitting Angela again. "Are. You. Sure?"

Rick stared at her, as if staring down a walker with those blue eyes. Lori took a deep breath, then looked to Angela as she pressed her face into Daryl's vest.

"Let's get her inside, I need to take a look at her." Hershel told when the silence became too thick.

Daryl and Kaylee agreed, following him inside. Daryl adjusting his hold as Kaylee held the door open for him to take Angela inside. She followed behind him, while Rick and Lori stared down one another. Maggie walked over, gently patting her shoulder to urge her back inside. After a few seconds, Rick was the first to break the stare. He turned around, pacing around the car looking around. Lori turned and entered the building, Maggie by her side. Glenn looked to Rick, seeing him staring at the trail to the open road. Hands on his hips, wiping his upper lip, Rick was in deep thought on the night he had.

"Rick?" Glenn approached him, he didn't turn to his attention. "Rick, do we stay or go?" He asked.

Rick chewed his lip, shaking his head. "We'll wait it out." He informed, side glancing him. "Angela needs to heal, wait a day or two."

"Did she get hurt real bad?" Glenn asked, squinting as the sun shined in their faces.

Rick sighed. "Yeah, but in another way." He told, giving one last look before turning to go inside.

Glenn thought on his words, wondering what had happened to the three that night.

* * *

Angela got her stitches and was given pain pills, instantly sleeping that day. Kaylee kept by her side, as everyone took turns to watch. Rick announced they wouldn't be doing runs for a while, that 'while' became a few days to a week.

Walkers started to pop up on the property, causing the group to grow weary of how safe the place was. Lori and Carol believed walkers were getting out, and they were right. Rick and Daryl checked the Point campus and saw them slowly slinking out of the gate they had escaped from. So far, none of the walkers were Angela's brother, though the men didn't know what he looked like. Whenever a male walker was taken down, they checked with the sisters to see and they confirmed so far, Nolan wasn't found yet.

Ten days after the incident, Angela was in better condition to move once more. The group left Savannah, deeming it no longer safe if that gate didn't hold any longer. They rather take the harsh cold than slow amount of walkers escaping the college.

The day they were leaving, Angela eyed up the road as the cars were being packed. Rick had let them stay longer, hoping to find her brother and give her a chance to put him down. He used the excuse to the others that they were letting her heal, despite she was alright by day three.

The crunching of gravel behind her made her turn, seeing Kaylee approach her. The look on her face wasn't one of facade cheeriness or seriousness. She had a curious yet sentiment look, one she rarely saw in her sister.

"Ready to go?" She asked, walking up beside her sister.

Angela looked back down the road, then to her sister. "Are you?"

Kaylee contemplated the question, eyeing the same road she did. She folded her arms and nodded. "Been ready."

Angela nodded, looking down in her hands as she messed with the beanie in her grip. Kaylee glance down to it, then up to her sister, not the scar but straight to her sister's face. She learned to ignore the scar, Angela knew when eyes were on it and not her.

"I don't blame you." Kaylee told her, Angela looked to her. "For back then, when you took my place."

Angela shook her head, "Was it really just a kiss he was going to punish you for?" she asked. "It's not like I don't believe you-"

"It wasn't." Kaylee admitted, looking down to the gravel, kicking some of the stone beneath her feet. Angela turned to her, her full attention on her. "...Roy was making advances on me, and I resisted. Kicking him in the groin, he got angry at my resistance and wanted to punish me."

Angela's jaw got tight, she closed her eyes breathing through her nose to keep the sudden anger in her. "He tried to?"

Kaylee nodded, Angela reached for her sister's arm and pulled her into a tight hug. "I'm sorry." She told her, shaking her head as she held her close. "That's why you wanted to leave so badly. I should've known better."

Kay pulled back, patting her shoulders. "No, Angie. I should've said it from the beginning. I just knew the people wouldn't believe me over her."

Angela hung her head, shaking it a few times then looked back into her sister's hazel eyes. "Did he-"

"No, I fought back. He got as far as trying to get my shirt off, that's when I kicked him."

Angela chuckled, nodded with a proud smile. "Good, I taught you self defense well."

"Hey!" The sisters turned, Angela placed her beanie over her head as they saw Daryl was calling for them. "We're headin' out!"

* * *

Three months had passed, while the group had grown closer, the winter grew longer. They had managed to find safety in storage lockers, thanks to Carl's keen eyes. Though, it wasn't as warm as the Strayer building was. A few members were currently fighting some colds. Carl, Beth, Kaylee, and Carol were bundled in blankets, sniffling and coughing among themselves. Hershel and Angela did their best to attend their needs. Angela encouraged the younger ones to cough up the phlegm they had and just spit whatever came up out. Glenn, Rick, and Daryl went on runs to find some strong medicine as Maggie kept watch of the group.

"I feel like I'll dever breade trough my dose again." Kaylee coughed into her elbow, resting her head on her huddled knees.

"You will soon, it's better to get through it now while we can hide during the snowfall." Hershel told, he saw Maggie's feet pace back and forth on watch through the crack of the locker doors.

Angela came over, just made some warm soup. "It also doesn't help that you three decided to play in the snow while Carol was on watch."

The three youngsters winced when said sick older woman sneezed into an overused tissue. "Sorry." They told, looking to Carol.

She smiled at them tiredly. "It's alright, I encouraged you, so I'm partly to blame."

The sick group took their soups, sipping it to savor the taste for their sore throats and help them breathe better. Lori was kept in the other corner, Hershel instructing her to stay away while she was pregnant. Her stomach was finally showing, currently in her sixth or so month. Angela felt guilty not able to keep track, it was hard since she was such a thin tiny person. She looked only five or four months pregnant, but she blamed on the heavy clothing she started to wear for the winter.

"They're back!" Maggie declared, raising the door for the men to enter.

Angela stood greeting them, Rick went to Carl to check on him. "Everything go alright?" She asked Daryl as he dusted the snow off his poncho.

"We found some cough syrup." He told, nodding to Glenn who was getting it checked with Hershel. The older man nodded and started to get the nasty liquid ready for their sick members.

Angela smiled with a sigh, shoving her hands into her heavy army green coat pockets. "Thanks, with a few doses they should be well within a couple days."

Daryl nodded, taking his crossbow off and moving to sit across the large empty storage locker. Within this once was filled locker, they managed to find a good amount of stuff. More sleeping and cooking ware, to much to Daryl's surprise a quiver to keep his extra bolts.

Maggie shut the door, slamming it to the ground as the only light for them was a fire pit in the center of the room. Rick sat by his son, knowing Lori couldn't be near to comfort Carl as he took the gross medicine. Carol sat between Kaylee and Beth, almost mothering them to take their medicine. Carl took his without as much hesitation, but only because the cold making their moods worse.

Angela sat beside Daryl, giving him a bowl of soup as she sipped her own. Daryl barely acknowledged the spoon, he just tilted the bowl to his lips and slurped the liquid. Angela looked over, giggling as it dripped down his chin. When Daryl brought the bowl back down, she reached over wiping the drippings off his fuzzy chin with her coat sleeve. He usually flinched whenever Angela touched or made a move to physical contact, but he was used to it by now. He let her wipe it off, not caring as she sat snugly next to him to help give him warm from being in the cold. Angela did the same, slurping her soup just as loud as he did. She glanced up, finding Daryl bite back a chuckle seeing she had a soup mustache on her upper lip. He in turn, reached over and wiping her upper with the sleeve of his button up that stuck out from his jacket sleeve.

"Animal." He called her.

She grinned in return. "Beast."


End file.
